Lingering Sorrow, Forgotten Love
by Anesther
Summary: Inuyasha does something that no one thought he would do. Now, thanks to this arrangement everyone in the group has to adjust to it. He now deals with glares, sits, and constant arguements. Why? Kikyo has now joined the group. Complete
1. Chapter One

A Hanyou's decision leads to Confrontations and Sits

The sun hung low in the summer morning, its warm rays touching the silent earth below as the day was about to begin. Flowers swayed to and fro in the gentle breeze, butterflies landing every so often upon their soft petals of various colors. A bird chirped its usual tune as it began to ruffle its feathers and stretch its small wings of yellow and brown and take to the sky.

Everything seemed peaceful to the common man, but, to a certain hanyou he seemed somewhat annoyed this particular morning. He walked along the steep dirt road as his golden eyes stared into the distance, looking lost in his thoughts. Inuyasha continued to walk silently, his eyes still focused on the path ahead of him. He thought back to what woke him up this morning, the dream that started out as a beautiful dream to a horrible nightmare of what took place fifty years ago. He swore he was able to smell her wonderful scent; even though she now smelled of bones and graveyard soil, her sweet gentle fragrance emanated from her, his nostrils slowly breathing in the delicate scent, tinted with the smell of flowers that she would pick daily as a hobby of hers. Inuyasha then furrowed his eyebrows together as he began to recall the nightmare. He was running the exact same path he took as he stared at the small, pink jewel that glowed brilliantly within his palm. The next thing he knew, he heard his name being shouted and a sharp piercing object ran through his chest, pinning him to Sacred Tree.

That's when he woke up, his eyes darting around frantically and sweat dripped down the side of his face. He noticed that the sun was just about to peak out from the horizon, shades of light blue, gold and some purple swirled in the sky. Inuyasha decided to take a walk around to clear his mind of those last moments of his nightmare, but, his efforts were fruitless as they still taunted his mind with their dark meanings of the false betrayal between him and Kikyo. He sighed inwardly and continued walking, his steps becoming a little slower. A sudden smell came to his nose and he began to sniff the crisp morning air, curiosity taking over his mind and he broke out into a slow trot, which still got him to his destination in less than five minutes.

He found the location of the scent and perked his acute ears to scan for any sort of noise that reached him. A rustle of bushes came from behind him and Inuyasha immediately got into his fighting stance and gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga. His eyes slightly widened as he saw a familiar miko emerge from the tall bushes and she stopped to a halt as she saw the one person she didn't expect to see. "Inuyasha…?"

"Kikyo," he started slowly. "I thought I smelled your scent." Inuyasha was somewhat surprised that he was dreaming about her a few hours ago and now she was standing here before him, her raven locks pulled back in her usual ponytail as her mahogany eyes stared into his. Even though he caught her scent as he went out for his walk, he thought that his nose was still thinking about the dream since her scent still lingered in his mind.

"Inuyasha, why are you out here without your companions?" she asked a little hesitantly. "Are they not with you?"

"They are residing in the village that is not far from here." he answered her in a low tone.

Kikyo merely nodded in acknowledgement and walked slowly to where he stood, stopping only a foot from him and placed a cold frail hand upon his forehead, Inuyasha being taken aback by her sudden action widened his eyes slightly, but paid no mind to it as he noticed that her eyes were full of concern.

"Why is it that you look upset, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he slowly cocked an eyebrow.

"You just look a bit upset about something. Something the matter?"

He merely blinked and shook his head slightly from side to side. "No, I'm well."

Kikyo only stared into his eyes and removed her hand from his forehead. Inuyasha wanted to whimper from losing her touch, even though it was cold, her touch relaxed him and put him at ease.

"Enough about me though," he finally said. "How have you been doing?"

"I'm doing alright, but, I've still not managed to find Naraku."

"We haven't had much luck either. Naraku always manages to find someplace to escape." He said bitterly, venom dripping as he said the name of the man he hated with his very being, almost more than his hatred and contempt for his half-sibling, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked at the dead miko out of the corner of his eye and without knowing he asked her a question that surprised even him. "Kikyo, will you travel with me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose not that high overhead now and the whole group was silent as they began to walk along the road Inuyasha had taken earlier that morning. Everyone kept glancing in different directions as the uneasy silence hovered over the group ominously. Kikyo walked nervously and she could feel the eyes of Inuyasha's friends pierce through her as sharp as daggers. She began to recall the events that happened a little over an hour ago and hung her head to stare at the ground.

"Kikyo, will you travel with me?"

The second those words escaped his lips, she felt a sudden joy grow within her; for it's been far too long since she had the company of someone she knew and could relax with, even though her Soul Collectors were always by her side and she could talk to them, she wouldn't mind having the company of Inuyasha'a either. Then an image of her reincarnation, Kagome, came into view and her expression changed to one of shock. If she traveled with them, no doubt that everyone would begin to argue with Inuyasha for asking her to join the group. "No…" she finally said after a few silent moments.

"No?" Inuyasha repeated and she could tell by the tone in his voice that he was a little hurt by her response.

"Yes, no, Inuyasha." she said to him once again. "I can't join your group Inuyasha. Everything would turn out wrong if I did."

Kikyo saw that he finally remembered that he was traveling with other people and he sighed as he rubbed his temple with two clawed fingers.

"You remembered now?" she asked in a low tone.

"Yeah…" he replied. "Join anyway."

"Inuyasha! You know I can't." she inquired in a frustrated tone at her former betrothed.

"Yeah, you can," he replied stubbornly at her. "Only for a few days. That's all."

"A few days?"

He merely nodded in response and she cast her gaze down to the ground as though the grass suddenly seemed interesting. She gasped softly as she felt her chin being touched lightly and she stared into a pair of golden eyes.

"Please…?" he said giving her a pleading look that looked even more sad since he gave her puppy eyes and drooped his dog ears in feign disappointment.

She sighed and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the way Inuyasha was acting.

"Alright…" she said, but knew that Inuyasha would only be the one who would enjoy her companionship.

As they left the forest, a small village appeared slowly as they headed towards it. She took note that the village was actually a little bigger than it appeared from in a distance, the livestock were kept behind wooden doors but surprisingly the horses were out grazing in a few fields. Most villages kept their horses protected in case of an emergency like the village she lived in before did. She just assumed that there were hardly any attacks in this small region and brushed it off.

They were now a few steps away from a small hut, she noticed that one of his friends, the monk, was standing not far from the entrance. He looked at them with surprise clearly shone by the look on his face and he began to approach them. Kikyo didn't know why, but if she was to start any sort of friendship or at least become an acquaintance with any of them, it should be the monk. He seemed to like her a little more than the others, even though they only encountered each other a few times in battle. As soon as he was a couple of steps from them he stood his ground and eyed them both curiously, his dark blue eyes glancing back and forth from Inuyasha to her. His eyes rested on Inuyasha and he then spoke, "Inuyasha, why is Lady Kikyo here?"

"Why does it matter if she's here? I asked her to travel with us." Inuyasha said in a gruffer tone than normal.

The monk was so taken aback by the news that he looked at his hanyou friend as though he had grown two heads. "She will be accompanying us now?"

"Yeah, so you better learn to deal with it Miroku?"

"Your name is Miroku?" she asked the monk.

Miroku only looked at her and nodded his head.

"It's a very nice name." she said as she gave him a light smile.

Surprisingly, he gave her a small smile in return and she definitely knew that she really needs to grow a friendship with him, he seemed nice anyway.

Inuyasha seemed pleased that Miroku was at least being polite to Kikyo rather than being an ass to her and telling her to leave or worse.

"Inuyasha, I'm going to have to say I can't argue with you since what you do with your decisions aren't mine to question; but how do you think Kagome will take this new group arrangement?"

Inuyasha only blinked. Of course he thought about Kagome and no doubt he was going to receive a lot of sits and get a massive headache with a broken spine as a bonus but he shrugged it off. "She'll just have to deal with it. Besides Kikyo's only going to be traveling with us for a few days."

"Ah, I see." he said.

Kikyo sighed inwardly and looked at Inuyasha. "I told you…" she said barely above a whisper, knowing that he could hear her. She glanced out to the distance and felt eyes land on her. A small shriek reached her ears and she turned her head slightly to see a little kit standing, frozen stiff, his emerald green eyes fixed on her. A young woman came out suddenly, holding a giant boomerang over her head and got into a fighting stance, her brown eyes widening slightly as she noticed that she was standing next to Inuyasha. The kit ran inside once he got his brain thinking, no doubt to inform her reincarnation of her presence. The slayer was very displeased and she walked quickly towards them. "Inuyasha, why is Kikyo here?" she asked her elegant brows furrowing together, her tone filled anger.

Just as Inuyasha was about to reply, Kagome stepped out warily with the kit on her shoulders. Her eyes widened in shock and fear, but her composure changed quickly when her eyes went to meet Inuyasha's, her eyes holding pure rage and she noticed his friends stiffen under her piercing glare. She walked slowly and menacingly towards the group and she stopped a few feet from them, her eyes never losing their obvious rage. "Inuyasha," she said slowly. "Why is she here?"

"She's going to travel with us for a while." he replied to her, not in the least bit scared by the glare she was giving.

"Is she now?" she asked sweetly, her words coated with bitter venom as she glanced at Kikyo.

Inuyasha only nodded in response and saw Kagome's face darken as her bangs covered her brown eyes. She then lifted her head slowly and stared straight into his, a fake smile plastered upon her lips. "Inuyasha…" she started. Miroku and the slayer backed away and the little kit jumped off her shoulder when he felt her body tense; Kikyo continued to stand beside Inuyasha and glanced at him confused when she saw him close his eyes and cover his ears the second his name was said. The next thing she knew, she heard Kagome shout 'sit' and Inuyasha's face was a half foot in the ground.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit! SIT!" she finally finished her face red from lack of breath and pure anger on her features. Kikyo was taken aback by the sudden attack she merely stared as Inuyasha's form plunged deeper into the ground. She quickly rushed to his aid and slowly helped him up, checking to see if he was hurt. He gripped his forehead in pain as he seethed through his teeth. Kikyo helped him sit up and looked up at her reincarnation. She looked back at Inuyasha and saw the Beads of Subjugation dangle slightly from his neck; she looked at them curiously, wondering how in the world Kagome was able to have possession of such a powerful necklace and she remembered that before she died she gave Kaede these beads fifty years ago. She had intended to use them on Inuyasha but decided against it when she received a small but thoughtful gift from him.

Inuyasha grumbled in fury and only gave Kagome a glance from the corner of his eye. Kagome growled and fumed her way back into the small hut to collect her things so they could start to head out. Everyone looked at them with angry and disappointment on their faces as they headed back inside to probably console their tempered friend.

Kikyo sighed and stared at Inuyasha, his hand still holding his head as it throbbed in pain. "I told you she would hate the idea…" was all she said.

Kikyo gave a quick glance behind her and saw the slayer, Sango, whisper into Kagome's ear as she patted her back. Kikyo couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt hit her in the chest. Because of her, things will now change within the group and Inuyasha will also suffer because of it. She glanced at Inuyasha, his eyes remaining focused to the distance. His expression was solemn. Perhaps he was regretting ever inviting her to join and was deciding if he should tell her to leave. She couldn't blame him, but felt a bit hurt at the thought of Inuyasha telling her to go away. Averting her gaze once more, she looked back at the dirt path and stared at it in concentration.

"Inuyasha," she said in a whisper that was inaudible to humans but one that he could hear. "I can leave if you want. My being here will only cause problems and grief."

She waited for the agreement and the rejection, but it never came.

Wondering what happened she looked up and was met with his eyes looking at her from the sides.

"Kikyo, I'm not going to cast you out just because of everyone else. They'll deal with it. Okay?" he finished and turned his attention forward again. She felt relieved that he was alright with this and nodding slightly. She didn't ask anymore and only cast her eyes to the sky, knowing full well that everything will only become worse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- If this story is to continue I must have at least five reviews and if I don't recieve them, well I might do it. That doesn't mean you shouldn't. I need criticism, so please do so and if you flame I don't care.


	2. Frustration and Anger

Frustration and Anger

Kikyo sat beneath a maple tree as she stared aimlessly to the distance. It's been about half a day since she has accompanied Inuyasha and his group, but to her it felt like an eternity of horrible silence. She knew that this was going to be something hard and impossible to endure, especially since no one has spoken. Heaving a sigh, she leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes, thinking about her decision once more. Should she have really said yes? Is it possible to just leave? Will everything go back to normal if she did? Glancing out the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha talking with Sango. What could they be discussing? Was it possible that the slayer was trying to change Inuyasha's mind about his current decision? She hoped she was and she hoped that wasn't what they were talking about. Kikyo mentally shook her head in disbelief. Inuyasha wouldn't do that. Once his mind is made up, it's made up. But sometimes he could be…unpredictable.

Kikyo stood and decided to take a short walk around to clear her head. Grabbing her arrows and bow, she took a path that lead into the forest and there she was met with her Soul Collectors.

The Soul Collectors circled and twirled about her in confusion. They sensed their mistress's distress and gathered nearby dead souls, wondering if she lacked them and needed their nourishment. They offered her several souls which she refused to accept from them, making them fly around her more.

Kikyo knew that they were only concerned for her welfare and she reached out to them and one landed gracefully upon her cold hand. "I'm alright. There's nothing to worry about." She told them as she gave them a small smile. With that said, she continued on with her walk while they flew at her side. One of them perched upon her shoulder and rubbed it scaly mouth upon her cheek. "I know I'm just lying to myself. Everything's not alright," she sighed sadly. "Do you think I shouldn't have agreed to joining Inuyasha?" she said out loud, more to herself then the Soul Collectors.

They rubbed themselves lightly against her clothes in reassurance; like a dog would its master and she gave them a small smile. "Well, if things don't become better, at least I know you'll be here." She said as she petted the one on her shoulder, stroking its scaly hide slowly. Glancing at the sky, she saw that it was darkening and soon night would fall on the land. She decided to head back to the camp the others had made so she spun on her heels and started heading back to the campsite.

Inuyasha sat on a tree branch and cast his gaze outwards, his golden eyes piercing through the darkness. Where the hell was she? And also, when the hell will they stop bearing their damn glares into his back?! He quickly glanced behind him and saw Kagome and Sango glaring straight at him. He crossed his arms across his chest and huffed in annoyance. Didn't he explain it earlier to them that Kikyo is only going to be here for a few days? He had told them clearly and more times then one that it was temporary. Surely you'd think that they would act a bit more grown up for people of their age. No. Instead they continue on with it. Sango, with that testy attitude and constant ranting. Kagome with her continuous scowls and glares when she was not telling him to 'sit' every other minute. They were very persistent women which annoyed him. Didn't they understand that he had absolutely no intention of changing what he has now done? He turned his attention once again to the distance and began to tap his finger impatiently on his arm.

_Women! _ He thought in annoyance as he continued to feel the girls' angry scrutiny at his back. Speaking of which, where the hell was Kikyo? His eyes turned upwards towards the velvet cloak of night, stars sparkling within its deep perpetual surface. It's been a while since she was here. Did she decide to leave?

Inuyasha wondered at this endlessly. Even though he assured her, he could still see the doubt and uncertainty within those brown eyes. He now flattened his ears in disapproval and shame with himself. He insisted on her to come along but he never really gave any thought to her feelings and how uncomfortable she would feel amongst a group who never gave her a chance and probably never would. Was it because of this, she left without uttering a single word of farewell? Did the uneasiness finally grip her and it became simply too much to bear? Closing his eyes he continued to think about her when he caught the young kit's voice in the air and out of boredom decided to do a little eavesdropping, even though it seemed obvious what the topic was about.

"Kagome, aren't you going to do something about it?! He invited Kikyo without thinking about you and now he expects you to just be alright with it!" Shippo said angrily.

"I know Shippo," she answered in a low tone that was filled with unsatisfied anger.

"Agh!" Sango stated in exasperation. "That hanyou gets so indecisive about these things! You know what we should do?"

"What?" Kagome asked in the same low tone.

"We should all team up on him. Kagome can use her 'sit' command, I'll use my Hiraikotsu on him as he crashes to the ground and Shippo can do a few nasty tricks to that jerk!" she said with zealous invigoration.

Kagome giggled at the thought but knew that it would do no good. That Inuyasha was very stubborn and even with all the sits and hits he's received from both her and Sango, it didn't seem to do anything. She looked around her surroundings and noticed that Kikyo was no longer present among them. "Hey she's gone!" she stated to her friends. They blinked at her and scanned the area as well and sure enough there was no sign of the dead priestess.

"That's great Kagome!" Shippo told her, glad to a smile back on her face. Sango only patted her back heartedly as she looked at her friend's obvious enthusiasm.

Inuyasha looked at them in disgust. Why did they have to be like this? He glanced back at Sango who still continued to pat the younger girl's back. You'd think that out of everyone, Sango would know what it feels like to be alone. Kikyo has been alone for well over a year now since it's been that long from the day she was resurrected. A glow from his left caught his attention as it began to draw nearer to their site. A Soul Collector floated gracefully upwards and was then joined by others. He felt relieved and delighted that she only went out for a while but as she approached he jumped down from the tree and looked at her with impatience. "Where the hell were you? You could've said something about what you where you going."

Kikyo only chuckled at him and took his gruff tone as a sign that he was worried about her return which made her feel delighted. "I only went out for a walk Inuyasha. No need to worry."

"Well that sure was a pretty damn long walk."

Kikyo only nodded and walked past him as she took her place underneath the tree he was resting on a few moments ago. Inuyasha trailed after her and he was met with, once again, glares from both the women and the young fox while the monk only stared into the fire.

"So you went to go get her, huh?" Sango asked she crossed her arms.

"No, she came back on her own." Inuyasha retorted.

"Of course she did." Sango replied with mockery.

Inuyasha ignored her tone and walked by them, not caring in the least about them. He picked up a thick stick and twirled it in his hand before putting the tip into the fire until a flame had begun to burn on it. He stood to his full height again and began to head back to where Kikyo was sitting when he came to a sudden halt when he heard his name being said. "What now?"

"You stupid hanyou!" Shippo cried angrily at Inuyasha's retreating form. "Why'd you have to go and do this?! Doesn't Kagome have to deal with enough?"

Inuyasha only glanced behind him for a brief moment before casting his gaze back onto the stick that was now blackening and the fire licked its way downwards.

"Inuyasha we simply have had enough with these constant flings you are having!" Sango now joined in. "Don't you think Kagome-chan is suffering enough emotionally you now have to bring her problem before her?!

Spinning around quickly, he looked like a blur of red as he turned towards them and threw the burning stick into the fire, stunning Miroku as he looked up in surprise from the sudden burning stick flying through the air and landing in the burning pile of soot and ashes.

"Stop with these accusations!" Inuyasha finally said, his face contorted with uncontrollable anger. "Kikyo is now in the group so learn to deal with it! You think I didn't give any thought to Kagome huh? Feh, you humans can be so blind and foolish at times."

"We're being foolish?!" Sango asked in frustration. "We're not the ones that just invited a person who has no business here and without the consent of the others! Not only that but someone who is going to cause problems for someone who has the same affections she has for you! God, Inuyasha, why can't you just get rid of her instead of acting like a child and—" She was cut off as she was then met nose to nose with Inuyasha, his golden eyes burning with intense rage. "Do** not**, and I mean **do not** call me a **child**!" he shouted at her, her body suddenly stiffening under his gaze. "If there is **anyone** here who is behaving like a child its you." he said low and menacingly to all three of them. "All three of you are acting like miffed toddlers, brooding about not getting their way and to put it quite frankly, it's annoying the hell out of me! I don't want to hear another word out of any of you about the matter any further and if you dare to bring it up you'll regret it." With that being said he turned on his heels, leaving a stunned bewildered group behind without another word or glance. Once he reached Kikyo, he found her staring at him in the same way the others looked at him. With a small smile, he jumped up onto the branch he had occupied not long ago and soon drifted off to sleep.

Kikyo looked up at the now resting form, and she sighed inwardly. _Yes,_ she thought to herself._ Inuyasha can be unpredictable._

Ok, well here's chapter two. Hm, I actually didn't expect reviews, but I received six in only 24 hours. Thank you all who actually took time out of their busy schedule to review this. And any other stories I've done. (Which isn't a lot) It is now 9am and I would've posted it at 12am since I stayed up that long to finish it (but my mother told me to get off) and I checked right now having seven reviews total. And also Scandal and Disease you read my other one Night of Reunited Love A Night of True Feelings, thank you for doing so. Well, that's about it so since I got more than five I guess the story will progress. Thank you all once again.


	3. Discussions and Thoughts

Discussions and Thoughts

Miroku woke up very early this morning and since they weren't going to leave for another couple of hours, he decided to take a brisk walk to wake up his tired muscles. He began to recall the two nights before and still couldn't believe how Inuyasha didn't tolerate it. Inuyasha surprised everyone with his sudden attack and warning towards them since he didn't have the usual look of anger. It was far beyond that. Shaking his head, he sat down against a tree and folded his arms.

Miroku sat like that for a while and thought he was there long enough so he began to stand. As he emerged from the forest, he saw that Kikyo and Inuyasha were already up and he approached them quietly.

"Inuyasha, in a day or two, you realize I'll be leaving." Kikyo reminded Inuyasha whose ears perked up.

"Yeah…" he replied.

Miroku looked back and forth from the miko to the hanyou, both of them wearing solemn expressions, neither of them aware of his presence. He cleared his throat causing them to look up from the ground and turn their attention to him.

"You have something to say Miroku?" Inuyasha asked with a small sharp edge in his voice, daring the monk to break the warning he gave them.

"No. Just needed to clear my throat." he said to them and left them without a word.

By mid-afternoon, they stopped and made a small picnic with the food that Kagome brought for them, which she refused to share with Inuyasha, but reluctantly gave in when Miroku told her Inuyasha wouldn't be pleased with her grudge. Kagome handed him the food and then turned back to where she was sitting. Inuyasha looked at the ramen and poked it with his chopsticks. Glancing at Kikyo, who had remained more quiet then usual, he put the cup in her face causing her to blink.

"No thank you Inuyasha," she told him politely. "You eat it."

He only set the cup aside and looked up at the moving clouds, gazing at them as though he was in a trance. After a period of silence, he spoke "Kikyo, I'm sorry."

Kikyo turned her head slightly. "What do you mean? You've done nothing wrong."

"It's just, well; I know that it was wrong of me to ask such a thing of you. Joining the group and all, when I knew that everyone was going to be hard on you and start no sort of friendship with you since they like Kagome. Except Miroku though," he stated glancing at him. "He's been the only one who hasn't been giving us a hard time about this."

"So, you regret ever asking me…?" she asked as she looked up at the sky, her eyes filling with sadness as she spoke these words.

"It's a yes and a no. No, because I really enjoy having you near me and yes because you've been getting hurt these past few days." He looked at her and met her eyes.

Kikyo placed a hand on his arm in reassurance. "Don't worry. In a few days, everything will go back to normal for all of us. It's been nice traveling with you. It didn't really matter to me whether your friends hated me or not. All that mattered was that I would be at your side, even if it was for a short time."

Smiling, he began to stand up and reached his hand out to hers to help her up, both of them oblivious to the glares they were receiving.

They set out once again, continuing the search for Naraku. Kikyo was walking once more by Inuyasha, but instead of the front like usual, they covered the rear. Unfortunately, where they walked mattered little since the others in the front, who were a good **ten feet **away, still occasionally looked over their shoulders to scowl at them. Kikyo could feel herself becoming a bit frustrated with this, even though she said she didn't care about what they thought, she had to admit to herself that it still hurt a bit that they didn't make any small intention of becoming friends. It didn't even have to be that big of a thing; just a sentence or two would be fine. Frowning slightly, she looked up at the rolling clouds and let her mind wonder about other things. She glanced from Inuyasha then absentmindedly to Kagome and a strange question popped into her head.

_Is Inuyasha only using me as a way to make Kagome jealous and have her run to him?_

She immediately squashed the idea. Why would he do such a thing? Inuyasha was never one to use women in any sort of way. But, Inuyasha and Kagome have grown close. She could see it plainly before her. Kagome loved him, like he loved her so was there a chance, that they've already proven their love for another? A sudden memory flashed into her mind that took place about two months ago. She was walking by the village she once lived in with her sister and decided to check on Inuyasha to see how he was doing. Of course she would do this every once in a while when she passed by there, to see if things were well and that particular day, she saw something that she didn't expect to see.

Kagome was running up to Inuyasha her arms outstretched and she unexpectedly jumped on him, her arms wrapping close around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for a while before releasing her. Kagome beamed happily and her eyes shined with pure delight and warmth, as she grasped his hand into hers, entwining her fingers into his. The next moment she knew approached before she could even blink, she witnessed her reincarnation standing on her tiptoes to place a tender kiss upon Inuyasha's lips.

That sudden memory stung her as much as back then. The hurt seemed unbearable, as she felt like huddling into a corner and crying until she could no longer. The idea that Inuyasha enjoyed that kiss was… pain beyond comprehension. An image that she has not seen played into her mind; Inuyasha was kissing Kagome softly, and lovingly. Their bodies wrapping around the other's in bliss. Kikyo destroyed it before it could continue. The thought of Inuyasha in the arms of another, her reincarnation, was something she hoped she would never witness. She had no idea if she could endure that kind of emotional torment. Gripping her bow tightly, she glanced at Inuyasha who remained quiet the whole time. What could he be thinking? Was he thinking about how he would make up with Kagome after she left them? Or was he just thinking about how much he'll miss her? Was she even on his mind? Was he thinking about his other priorities like finding Naraku? These questions whirled in her mind, swirling and raging in her like a storm until she felt dizzy and felt she would pass out.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, bringing her back to reality. "Are you alright? You looked like you would pass out or something."

She blinked and shook her head. "I'm fine, just thinking."

They became silent once more and felt her flustered mind begin to relax a bit before one final question popped into her head then disappeared.

_Does Inuyasha still love me?_

A/N: Hi. Thanks to all of you who have read this story and those of you that like it and made it a favorite and stuff. But I have to say, I'm sorry I have to delete it. This one review or rather flame (from che lee) made me see that my story is absolutely pointless and there's really no point in continuing it. I'm gonna delete it. Kidding. Like I said flames are welcome, and I acknowledge them, but I don't care. If they insult the story, don't care; if they insult me, don't care; if they diss and insult Kikyo-sama, I might go into a small argument to defend her. I was disgusted with myself a bit about typing that short memory Kikyo recalled but it was part of the chapter, sorry bout that. Also, this might be a long story. If you guys become impatient, I don't blame you if you stop reading it. Well, I'll start chapter four so yeah, that's it… Sorry, I'm a very 'eh' person.

The A/N was a week or two ago because of technical and personal difficulties. It is now the 22. Sorry but something was wrong with the site or the goddamn laptop and you have no idea how long I sometimes stay on just to try and post it. I sincerely apologize for the delay. Also did you guys read the rest of chapter two? I decided to check out my story and the chapter just ended with Kikyo saying 'yes.' If you didn't it's down here.

_Inuyasha can be unpredictable. _

Short anyway, I know... Criticize, please.


	4. Part One: Demons and A New Enemy

Part One: Demons and a New Enemy

The sun had just disappeared beyond the horizon, the sky now taking on a dark purple shade. Inuyasha began to feel on edge, he's acute ears moving every so often to detect any sort of movement. He suddenly felt edgy, like someone was watching. Sitting down, he pulled Tetsusaiga from his side and clutched it firmly in his grip. He felt someone's eyes on him and turned his head to slightly to see Kikyo eyeing him wearily. "Yes?"

Kikyo sat next to him. "Do you sense something? You seem to be alert."

"How could you tell?"

"Inuyasha, I knew for a long time in the past to know about your behaviour and you always stiffen when you feel like you should protect yourself."

"In the past?" he said as he turned his direction to her. "You still know me now, don't you?"

Kikyo became silent for a minute and nodded before saying, "Yes, I suppose so."

He didn't really like the tone of voice she used, she sounded like she was still hurting inside and it gnawed at his core with unrelenting guilt. He turned his attention back to the distant darkness and decided that it was best to just remain silent. After a while he stood and told Kikyo he wanted to look around the surrounding area and walked away. As he walked he let his thoughts wander about Kikyo and the others. No one spoke a word to neither him nor Kikyo except Miroku, but unfortunately when the monk would apparently try to make peace between the two separate parties, he would suffer the same hostility he and Kikyo have been suffering the entire time she was here. Of course he wouldn't get hit on the head or anything, but he would receive the same cold looks and angry scowls, which was enough to shut him up but that doesn't mean he's stopped. He smiled to himself when he thought about how Miroku would sometimes try to make a conversation with the dead miko and he would watch them associate, but their talks would be brief since Sango or Kagome would call him over and undoubtedly give him a very strict lecture. Sighing, he continued to walk along the forest floor silently. His sharp ears picked up a small noise rustling from a different direction and it was very faint but he could still hear it clearly. He let his hearing guide him towards the location of the sound and began to run. He managed to find the source and saw that it was merely a pathetic demon that moved slowly on its belly and he made quick work of it by slashing his claws into its hide. "That was simple." he said to himself as he shook his hand to clean the blood on his hand. Inuyasha walked to the demon's corpse and saw that it had a jewel shard embedded in its head. He stuck two fingers into it and removed the small shard. "Better give it to Kikyo." As he put the shard inside his haori for safe keeping he noticed that the demon gave off no demonic aura or scent. Puzzled, he examined it more closely and poked it with a claw. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way back to the others.

Dawn approached very slowly and Kikyo stood awake all night long. She eyed Inuyasha with a wary calculating look. After his short trip into the woods, he came back solemn and silent. She sometimes had to wonder about what goes on in that head of his. She loved him but he was a hard individual to read, she could often guess his moods, sometimes before even he could. Right now though, she kept a close eye on him to decipher the mood that clouded over him since last night. _I wonder what else happened last night. _She thought to herself. _All he did was return without a word about the place and just gave me a jewel shard. What is going on with him? _She asked herself for what seemed to be the millionth time in a few days. She then let her eyes roam about the countryside and her thoughts wandered once more about his feelings. Kikyo mentally shook her head. _Why do I care? _She thought furiously. _It's perfectly clear that Kagome and Inuyasha love each other. Why should I meddle into their affairs? I should leave things well enough alone._ Her thoughts had begun to take a grim point of view and she cast her gaze once more to Inuyasha. She suddenly became mesmerized by his powerful stride, strong and graceful like that of a stealthy predator; his hair moving slightly as he walked, the light hitting of the beautiful strands of silver. She smiled inwardly to herself. Amazing how watching him for less than a fraction of a moment, he could entrance her, when she was worrying about him not long ago as well. The entire group was silent as usual, except for the occasional whispering between the two women up in the front.

Kikyo suddenly halted mid step and turned half way around to look at the sky. A small rumble erupted from within the sky's belly and small flashes of light glowed from behind the ominous clouds that were overhead.

"What is it?" Inuyasha inquired to her as he noticed that he no longer heard her footfalls.

"Can you not sense it?" she asked him in a low tone, her eyes still fixed upon the nearing gray clouds.

"I can. Should we kill them?"

"Of course, why shouldn't we?"

"It seems to be a waste of time." He said lamely.

"Dear Inuyasha, are you protesting against a fight with a horde of worthless demons or are you whining that they might defeat you in the midst of battle?"

A scowl came on his features, but his eyes held amusement at her false mockery. "Neither." He said unsheathing the Tetsusaiga and readying for battle. He looked over his shoulder and stared at the others who had stopped and watched them. "Well, are me and Kikyo gonna have to kill the demons by ourselves?"

Sango and Miroku immediately got into fighting stances while Kagome made no effort to draw an arrow. "Why should we?" she said as she set her things down onto the ground and sat down. "I'm sure you and Kikyo can handle it by yourselves so don't count me in." Meeting Sango's eyes she motioned for the exterminator to join her and Sango slowly made her way beside her younger friend. Miroku only stared from the two groups once more and he once again hated the fact that he was between the two.

"Very well," Kikyo said tersely as she pulled the bow's string. "Inuyasha and I will take care of the matter at hand." She looked to her right and noticed that Miroku seemed to be halting in his decision not wanting to anger anyone. "It's alright Miroku," she told him with gentle reassurance. "Feel free to either sit with your companions or fight alongside me and Inuyasha. Unlike some people, I don't become angry over something so trivial," she smirked to herself when she saw her reincarnation's lip curl in contempt. She released the arrow and it cut through the air as it shot through its target, killing multiple demons and oni in its path. Inuyasha swung his sword and unleashed the Wind Scar, destroying the rest of the demons who've managed to dodge the single arrow.

"That was easy." Shippo stated as he rummaged through the backpack for a candy.

"Well of course it was," Kagome huffed as she stood. "And they tried to get us to do something that they finished quickly in less than a minute. This just shows how much they've gotten so used to me destroying every demon."

"I'm deeply sorry Kagome," Kikyo said with her back to the girl. "I didn't know that whenever we asked for your aid in battle, it was becoming such a bothersome chore for a beautiful girl like you." She walked towards her and gently placed a hand upon Kagome's shoulder. "The next time there's a battle, we'll let you hide behind a tree and I'll protect you till my last breath."

Kagome tightened her lips in vexation. "I'm sure about the others but not about you. Since you're dead you have no breath to offer and its likely then that you'll let me die."

Kikyo felt the sting in her biting words and heard a low growl erupt in Inuyasha's throat. She looked at the younger woman, who had a vain smile of triumph plastered on her lips. Instead of frowning or turning away, she forced a smile and spoke sweetly to her. "Why Kagome, you have it all wrong," she said causing Kagome to raise a brow.

"How am I wrong?"

"Well, since I have no breath to waste than it means I'll be able to make sure no harm comes to you for a very long time. If there is no first breath, than there will be no last breath."

Kagome felt her cheeks redden with anger but before she could speak Kikyo had already turned away from them and continued down the path with Inuyasha following close behind her.

"Hey, don't let her get to you," Inuyasha whispered trying to console her.

"It didn't bother me in the least," she replied. "It's perfectly understandable that she would talk to me like that, she sees me as a pursuable threat which doesn't surprise me. You two have been traveling together for a year and her heart is probably set upon having you to herself."

Inuyasha blinked back in shock. She said that so bluntly and directly without even thinking about what she had just said no doubt.

"Ki—" he started when the air began to pick up and his ears moved around on top his head.

"What?"

Before he could reply, a bolt of lightning crashed down in front of them causing the ground to char become black with the electricity. He saw demons emerging from the clouds once more and another blue bolt aimed for them, barely dodging it. The others had already climbed on top of Kirara and were moving towards a clump of trees in the distance. Inuyasha flung an arm out wrapping it around Kikyo's small form and pulled her swiftly into his chest, causing her to grab his neck from the sudden movement and gripped slightly tighter as he picked her up and broke out into a fast lope, reaching the shelter of the surrounding trees before the others could. Inuyasha set her down onto her feet and peered up at the dark cloudy sky, more demons seeping out from its cumulus shield. His lean fingers grasped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and glared at the demons that now loomed over their heads. _Where the hell are they coming from?_ He pondered as he continued his scrutiny. Inuyasha gripped the soft waist tighter and held it firmly to his side. The scent of cold death and graveyard soil disappeared for a moment and he could smell the sweet fragrance that he grew accustomed to fill his nostrils. He suddenly realized that he was still holding onto Kikyo and she continued to hold his neck. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and met her gaze. They both released the other in the blink of an eye and Inuyasha moved away a foot as he felt a small blush rise. How the hell could he have done something so embarrassing? He mentally slapped himself and shouted furiously in his mind about that one moment of plain stupidity. Then again… he had to admit her nearness sent him into a state of arousal, even though it was only a short moment he couldn't deny that it didn't happen. He stopped himself before he began to imagine things.

Focusing back on their current situation, he kneeled behind a few bushes and followed the demons with his piercing gaze.

"Where do you think they are headed Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she sat beside him.

"I'm not sure…"

Inuyasha watched the sky darken more and more with each passing moment. The sickening stench of the approaching youkai made his nose wrinkle with disgust and covered his face with his sleeve. He suddenly realized that the demons were different from the group they destroyed a short time ago and exactly the same as the one from last night; they gave off no scent or aura.

Chapter four here it is. Well, actually half… It turned out it was gonna be a long one so I had to make it into a part one and two… Don't get mad please… I actually finished this yesterday, but my brother ratted out on me that I wasn't doing homework so therefore I never had a chance to post it. My apologies. The story is actually progressing in my mind a lot; I even have ideas for chapter 22. Yes… I plan to go really far with this. If you are the type to become impatient, then I suggest to stop reading this… I want to make it at least 50 chapters but I'm not sure I can do that or if you guys are patient... Tell me what you think, if I should or shouldn't, and I'll be waiting for your opinions and comments. Sesshomaru will show up, but only I decide when… Kagome will get what's coming to her eventually but not right now… Don't get mad, it's frustrating for me as well, and I really want to type in more moments between Kikyo and Inuyasha but it's too early in the story so unfortunately I can't. There are reasons for this but I'm not saying. Hope you enjoyed it… Please feel free to criticize.


	5. Part Two: Demons and A New Enemy

Part Two: Demons and A New Enemy

Kikyo watched the sky and kept looking back and forth from Inuyasha to the demons.

_Inuyasha has been acting strange and now a group of demons with no aura? Could they be from Naraku?_ She thought as she remembered the Fouyouheki that Naraku had stolen from a demon to hide his presence.

"Why do you think the demons are here for Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he swung his leg over Kirara and jumped off.

"I'm not sure…" he said more to himself than the monk.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Kagome inquired impatiently as she hopped off and walked swiftly to them. "You're the expert aren't you? You should know."

"If I **did**, I would tell you would I not?" he snapped sharply at her. He then mumbled under his breath. "Then again, I would probably mention it only to the others…"

"What was that?" she asked angrily.

Inuyasha ignored her and instead turned to Kikyo. "How do you think we should get rid of them without getting detected?"

Kikyo remained silent and pointed upwards to signify what she was paying attention to. Inuyasha looked back up and watched as a giant Soul Skimmer appeared, it's piercing red eyes glowed and scanned around slowly, its scales shimmering in the dim light as it slowly hovered above them. Kikyo readied an arrow but didn't pull back, knowing the demons were sure to find them if she did.

Inuyasha grasped her shoulder and gave her a curt nod. Kikyo pulled back the string and the arrow began to emanate a purple glow then she shot it towards the demons. It destroyed all of them in that one sweep but the Soul Collector still hovered as the rest of the demons fell to the earth below. It opened its mouth and Kikyo clutched her chest.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said barely above a whisper, but panic could still be detected in his voice.

"I'm alright…" she answered.

A soul suddenly shot out from her, followed by two more. Souls poured out of her in an endless flood of glowing orbs and she collapsed where she was sitting.

Inuyasha immediately scooped her into his arms and laid her against a tree. "Miroku, watch over her and make sure nothing comes to harm her." he ordered with a state of authority. Unsheathing the Tetsusaiga he emerged carefully but swiftly from the brush.

The Soul Collector noticed him and quickly moved towards him. He launched himself into the air and sliced the demon in one swift motion. He landed gracefully onto the solid ground and narrowed his eyes at the bloody corpse and waited for the souls to ascend out of it but they remained inside. He felt that it was too simple and kept a close eye on his surroundings. A cackle was heard from behind and turned around. He felt sharp claws tear into his midsection and he covered the wound with a free hand.

"Damn it." he seethed through his teeth.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the demon before him. His onyx hair flowed down his back to his waist and framed his aristocratic face. His eyes were a deep red, almost like a crimson blood color and he wore elegant armor and rich clothing, presumably for a lord. The only weapon he possessed was a staff with a sharp tip at the end and skulls dangled slightly as he leaned against it.

The demon smirked and questioned, "Are you Inuyasha?"

"Who wants to know?" he asked with annoyance.

"I'm Raidon and I've come for the priestess that travels among you."

Inuyasha felt his face flush with anger. Who did this bastard think he was, attacking them for no reason that he was aware of since he had no knowledge of this man and commanding for a priestess to go with him. Wait? Which priestess…? It could be either Kikyo or Kagome but he would be damned to hell before he let this demon get one of them. Inuyasha gave Raidon an impassive look and Raidon's smirk grew deeper. Taking a step forward, Raidon moved swiftly to the hanyou, his hand crackling with blue energy and hit Inuyasha square in the chest blowing him several yards away. He walked towards the group at a slow pace, making Sango and Miroku prepare themselves for a charging attack and were pushed by an invisible force as they were blown into the trunks of trees. Kagome froze stiff in fear and clutched the frightened kitsune to her breast, forgetting the fact that she was able to use her arrows.

Raidon gave the young girl a brief glance and then paid his attention to the priestess that lay against a tree. He bent down and slowly lifted her into his arms, his eyes skimming over the gentle, perfect features and trim figure hidden beneath the clothes. He heard an angry shout and looked over his shoulder to see Inuyasha coming towards him with the Tetsusaiga high over his head. Raidon easily maneuvered the attack and landed on the other side of the meadow. He turned towards the hanyou, his piercing golden orbs burning with intense rage. "If you do not mind half-breed, I wish to take Lady Kikyo along. I have need of her spiritual powers since she's of very high regard, despite the fact that she's dead," he said haughtily, causing an unsuppressed grow to erupt from Inuyasha's throat. "Don't worry," he continued as a smirk twisted his handsome lips, "I'll make sure nothing comes to harm her, especially one that has such beautiful, flawless skin." Raidon finished and began to caress her cheek.

Inuyasha felt his blood boil and had an incredible urge to dig his claws into the demon's face and run it down to cut him in half, but he was holding Kikyo and to take offensive action was not an option. He kept a firm hold on the ground to keep him from running but his scowl darkened immensely when he saw Raidon cock his head at an arrogant angle.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You're just going to let me make off with the woman? I would've that she was of great value to you. I suppose I was wrong; you do have that wench behind you that clings to you like a frightened child."

Inuyasha looked over his broad shoulder to see Kagome clutching tightly to the back of his kimono. Even though Kagome had been cruel and hostile towards him, he still couldn't let her get hurt in battle because he was rash. He pulled Kagome and Shippo to him and saw that Miroku and Sango still hadn't arrived. Almost as though on cue, Hiraikotsu shot through the air and aimed straight for Raidon, who stood his ground and a barrier deflected Sango's weapon.

"Inuyasha, where is Kikyo-sama?" Miroku questioned as he joined them.

"The damn bastard has her," he said menacingly. "Protect Kagome." Inuyasha leapt from them and swung his sword straight at the demon, now sure that he could erect a barrier. He was forced back by it and landed hard on the ground but quickly rose and continued his assault.

Raidon planted his staff firmly into the ground and a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, crashing into Inuyasha.

Inuyasha felt the electricity's intensity; the tiny electric shocks coursed through his body and pricked his skin till he was scorched from the burns. He collapsed onto the hard ground on his knee and tilted his head up, and made an effort to move but his body had become paralyzed from the waves that still radiated in him.

Raidon gave him a smug smile and spun on his heel as he levitated into the air.

Miroku threw Sacred Sutras at Raidon's retreating form, which dissolved instantly when the paper came close to him. A gust of wind had the group cover their eyes and they all stared in silence as Raidon had fled and now became a small speck in the sky.

Kagome tore her gaze from the dot and ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha," she said warmly as she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm so glad you're alright." She sighed in relief, not only from the fact that Inuyasha was well but because Kikyo was no longer there and the tension that consumed the air evaporated with the departure of the demon Raidon and Kikyo.

"Why did you just stand there?" he questioned in a low tone. "Why didn't you people make an effort to save her?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Miroku knew that this was intentionally with both girls; neither had wanted the company of the deceased priestess and decided to let the demon remove her from their midst. Sango cocked an eyebrow and seemed to dare him into accusing her but knew that he wouldn't. They looked back at Inuyasha, his bangs covering his eyes and Kagome tried to soothe him but her efforts were fruitless.

"Inuyasha," Kagome began again, growing impatient with his disregard to her feelings and felt a pang of jealousy at the thought that he would abandon them, her, for **Kikyo**.

"I have to rescue her," he said after a long silence.

Shippo jumped off from Kagome's shoulder and hit him on the head as hard as he could. "You stupid dog! Will you go to rescue her and leave Kagome unprotected?!"

Inuyasha waved off the kitsune's ignorance. "It's my decision to go after her, not yours."

"I can't believe you!" Sango screeched as her temper increased. "Why is it that you can't accept the fact that she's—"

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"I will help you Inuyasha," Miroku interrupted, coming to Inuyasha's defense, as well for Sango. Had she continued her sentence she would have felt the sharp claws pierce her flesh at her outburst. "We must hurry though. We have no idea what the demon Raidon has planned for Lady Kikyo or who he is for another matter."

Inuyasha gave Miroku a grateful look. "Right. I have his scent so we'll find him."

Miroku mounted onto Kirara and felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Sango scowling in sheer disapproval. "How dare you think I'll let you get on Kirara to go and help that woman. If you think I'll let that happen, you're sadly mistaken monk."

Miroku grinned. "Would you rather have me ride you?"

Sango flushed furiously and stammered in anger and embarassment. "Wh— Th— You know that's not what I mean!"

"Of course not." he replied as he swept his gaze over her assets and gave her a sensuous smile.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had remained silent. Her frown deepened and she strode over to the smug Miroku who was still being accused of twisting Sango's words around. Sighing, he sheathed Tetsusaiga and turned his eyes to the distance.

_I'll get you back Kikyo,_ he vowed. _I will not fail you, not again…_

A/N: Short, I know... Anyway go to Look up Kikyo Sparkling Angel. Cuz I say so...


	6. Meeting Raidon and Past Memories

Meeting Raidon and Past Memories

Kikyo slowly opened her eyelids and found herself staring at a ceiling. Sitting up, she placed a hand on her forehead to ease the throbbing pain. Trying to rise she fell back onto the futon she rested upon. A cool, small breeze flew in from a small window lightly touching her face. She looked about the chambers that she was held within; elegant drapes of a deep blue hung high from the railing above slowly floating from the ground from soft winds, there was no furniture and the futon was the only thing in the room that was within the room. The only light she had was from outside, the moon's pale rays casting a glowing pool of pale white on the floor, washing everything it touched into a silver color.

_Silver…_ she thought to herself. Where was Inuyasha? Had he decided to leave her? Or was he really being delayed and was still searching for her this very moment? She hoped it was the second one.

A door creaked somewhere within the darkness and a tall dark figure emerged from the shadows. His crimson eyes held hers for a moment before seating himself beside her. She carefully observed his movements, her eyes warily watching as he walked and sat down. After a period of silence, he spoke. "Lovely night, isn't it Kikyo-sama?"

Kikyo simply remained silent. His eyes went to hers and he smirked at her sullen attitude.

"You're not a very easy person to converse with, are you milady?" he asked with the smirk still on his face. "Right, I haven't introduced myself have I?"

"You have." Kikyo stated haughtily. "Even though I was rendered motionless because that Soul Skimmer stole my souls, I still heard you name Raidon."

Raidon's smirk grew. "Of course. You're not as useless as that reincarnation of yours; she merely stood in fear as I approached and did nothing to help you in any way. She truly despises you."

Kikyo raised a delicate eyebrow in curiosity. "How is it that you know me and that she's my reincarnation? And while I'm speaking, why is it that you've taken me captive?"

Raidon raised a brow. "I desire you," he stated simply. "You possess immense spiritual powers; many priestesses often take years of practice to acquire what you've had since you came into the world and still they lack what you've gained. The last one to have such strength was your predecessor Midoriko."

"I'm well aware of Midoriko who possessed the Jewel of Four Souls before she died but I still haven't received the answers to my questions,"

"If you were awake during the time you heard me announce my name, then you should've heard the part where I said 'you were of high regard despite the fact you're deceased.' Or did you lose consciousness at that point Lady Kikyo?"

"No, I heard that part."

"Then that covers your first question, doesn't it? You died protecting the jewel and fifty years later that girl in those weird clothes comes here and shatters it when it once again reenters the world. You're resurrected and your hatred from your past keeps you from moving, on even though you still harbor feelings for that worthless half-demon that was pinned to the tree. Correct?"

Kikyo was perturbed by his knowledge of the facts and what has gone by from the time of her death to the point where she's resurrected by the demon witch, Urasue. Who was this demon?

"Now, for your second question:" he began. "The reason you're here is because of what I've stated before in my explanation, your powers and your soul that still thrives within that clay body. I'll use your pure yet tainted soul to my use."

"How?" Kikyo asked after listening intently. "You have to have some form of knowledge in the Dark Arts and have the power to bring dead souls from the Netherworld."

Raidon stood and outstretched his arm into the darkness, pulling out his staff and clutching it firmly gently placed it underneath Kikyo's chin. "You doubt my powers. Clearly, you don't know who I am, but you'll soon find out."

"The only thing I see before my eyes is a power-hungry demon," she said nonchalantly, though her eyes held amusement within those mahogany orbs.

Raidon slid the sharp tip of his staff across her chest to her arm and punctured a small wound.

Kikyo felt pain as the tip was pushed inside her and her soul began to pulse. Her soul was being slowly constricted, darkness consumed it bit by bit and pain spread throughout her arm, from her shoulder to her fingers. Her soul was having difficulty breathing; she could feel it becoming engulfed within darkness, slowly becoming torn apart.

Sudden memories flashed in her mind; she felt claws tear through her shoulder, pain coursing through her, as she looked up in hurt and sorrow. She saw herself trudging in the forest with a hand clutched tightly to the wound on her arm, blood seeping into her clothes, her hand becoming soaked with the warm liquid as it dripped from her fingers beneath her sleeve, leaving a trail of red drops as her eyes blazed with anger and rage. Shouting his name, emotions that were always hidden deep within her core surfaced. Her face was no longer void from emotion, things she wasn't supposed to feel or express. In hate she pinned him to the tree, in love she only put him under a deep sleep. Seeing him pinned there, her hate loved it; the feel of releasing her arrow to pierce it into his chest, the taste of sweet revenge for his betrayal. Her love hated it; to see the rough yet gentle half-demon pinned there shattered her, the only one who knew her, who understood her in a way no one could. She saw herself picking up the jewel and staring at the hanyou. She watched as her heart stopped beating and felt her hate and love become one emotion…

Kikyo gasped and panted heavily as sweat dripped down her brow. She felt pain, the dead don't feel pain. She looked up at Raidon in astonishment. How did he make her feel pain as though she was alive? How could she be perspiring as she recalled past tragic events? How?

"You have witnessed and experienced my power firsthand priestess," he said to her in a low ominous tone. He kneeled down to her level and cupped her cheek in one hand as he tilted her head to look straight into her eyes. "Do you wish to relive that? It seems you're still not convinced."

Kikyo only stared into those pools of blood and managed to jerk free from his grasp.

Raidon slowly stood and began to walk away when her voice stopped him to a halt.

"Raidon, I have one more question; who are you?" Kikyo felt her energy draining and her eyelids grew heavy from exhaustion. She struggled to maintain focus but found herself lying back down on the bed.

He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her. "I'm…"

She could barely hear, she slowly began to drift away into sleep.

"The God…" his voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyelids were closing.

"Of Death…"

Darkness clouded her vision as she plundered into a world of shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know short. Oh well. You guys probably hate me for that but I don't care. Why is it like this just because I can. I think it's too short but I'll try to make the next one longer. I know I disgust myself too... Really I do... If you guys went to and went to see Kikyo Sparkling Angel good that you enjoyed it. I go there to see Kikyo and Inuyasha tributes or Kikyo and Sesshomaru tributes. Yes, Kikyo and Sesshomaru tributes exist, if you want to see one just type in Kikyo and Sesshomaru tributes and you get some. One that I saw was interesting because of the first scene. Brief but it was there. It's the first video that you see at the top. I've been showing feelings a lot lately… I hate it…


	7. Part One: Rescue

Part One: Rescue

_He's close._ Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha sped swiftly through the dense brush, maneuvering with agile quickness. Leaping into the air to get a better view of his surroundings, he noticed that Kirara was still a distance behind him, no doubt a command ordered from the taijiya in concern for her friend. He sniffed indignantly and turned his attention back to where it should be. The forest with thick trees and countless bushes were beginning to turn into a vast terrain of barren wasteland.

So this is where the great Raidon resides… he thought to himself as they approached. Glancing once more at the others, he glared at the two fickle women riding the demon cat's back. If they won't do anything to help ensure Kikyo's safety, then he'll gladly let them go about with their grudges; one that shouldn't be having one since she knew nothing about her and one that is only consumed with jealousy of your typical teenager. Sighing in exasperation, Inuyasha broke from his trot into a fast lope, making him only appear as a blur of red and flashing silver.

Inuyasha landed onto the hard rock earth and scanned around for enemies. Deciding there was nothing to be wary of yet, he slid his golden orbs to the fortress that towered ominously above him. He hated it; it looked almost exactly as Naraku's castle before he disappeared without leaving a trace. He heard Kirara's soft pads touch the ground and continued his examination for anything peculiar.

"Inuyasha, how do you think we should approach this?" the monk asked as he dismounted Kirara.

"We'll need a different way to enter this place," Inuyasha replied without turning around.

"Why don't we just enter from up there?" Miroku asked as he pointed to the roofless part of the castle. "We would save time."

"We could do that, but we have no absolute way of knowing for sure that there isn't an army within those walls. If we barge in without anything to help aid us in the battle, no doubt we'll wage on an endless fight and Kikyo's rescue will only be furthered delayed."

Miroku was stunned by the hanyou's explanation. He never really gave thought that there would be an unexpected attack inside but his friend's thinking was probably what had taken him aback. How many times have they come across a situation that needed logical strategy and Inuyasha had only remained quiet and took on a more offensive approach? There were still things that were unclear about the aggressive, hot-headed hanyou and smiling inwardly wondered if anyone would ever understand that mind of his.

"Wow, Inuyasha," Shippo said in amazement. "I didn't think you could be smart."

Inuyasha scowled at Shippo's actual compliment. "Is that an insult Shippo?"

Shippo only blinked at Inuyasha's question and scratched the back of his head in utter confusion.

Sango stepped forward and boldly announced, "Inuyasha, I'm ready to fight beside you no matter what the outcome."

Everyone's faces turned to face her and amazement was clearly written on every individuals face. Kagome turned towards the Taijiya with a look of hurt and silent plea was exchanged with her.

Sango noticed this and quickly sought to reassure her. "Don't worry Kagome-chan," she whispered. "I'm only going to help in the fight, that doesn't mean I'm doing this to aid Kikyo."

Inuyasha heard this clearly and scowled deeply but shrugged it off. Even if she's not doing this for Kikyo, she's still doing a small cause to rescue her which was well enough for him. "I'm going to scout the area above and see if there're actual guards down there." Inuyasha turned and jumped into the air, landing upon one of the rooftops and surveyed the place. It was bigger inside but it was empty of any living being; only thing in there were dead people. Blood rose into his nostrils and he covered his nose with the sleeve of his keso from the stench of death radiating from below and consume the air he breathed.

_Dead people._ Inuyasha thought grimly.

Raidon seemed to be more twisted then he first thought. Not only were there dead men, but women clutching infants to their breasts and children lying on the floor. Inuyasha jumped back to the others and waved for them to join him. He looked back to the lifeless corpses and moved closer to them, examining the body of a young child around Shippo's age. The boy had a peaceful look with his lips parted and appeared to be only asleep. He heard a sharp gasp behind him and turned to see a shocked Kagome with a hand clamped to her mouth. Shippo appeared to be traumatized as he buried his face in Miroku's shoulder as he looked around with a grim expression; Sango's face was void of emotion but her eyes flickered with a mixture of disgust and sadness.

"Why would they kill so many?" Kagome breathed as she finally found her voice.

Sango walked to her and wrapped an arm comfortingly about her shaking shoulders.

Shippo began to sob softly and Miroku could not find the words to soothe the child.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a strong surge of discomfort to see them gravely looking on the dead bodies. They've seen many dead people over the year but this had to have been the worst. Not only were there children and women, but the mass flood of stretched on endlessly and in some spots there was a pile of the decaying bodies. It truly seemed a massacre. An image of Kikyo being one of those dead before him had him jerking back to reality and focused back to what he should be doing. "Alright," he started. "I'm going to go look for Kikyo. Once I find her I'll come back and we'll—"

A small movement caught his attention.

Approaching the small boy, he cautiously strode back towards him and kneeled down to examine him more closely. Turning the boy slowly over onto his side, he saw he held a knife in his hands. Wondering why the boy would have the possession of the weapon, he realized it when his eyes widened slightly as the knife slashed through his sleeve in one swift fluid motion and made a small cut in his arm.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in alarm.

"I'm fine." he replied. He watched as all of the dead had risen slowly from the blood soaked earth and each seemed to be holding onto a weapon of some sort. Some were samurai from different crests of daimyos, while other were simple village folk or bandits. Something else that surprised him was that some wore clothes that were from Kagome's time. Different classes of status in one place confused the hanyou but when a man holding a sword flew to him with his sword held high above his head, he immediately got into his battle stance and prepared to fight.

Kikyo fluttered her eyes open and grunted from the pain she still felt from last night. Her hands and ankles were bind together with chains and she managed to prop herself onto her elbows to survey the room she was in now. She lay on a hard table with candles aligned all around her and figured it was most likely for the process of capturing her soul as Raidon said before. Struggling to free herself from the chains, Kikyo sat up and threw her legs over the side of the table. Maintaining her balance she began to move towards an open shoji door. She reached the door without falling and before she could step outside, a tall figure blocked the exit, his crimson blood eyes piercing menacingly into hers.

"Where do you think you are heading dear Kikyo?" Raidon asked with venom.

Kikyo glared at him and huffed in annoyance, bringing a smirk on his lips. She felt his arm on wrap around her shoulders and his other move swiftly beneath her legs. Cradling her bridal style, he strode back to the opposite side of the room and placed her gently back onto the place she once resided on.

"Really, Kikyo-sama," he said with the smirk still on his face. "You should know by now to not try and escape."

"And you shouldn't underestimate me my lord," she sniffed diligently. "I'll find a way my way to escape and you'll regret ever making me captive."

Raidon ignored her remark and his smirk merely grew. He enjoyed verbal sparring with the young maiden. Her waspish tongue only made him find her more intriguing and she looked radiant with her dark eyes flashing with anger. She really was something else. He found himself absentmindedly reaching his hand out and tucked a strand of her ebon hair behind her ear before caressing her cheek.

Kikyo jerked away in disgust and raw anger consumed her as he continued to touch her, his hand sliding down her face to the nape of her neck. She tried to bite his hand and he pulled it back quickly her teeth clamping shut as they caught nothing but air.

"Such a short temper." he said in mockery. "I wonder if that hanyou of yours will ever see those burning flames that are hidden beneath that cool exterior."

She tore her gaze away from him at his unabashed words. How dare he talk about her and Inuyasha becoming intimate when it was not his business? This was beginning to become exasperating.

Raidon leaned forward his eyes closely observing her as if trying to peer into her mind and read her intentions. Kikyo remained nonchalant and her face returned to its normal stoic ness.

Kikyo met his gaze and asked flatly, "Would you mind removing yourself from my presence? But if you don't plan on leaving at least remove your eyes from me."

Raidon blinked and raised a brow at her. "No." he said simply.

Kikyo frowned and turned her eyes over to a candle that glowed brightly within the dark chamber. "Why haven't you taken my soul yet?" she suddenly asked.

Raidon made a noncommittal shrug and said, "Because I don't wish to do so now."

"Why? What has made you decide to delay on taking my soul from this husk?"

Raidon leaned in closer and firmly gripped her chin to turn her to face him. "If I did it now, then it won't be nearly as enjoying if I did it later," he said as he looked straight at her though her eyes remained onto the floor. "The reason for this is so I can see you become horrified as you watch your beloved fight to the death to protect you."

This grasped Kikyo's immediate attention and she looked at him with her eyes slightly widened.

"If I have learned anything it's that souls are riper if they see something horrible or if they have encountered harsh betrayals before their deaths; like you have had before your demise."

Kikyo averted her brown orbs from those bloody pools and shut them tightly. Hopefully Inuyasha hadn't come to her rescue. Now, she feared the fact that he has come for her sake. Guilt ate at her while her sadness enveloped her. He's going to die because of her again. Not again… She could feel a small whimper erupt her throat but she swallowed it.

A crash was made below and her eyes shot open. The shoji door being torn open by sharp claws, as she watched in amazement and fear as Inuyasha's golden stare landed on her.

The battle seemed to have gone for hours already and he could see his comrades becoming tired and exhausted at this point. It seemed that any longer and they'll be ready to collapse right where they stood.

Inuyasha dodged an oncoming blow from his right and punched the man in his face.

"Why don't we just kill them?" Shippo asked in fear and anxiety as he jumped onto Kirara's back.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "They're already dead."

Miroku spoke, "We've 'killed' them endlessly for a while now and even though it sickens me to drive my weapon into the belly of a child or woman they keep coming back. This is going to be a never ending war if we continue to wage on." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "I'm afraid there's no choice except to use my Kazanna."

Sango faced him in alarm. "Miroku you can't!"

"Sango we have no other options." he said to her with calmness. "It's the only way we'll be able to rescue Kikyo and leave with our lives."

Inuyasha watched Miroku silently and at Miroku's nod and determined look, he spun on his heel to the entrance of the main house. He felt something gripping his sleeve and he looked over his shoulder to see Sango standing behind him, her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"If I lose Miroku because of this Inuyasha…" she said slowly. "I'll never forgive you."

Inuyasha's face darkened at her words. "Before you judge me and tell me it's my fault perhaps you should consider the thought that he's doing this for you as well." With that he trotted away into the building but could feel the Taijiya's heated glare on his retreating form.

Sango rushed back to Miroku to plea for him not to use it and grabbed his hand before he opened it. "Don't do it," she begged. "Please don't do it. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry Sango," he said giving her a sensuous smile that managed to turn her cheeks a rosy hue. "I don't plan on dying. I've survived plenty of poisons and I don't plan to die with something that's not less different." With one last reassuring smile, he opened the Wind Tunnel.

_God damn it! How many friggin dead bodies has he killed?! _Inuyasha thought angrily as he hastily ascended the flight of stairs.

Ducking an oncoming blow from his left he moved quickly beneath it and thrust the Tetsusaiga into the man's stomach. His footsteps echoed in the hall as he moved around. Catching Kikyo's scent, he had no problem barging through the barrier of dead men that had tried to block his path. Reaching the room where she was held in, he made short work of it as he made large tears in the door with his claws. The door fell from the impact and he found Raidon holding Kikyo's chin. He felt his blood boil and he slid his eyes over to Kikyo, her eyes swirling with mixed emotions as her soft mahogany orbs went to him. If it wasn't for that damn Raidon standing between them, he would've run inside and pull her into a tight embrace as his arms tingled to wrap themselves around her small form.

Regaining control of his aching body, his thoughts quickly turned to slicing through Raidon's throat for touching Kikyo. Inuyasha felt the corner of his mouth twitch as he noticed Raidon still had his hand on her face. He bared his fangs in rage and spoke threateningly to the demon, "If you want to live a little longer, I suggest removing your hand from her."

A/N: Sorry for the delay and the author note I left before. I had to resolve some issues that still are bothersome but I've gotten rid of them for now. I want to know though, did you guys ever read the small oneshot I made? It was based on an actual dream I had when I was in elementary school. Oh, well. Thanks to thoses who are reading and it turns out I'm getting different people reading my story. Also to Sandal and Disease: No Raidon isn't based on the chracter from Mortal Combat. Sorry to say this but I've never played the game, I've only heard of it as a topic of conversation between some guys. I'm already working on the 8th chapter which I started today. Ja ne.


	8. Part Two: Rescue

Part Two: Rescue

Raidon sneered at Inuyasha in mockery. "You, a mere half-breed, thinks that he can kill a God of Death?"

Inuyasha watched him in distain. "I for one don't a damn who the hell you are, I'm gonna beat your ass to a pulp then drive my sword through that black heart of yours."

"Humph. It's a wonder why Lady Kikyo is so fond of you. That foul mouth is very unbecoming and you dare to barge through someone's home uninvited. Such manners are looked down upon; surely you are **aware** of that?"

"Don't be talking about manners and crap. I'm not the one that kidnapped someone you heartless bastard."

"A good point but," he said as he played with a lock of Kikyo's hair. "At least I've shown her hospitality, not to mention the fact that she was very willing in my futon."

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly and she whirled to face him. She glanced over to Inuyasha; the corners of his mouth curled up into an angry sneer that showed his gleaming white fangs while his eyebrow twitched nonstop. He turned to her and was met with a questioning stare, almost as if he doubted her.

"What?" Kikyo asked him in disbelief. "Surely you don't believe the tall tales that this demon is spitting over my own word are you?" She could feel herself becoming hurt by his conclusions.

Inuyasha seemed to look like he had just been hit square in the face. "Wh—Th—That isn't what I was thinking—" he stammered in a state of self defense.

"Well," Raidon interrupted. "If you don't mind me coming in between this little chat, I'll be taking my leave with Lady Kikyo now."

Inuyasha faced Raidon once more. "Sure as hell you will!" he charged towards him and swung the Tetsusaiga at Raidon.

Raidon dodged the fang with ease and landed a few paces from the two of them. Shooting his arm out, his staff flew to him. Clutching it in his hand, he cut the air in one motion, sending a surge of electric currents to the hanyou.

Inuyasha once again felt the tingles that pricked against his skin, millions of the tiny volts coursed through him in the high voltage flood. Using the Tetsusaiga to regain his balance, he looked over to Kikyo and with a sudden burst of speed advanced towards Raidon once more. That damn demon had a smug look plastered on his face and with a flick of his wrist, the tip of the staff slowly opened to reveal an eye shifting its gaze from the left to the right to Inuyasha. Unnerved by the new appearance of Raidon's weapon he continued to move forward.

The eye blinked and shot a red light from its pupil. Inuyasha felt the light pass right through him and felt his insides feel like they were being crushed by a strong force. His heart abruptly stopped beating and his lungs felt like they were going to explode from lack of oxygen. His vision began to darken and he lost his sight as he collapsed onto the ground.

Kikyo looked on helplessly. She saw the faltering step and the look in his eyes as they glazed over, the way all people do when they lose the breath of life. She could feel her heart begin to shatter and found it impossible to turn away, no matter how much she wanted to or tried.

_He's dead…_ she thought. _No… He can't be dead… Not him…!_

Kikyo clutched her chest with her banded hands and felt as though she has just perished once more. Inuyasha is now dead. She'll never hear his voice again, she'll never be able to feel his hand touch hers again, to see those golden eyes with no trust for anyone land on hers and see a small flicker of trust pass within them.

Raidon stretched. "That was simple. I was hoping for a better fight."

Kikyo was overcome by unshed rage and abruptly faced him, eyes flashing. "You damn youkai!" she spat. "If I manage to release myself from your hold I promise I'll pierce your heart with my arrow and watch in satisfaction as it protrudes from your chest!"

Raidon only smirked and looked out the corner of his eye to the torn shoji door to see Inuyasha's companions enter into the room. The wench named Kagome covered her mouth and quickly rushed to Inuyasha's side. Tears flooded down her cheeks and she held Inuyasha close to her as she sobbed into his kimono. The others gathered around her and kneeled down. Shippo began to bawl and smuggled his cries into Sango's chest as she held him tightly. Miroku looked up from Inuyasha's face and addressed Raidon, "You're the demon that valued Kikyo are you not? You've killed one of my comrades and I swear I'll take you out personally to avenge his death."

Sango set down Shippo and readied her weapon. "I will as well."

Raidon threw back his head and laughed. "I'll take you pathetic humans on and I'll respond accordingly to this amusing challenge. After I kill all of you, there will be nothing to stop me from using Kikyo for my goals."

Kagome slowly stood with her hands clenched to her sides. "Raidon…"

He raised a brow as she spoke his name.

"Just take her… Take Kikyo and leave us alone. We won't follow you or anything, just take that woman there and do whatever you want with her."

Miroku turned and faced her. "Kagome, you can't be serious—"

Kagome's head shot up her face distorted by her unfleeing anger and grief. "I am serious Miroku! Ever since Kikyo joined us, things have been turning out wrong! It's because of her Inuyasha's dead!" she turned to Kikyo who remained quiet and pointed her finger accusingly at her. "You! I knew you were going to be the cause of Inuyasha's death! Why couldn't you accept the fact that he's alive and you're dead?! Why can't you move on?! You've told me before that I can't be with him because I'm from a different time, you're the same! You're from a different world! I wish you had died instead of him! You took him from me! You took away my love!"

Kikyo felt herself becoming torn with the words her reincarnation had just said to her. Her heart was slowly becoming eaten by a dark void; soon nothing would be left of it. Her memories with Inuyasha were flashing within her mind to become erased, and her soul was being drowned and tossed by the sea of her sorrow that thrashed inside her.

_That's it…_ she thought to herself as she wallowed in her pain and despair. _Keep blaming me… Keep me from standing Kagome… I want you to tear me apart… I want you to crush me with your bitter harsh words… Just keep telling me it's my fault… That it's my fault… It's my fault… It's my—_

Miroku could see the pain on her face. The hurt. He wanted to intervene but one pleading look from his betrothed and he bit his tongue.

Kagome seethed with rage then she broke out into tears once more and fell to her knees, clutching herself tightly.

"Pathetic," Raidon sniffed. "You go accusing her when you're as much to blame. Humans truly are selfish creatures."

He took a step forward and the others got ready to battle once more.

_It's dark…_

_Inuyasha sat up and held his head. He looked around and noticed Kikyo was no longer there. Standing quickly he surveyed his surroundings. It was an endless black void and even though he felt his feet touch some form of solid surface he still had the impression he was hovering in mid air. _

_His fingers and body felt like they were ice and rubbed his hands together to get some warmth. His efforts were futile and he continued to look around, trying to find a way out and return to Kikyo. He was then frozen stiff and he couldn't move. The scent of demon blood filled his nose and he tried to find its source. He was suddenly staring into the eyes of a demon with silver hair and green irises with red surrounding it. _

_Inuyasha's first instinct was to attack it but some invisible force coiled around him and held him there. "Let me go!" he demanded. _

_The other demon only stared at him; he then spun on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. _

_"Come back stupid!" he shouted at the demon's retreating form. _

_The demon stopped mid step and cast him a cold look over his shoulder. The demon smirked and Inuyasha knew that the look in the demon's eyes was of blood lust. _

_The demon continued on to his destination and slowly vanished. _

_Inuyasha struggled with the thing that was binding him and was slowly succumbing to some wave of the desperate need to survive, the urge to protect himself, the hunger for blood. He felt himself become enveloped in the dark casing of evil intentions that swarmed around him. He felt his heart beat and the pulse grew stronger, faster, and louder with each second. His lungs were filled with air and his body returned to its normal functions. Except… He needed blood. His thirst for the warm liquid to run through his hands was getting stronger. To see blood splattered before him was thrilling. Screams of those he would kill was seemingly enticing. His eyes shot open…_

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and his demon side took over.

A/N: Two chapters updated on one day… I didn't expect myself to do that… Oh well. I'm sure this shocks some of you too... Half breed-gurl, who just reviewed chapter seven.


	9. Part One: Battling Inner Demons

Part One: Battling Inner Demons

* * *

Sango was thrown into the wall of a different chamber and mMiroku came crashing after her. Both struggling to their feet they managed to stand and continue the battle. Raidon only laughed at their meager attempts and tossed them aside with a flick of his wrist. 

"Are you alright Sango?" Miroku asked in concern.

Sango nodded and rubbed her sore arm.

The fight had gone on for not too long but Raidon had managed to send them flying through the air with advance they made towards him. He was only toying with them; it became clear since he hasn't done any sort of damage to them that was life threatening, he didn't want them to die; just yet…

Sango scowled darkly at the demon approaching and glanced out the corner of her to Kagome. She continued to weep and she clutched herself tightly into a ball. Sango felt sympathy toward her since she too lost her loved ones but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of annoyance. If she had been Kagome, she would've been up on her feet trying to avenge his death. Even though Kagome was sensitive, she still wanted the younger woman to join them. She then realized that Kikyo was still in chains and Sango felt a strange urge to rush to her and release the dead priestess for another's aid. If she did though, Kagome would no doubt feel betrayed at that act of brief kindness and would likely hate her; the other reason for wanting to free her was because of the fire she could see in her eyes as her fists were clenched tightly into fists.

A flash of light was hurling towards them and the Taijiya was quickly brought out of her musings and back to the battle.

* * *

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha's companions fought in front of her and once more was annoyed with herself that she couldn't be of assistance. She tore her gaze from them and looked down at her sniffling reincarnation. She knew the pain she felt for she was suffering the same way but unlike Kagome she wanted to fight. She knew there would be plenty of time for tears later after they defeated Raidon but that was becoming a more difficult goal to obtain. Mentally sighing she looked over at the young kitsune that cried beside Kagome. 

"Shippo," Kikyo said softly knowing he was able to hear her.

Shippo looked up and glared at her with his green eyes.

"Shippo, please, can you release me from these chains?"

He merely continued staring at her and sniffed as his eyes narrowed.

"Shippo," she said softly but in a voice that was still slightly firm. "I understand that you are pain and I feel the same but this is no time to cry. Right now our main focus is to destroy Raidon to avenge Inuyasha's death isn't it? If you want to see that carried out, please remove these chains and I'll try to make amends,"

Shippo considered this for a moment and wondered what the witch could be scheming. For all he knew, she was a part of Raidon's plans but he started to think that was highly unlikely since she seemed sincere.

Taking a hesitating step, he jumped onto the table and began to tamper with the chain locks on her ankles. He heard the click and let the links fall to the stone floor; bringing Kagome's head up from her mourning.

Shippo went over to do the same with the ones on her wrists but he heard a small growl from behind him and he froze. He saw Kagome had risen off the floor and looked at him in hurt.

"Shippo…" she started slowly. "Would you take her side over mine…?"

The child was now stuck in the middle and he didn't like it. He didn't know whether to go on his small task or respond to Kagome. Trying to be brave he said, "Kagome we have to free Kikyo. She might be able to—"

"Do what?!" she shrieked. "Have you forgotten that it's because of her that Inuyasha's dead?! No we're going to leave her there!"

Shippo hung his head in shame and couldn't bear to see Kagome, his mother figure in such pain. But he knew that Kagome wouldn't do anything, she couldn't do anything in her condition, so they needed the help of the dead miko. Swallowing his fear, he made another attempt to reach for the cuffs but was quickly grabbed roughly by the arm and his green eyes went wide as he met Kagome's.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled at him and pulled the kitsune from the table.

"How dare you handle a child like that?" Kikyo said as she got off. "You call himself his guardian? A parent wouldn't act towards a child in such an ill manner, especially when they've done no wrong."

Kagome released Shippo from her hold and her eyes flashed in bitter anger. "You don't tell me what I can do you dead bitch." she said coldly.

Shippo blinked at her words and took a step back. Inuyasha's death made her like this and he hated it.

_Stupid Inuyasha, _he thought. _Why'd you have to die?_

Kagome strode slowly over and was seething inwardly when Kikyo didn't flinch or anything. She only stood her ground like the dead whore she was.

"You will pay." Kagome raised her hand to slap her.

* * *

The demon roused from his intense hunger and examined his surroundings.

Its main attention was the powerful demon that was fighting a human male and female; two other female humans and a small demon fox were standing a few feet from him and noticed that one of the females intended to slap the other.

A sudden emotion that it was unable to comprehend filled it and with a burst of speed ran to the females and grabbed the wrist of the one with the odd clothes.

* * *

Kagome brought down her hand but felt a hand grip it tightly and whirled around to face the one that stopped her. She looked up at Inuyasha's face, her heart swelling with joy but it quickly faded as fast as it appeared when she saw his red eyes that swirled with blood lust.

_He's transformed! _she thought in fear.

She noticed his smirk and he pushed her aside, causing her to land on her rear.

* * *

It smirked at her fear and pushed her aside. 

It glanced at the other female human who continued to watch him. It sniffed the air about her and noticed she was already dead so it knew it would gain nothing from killing her so it ignored her. It looked over to the other demon that still fought the other humans and it growled as it leapt into the air and brought its claws down in a killing swipe.

The other demon managed to avoid its attack and it growled in annoyance. The humans seemed to call out to it but the language of humans was unknown to it and it ignored their pleas. It decided that after it was done ridding itself of the other demon, it'd kill the humans. Their screams will be heard and their blood would run through its hands. It charged towards the other demon once more and it seemed that it caught the demon by surprise since he hadn't moved out of the way in time. Its claws tore through flesh, the smell of blood filled its nostrils and it ran down from his hand. Looking down at its hand and claws, it smirked in pleasure.

It heard a name and it looked over its shoulder at the she-human with the odd clothing. It snarled at her and she stopped mid step. Ignoring her again, it resumed trying to kill the demon.

* * *

Kikyo watched in amazement and horror at the same time. Inuyasha acted the way a rampaging demon would when it thirsted for blood. 

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku said to her as he and Sango joined them. "You are unharmed?"

"I'm fine but what's wrong with Inuyasha? He's acting the way a demon behaves." she didn't notice that the terror and apprehension was filled in her voice till she spoke and tried to regain her composure.

"Whenever Inuyasha's life is threatened or when he lets go of his sword, his demon blood awakens and it takes over him." he explained. "It would seem that he's lost; Kagome spoke to him but all he did was responding to her as if he hated her.

"So whenever Inuyasha transforms into this Kagome usually helps him revert back to himself correct?"

"That's what she did before but it seems futile now." Sango spoke in doubt.

Kikyo turned back to him and felt herself become helpless again but after all they told her Kagome was the only one able to help him. "Kagome, can't you help him?"

Kagome whirled to face her. "What?"

"You're the only one that can help him now."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Why can't you?" she asked in impatience.

"Because I just can't," she screamed. "He doesn't know who I am. He's forgotten me."

Kikyo twiddled her fingers beneath the sleeve of her keso and gazed on as Inuyasha still clashed with Raidon. She noticed that Raidon had pulled out a sword and cut into Inuyasha's abdomen.

"Inuyasha!" she suddenly found herself running to him and Inuyasha turned his red eyes in her direction. Kikyo realized that she might've made the wrong mistake.

* * *

It watched the she-human in agitation. Baring his fangs at her he began to circle around her, she only watched its movements with a calm stoic face. It felt a sharp tip tear into its back and looked behind to see the demon thrust its sword into it. The she-human said a name again in worry and growled at her again. Turning quickly around its claws tore through the demons clothing, shredding it into small pieces as it felt flesh beneath the robes. It reached behind it and pulled out the sword that was embedded into its back. It began to bleed profusely and with a howl of anger struck its opponent in one swift movement; causing the demon to stumble back from the injury it inflicted. 

The she-human took a step forward and it stood its ground as it waited for her to make the wrong move. It watched her move forward and its thirst for blood lust dimmed for a moment. It watched in curiosity at the gentle sway of her hips, the graceful way she held herself as she approached him. The she-human finally stood before it and it raised a brow in confusion. It never knew anything other than the hunger for killing everything in its path or whatever it found the strongest to fight. It watched as she raised her hand slowly and it growled low in its throat. She never wavered but continued reaching for him.

It felt a small rub on its ear and it relaxed slightly under her touch. Her fingers rubbed its ear softly, the soft touch was mesmerizing. It almost growled when she stopped but widened its eyes when he felt fingers run down his arm, across his chest. The demon never knew of such pleasure; its goal in life was to seek whatever could satisfy it and this was making it lose its control over itself. The pleasure never faded like the blood lust it always went after; it was never ending. It was unable to suppress a small growl of pleasure and it found itself responding to her. It grabbed her hand and brought it to its lips, leaving a small kiss on each fingertip. It saw her gasp but it ignored her and gave her a small smirk.

Its ears twitched above its head and heard the small movement of a sword move in the air and quickly grabbed the she-human by the waist and jumped where it figured it would be safest for the she-human. The demon found itself examining her for injuries and saw a smile grace her lips. It found the smile beguiling and the goal changed from that of spilling blood from every living creature to protecting this one human.

"Inuyasha I tire of this match and now its time for you to perish!" the demon shouted as a light glowed from the staff it held and it quickly got ready once more for battle.


	10. Part Two: Battling Inner Demons

Part Two: Battling Inner Demons

* * *

It looked at the demon's glowing staff and it pushed the she-human behind it to protect her from harm.

The light glowed brilliantly and it shot out to them and the demon grabbed the she-human and leapt up into the air. Landing by the other humans it gently placed its human beside them and with a curt nod from to the male human went back to face its opponent. It maneuvered carefully around the demon to avoid further injury and able to inflict small but serious wounds on him. It enjoyed putting the demon in pain and his lips broke into a leer. Its vision was becoming blurry but it knew that if it failed killing the demon that would make it the lesser demon and it wouldn't be able to protect the she-human that gave it pleasure. It mustered all the strength it had and raised its claws aggressively at the demon.

* * *

Kikyo fumed silently at the damn Raidon for ruining it. Inuyasha turned docile and had stood there, entranced by her touch and she loved every minute of it. His ear wiggled beneath her fingers and his face had relaxed. The sensation she felt while rubbing his ear, running her fingers down his arm, across his muscular chest, his lips brushing her fingers caught her off guard but she didn't want it to stop. She now watched as Raidon distracted Inuyasha and was hoping that he had not bled too much. Even though he was in his demon form that didn't mean he couldn't die. Kikyo knew she couldn't stand idly by and let him fight on his own. Looking frantically for his sword, she spotted it not far from where he had collapsed earlier and ran to it taking it into her hands.

"No Kikyo," Miroku said stopping her. "If you go out there you might die. It was obvious that Inuyasha wanted us to ensure your safety before he left."

"I know that but I want to help him." Kikyo told him and ran passed him. His wounds were great—from the extreme loss of blood she was surprised he was still able to stand and continue fighting in his condition—he might not survive his injuries if they didn't give him medical care immediately. She acted on reflex and clutched his arm tightly. She saw his eyes turn to her and surprise was written on his face.

"Inuyasha you have to cease this fighting now. You'll die if we don't treat your wounds."

Inuyasha's brows furrowed in confusion and he held his head as if he was experiencing a massive headache.

_Kikyo…_

The demon heard a voice inside his head and tried to control itself but the voice kept trying to regain control of the body. It hated the voice inside its mind but managed to suppress it for now. Looking down at the sword that the she-human carried it became repulsed by its presence. The sword seemed to be calling out to it and somewhere inside, it wanted to grip the hilt and turn back to what it used to be before.

Kikyo stood beside him and moved the sword closer to him. She saw the repulsed look on his face but she had to keep trying. "Inuyasha," she said quietly but earnestly. "If you don't grab your sword and change back, you'll keep fighting and you'll die from your injuries."

Inuyasha blinked at her words and looked down at his bleeding abdomen. Touching the wound he looked at the blood that dripped continuously onto the ground. It was like he had just noticed it so she urged on. "Let's go Inuyasha. Take your sword."

Inuyasha's face was filled with indecision and she grabbed his hand. His eyes turned to hers and they closed briefly as he thought of his decision.

"Kikyo…"

Kikyo's eyes widened in surprise. He said her name. While they watched Inuyasha begin to battle with Raidon again Miroku told her that Inuyasha loses all of his mind when transformed and doesn't really speak but this thesis was rapidly changing.

"Yes?" she asked him softly.

"I… I'm not sure…" he said as he held his head tighter.

"Inuyasha, don't you want the Tetsusaiga? It will make you stronger." she then added. "If you take it, I'll pet your ears again."

Inuyasha blinked and looked at her, glanced at Raidon than back again; trying to decide what he wanted to do.

"You want me to pet your ears don't you?" she asked him teasingly.

Inuyasha seemed to be coming back to himself when he blinked and began to scratch his head.

"All right if you don't want me to—" she said as she pretended to leave.

"No wait a minute!" he said quickly. "Uh… I…"

"That's it. I've had enough!" Raidon shouted and shot another bolt of light towards them.

Inuyasha reacted quickly and took Kikyo into his arms holding her close as he jumped away from the ball.

* * *

It jumped away from the ball and gracefully landed onto a clear area and set the human named Kikyo down beside him. Looking back at the sword, it narrowed its eyes at it but gripped the hilt and took it from her. Slashing the sword down in one stroke, a strong wind hurled towards the demon in front of them. After the light from the strange sword had dissipated, the demon found itself beginning to change. Emotions were coming back and the need for blood was fading.

Inuyasha looked down at his body and clutched the Testsusaiga tighter. Seeing that the demon Raidon had vanished enraged him but knew that Kikyo was safe; for now. Glancing at Kikyo out the corner of his eye he saw that she was safe and was glad he hadn't hurt her while he was in his demon state.

"Kikyo…" he began but then collapsed onto the ground in the pool of blood that had spilled out of him.

"Inuyasha!" she said in alarm and kneeled beside him as the others came running to them. "We have to take him to Kaede's immediately."

Kikyo desperately hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

A/N: Why is it so short…? This sucks… Any complaints...? 


	11. Rest

Rest

* * *

The wind blew gently through the trees, the soft fragrance of flowers and herbs stirred the hanyou from his slumber. Inuyasha opened his eyes then shut them tightly from the blinding sunlight. Covering his eyes with his hand he propped himself up and looked around. He was back inside Kaede's hut. When was this? It was empty but he knew that the others were not far off. Standing up from the mat he held himself up by balancing on a wall. His body throbbed in pain as he moved and decided to take it nice and slow, no doubt that if he moved too quickly he would be in for an earful. Using the Tetsusaiga as a cane, he walked out the door and headed towards a creek not far from the village. 

Inuyasha reached his destination and sat down upon the earth. Lying down, he watched the sky with no particular interest. He couldn't really stand being inside a hut for too long; he was so used to the shelter and darkness of the forest that he finds it odd that he's resting under a roof than under the sky on a tree limb. His eyes wandered aimlessly and he drifted off to a light sleep.

* * *

Kikyo made her way through the forest purposefully, her attention focused on Inuyasha that was still asleep inside the hut. She worried for him constantly since it was almost two since he was last awake and it disturbed her greatly. She thought about his welfare every minute and even though she knew that the herbs and medicine that Kagome had brought were having a positive effect on his condition, she still had doubts. 

With a sigh, she approached the door and opened it. She almost dropped the herbs she held in her basket to the floor when she saw the mat was bare. Reaching for her arrows and bow in the corner she exited out the hut and began to search for the hanyou.

Kikyo went to every spot she could think of where Inuyasha might go when he needed to clear his head and her search wasn't exactly going as she planned. She noticed a small clearing with her peripheral vision and decided to have a look. Pushing the bushes aside she entered it and saw a head full of silver hair lying down on the ground. Panic gripped her but she calmed herself before she jumped to conclusions. Heading over to where his head was, she looked down on the sleeping face and she kneeled beside him, making sure not to wake him.

_He looks so calm when he's resting…_ she thought.

Kikyo knew that he probably still needed rest so she let him alone. She felt a hand touch hers and she quickly glanced down to see Inuyasha looking up at her with a small smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha you know that you shouldn't do that." she said chuckling.

Inuyasha only sat up and stretched his arms upwards. "And did you know it's rude to watch people while they're sleeping?"

She looked down feeling embarrassed but this was the way that Inuyasha and she used to joke around so she didn't mind it.

"Inuyasha," she said taking on a more sternly tone. "Why'd you leave the hut? You know that you should inform us where you are heading so we could check on you first."

This time he chuckled. "You worry a lot. "

"Yes I do; mostly about you." she said softly as she turned away.

Inuyasha fell silent at her words and was touched by her concern. He knew that she thought about him as much as he thought about her and he knew that those feeling he harbored would probably never subside. He felt her eyes on him and he turned his head to look at her, her mahogany orbs staring at him with intensity. He was about to open his mouth when he felt her arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a tight fierce embrace.

"I'm glad that you are all right." she whispered in his ear softly. "I thought that I would lose you all over again."

Inuyasha gaped at her excessive behavior and thought it a bit much but he ignored those thoughts and merely let her hold him, slowly wrapping an arm about her waist.

Kikyo didn't know why she was behaving like this. She was astonished at herself but that wasn't enough to stop her from keeping him close to her.

"Kikyo I'm sorry for making you worry." he told her sincerely.

"I know that Inuyasha… But…" she whispered gripping his kimono tighter her arms abruptly circling his waist.

"But…?" he breathed against her hair. He was beginning to enjoy himself. Her face and torso were still pressed against his chest and he held her closer. His thoughts began to wander to pleasant but rather naughty directions.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry."

"Why?" he questioned her as he tilted her head to look at her face.

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to go through everything that happened there."

"It's not you're fault," his voice was low but tender.

"But," she was about to argue when she felt his finger touch her lightly on the lips causing her silence immediately.

"Don't say anything more on the matter. We're rid of him for now so don't dwell on it,"

Nodding she released him from her hug and stood slowly, Inuyasha's eyes watching her closely.

"So would you like to accompany on the way back or do you want to stay here for a while?" she asked him with a small smile.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders but he followed suit and they trudged back along the forest floor.

* * *

When they returned they met Miroku who looked at them quizzically as they came out of the trees. 

"Well Inuyasha you seem to be doing much better," he said politely.

"Keh! I'm not a weakling like you humans are." he replied grumpily.

Miroku only smiled at his friend's normal behavior and looked at Kikyo in admiration. He knew that because of her quick thinking and stubbornness she managed to bring Inuyasha back. Something that seemed to be only capable in the hands of Kagome but now it appeared that Kikyo could do the same.

"Miroku why're you staring at Kikyo like that?" Inuyasha asked protectively.

"Why Inuyasha, I'm merely looking at Lady Kikyo in admiration. She was the one that saved you after all."

_Right, Kikyo saved me. Kagome didn't this time,_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he began to recall the past events that occurred at Raidon's castle.

Inuyasha could still feel her slender fingers softly rub his ears and it had given him pleasure even in his demon state; something that was lost to him when he had to undergo that transformation. Glancing at the miko he looked down shyly. He just remembered he passed out in front of them, which was extremely embarrassing on so many levels. For one thing, they haven't seen him pass out after he reverted back to himself and secondly he passed out in front of Kikyo. She must think he's weak now or something. Even though it doesn't seem like it he knows it's true.

Kikyo gently touched his arm. "Are you all right? You still need rest?"

Inuyasha blinked and shook his head slowly. "No I'm fine,"

"Inuyasha you're awake!"

They all turned their head to look at the school girl that squealed happily as she ran to him her arms wrapping around his waist. "Thank god, I was so scared!" she wailed loud enough to shake the world.

Miroku and Kikyo backed away a step and Miroku was surprised that he didn't feel any tension rise off from her like he would usually feel when Kagome would witness an embrace between Inuyasha and Kikyo. They really were two different people in many ways.

"Kagome, you're choking me!" Inuyasha said as he gasped for air in Kagome's choke hold.

Kagome abruptly let go of him causing him to lose his balance for a minute. "Well sorry for worrying about you so much! I'm pretty sure when Kikyo hugged you, you didn't complain did you?!" the girl shouted.

Inuyasha was stunned by her words for a minute. Before he could open his mouth to retort she spoke.

"Ah, see you didn't?!" Kagome told him as she felt tears brim her eyes. "When I do it you get angry but when she does it you enjoy it! Don't deny it you dog!"

At this point Inuyasha had lost his temper. "You threw yourself on me and began to choke me! I had to say something! At least Kikyo didn't throw herself on me so forcefully!"

Kagome's mouth hung open and she shut it tight as she glared at him. "So you did let her hug you! God I hate you! You're so impossible!" With that she stormed off to the hut.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and cocked his head at an arrogant angle.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said when she was a few paces from him.

Inuyasha opened an eye and when he saw that she was about to say the command he narrowed his eyes at her. "So you're gonna use the command on me again huh? Come on," he said as he turned his body around to face her. Giving her a smirk he urged Kagome on. "I dare you."

Kagome was shocked at his challenge. He would usually turn pale and try to think of ways to get her to change her mind but this time he was actually confronting her. She knew that this was to see if she would resort to her usual punishment and this would made her look like she accepted defeat. She would not give. Whirling around she continued onwards to the hut.

Inuyasha smirked triumphantly and saw the others staring at him in surprise. He knew that Sango wanted to say something so he interrogated her before she could. "What? You have something to say? If you do, say it now."

Sango instantly shut her mouth and with a toss her head she followed after her friend; Shippo sticking his tongue out as he jumped on Sango's shoulder for a ride.

Miroku was as silent as all of them but after the others were out of earshot he applauded his friend's courage. "That was good Inuyasha. You actually didn't let her 'sit' you,"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Eh. I was getting annoyed with her sitting me every time I do something anyway."

Miroku glanced out the corner of his eye at Kikyo who seemed to be suddenly interested in the grass.

Kikyo felt his eyes on her and when she looked up, he gave her a wink before striding off towards where the others were. She didn't really get why humans winked but after studying them for time, she guessed it was a way to reassure others or it was used for some other positive effect. She guessed he wanted to make her feel better so she smiled.

"Hey Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he gazed off into the distance.

"Yes?"

"I know this is wrong of me to ask but… I didn't get a chance to ask you before."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha looked down sheepishly. His cheeks taking on a faint tint of pink and red.

"Inuyasha you can tell me. What's on your mind?" she asked softly.

"Um… You won't get mad?" he asked looking up.

"No, you have my word."

"Uh… How to ask this…?" he whispered to himself. "Did Raidon you know…?"

"Did he hurt me? No, actually. I thought he would." Kikyo told him before he finished.

Inuyasha began to blush a bit harder; not wanting to fully explain what he was trying to ask. "Uh, no not that… Did he… You know…"

Kikyo blinked twice and began to ponder about what he meant. It suddenly struck her and she slid her eyes over to him as he watched her intensely. "Inuyasha," she said sweetly as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "Was that what was disturbing you? I thought I explained it to you back there that he was fibbing."

Inuyasha looked a bit relieved at her words but he still didn't seem satisfied with her answer.

"There something else you wish to ask?" Kikyo asked nicely.

"Did he… Force himself on you though…?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of edge in his voice.

"No, everything is fine my little inu," she said as she chuckled.

"Little inu? I'm not little and I'm only half a dog you know?" he replied gruffly.

"I can't call you that?"

"No," he stated simply.

"Very well," she said as she released his arm and began to walk away. Kikyo paused and looked over her shoulder. "My little inu."

Inuyasha tried to scowl but he failed miserably when his attempted scowl turned to a small smile. He went over to her and began walk along side her; silently enjoying the other's presence like they used to fifty years ago.

* * *

A/N: Short again but longer than the last at least huh? I wish to inform you all that I'm going to give up this story to start an Inuyasha and Kagome one... dodges flying daggers and other pointy or life threatening objects I'm kidding people. I hate that stupid wench. I hope you guys are enjoying the fact that I made Kagome a bitch. She might be out of character but I don't care because I don't like her anyway. Speaking of people out of character, I think I'm making Kikyo too... Kagome-ish... You think she should be different, if so tell me. I'll try to make the next chapter longer… If I can… …I'm showing too much emotion again… 


	12. Games

Games

* * *

Kagome was angry; no, she was furious beyond hell.

_Damn that hanyou! _she thought in exasperation.

Ever since Kikyo came along he became more impossible and harder to control than before. She didn't know how to deal with Inuyasha's new behavior towards her, he became harsh when she insulted that dead bitch and she didn't know why. She's friggin dead for crying' out loud! Why is it that he can't just forget her and move on? On a trifle of occasions Kagome wished that Kikyo would go to hell again and leave Inuyasha all to her, but that would occur somehow that damn miko would always manage to find a way to come back.

Kagome sighed as she flopped onto her pillow. She told Sango and Shippo that she was going to take a short break and return in a few hours. She didn't really want to come but Inuyasha was putting pressure on her with all this stuff on Kikyo. She also didn't want to be gone for too long, only god knows what would happen if she left them alone.

Kagome sat up and punched her pillow with her fist. Why can't he make up his damn mind? Why does he have to make it so difficult for her? She knew that drastic measures might have to be taken if he didn't stop hurting her. She began to work her mind furiously as she tapped her finger on her arm in agitation. It wasn't too late to go after Hojo or Koga, but she didn't want them. She wants Inuyasha and only him. She sighed and laid back down staring at the ceiling. She knew that Kikyo would have to leave eventually but she knew that she couldn't count on that happening to soon.

* * *

"What is wrong with her?!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kikyo silently watched Inuyasha pace back and forth. They were just informed that Kagome had left for her time and Inuyasha was infuriated by her selfish, childish actions. She couldn't really blame Kagome for doing this but did she really have to act this way towards her and Inuyasha?

"Inuyasha calm down," she finally said. "They said she was going to return in a few hours. I'm pretty sure that she just wanted to rest and visit her family. She does have another world to go to besides this one,"

That's not it!" Inuyasha said whirling around to face her. "She has to act like a kid when she doesn't get her way. She's probably upset that you haven't left yet since it's been more than a few days but I'm leaving you alone. That damn Raidon is most likely to be searching for you as we speak and I won't let him get you in his clutches. Got that?"

Kikyo mentally sighed but nodded.

Inuyasha frowned and sat down beside her. "Why do you care?" he asked staring at her intensely. "Do you really want to leave that badly?"

"No. You know I don't want to, but if Kagome is to revert back to herself and become more comfortable, maybe it's best for her and for everyone else if I just left."

Inuyasha stared at her for awhile, trying to think about what is going on in that head of hers but to no avail. "You really want to leave, Kikyo?" his voice was soft.

Kikyo snuck a look at Inuyasha and was met with his eyes once more. His heated gaze seemed to bore right through her and she glanced in a different direction.

Inuyasha stood up and walked away, his steps slow as he walked back to the hut.

Kikyo watched him leave and regretted not responding. She must've hurt his feelings when she remained quiet. She let her thoughts wander again and she closed her eyes, leaning her head against the trunk of the tree.

* * *

Inuyasha returned later and with his head down sat underneath a different tree.

_He's upset…_ she thought. _I always seem to hurt him, one way or another._

Inuyasha was holding a piece of fruit and chewing it slowly as he watched nothing that was seemingly interesting. His face had a somber expression and he kept glancing over to where Kikyo sat with her usual stoic façade. Maybe it was best if he didn't ask her join. Inuyasha mentally punched himself for thinking like that. It wasn't her fault. He took another bite of his fruit.

Kikyo didn't know what to say really. He looked really upset and she felt guilty for causing this. She hated putting pressure on him, and she wished she could do something to make him feel better, or at least lighten his mood. She stood and approached him, her eyes fixed on him and he glanced up as she stopped a foot away from him.

"What's up?" he asked casually like nothing happened.

Kikyo smiled at him and pretended to peer at him closely. He only continued to stare at her in confusion. In one swift movement, she grabbed the fruit in his hand and took a step back.

Inuyasha blinked at his empty hand, almost like he didn't know what had just happened. He turned back to Kikyo who kept her eyes on him as she tossed the fruit repeatedly in the air and caught it.

Kikyo then surprised him when she took a bite of the fruit, her eyes dancing with laughter and her mouth quirked in a playful smile as she took another bite of the fruit and chewed slowly, taunting him to come after her for it.

_She's teasing me?! _Inuyasha thought as he stared with his eyes slightly widened.

This was definitely a new side of Kikyo he's never seen, not even when she would play with the children when she was alive. This surprised him, but he smirked inwardly at the thought of the aloof priestess playing games. He knew that this was going to be interesting.

Standing up as he carefully watched her eat the fruit, he made a move to grab it from her but she twirled out of the way and was now behind him.

"Kikyo, give me that back." he said pretending to take on a firm tone.

Kikyo slowly shook her head. She began to trot away with it but Inuyasha came up behind her and swiped the fruit back from her. Her smile broadened and running up to him as he turned around, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha halted mid step and watched the hands slide slowly up his abs and his chest. His face turned a bright shade of red and he completely forgot what they were doing. He finally remembered when she let him go and couldn't feel the fruit in his hand. Turning back to her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"You tricked me!" he said as he pointed accusingly at her.

This just made her smirk. "It's not my fault that you stopped to enjoy that moment of brief intimacy my little inu. You need to learn that you can't keep your guard down, even around a woman,"

Inuyasha blushed harder and advanced toward her again.

Kikyo swiftly dodged him and with a giggle went behind the tree. She ducked his outstretched arm and standing she quickly leaned towards the unsuspecting hanyou. She gave him a little punch which caught him off guard and she ran on the opposite side of the tree.

Inuyasha was growing frustrated with her movements but he was enjoying the chase immensely. She was really a lot of fun when she actually decides to loosen up. But he figured it was time to put the tempting human in her place and show her he was superior. Inuyasha jumped up into the tree and saw Kikyo looking for him. He smirked when he saw the confusion on her face.

"Inuyasha, you can't cheat! It's not fair to jump in the trees and what not." she said as she tried to see his hidden form.

"Okay," Inuyasha told her and he jumped down behind her.

Kikyo felt an arm around her shoulders and let him take the fruit from her, deciding that he won.

Inuyasha examined the now mutilated fruit and tossed it aside. "You ruined it,"

She smiled at him. "You have to admit though, the small chase we had was enjoyable."

Inuyasha glanced down at her. He suddenly surprised her by laughing.

Kikyo felt delighted that she managed to cheer him up and she joined him. This was the first time she had ever heard him laugh like this. He had a wonderful laugh and he looked wonderful when he laughed too.

Inuyasha glanced at her and quickly sitting back down on the earth pulled her down with him.

Kikyo gasped as she fell right into his lap. She tried to get off but he held her down.

"As punishment for your deceitful ways, you have to sit on my lap human wench."

Kikyo blinked and realized he wasn't done playing. She gave a smile and feigned innocence. "I'm afraid you have it all wrong. I didn't like seeing you in such a depressed state that I thought you would enjoy a little entertainment. Didn't you like it?"

"No," Inuyasha said as he cocked his head at an arrogant angle. He then pressed his hand firmly against the small of her back. "I loved it."

Kikyo was pressed even closer to his chest, feeling his warm breath tickling her ear. "Inuyasha, this is real close isn't it?"

"Uh-huh. And I'm really enjoying your nearness," he replied heatedly.

Kikyo reached up and began to massage one his ears, causing him to growl low in his throat.

"You've changed a lot ya know," he said as he relaxed under her touch, letting the slim fingers rub his ears.

"Have I now?" she asked giving his ear another tweak.

"Yeah, you have. I never figured that you would like to play tag. So, you are actually a playful person eh."

"There's a lot that you don't know about me my little inu, but I'm sure you'll figure out at some point."

Inuyasha snuck a look at her and she met his gaze. He slid his claws up her arm and let them gingerly rest on her cheek. His eyelids lowered passionately and he slowly let his head descend until his mouth was an inch from hers.

"And that is moment is rapidly approaching Kikyo,"

* * *


	13. Friends and Enemies

Friends and Enemies

* * *

Kikyo opened her eyes and covered them as the bright sunlight hit her face. She slowly stood and glanced back at the spot where she and Inuyasha sat for a while yesterday before he left to confront Kagome.

From the way it sounded when she heard his scream and Kagome's command, it didn't go well.

Glancing over her shoulder, she watched Inuyasha sleeping peacefully. His breathing steady and his hand gripped on the hilt of his sword in a protective manner. She strode over to him and kneeled beside him, smiling to herself as she thought of the many times Inuyasha would sleep in a defensive state. Even in his sleep he was wary of any danger and she was glad that his brows weren't furrowed like they usually were. She suddenly moved her hand unconsciously and began to stroke his ear. She stopped when his ear twitched then continued to stroke it when it relaxed between her fingertips. Kikyo began to recall the events that happened between them the other day. They had stared into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity, his usual piercing gaze turned soft and tender. Kikyo mentally sighed at the feeling that those moments stirred within her. She felt him move and she was brought out of her musings.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and glanced up at the miko that watched him with vigilant mahogany orbs. He smiled gently at her, his eyes taking in the creamy white skin, her lips that still contained a pinkish tint. Sitting up without looking away, he stretched and then leaned back against the trunk. "Morning,"

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Alright I guess. I'd prefer it though if that girl didn't tell me to sit so much,"

Kikyo looked down, feeling responsible for his trouble but decided not to dwell on it. Patting his shoulder she slowly stood, grabbing her quiver and bow.

Inuyasha silently observed her and when she stood her full height he followed suit. "Kikyo,"

"Yes Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Nothing,"

With nothing else to say they headed back towards the village.

* * *

Sesshomaru trudged through his domain nonchalantly. His narrow eyes looking straight ahead as he inspected his lands. It's been quite awhile since the last time he entered his territory and he saw that even during his absence the lesser demons still didn't bother with trying to come in. They feared immensely, and that was how it should be.

The wind picked up slightly and a new scent caught his attention. It smelled of death and the powerful demon aura he felt was strong. The last time he felt such awesome energy was when his father was alive. Deciding to find out the source of the demon that prowled his lands, he headed east towards its location.

Sesshomaru paused when he a male demon standing in the middle of a meadow. The wind blew away from Sesshomaru so the demon had no way to pick up his scent. He approached the demon quietly and when he was a few paces from the intruding youkai, he finally seemed to have acknowledged his presence.

"What are you doing here demon?" Sesshomaru asked with not the slightest interest.

Raidon faced the newcomer and glared at the young demon. "It matters not what I'm doing here," he hissed. "I suggest you leave before my patience runs out."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the man's arrogance and sniffed haughtily. "I'm the lord of this domain and it's you who should leave. Lest my claws find your backside,"

Raidon whirled angrily at the taiyoukai and was about to speak when he noticed the fang of life hanging at the other youkai's side.

"Tenseiga…" he said after a moment. Locking his crimson blood orbs with piercing gold he questioned: "How is it that you possess the sword of heaven?"

Sesshomaru glanced quickly down at his sword that was shaking against his thigh, asking to be drawn.

_How does he know about the Tenseiga?_ he thought.

"If you are the holder of the Tenseiga, you must be the son of Inutaisho," he then sneered and spoke to himself. "He actually wasn't toying with me when he told me that he bequeathed the sword of life to his eldest son,"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about that?"

Raidon sneered and looked at him with amusement. "My name is Raidon," he then bowed in mockery. "It's an honor to meet the other holder of one of the fangs. The Tetsusaiga is strong even though it's wielded by a hanyou, but I'm sure that the Tenseiga is just as powerful, maybe even more."

"You didn't answer my question," Sesshomaru snarled.

Raidon cocked his head and with one last look at the taiyoukai, he disappeared in an instant.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes fixed on the spot the demon named Raidon once stood. The arrogant bastard still did not give him an answer. He looked towards a different direction and started towards his next destination. He decided to pay his little half brother a visit.

* * *

Inuyasha and the others sat in the hut quietly. Inuyasha silently scowled. Even with his eyes closed and his back facing the others, he could still feel their heated glares on his form. His ear twitched and opening one eye, he saw Kikyo enter the small hut. She took a seat next to him and he resumed his position that he's been in since this morning.

Kagome sipped her tea in quiet distain as she kept her brown eyes fixed on the hanyou's back. Sliding her eyes over to the priestess that sat beside him, she felt anger anew rise and boil within her. She tightly gripped her cup and her lips curled into a sneer, none of them noticing it since it was well hidden by the cup. After everything that she had done for him throughout their one year together, he still had remaining feelings for the dead bitch. When will he finally decide whom he wants, it's not that difficult. She felt a hand on her shoulder and met the taijiya's worried gaze.

"Are you alright Kagome-chan?" she asked in a low tone filled with concern. "You've been awfully quiet since you've returned,"

Kagome forced a smile on her face. "Oh I'm fine really,"

Sango still didn't look quite convinced. "Kagome, I'm going to head over to the hot spring," she added with a smile. "Would you care to join me?"

Kagome knew that this was probably to be able to have a private conversation so she nodded. "Alright, let's also take the shampoo and other stuff that I brought."

Sango smiled at her younger friend then glanced at the monk who continued to sip his tea. "And don't even think about following us so you can take a peek at us monk,"

Miroku just kept sipping his drink, his face void of interest at seeing two girls bathing.

Sango blinked expecting a response. "Did you hear me monk?" she asked him taking a more firm tone.

Miroku looked up and locked his blue orbs with her brown ones. He then glanced down and closed his eyes, taking another sip.

Sango was about to warn him again when his voice interrupted her.

"Don't worry," he said in a calm, uninterested tone. "I do not the slightest intention of watching you two bathe. Go do as you wish and I'll do the same,"

Sango backed away a step at the serious tone he just used on her. Silently fuming, she spun on her heels and walked outside following Kagome.

Kaede sighed as she poked at the fire that burned brightly beneath the pot. She turned her attention towards the little kitsune that kept looking about the room. "Shippo, would you care to join me in the back to gather herbs?"

Shippo stopped and considered this for a brief moment before nodding his head. "I'll be glad to help you Kaede-baachan. Anything is better than staying in here with a stupid mutt and dead woman,"

Inuyasha felt the side of his lip twitch and was about to turn to strike the kit, when he saw Kikyo eyeing him in disapproval. He knew when she was angry or irritated and held his anger till the two left the hut.

When they exited he turned to Kikyo with anger, but was stopped when she raised a hand to silence him. "Inuyasha he's only a child," she started slowly. "Be gentle with him. It's not his fault that he resents me so. It's simply nothing more than the perspective of a child."

Inuyasha scoffed. "How is that?"

"It's natural for a child to resent the person who causes pain towards the people he cares for. Since Kagome is his mother figure and he respects her, he naturally feels it's his duty to make sure she's not hurt. To him, I'm someone who will hurt Kagome and he hates me for causing his mother such pain,"

"Still that's no excuse,"

"Perhaps not, but still that's the way he looks at the situation. Remember, he still doesn't know me and the only women he's been with the past year are Kagome, Sango and Kaede. It's quite obvious that he would distrust me,"

Miroku silently watched the two converse. Even when Kagome would try to explain something to him, he'd still be arguing with her but with Kikyo, the hanyou would silently listen to her words. His behavior changed when he was with the dead priestess. This caused the monk to wonder about the possibility about the two getting back together. As he stated before when he found about Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship and how it was torn apart, if he was Inuyasha he would've gotten back with her.

Kikyo turned her head to look Miroku. "Houshi-sama,"

"Hai, Kikyo-sama?" he asked when she spoke to him.

"Do you really watch the girls bathe?"

Miroku chuckled at her question. "Only if I want to but that doesn't mean I do it every time I get the chance,"

"Yeah, that's because I'm here to make sure you don't," Inuyasha reminded him.

This made Miroku chuckle ruefully. "Your quite right Inuyasha, but you have to admit that even though I'm considered a lecher and a pervert to them, I keep my distance."

Inuyasha smirked. "From Kagome yes, from Sango no. Whenever you're within range I always see your hand rubbing her ass."

Kikyo blinked and then chuckled. "You played me for a fool sir monk,"

Miroku glanced at the priestess with a smile. "How so?"

"When I met you I thought you a decent, honest monk; but you're actually a perverted hentai,"

Miroku gaped at her in shock at her words and stared blankly as he watched his male companion snicker behind the sleeve of his keso and point accusingly at him.

"Do not berate me as such Lady Kikyo, I can assure you that even though I am a lecher on certain aspects I have not brought a woman against her will to my futon,"

Kikyo smiled. "And I'm glad you have not,"

Inuyasha stretched and leaned against the wall. He enjoyed the fact that Kikyo was able to talk with someone other than him. He liked to talk with her, but when she exchanged conversation with someone else it was a pleasant sight to see. She was always by herself and the only person she confided in was him and he always hoped that she would find a friend besides him. He didn't expect it to be Miroku but he was the only one in the group who actually didn't insult her and try to get rid of her like the others have been trying.

Smiling inwardly he closed his eyes and listened intently to them chatter, letting Kikyo's deep and calming voice slowly help him drift to a light slumber.

* * *

A/N: Yup Sesshomaru is going to be in the story; I have plans for the cold handsome taiyoukai so he's going to be in here. You know, Sesshomaru's japanese voice actor, Narita Ken? He sings hella good. While I was listening to him sing, I kept imagining Sesshomaru singing this song. Weird... Short chapter and I've noticed that reviews are dropping. Oh well, I figured it would.

Also to Scandal and Disease: I might make Kikyo human. Remember might... And if I do, how will I do it...? I know how but I'm not saying.

I know that the story is boring right now, but fighting will come. Also, if you wish, go to reviews and click on half breed gurl. She has a site for Inuyasha and Kikyo, it's so cute and it has pics...


	14. Part One: Buried Pain

Part One: Buried Pain

* * *

Kaede watched in silence as they set out once more. She began to wonder why Kikyo was suddenly traveling with the Inu-tachi. She knew that Kagome was truly devastated at the fact and the hurt in her eyes was clear. She felt sorry for Kagome that she had to deal with her sister and she wondered if Kikyo was giving her a hard time and telling her to return to her era. Sighing, she turned around and entered her hut.

* * *

Kikyo felt the eyes bearing into her back again and she almost sighed in exasperation. They were so persistent in trying to rid of her. Peering over her shoulder, she saw the girls and Shippo continue to glare at her. Sliding her eyes over to Miroku, he met her gaze and gave her a small, reassuring smile. Smiling a bit back, she nodded in appreciation. The moment of acceptance was short lived though when she heard Miroku yelp and glancing back she saw him rubbing his head while Sango and Shippo quietly scolded him. 

Kikyo felt her anger rise and opened her mouth to speak on his behalf, but Miroku lifted his hand to silence her. Was she really such a burden? She managed to find a friend in the young monk but his friendship with her was causing him to receive punishments that were given for such little reasons. She increased her pace and with each step, the anger just seemed to increase. Was everything her fault? Of course it was; she was the one that said 'yes' to Inuyasha. Why is it that everyone who comes across her seems to befall some sort of pain? She was as cursed and tainted as the Sacred Jewel and with that thought in mind, a bitter smile curved onto her lips. After all, why shouldn't the person that guarded not become tainted?

She then felt a hand gently touch her shoulder and she looked around to see Inuyasha staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I'm alright."

"Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes, really." she said with a more firm tone.

Inuyasha eyed her with a calculating look and Kikyo was about to question him when she felt someone pat her arm.

"Lady Kikyo," Miroku asked. "Why'd you rush off like that? Did something bother you?"

Kikyo only stared at him and began to walk, the two men striding along side her.

"Why must you know if I'm troubled?" Kikyo inquired.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Keh, you know we're not going to leave you alone till you tell us what's eating you."

Kikyo lowered her head at their insistence and decided to give in. "It's just ridiculous the way that they're treating the two of you," she began slowly. "Inuyasha merely asked me to join the group and Miroku is only being polite to me and yet they can't see that."

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances and looked back down to the miko.

"Is that what was bugging you?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kikyo only nodded in response.

"It's alright Kikyo-sama," Miroku told her. "We can handle the abuse and accusations,"

Kikyo nodded again but she still didn't appear at all convinced.

Inuyasha was about to try and convince her when he came to a halt and sniffed the air.

The two stopped and turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Miroku asked him.

"Blood,"

"Blood where?" Shippo asked nervously as he and the girls joined them.

"Not far but it's not much to be concerned about. Probably just one person,"

Kikyo stepped forward and said, "We should still investigate the matter Inuyasha,"

"What for?"

Kikyo didn't reply to his question and only kept her mahogany orbs fixed on his.

"Alright fine," he said in exasperation as he got to his knees and told her to get on.

Kikyo was hesitant for a moment but got on anyway. She could feel Kagome's piercing gaze on her back and before she could look back Inuyasha had already leapt into the air.

As they floated gently through the air, a sudden realization dawned on her. This was the first time she was riding Inuyasha's back. She gripped his haori tighter and slid her mahogany eyes over to Inuyasha's face. His expression was normal and it appeared he wasn't in the least bit bothered by this. Kikyo felt embarrassed by this and decided to calm herself by asking which direction they were headed.

"It's not far. We'll be there in a minute," he informed her casually.

* * *

Inuyasha pushed the miko closer to his body and the unknown sensation he had been experiencing heightened exponentially. The feeling of her soft body compressed against his seemed to be driving him insane, and this was the first time. Why had he not felt these sorts of feelings towards Kagome when she rode him? A storm of indecision raged within his mind and the smell of blood wafted into his nostrils and was brought out of his musings. He was now overhead of the village and he landed gracefully.

* * *

Kikyo slowly slid off his back and scanned the area. The village was bare and desolate, there was not a living thing in sight. She advanced forward with the others following close behind. A high pitched scream reached her ears and she turned abruptly to face that direction. Another shout followed and the faint sound of an angry mob reached mingled with the cries.

* * *

Inuyasha walked behind the miko and the smell of blood got stronger with each step. Inuyasha knew from experience that to get near a human mob that's already tasted blood was not a very wise thing to do. He had absolutely no intention of getting involved but they couldn't turn back no since the women might keep insisting on checking out the problem. Increasing his pace he went in front of the priestess, just in case they were to be assaulted for no reason. 

Inuyasha then froze at the sight before him and memories that were pushed to the back of his mind came rushing out like a flood. There before him was a boy not much older than Shippo, tied to a whipping post. Blood oozed from the scars and wounds, running along the side of his face and soaking into his haori and the already blood seeped earth.

Rage and fury came crashing its full weight on the hanyou and he couldn't stop the terrible memories from coming.

_The days turned to weeks and the weeks flew by into months. _

_The sun had risen and fallen many times throughout the short course of the little hanyou's life and his body was fatigued from hunger and exhaustion. He knew that if he didn't find food soon, his body wouldn't be able to make it and he'd join the dead in a short period of time. _

_It was a famine that plagued the land. It has been that way for over a year now and he hadn't come across anything of sustenance for so long; but even that last meal hadn't been much. There was no livestock to plunder and the roots and plants that Inuyasha had lived off of had now disappeared. The region had transformed into a barren land of death. _

_He struggled not to cry; he hadn't cried since the death of his mother two years ago and he wasn't about to start now. He'd lived all on his own with no help from anyone. Not that people would offer him help anyway. Being a hanyou, the humans hated him and they showed that inexplicable hatred and contempt two years ago on the day his lady mother died. When the villagers discovered her death, they now had absolutely no reason to give shelter to a pathetic half-breed since they had only tolerated his presence out of respect for his mother and they chased him out. He never even had the chance to see his mother's funeral. He had considered going back just to see his mother before she was buried but they had banned him from ever returning and the penalty would've been death. Even though he was young, he had already possessed physical strength that could've surpassed any normal man but the thought of using his powers on the people he lived with for so long never occurred to him. He let them run him out, too timid to think straight. _

_But life had taught him harsh lessons over the two years of solitude. The one that was the most important was never trust anyone. That had been a very cruel lesson he had to learn. He had always been sheltered by his mother and he had never fully known the harsh truths and deceptions the human species was capable of but he vowed that would be something he would never forget, no matter what. No matter how lonely it meant he had to be. _

_The sight of a village came to view and Inuyasha was brought out his musings. It looked like every rundown village he had come across so far but hopefully this one had food. Being an adept thief, he would sneak craftily into houses at night or during the day when no one was around. He wouldn't steal very much, since he didn't want the human villagers suspecting a thief was in their midst, otherwise the food supply he would live off of would no doubt become heavily well guarded. If the humans did figure out that something was going on, he move on, not leaving the slightest trace of his presence. But then a year ago, there had suddenly been a shortage in food supplies. He would thoroughly inspect every hut, hoping to find anything of nourishment only to have his hopes drop. The constant traveling and lack of food had taken its toll, even on his half-demon body. The village that was in front of him was his last chance. If there was nothing there, he would surely die. He barely had the strength to stand, let alone make it to another town. He'd die of starvation in the next few days, unless he was killed by a wandering youkai first. _

_When he neared the village, he heard the familiar but dreaded sounds of an angry mob. When humans gathered in groups that were driven upon hatred, they would kill anything. And they usually picked on the ones that were smaller than they were, making him an easy target. Inuyasha's blood ran cold as they got closer and he made the effort to try and run but his tired body fell after he only took one small step. The mob was suddenly upon him which seemed to be only a matter of seconds, and he struggled vainly as the dozens of feet hammered into him. A blow came to his ribs and he cried in pain as he felt a rib break, then two, then three. The crashing blows came one after the other. The kicks shattered him as they beat every inch of his malnourished body. He could feel every bone in his body begin to break and shatter. He glanced up slowly as he was grabbed roughly by his hair and thrown to the hard ground. He could feel his body being dragged and from experiencing this before, he knew what was coming next. The whipping post. Making a feeble attempt to try and escape, he swiped his claws at the man's arm but to no avail. He was just too weak. _

_He struggled in the man's grip as he tried to break free from the binding of ropes they tied onto his wrists but he was just too exhausted. He slowly tilted his head and he suddenly screamed in pain as the whip tore into his bare back. Another slice came as it hit his cheek and blood trickled down to his chin and drop to the earth. Another man with a whip joined the first one. The whip lashed out like a snake and it tore into his side. The blows were constant, excruciating, and never ending. Each one bit into him and he knew the villagers enjoyed seeing him in pain. It went on for hours. They started from midday and the sun was now beginning to set below the horizon. He had stopped screaming after the fiftieth lash. He was now silent and he hung his head. The blows still continued and he could still feel the pain, but he was too tired and fatigued to keep crying. Throughout his punishment he hadn't shed a single tear. They already had the pleasure of torturing him; he didn't want them to get ecstatic by crying. Who would hear his pleas anyway? No one will aid him. _

_He suddenly fell into a world of shadows. Opening his eyes, he observed the new surroundings. He was lost and confused but he somehow knew that this place was his mind. He didn't try to sit up, for even getting up in his mind would just be too much work and he needed rest. He kept his eyes fixed upwards as though he was gazing into a ceiling. He felt a surface underneath his body but he still felt like he hovered in the air. Turning his head slightly to the left he found himself staring into a pool of red with green irises._

_He felt a new fear grip him and he tried to move away from those eyes but he couldn't. He tried speaking but he couldn't find his voice. He felt a hand touch his forehead and he looked into those eyes that seemed to burn with some unknown desire. The demon seemed to mutter something under its breath and almost as though he understood it, he nodded his head and he gave his mind and body up to his inner demon. _

_The next day he woke a little before sunrise and he widened his eyes to see the slaughter before him. Human carcasses were scattered around into piles and he wondered what sort of demon had come to raid the village that now had dilipatated houses. another question was why was he, the hanyou, spared? _

_Pushing these thoughts aside, he began his search and found a whole basement filled with food that was hidden beneath the headman's home. He took the food and gobbled it eagerly. Once the food was gone, he left the village, in fairly good condition. He was glad to have finally eaten but he left with new hatred. The hours he spent underneath the post was something he didn't take lightly and it was far worse from the usual beatings he had before. He wouldn't forget the pain they had caused him, the burning hatred that was now etched into his memory that had befallen him; all because he was a half-breed. The scars that were inflicted on him by the humans would never heal, no matter how time would pass in his life of solitude. _


	15. Part Two: Buried Pain

Part Two: Buried Pain

* * *

Inuyasha once again regained control of his emotions and stepped up beside the others. He turned his formidable glare towards the parted crowd and they slightly backed away from his gaze. His golden eyes moved over to the bleeding child as he examined the boy's condition. He was no longer a helpless child so he had no reason to fear them. The headman maintained his ground and tried to give off the appearance of fearless superiority.

"This orphan boy was caught stealing and I thought it would be best to make hi an example of such a crime,"

Miroku suddenly overcame his speechlessness. "By beating him to death?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" he shouted.

The others were still hadn't managed to find their voices. Kikyo glanced at the others and noticed they had begun to shake. Stepping forward, she began to approach the young child.

"What the hell do you think you're doing priestess?" the headman demanded.

Kikyo ignored him and now stood before the post. She slowly began to unbind the boy.

"Leave him there wench! You have no business here!"

Kikyo paid no heed to his demand and kept about her business.

The headman turned around and brought the whip overhead but he got no further than that. Instead of the crack of the whip, there was the sound of breaking bones and the man's scream followed. Inuyasha curled his lip in disgust at the man. He cried over a broken bone when he had done far worse to the child. Inuyasha had experienced both wounds many times in his life and so could accurately compare the two. The man was clearly a wimp and a coward.

_Kill the demon!_

Past memories of horror flooded his mind once more and he couldn't stop the pain from resurfacing.

"You dare to punish this child?!"

_It's a plague that must be destroyed!_

"If the boy's an orphan it's your responsibility to care for him!

Inuyasha's voice was filled with cold anger and he slammed his fist into the man's face.

_It has to be slaughtered like the animal it is!_

"You coward!"

_It should suffer before we kill it; that's what it deserves!_

The hanyou punched the man in the gut and the headman clutched his stomach. His foot crashed into the man's side and the sound of breaking ribs accompanied the attack.

_Die you filthy half-breed!_

"If the child had to steal food then it's your fault for not feeding him!"

He kicked the man where he lay and the force sent the man flying into the side of a hut. He quickly went to him and his knee came with full impact on the man's nose. Blood running down his face as he sobbed openly.

"You'll burn in hell for this!"

Grabbing the man roughly by the scruff of the neck, he tossed him into another hut. The man then slumped against the wall and fell face first, losing consciousness.

He turned and faced the villagers that shook with fear as his eyes locked onto their forms. He then spoke, his voice soft but laced with hatred and venom.

"If I ever find out that you have raised a hand against another child again, I'll personally see to every one of your deaths."

Inuyasha turned with that said and approached Kikyo who was already walking away with the wounded boy. He jumped into the air and was quickly by her side. His eyes narrowed at the young boy's wounds, taking in the gruesome sight.

Kikyo met his gaze. His eyes were once more haunted. Ancient. They swirled with bitterness, hatred and deep, deep pain. Even though they were away from the village, every muscle in his body was tense. Holding the child close to her with one hand, the other slipped into his and she began to stroke his hand with her thumb. She was surprised at her own action and more surprised at his when he closed his hand gently around hers.

She led him to a nearby tree and gently placed the child against the trunk. The boy slowly opened his eyes. Pained deep blue locked eyes with sorrowful mahogany and gold. The boy struggled to move but the wounds kept him from doing so.

"Stay still," Kikyo said in a firm soft tone.

"Is he going to be alright Lady Kikyo?" Miroku questioned the priestess with apprehension.

Kikyo felt guilt wash over her and with a silent shook of her head confirmed the answer.

"Can't you do something to save him?" Shippo asked as he finally overcame his trauma.

"His wounds are great and he's already lost too much blood. I'm afraid not even Kagome's anesthetics will help him now," she explained to the kit, her voice grave.

"It's fine…" the boy muttered in a whisper.

"I'm sorry we can't do much to save you…" Kikyo told him.

"You've done enough, by taking me away from there," he told her calmly.

Kikyo touched the young boy's hand and he responded by clutching hers firmly.

"Besides," the young boy chuckled, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. "Death seems like a nice reprieve. After all, you can see your loved ones in the netherworld can't you?"

Kikyo only nodded and watched in silence as the boy finally closed his eyes and she felt the breath leave his body.

Kagome felt tears prick the corners of her eyes and Sango consoled her by patting her back and rubbing her shoulder.

Miroku sat down beside her and he made a silent prayer. "The boy's at peace now isn't he? Judging from the peaceful expression on his face,"

Kikyo nodded and felt a hand grip her shoulder. She met Inuyasha's eyes again and she spoke. "Inuyasha, the least we can do is make a proper burial,"

The hanyou only nodded and began to make a hole with his hands.

Once the hole was made and they paid their respects, they silently moved on.

* * *

The hours passed slowly and soon night fell. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and a slow steady began to fall.

"So, you're weeping as well…" Kikyo said as a rain drop landed on her cheek.

"Kikyo,"

The miko turned her head and met her former lover's golden oculars. "Why don't you come inside?"

"In a little bit,"

Inuyasha sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you feel guilty,"

She heaved a sigh and looked up at the sky. "I just feel like I could've done more,"

He shook his head. "There's nothing we could've done. It's best now that's reunited with his family. That's probably what he would've wanted,"

Kikyo laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his masculine scent.

"You still like the rain,"

The miko tilted her head and a rain drop landed on her cheek. Inuyasha wiped the droplet away but let his finger remain on her cool skin.

A slight breeze picked up and Inuyasha's nose picked up a familiar scent. He immediately stood and got into his battle stance, his hand gripped tightly on the Tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong?" Kikyo inquired.

"He's here," Inuyasha told her as he pushed her behind him.

The wind picked up and Kikyo peered over Inuyasha's shoulder. A silhouette figure stood before them and his silver hair flew around his form, golden piercing eyes fixed with animosity.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled as he stared at his half-brother.

"Yes," the taiyoukai said calmly. "It's been quite a while hasn't it little brother."

"What the hell is your pompous ass doing here?" the hanyou demanded as he drew his sword and pointed it threateningly at him.

Sesshomaru remained unfazed and noticed the dead miko that was behind his brother. "Priestess," he said to her, telling her as a way he acknowledged her presence.

Kikyo only nodded her head and received a questioning stare from Inuyasha but he tore his gaze from her and looked back at his brother.

"Again, what the hell do you want?"

"Tell me what you know of the demon named, Raidon." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Why the hell should I?"

Sesshomaru kept his composure cool and glanced at the humans and small fox that traveled with his brother.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Kagome asked as she clung to his sleeve.

"Apparently my brother wants to know about Raidon," he informed her.

Kagome gasped and asked the taiyoukai, "You met Raidon?"

Sesshomaru ignored the girl and turned his attention back to Inuyasha. "You will tell me all you know,"

Inuyasha scoffed and cocked his head. "All I know about the arrogant bastard is that he wants—" he suddenly stopped in his sentence and knew if he told Sesshomaru the asshole would most likely take Kikyo to question.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "He wants what?"

Kikyo wondered why Inuyasha hesitated. If Sesshomaru got the information he wanted would he take her away? Is that why Inuyasha didn't tell him everything?

"He wants Kikyo," Kagome said breaking the silence.

Everyone whirled to stare at her and Inuyasha fixed her a glare. "Kagome,"

"What? He wanted to know."

Sesshomaru slid his eyes over to the dead woman. "Since you're the one he desires, you'll tell me all you know of the demon then,"

Kikyo only stared at him. "What's the purpose of this?"

"I want information," he sniffed.

"I'll tell you what you want to know but first you must inform me how you became acquainted with him,"

The inu youkai sniffed at her arrogance. "That is none of your concern woman,"

"Then I suppose neither is the information you require,"

Sesshomaru was gone in a flash and appeared a blur when he then stood right before her. Gold met mahogany and she didn't even flinch under his scrutiny.

"If you value the lives of your companions, you'll tell me," he whispered in her ear with impatience.

"I'm afraid you won't get the answer then, since only two are considered as such," Kikyo told him in the same hushed tone.

Inuyasha came between the two of them and glared with fury at his brother.

"Prepare to leave on the morrow if you value your lives," Sesshomaru commanded and cracked his claws as a sign that he meant it.

Kikyo mentally sighed and knew that the stubborn taiyoukai wouldn't give up easily. So she gave in. "As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru,"

* * *

A/N: Just to ask who's seen the episode 'Stampede of the Countless Demon Rats'? The beginning of that episode annoyed me to the core. Whoever didn't, tell me if you want me to tell you and I'll put in on the next author's note.


	16. Answers

Answers

* * *

The rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, turning the dark blue sky into a lighter shade. The light hitting their backs as they headed west. 

Sesshomaru floated gently above the clouds while the others followed on Kirara's back. Inuyasha however, kept up with them below, leaping hundreds of yards in a single jump. He went up high enough to keep a close watchful eye on the miko that stood beside his brother.

Sesshomaru decided to make sure Inuyasha would follow, he took the dead priestess into his arm and left them to follow.

Kikyo glanced down and saw Inuyasha meet the top of a tree then leap back up, slightly slowing his descend to keep eye contact. She warily glanced at the taiyoukai but kept a calm demeanor and only turned her gaze from the distant valleys to look at Inuyasha who'd jump up beside them every so often. The miko tilted her head to try and meet the youkai's gaze, but he always kept his eyes forward with those sharp, steely eyes.

"My lord," she inquired trying to draw his attention. "Mayhap you could spare your brother just this once and let him ride up here with us?"

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"I thought as much; you hate him as though he's the scum of the earth."

"No, even I wouldn't place him that high on the scale," he sniffed elegantly.

Kikyo glared at him and huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. She met Inuyasha's eyes once more and she offered him a small smile to reassure the look of worry that furrowed his brow.

The taiyoukai noticed this exchange and wondered at her different behaviors. With him, she was polite yet aloof; with his brother, she was sullen when people were near them but he could still see the small sparkle in her eyes. The woman was strange, but he had to silently admire her on a certain level.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she asked. "What exactly is it that you hope to gain from my information about Raidon?"

"For one, I want to know how is it that he knows of my father's swords,"

"Is that all?"

"For now priestess,"

Kikyo decided that maybe if he received the answer he'd leave but she couldn't really expect that to happen. "I suppose I could tell you that…"

"Then why don't you?" he questioned her sharply.

"Not until you tell me the answer to mine, or till we land my lord,"

"Arrogant woman," he muttered.

Kikyo glanced at him then replied. "Pompous man,"

"Man?" he asked. She dared to compare him to a normal human?

"Of course," she said simply. "You possess the body of a man do you not? Unless of course you are actually female. It would explain your feminine looks,"

"Don't test me," he replied deadly, a small twitch coming from his eyebrow.

"My lord, are you offended? I thought the words of humans meant nothing to a demon of your caliber, especially one who looks his nose down upon such a race,"

Sesshomaru felt his anger slightly rise at her insolence but held his tongue, thinking this was probably what she wanted.

"No words of spite?" she asked innocently.

"If I were you human, I'd keep my tongue still and hold back that sharp wit,"

"I might if,"

"If what miko?"

"Let your brother come up here,"

Sesshomaru watched her silently but he couldn't help but smirk in bemusement. "Persistent woman are you not?"

Kikyo chuckled. "That's what many say of me; especially Naraku,"

"Indeed. If I had to deal with you as much as that half-demon does, I might feel sympathy towards him,"

A smile tugged the corners of her lips and tried to hold it back but to no avail. "Would your sympathy be much my lord?"

"No. Just a pity small enough to know what he feels," he replied glancing down at the miko he held with his arm, his eyes taking in the smile that now graced her lips.

Kikyo turned her head and saw a curious Inuyasha watching them.

"Inuyasha, your brother said you can accompany us on the cloud,"

The inu brothers blinked at her words but before Sesshomaru could speak, his half-brother had already gotten on the floating mist beneath their feet.

"I never said anything about him joining us priestess," he hissed.

Kikyo smiled devilishly as she took Inuyasha's arm. "Perhaps not, but I provided a slight conversation for you and I know you found it somewhat amusing. The least you can do is let me have what I've been asking for,"

With that said she turned her attention back to the distance and began to quietly talk with Inuyasha in hushed tones, who smirked at his older brother and stuck his tongue out impudently.

_Arrogant woman, _the taiyoukai thought with humor. She truly was strange.

* * *

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl said as she rapidly hurtled towards the taiyoukai. 

Rin paused before her lord and bowed in greeting. "I'm so glad you've returned milord,"

Sesshomaru nodded at her and saw her brown eyes brighten when she noticed the humans that accompanied him.

"Hello Kagome," Rin told the young woman.

"Hello Rin, so good to see you again." Kagome replied with a smile.

"I didn't know you were planning to bring them here milord," Rin inquired to the tall youkai. "Should I fetch one of the maids to prepare rooms for them?"

"We'll see after I discuss certain business with the priestess," he informed the child.

Rin blinked. "You mean Kagome?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and pointed at the woman who stood beside his brother.

"Lady Kikyo!" Rin cried with new exuberating delight as she ran towards the miko and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"It's good to see you as well Rin," the miko told her. Happy to see the young child and patted her head. "I see you are faring well here in the realm of demons,"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru's friends take real good care of me and they don't mind the fact I'm human,"

"They're not friends Rin," the taiyoukai reminded her.

Rin turned her head and laughed. "Sorry," she turned her attention back to Kikyo. "I sometimes forget that they are his vassals."

Kikyo smiled and she felt her hand being taken by Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I show Lady Kikyo around the castle?"

"After I talk with her Rin, but in the meantime why don't you take my brother and his **companions**," he said with some distaste.

"Okay. I'll show you later Lady Kikyo," she said as she ran over to the others. "Let's go, let's go!" Rin suddenly paused and glanced at Inuyasha, her eyes landing on his dog ears. "You have cute ears Master Inuyasha,"

"They're not cute," he said to her.

"They are to me. Now let's go," she said grabbing his hand.

Inuyasha gently jerked her back and she met his eyes with a quizzical look.

"Uh, if it's alright, I'd prefer to speak with my brother Rin," he said slowly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Ok, I'll just show you and Lady Kikyo later then," she said as she herded the others and began the tour.

Inuyasha ran up to Sesshomaru and Kikyo sliding to a halt beside the miko.

* * *

The three walked in silence and Kikyo's eyes wandered about the hall, taking in the majestic tapestries and walls that were decorated with fine vases and structures that were undoubtedly made from the most skilled craftsmen. 

Sesshomaru came to a door and he opened it and walked in.

The hanyou and miko entered afterwards and Inuyasha closed the door.

Sesshomaru crossed over to a window and he gazed out, his eyes taking on a somewhat distracted look.

Inuyasha and Kikyo exchanged glances before seating themselves on the floor and waited for the questions to start coming but they didn't come.

The silence went on for a while before Sesshomaru spoke. "Do I have to repeat the question I asked before?" his voice didn't sound like he was asking a question, more like a statement.

Inuyasha slid his eyes over to Kikyo and she spoke, "Well, specifically, what is it you wish to know?"

"I thought that was obvious since I told you my reason for asking priestess,"

"Ah yes, how he knows of your father's swords." Kikyo said as though she had just remembered.

"Don't delay me from other matters miko." Sesshomaru told her tersely.

"Well," Kikyo started. "He knows about your father's swords by two reasons; first: Raidon fought with Inuyasha a few days ago because the demon took me hostage. Second: he is the god of the death so no doubt that he met your father in the netherworld,"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at her with this new found discovery of their foe. Inuyasha recovered from his stunned stupor and asked her in disbelief, "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I'm sorry," Kikyo said somewhat embarrassed. "It must've slipped my mind somehow,"

Sesshomaru remained quiet as he continued to stare out the window, his golden orbs observing the interaction between his young ward and the group as she enthusiastically displayed the grounds.

"Very well then," Sesshomaru spoke calmly after a few brief moments. "You will remain here for the time being until this Raidon makes his appearance. Being the lord of the dead, he'll most likely be able to track you down. He might even know where you are right now but is deciding not to show,"

Inuyasha tensed and his protective instinct heightened. Not only with Raidon but at his brother's generosity. What could the asshole be scheming?

"Why would you help us?" Inuyasha questioned not wanting to take any risks.

Sesshomaru sniffed elegantly. "That's none of your concern; if I decide to keep you here, you shall remain in this castle till I say you can go,"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but was lightly touched on the arm by Kikyo. She kept her vigilant orbs maintained on him and he knew that she didn't want him to ask anything more.

"Inform Rin that the maids are to go and preparate your rooms and see you to them; now leave." he said as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

Inuyasha headed towards the door and glanced over his shoulder to see Kikyo give him a short bow before exiting along side him.

"Do you suppose he's up to something?" Kikyo asked softly.

The hanyou nodded and replied, "Probably, he's not one to help unless it involves him getting something too."

Kikyo chuckled ruefully. "You have an interesting brother,"

He merely shrugged his shoulders and grasped her hand.

Smiling to herself Kikyo dragged out into the courtyard. "Come on, we should look for Rin; she has to tell the maids about our stay here,"

"But she wants to show us around," Inuyasha grumbled not really wanting to look about his new surroundings.

All Kikyo did was smile and continue to drag him along. "Come on my little inu,"

* * *

A/N: Some of you guys saw the episode, some of you didn't. This was why the beginning annoyed me.

Inuyasha sets out to talk with Kikyo while Kagome and the others wait for him. Shippo breaks the silence by asking why Inuyasha didn't take them along. Miroku and Sango try to keep him quiet by saying Shippo or Who can say. Then Kagome opens her mouth and says casually, 'he went to find Kikyo. He went to the spot where he lost saw her." Shippo then say that's stupid and Kagome gives a lollipop before saying 'he can do whatever he wants,' and she just keeps a casual act on.

Meanwhile Inuyasha looks for Kikyo where they last met but she's not there. He figures she's gone back into hiding because she's still trying to recover her strength.

Back with the others Sango inquires that Inuyasha's been gone a long time and Shippo (the idiot...) asks Kagome if they should've gone with him anyway. Kagome replies, 'he probably wanted to talk with Kikyo alone Shippo," He still can't shut up so he asks, how come your not upset about all of this Kagome and she just says 'I don't know'. Now this is where the kit pisses me off. He says (mostly to himself) 'That Inuyasha is such an idiot! You'd figure that he'd stop chasing after a girl who's long gone. They do say a dog always remembers it's first owner.' Inuyasha comes in and kicks the kit into the air (yay) and asks, 'Who're you calling a pet?'

Kagome being a nosy little bitch, asks what they talked about. Inuyasha replies, 'we didn't talk. She wasn't there,' Kagome keeps being insistent and presses on. 'You can tell me the truth you know,' He's confused about why she's acusing him of lying and says, 'why wouldn't I tell you the truth Kagome? Quit being so stupid,' (Really she is being stupid; this shows how much trust she actually has in him) She then tells him to sit. He tries to get up and she says 'sit' again. She then takes advantage of the guy. 'Listen, I was nice enough to let you go off by yourself. Sit boy! So at least let me know what you talked about! Sit boy! Why do I bother having any consideration for you at all?! Sit boy!' And once again everyone is on her side. The Miroku I made is so much better ne? Oh and yes, I plan to make the other two like her eventually. Since they're friends with the girl, it's going to take time unfortunately. Shippo... I might make him like her or at least let them get along. And half-breed gurl, yes the episode will have something to do with the story. The bitch is going to get tongue lashing in the future... Wow... Long author note...


	17. Realization

Realization

* * *

The sun seeped in through the blinds of the room causing the young girl to flutter open her eyes then shut them from the bright light. Suddenly remembering her promise to the miko and hanyou she jumped up from her bed now rejuvenated and ready to show them around.

Rin was delighted from the fact that Kikyo and the others were staying for a while. The young girl opened her shoji door and peered out for anyone in the halls. Seeing that they were empty she briskly walked out and rounded a corner stopping at a door. Sliding it open, she crept in and came to the side of the futon, her eyes dancing with mirth as she began to tug at the blanket that covered the sleeping form.

"Shina, come on wake up," Rin whispered into her friend's ear.

The person named Shina only pulled the covers closer around their body.

Rin silently giggled. "Come on, don't you want to play with Lady Kikyo?"

Shina suddenly bolted up and turned to face Rin. "Yeah, yeah! What are we waiting for?"

The young clapped her hands and watched her friend get up to dress.

"Oh wait," Shina said turning to her human friend. "Do you think Lady Kikyo is awake?"

Rin casually shrugged her shoulders and pondered silently to herself. "Maybe…"

"The sun isn't even up yet and we're going to wake her up?"

"She might be up and she might not be. Couldn't hurt to check it out, now could it?"

Shina sighed and nodded following her friend out into the corridor.

"Good thing no one's awake huh?" Rin asked, looking over her shoulder to peer at her friend.

"I guess," the young demon replied as she struggled to pull her hair into a high ponytail.

"What are you two doing?" a deep feminine voice asked them.

Rin and Shina stopped in their tracks and turned around slowly to see the person they sought for approach them.

"Lady Kikyo!" they said simultaneously.

Kikyo smiled down at them then noticed the flopping ponytail that swayed in a bundle. "Having a difficult time putting up you hair again I see," she stated with mirth.

Shina blushed then grinned sheepishly.

"Here, let me help," Kikyo turned the young girl then taking the ribbon looped it around the hair before pulling it into a knot and tying the hair into the high ponytail.

Shina smiled gratefully at the young woman and took her hand as Rin took the other.

"What're we doing today Lady Kikyo?" Rin chirped cheerfully as they strode down the hall.

Kikyo smiled then looked down at both of them. "Whatever the two of you want to do,"

The girls happily grinned then Rin suddenly remembered her promise. "Lady Kikyo, I forgot to ask but where is Master Inuyasha?"

The priestess glanced down at the girl. "Oh yes, you wanted me and him together so you could show us more of the palace didn't you?"

Rin nodded. "Uh-huh, isn't he with you?"

"He shouldn't be far," she stated receiving quizzical looks from both the children.

"Why don't we wait for him on the engawa?" she suggested and the girls nodded vigorously as they dragged Kikyo outside.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girls from his place near the window. His golden oculars wandering from each figure as they nonchalantly roamed the engawa in the early dawn. It wasn't even two days and the children had already grown attached to the human female. He began to think if the little girl Shina had noticed at all that Kikyo was not of the living and why she hasn't informed Rin yet. He never noticed the child before until he brought Rin to the castle and the two immediately became friends. They had many similarities except that Rin was human and Shina was a demon but neither seemed to mind. And surprisingly neither did his staff. Most welcomed Rin with open arms and she fell right in.

Now they were doing the same with his brother and the humans that came along, especially with the miko below. They had already begun to call her 'Lady Kikyo' or 'my lady' which had puzzled him greatly. But then again they were once the service of Inutaisho so it could explain the hospitality towards the humans.

The youkai was brought out of his musings when he noticed a silver haired hanyou watching the group below from a tree. He then, without thinking, jumped from the tree and landed beside his half-brother who didn't seem to notice.

"Why are you spying on them from up here?" the youkai asked.

Inuyasha snorted. "Why are you watching them from your window?"

Sesshomaru raised a brow at his retort but made nothing of it. He turned his gaze from his brother to the others and watched as Rin frolicked gaily with her friend and guardian. If Kikyo was even considered a guardian, seeing as how she's hardly been here.

Inuyasha tore his eyes from the priestess and looked at his brother. "Is there a reason why you are here?"

"There is absolutely no reason why I should explain my actions to you. Although I do not interfere with pointless affairs, I have to say you can't spy,"

"What but you can?" Inuyasha barked.

"Yes."

Inuyasha silently grumbled something under his breath and turned his attention back to the human maiden below. His eyelids slightly lowering as he watched her every movement, taking in the gentle sway of her hips and the way her delicate hands would move as she taught the children of certain herbs and plants that they asked her about.

Sesshomaru took note of this sudden change in his half brother's expression. He had only seen him in anger or irritation yet his face softened at the sight of the woman. "What is she to you?"

The hanyou blinked at the sudden question but instead of a reply, he remained silent.

The eldest brother waited for an answer than realized that maybe his brother hasn't chosen between the two priestesses. "Don't tell me you haven't picked one yet," he stated.

"What does it matter to you?" he retorted.

"Hmph, I don't usually get into your personal life little brother, but I would suggest to choose one of them. One thing men would like to avoid is a conflict between two women who desire the affections of a certain man or in this case hanyou,"

The words he spoke stung the hanyou and he whirled around to face his brother. "Why the hell do you care? Since when did you care about anything I do? If I decided between the two that's my business,"

Sesshomaru eyed his brother with distain. "And I thought father was horrible. At least he chose who wanted to be with."

Inuyasha growled low and his eyes narrowed as both glared at each other with piercing gold.

"You're correct," the taiyoukai sniffed. "It's not my business but still you out of all people should know better than to play with other's hearts and minds little brother. If you don't decide between the girl and Kikyo, the pain might prove to be more unbearable than it should be,"

Inuyasha stood in shock and he looked down at the priestess that smiled gently as she played with the children. He knew that his brother had a point but if he did decide then wouldn't the pain be worse for the one who didn't get anything? He sighed dejectedly as he sat back down on the branch and hung his head.

The inu youkai glanced at his brother and then back to the woman, wondering if his brother had made his choice but didn't say it out of concern for the other one. Mentally sighing, he let his mind wander once more and turned on his heels to leave then stopped mid-step. "Oh, yes,"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at his brother. "What?"

"No spying,"

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrow than felt a foot kick him in the back and he fell face first into the ground, bringing up heads that finally noticed his presence.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kikyo asked as she knelt beside him and helped him sit up.

The hanyou grinned sheepishly as he nodded. He must look pretty stupid right now and he knew that his brother probably was wearing a smug look on his face right about now.

_I'll get that ass back later._ He thought in silent revenge.

"Master Inuyasha, you're here." Rin said happily. "Now you can join me, Shina and Lady Kikyo. We've been waiting but you didn't show yet till now,"

"Yeah I was busy with something," he replied as he glanced at the miko who stared at him with her vigilant mahogany orbs.

"Well let's go now then," Shina inquired as she took Rin's hand and they skipped towards the flowers.

Kikyo gave the hanyou a small smile. "You were up in the tree like always,"

Inuyasha felt a small blush rise. "How'd you know?"

"You always did that Inuyasha. When I would play with the children of the village you would be near somewhere in a tree. I've known you long enough to know your behaviors Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows together as he walked along side the miko. Sliding his eyes over to the priestess, he took her hand and held it firmly within his. He met her questioning stare and all he did was smile as he brought the hand to his lips and placed a kiss on each fingertip.

Kikyo blinked at his action and felt a small blush rise faintly.

The hanyou could do nothing but chuckle. He never saw her blush but now that he did he thought it was cute. He continued to gaze at her as she was pulled by the girls towards a different patch of herbs and felt as though he had already decided. He always thought of her just as she thought of him but reasons had kept occurring in their lives which kept them from being together. She was finishing what she started fifty years ago and what Kagome could not complete. She was mending his heart once more. He had no doubts of her capability and felt his hate for everything slowly subside at her touch.

Being a hanyou, he didn't know of anything other than hate and anger. Emotions such as love, mercy, compassion, he had to force them from his life, from existence; for it would have led to his death. His capacity for love and caring had dwindled to nothing from the countless cruelties and betrayals he had received in his life and that caused him to hate everything. There was not a single place that he could reside in that was a world of kill or be killed. He knew that to live would mean being alone, not a trace of emotion was in his life except the emptiness of loneliness. That had changed when he had met Kikyo, the first human, first being, that had accepted him for who he was.

He had desired to become a full fledged demon to become stronger but he gotten the beautiful miko instead. He was once again learning how to care for things other than himself, he was discovering what it was like to feel but before he could know the full meaning of life, she had perished. She had begun the process of healing him fifty years ago but because of that early demise it couldn't be completed, all because of him. The guilt he felt then and even now would probably never fade, but the priestess who walked ahead of him would always have a place in his life. Even though Kagome had helped him in many ways, she still couldn't fill the place in his heart that longed for something more. She couldn't complete what Kikyo started but now that the miko he loved returned to him from beyond the dead, she was finishing what she didn't fifty years ago. He was no longer alone. She was beside him again.

As he continued to watch Kikyo, he hoped that he wouldn't be alone again. He needed her and nothing could make him feel happy and fill the empty void except her. He remembered feelings that he kept hidden and encased deep within his mind. She was changing him once more and he didn't want that feeling to leave him ever again. For if it did, he would once more be alone and he would again, lose the woman that he loved and always will love whether it was in life or death.

* * *

A/N: 101 reviews... That I wasn't expecting... I looked at the reviews and it struck me that I had more than 100. Then that means my story is liked so I'm going to have to work on it extra hard. Also two people, DarkAssassin15 and kikyogirl15, added my story to my story alert so thank you, you two. Oh yes, why did I make Kikyo blush? I honestly think it's possible for her to blush. If the anime and manga are able to make her produce tears then the possibilty for her blushing is capable. How? If you're dead, then you lack moisture and since the body is basically made out of nothing but water, despite our solid appearance, then you can't cry. Even though Kikyo can't bleed, and our blushes are just made from our blood rushing to our faces I gave her the ability. Now what anime producers, I beat you at your own game.

Anyway, thank you for making me reach 100 people. Also, for those that might be wondering about the 'lingering sorrow' part it will show like in the next few chapters. I think the ending of this one sucked though...


	18. Questions

Thoughts

* * *

Kikyo watched as the girls played their joyous game of tag. She glanced at Inuyasha that had remained quiet for some time.

"You seem to be thinking a lot lately," she said.

The hanyou blinked at the sudden sound of her voice and he glanced at her. "Yeah, I guess,"

"Would you like to talk about it then?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

Kikyo chuckled. "Alright," she then continued to watch the girls play.

He slid his eyes over to her and kept his eyes fixed on her. His golden eyes watching those mahogany orbs contain mirth but he couldn't help but notice that a remainder of sorrow swirled deep within them. Opening his mouth to speak he felt fist hit him on the head.

"Baka inu!" the kit shouted at the hanyou. "Why the heck are you still here Inuyasha?!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Why the hell do you think I'm here?!"

"Hi Shippo," Rin and Shina said in unison.

Shippo turned his attention to the girls. "Oh hi," he said sheepishly.

"You want to play with us?" Shina asked.

Shippo was about to gladly accept the invitation but he paused when he remembered Kikyo was there. "Maybe later," he replied then turned around to head back to where the others were.

Inuyasha silently huffed in anger at the kit. He was just as bad as the girls.

_Well that's what happens when you hang out with girls too much, _Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha-sama," Rin said as she approached him. "Before I forget, you know that you're going to be dining with us in the hall tonight right?"

Inuyasha blinked then frowned. "Why?"

"Well, because that's what we do," Rin replied innocently. "Didn't Sesshomaru-sama tell you?"

"No, he left that part out,"

"Well then, now that you know you're coming," Rin chirped in glee.

"Oh and we should mention that you have to dress up too," Shina inquired with a grin.

Inuyasha scowled as Kikyo chuckled at his fuming. "You really don't want to dress do you?"

"I don't even want to attend," he retorted.

"But you have to come!" Rin and Shina shouted as they jumped on Inuyasha.

"Hey, get off," Inuyasha barked as the girls toppled on him.

"Not till you say you'll go," Shina told him as Rin nodded in agreement.

The hanyou glanced at Kikyo in silent plea and she only smiled as she shrugged her shoulders.

He sighed. "Alright I'll go,"

The girls jumped up and began to chatter ecstatically. "Lady Kikyo is going to look so pretty when she dresses up won't she?" Shina asked.

Kikyo quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, you mean I have to as well?"

"Yup," they said.

The miko silently thought about it. All she ever wore since she was around Rin's age was the robes of a priestess. She peered at Inuyasha for an answer. All he did was smirk.

"Very well," she sighed in defeat.

* * *

Raidon sailed through the skies as he scanned the area. He crimson eyes glanced down at the urn that he held in the crook of his arm. He noticed a cave with his peripheral vision and he gracefully landed near the mouth of the cave. Kneeling to touch the dirt he saw small remainders of black ash and he smirked knowing he found the place.

Placing his staff firmly into the ground it began to glow a purplish color, his mind calling out to the soul that had once been inside the solid form of the ashes.

He glanced upwards, the clouds departing as a black orb formed within the clouds, and swiftly moved downwards.

Raidon lifted his staff and it pulsed, beckoning the dark orb to it. Once it touched his staff, it absorbed the dark ball and he set the urn down onto the ground, opening the container. The orb shot out and entered the urn that was filled with the ashes that he had to recover which were scattered by the winds a year ago.

It emerged a short while later and with a flick of his wrist, the black soul was engulfed by the ashes and it immediately became a solid form. The person fell onto the ground and it looked up into his crimson oculars.

"Now you will serve me," he told the figure. "I love the way that irony is handed out, this time it's on the priestess's side."

He turned on his heels and began to walk away; glancing over his shoulder at the figure that still looked around in a slight daze, he halted in his steps.

"Come," he commanded. "We have much to do to track down Lady Kikyo,"

* * *

Miroku lounged lazily as he sipped his tea. He glanced around the room and he saw the slayer enter the room.

"Morning," he greeted her as she sat down beside him.

"Morning," she replied in a slightly upset tone.

The monk raised an eyebrow at his fiancée. "Is something the matter Sango?"

Sango lifted her gaze from the table and met his eyes. "I'm just worried about Kagome,"

Miroku mentally sighed. "How so?"

"Well, even though she's somewhat happy she's still angry about the whole thing. You know that Inuyasha said Kikyo would only be with us for a few days. It's been almost a week."

"Yes I know,"

"Well, why hasn't she left?" she asked.

"You know that Inuyasha gets overprotective Sango," he replied in a calm voice. "Now that this demon is hunting Kikyo, he won't just let her go to her death,"

"She's already dead so what does it matter?" the slayer mumbled under her breath but it didn't escape Miroku's ears.

"Even though she's dead," he continued. "She is also alive,"

"She's made out of dirt and clay Miroku. How is that being alive?"

"She might be made out of the dirt and bones from her grave, but even so she possesses a human soul. Anything that holds a soul intact with their body is a living being, but unfortunately in this case, Kikyo is only half alive."

She was about to ask him something else when a sudden thought struck her.

"Half alive…" she whispered to herself and a sudden image of her younger brother flashed through her mind.

He confirmed his answer with a nod and noticing her now grim expression, placed a comforting hand on hers. "Yes Sango. Just like Kohaku,"

She met his gaze once more and she began to think about all the times that Inuyasha had supported her when it came to Kohaku. They had all been there for her when she discovered her brother was still alive. Or as Miroku said, _'half alive'_.

It puzzled her that Inuyasha was able to help her out, but she could not do the same when it came to Kikyo. Could it be that the only reason for that was because she was friends with Kagome?

"Sango," Miroku asked in concern.

"Miroku," she started. "Do I only hate Kikyo because I'm friends with Kagome-chan?"

He seemed to ponder over this then turned to look at her. "I'm not sure. That's what it always looked like to me,"

Sango cast her eyes downward and she began to reminisce about all the time she and Inuyasha had confronted each other, whether about Kohaku or Kikyo. The two were actually not so different; the only difference was that Kohaku still had his flesh.

Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry so much,"

All she did was smile and rest her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on top of hers.

* * *

Sesshomaru listened to the monk's and exterminator's conversation with some interest.

The monk actually had a point when it came to the dead miko. He also had to find some distaste in the exterminator's hate for Kikyo. She and Inuyasha had the same problems, but she was the only one that didn't offer unconditional support in that matter.

Continuing his stroll down the hall, he heard his name from behind and he almost scowled when he smelled his vassal's scent.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the little toad imp shouted as he came stumbling behind the tall youkai lord.

"What is it Jaken?" he questioned.

"When did these humans show up milord? Why was I not informed?" he questioned quickly, forgetting to hide his irritation.

"Since when did my decisions become something of an importance to you Jaken? More so, when did I have to tell you anything about my actions?" he asked in a low threatening tone.

The imp began to stammer. "N-no, th-that's not it m-milord,"

"Then what is it?"

"I j-just didn't know th-that the humans would b-be staying," he told him, hoping not to infuriate his lord.

Sesshomaru continued walking down the hall and his vassal continued to follow. "There something you need Jaken?"

"No Lord Sesshomaru, I just want to know if there is something I can do for you,"

The taiyoukai stopped and his eyes slid over to the engawa where he watched his half-brother and the miko engage in a conversation.

"Master Sesshomaru," Jaken started slowly.

"There is nothing for you to do right now," he informed his vassal. "I'll call when I do require your services, now leave."

The imp said nothing and with a quick bow left his master to stand alone.

The youkai observed them for a few moments more when a sudden image flashed in his mind.

He mentally shook his head and slapped himself for thinking about such a thing. With a final look at the two he left and went on to his business.

* * *


	19. Preparation

Preparation

* * *

The hanyou grumbled under his breath as he and the monk sat under a shady tree, watching Kikyo teach Rin and Shina how to use arrows.

"Man, why the hell do I have to go to this dinner thing?" Inuyasha said in annoyance.

Miroku chuckled and patted his companion on the back. "I don't think it will be that bad Inuyasha,"

"Yeah, sure it won't," he remarked sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side Inuyasha; we'll be able to see the girls in beautiful kimonos,"

Inuyasha turned to glance at him. "You're already having dirty thoughts aren't ya monk?"

Miroku blinked. "I'm nothing more than a humble monk; I would never have such horrible ideas running through my head."

The hanyou smirked. "That's a good thing too, because Sango would be hella pissed if she saw you flirting again,"

"Too true, too true," he said as he heaved a sigh.

Inuyasha smirked at the monk than turned his attention back to the miko in front of him. "Hey Kikyo, why're you teaching them anyway? Do you think Sesshomaru would like the idea that you're teaching them to fight?"

Kikyo frowned slightly. "I'm sure he won't mind. In case he's not around, at least Rin and Shina will be able to defend themselves,"

"Alright," Inuyasha said casually as he leaned against a tree, placing his hands behind his head.

Miroku watched his friend's eyes continue to gaze at her and he poked Inuyasha in the arm.

"What?" the hanyou asked slightly irritated.

The monk gave his friend a smile. "You can't wait until you see Kikyo in a kimono can you?"

Inuyasha turned slightly red at the comment and remained silent.

"And you say I'm dirty,"

"You're dirty for suggesting such a thing you damn hentai!" Inuyasha sputtered his blush increasing.

Kikyo slid her eyes over to the men that were talking beneath the tree and she smiled inwardly. She always missed not having Inuyasha at her side.

"Lady Kikyo, like this?" Rin asked as she pulled back the string.

The priestess turned her eyes back to the child. "Yes Rin, you can release it,"

Rin let the string go and the arrow cut through the air, almost hitting the red spot on the target.

"Wow, Rin-chan, you're so amazing!" Shina exclaimed as she praised her best friend.

Rin smiled gleefully. "Nah, it's because we have a great tutor,"

The raven haired miko smiled down at the two girls as Shina took her turn. The two absorbed information like a sponge. They've only been practicing less than a few hours and they improved considerably in that short time. She wished she could have had children before her death but in the state she was in she knew that would never happen.

She glanced at the silver haired hanyou and mentally sighed. He wouldn't have wanted kids anyway. Kikyo realized what she just thought and kicked herself mentally for thinking that. Why would she be thinking about wanting kids, especially when it was with Inuyasha?

Then again, how could she not be thinking about that?

"Kikyo-sama, are you alright?" Shina asked as Rin eyed her with a worried expression.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Rin spoke. "Well, you looked like you really deep in thought and your eyes became sad,"

Kikyo blinked.

Inuyasha's ear flinched and opening an eye, peered at them with a questioning gaze.

Kikyo smiled down at them for their concern for her.

"I'm alright, I was just thinking about something,"

"Are you sure?" they asked simultaneously.

Kikyo nodded. Children. You can never get away with anything when it comes to them. Probably another reason why she liked kids so much. Unlike adults, they were pure and innocent, and they always knew if something is troubling you as though it was plainly obvious.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the priestess and once again his guilt resurfaced. What was she thinking about? Was she thinking about the past? Or the future? There were so many things that could run through her mind to sadden her, so the hanyou had no clue where to begin guessing. Inuyasha was just about to stand and speak with her but decided to wait until they were alone; that would probably be best considering the fact that Kagome might not be far.

* * *

Kagome watched the small group from a certain distance behind a tree, Sango and Shippo observing beside her.

"Well, they don't seem to be doing anything Kagome," Shippo said out loud.

Kagome nodded but she still felt her body tense up as Inuyasha and Kikyo began to talk.

"Why does he bother staying with her anyway?" Shippo asked.

Kagome only shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch them with a nonchalant expression.

Sango slid her eyes over to Kagome then back to the others. She was beginning to think that maybe she should give Kikyo a chance. She realized that maybe she was being stubborn to accept the priestess and hated her because of her friendship with Kagome. Her eyes landed on Miroku's form and her eyes softened as a smile fell on her lips. Maybe he was right, but she couldn't just become friends with Kikyo since she knew nothing about her. She should try to get to know her first and see where it leads. It wasn't much, but she knew it would be a start.

* * *

Shina turned her big violet eyes to the distance and smiled. "Rin-chan, do you think we should get ready for dinner now?"

Rin turned her attention to her friend. "Uh-huh, guess we should,"

"Lady Kikyo is going to have to dress up, yay!" Shina said again. "What color do you think she should wear?"

Rin pondered hard about it but nothing came to mind. "Not sure, Lady Kikyo would probably look good in anything."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Shina replied as she played with a small lock of her coppery hair.

Rin smiled and turned to Kikyo, grabbing her by the hand and began to drag her along. "Come on, we should go get ready,"

Kikyo didn't get a chance to protest on account that they were already walking towards the corridor.

Shina turned around and pointed to the hanyou and monk. "You two, get dressed too, okay?" And with that she followed after the other females.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku silently looked on at the now blank spot and Inuyasha let out a sigh. "I don't want to dammit,"

Miroku stood to his full height and glanced down at him. "It won't be that bad, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha cocked his head and scoffed. "Says you,"

"Well, let's go see where we should change then,"

Kikyo was led down the long hallway and as she listened to the young girls chatter, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru a small distance away.

Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shouted as she let go of Kikyo's hand and ran up to her lord. "So good to see you milord!"

Shina bowed as they approached and glanced to see Kikyo bow her head, wondering why she didn't bow deeper than she was supposed to.

Sesshomaru turned his slightly down to look at the bubbly girl that still stood beside him. "Where are you heading?"

"We're going to get Lady Kikyo ready for dinner," she happily told her guardian.

Sesshomaru then fixed his eyes on the maiden before him and then looked back down at Rin. "You two, plan to see her dressed?"

Rin blinked. "In a way Lord Sesshomaru. We're just going to show her where the dressing rooms are,"

The taiyoukai gave them a curt nod and then side stepped to his left, continuing his walk down the hall.

Kikyo was then being dragged once more by the young girls and listening to them carry on with their previous conversation from moments ago, her mahogany orbs briefly caught a glimpse of a tall portrait with a demon man on the front, his gold eyes staring straight out of the painting with his long silver hair pulled into a high ponytail. That was all she actually got to see and she wondered who the person was in the painting. She thought that it was at first Sesshomaru but she wasn't, sure on account that she only saw if for a second.

"Here we are Lady Kikyo," Shina told the priestess as they halted before a tall massive door. Rin grasped the door handle and gently swung it open with ease, even though the door appeared to heavy to be opened by such a small child.

"Your clothes will probably be brought to you in a little bit milady," Shina told her as she stepped back outside with Rin.

"We'll see you in the dining hall," Rin said cheerfully as she bounced out of the room and softly shut the door.

Kikyo was left alone in the somewhat large but narrow room and noticing a small chair, sat down on it and leaned back against.

Heaving a dejected sigh, she closed her eyes and placed the back of her hand over her eyes. Why bother being here? Lifting her hand off her face, she turned her mahogany orbs over to a blank wall and saw a small window. Crossing over to the window, she unlatched it and opened it to let in a small gentle breeze, her eyes set upon the dissipating rays of the golden sun as it fought to remain above the horizon for as long as possible. The skies seemed to have been set aflame as the clouds began to turn into a mixture of pink and orange. She gazed on as the sun slowly set and darkness soon fell as the stars emerged from the blackness and painted the cloak of velvet with their brilliant light.

The sun always set and it always rose, but time never mattered to her, for time was still. It was something that only beings with complete souls could now understand, but she could remember it. She could remember what it was like to live in a world that transcends through time and moves. Her eyes narrowed and she set her head down slowly then lifted it back up when she saw her Soul Collectors in the distance.

They soared through the night and sensing her came down near the window. They slithered through the opening and she saw them carry the souls that she required to remain in this world. The souls merged with her clay body and she once more felt disgust at having to use other wandering souls for her own needs. If there was an option that meant not having to take in souls, she would have picked that but unfortunately, that was not the case.

Regaining her strength, she sent her Soul Collectors back outside. Watching them for a time until they were out of sight, she moved away from the window when she sensed someone heading closer to the door.

Kikyo kept her eyes on the door as the knob slightly jiggled and the exterminator entered.

Sango came to halt when she noticed the priestess sitting in a chair and she suddenly felt overwhelmed. She began to wonder what she should say, since they had never spoken a word to each other when they had met a couple days before.

The miko knew nothing about the young woman and she didn't really know if she should speak or not. She decided to just give her a wan smile and she noticed the taijiya's slight surprise at the gesture.

Sango saw a chair beside the miko and she sat on it, the silence carrying on endlessly. Casting her gaze in a different direction, she a knock on the heavy doors and a maid entered.

"Excuse me, but I've brought your clothes for you," the young girl told them as she handed them different clothes then looked around in confusion as she noticed the other woman was not in the room yet.

"I'll give it to her when she comes," Sango offered as she held out her hand for the clothing.

The girl nodded and with a bow left the room.

Kikyo looked down at the clothes in her hand and almost smiled. "This is something new,"

Sango who had remained quiet was surprised by the sudden voice and she turned around to face the miko that was regarding her clothes.

The taijiya let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, I suppose it is a change. I never wore such fine silk and cloth,"

"Neither have I," Kikyo agreed and they both met each other's gaze, both giving off a small smile.

The door opened drawing their attention and Kagome stared at the two.

"Hi Kagome-chan," Sango greeted her friend. She then held out her clothes. "Here these are yours,"

Kagome slowly took the clothes from her hand and without a word began to undress. Sango followed her lead with Kikyo finally last.

As Kikyo slipped out of her haori, she mentally sighed and knew that this would be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet... Weird... Anyway, for those of you that want action, don't worry, it will show in the next chapter but not in the physical sense. Unfortunately... I think action is needed in my story but not yet. And also, you might find out what Sesshomaru is thinking in the next chapter okay?


	20. Dinner

Dinner

* * *

Inuyasha sat in his chair as he impatiently tapped the side of his arm. He was beginning to wonder how long it would take for the girls to dress up but he knew that women would be women.

He glanced over to the monk that was now wearing his silk robes and saw that he was having some difficulty adjusting the obi around his waist.

"You tie knots like a commoner Miroku," Inuyasha told him, bringing up the monk's attention.

The hanyou stood and began to smooth out the wrinkled creases on his sleeves and hakamas that he had gotten from sitting. Then crossing over to the monk and untying the sash began to tie a complicated knot that turned into different twists and turns. Miroku watched on in amazement as he began to wonder how Inuyasha knew how to tie something like that, he could not even begin to fathom how he would remember something so complicated.

"When did you learn how to tie knots that were not common?" Miroku asked the now awkward looking hanyou.

Inuyasha snorted and folded his arms. "You think Myoga calls me 'Lord' for fun. I'm not a commoner you know,"

Miroku raised a querying brow and chuckled. "I'm sorry Master Inuyasha; I didn't mean to question your stature,"

"You don't know when to stop do you?" Inuyasha asked in exasperation.

Miroku gave the half-demon a casual shrug and looked down over his garments once more. He began to wonder if there was a chance he could go back to wearing his normal clothes. He couldn't recall the last time he had wore something that was not the robes of a monk. The clothes weren't as good as Inuyasha's he knew that much. His colors consisted of different colors of beige and gray and the colors didn't match while Inuyasha's did.

The clothes the hanyou wore were different shades of dark colors. The hakamas were a black satin as the haori he wore was a lighter shade and the obi around the waist was of a grayish color. In the dim light of the room, the clothes seem to bring out his golden eyes and silver hair that clashed in contrast from his dark apparel. The hanyou seemed to be content and even pleased with his outfit, the articles of clothing outlining his exceptionally good physique and muscular build. To put in a few words, he looked good.

The monk dubiously looked over his clothes again and once more tied at the knot nervously.

Inuyasha noticed this and smirked. "What? You don't like wearing your clothes or is it that you feel like an idiot cuz the colors don't match?"

Miroku was about to open his mouth to give the man a reasonable answer when the door opened and Sango stepped out. He watched in amazement at his fiancée's graceful movements as she stepped out, her clothes were of different shades of green. The pants were of a deep green as her haori were of a washed out green and the sash around her small waist was a forest green and the clothes accommodated well to her complexion, making her glow. The clothes hugged her gorgeous body and he fantasized what it would be like to caress her form as it was hidden from beneath the vast garments. He noticed her look him up and down, and then shyly averted her gaze as a slight blush crept to her cheeks. Maybe he didn't look so bad then.

Kagome walked out and stopped beside Sango. Her apparel was basically the same as the slayer's except that her clothes were of pink and peach like colors. Her raven hair was swept up with the help of two ribbons and he noticed her eyes sweep over Inuyasha's form then turned her attention to some other part of the room. The girls both looked good and he admitted that the colors were perfect for Kagome but he knew that he would much rather stare at Sango's slender body.

Inuyasha eyed both girls with a nonchalant expression and that was when the monk noticed that the other miko was no where in sight. He was about to question where she was when she stepped out, her face hung down as she walked out and halted behind the other girls, hoping no one would notice she was there.

He glanced over at Inuyasha, who he knew had most likely smelled the priestess and he watched as the hanyou's golden gaze swept slowly over Kikyo's form. The hanyou hanged his mouth slightly askew and he turned his gaze from Sango over to look at Kikyo and then he realized that if he was in Inuyasha's position, he would probably have had the same reaction.

Inuyasha felt his tongue grow lame as he observed her elegant movements. He found himself looking over every inch of her body. Her skirt-pants flowed about her gracefully that were of the darkest shade of blue, giving of the impression that it might've been black, her haori was of a lighter blue, almost like the ocean and it opened the way his fire rat kimono would. Her undershirt was the color of the sky and looking at the sleeves found that they were lined with silver like lining. He found that the blue assortments suited her perfectly. Her long onyx hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail and he saw that her mahogany orbs were wandering over him as he continued to slowly examine her beautiful frame. Coming back to her face to meet her eyes, he gave her a smile and he was delighted that she returned it with a sensuous one.

Miroku thought that Kikyo would give him a glare for his bold looks but when he saw the smile, he began to wonder what had occurred between them. The door gave off a knock and a maid came into the room, giving them a bow.

"I'm to lead you to the dining room," she said politely as she stepped back outside and they joined her.

Sango and Miroku walked side by side while Kagome was in the front of them and Inuyasha was behind them alongside Kikyo. The hanyou glanced over to the woman beside him and reaching out slowly pulled the ribbon that held back her hair, her black tresses falling gracefully to her sides and framing her beautiful face. She glanced at him with her soft brown orbs, and smiling inwardly he pulled her a bit closer and whispered for her ears alone, "Leave it like that; your hair looks lovely when you leave it down."

Kikyo blinked and sent her gaze into a different direction, trying to hide her embarrassment but she could still feel his heated stare.

Inuyasha kept his golden oculars on her for a few more moments before turning them frontward and meeting the cool stare of the raven haired woman in front of him who then elevated her nose in the air. Lifting a brow at her cold demeanor he wondered if she was showing a little too much jealousy. She says that she doesn't care what he does but in the end he always receives 'sits'. How he despised that word now.

The maid in front came to a halt and opened the door for them, swiftly stepping to the side and bowing as they walked into the room.

"Kikyo-sama!" Rin and Shina cried happily as they turned their heads over to the woman and jumped out of their seats to meet her. "You look so pretty Lady Kikyo," Shina said to her.

"Sango-chan and Kagome-chan look pretty too huh?" Rin said as she looked at all of the females with detailed observation. Shippo hopped out of his chair and watched all the girls and said, "Yup, Sango and Kagome do look pretty."

Rin glanced at him with her big brown eyes. "Kikyo-sama too,"

Shippo slid his green eyes over to the girl. "Yeah, sure. Inuyasha still looks the same though,"

"Why does Inuyasha-sama look the same?" Shina asked the kitsune as they made way back to their seats.

"He still looks stupid,"

Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the kit but calmed himself by imagining him giving Shippo a painful hit on his head and doing any other sorts of painful 'lessons' to the fox.

Marko held out a chair for Sago and she took it graciously then sat daintily on the quite comfortable seat.

Natasha sat down after holding out the chair for Kikuyu and he would've done the same for Kagome but she brushed him aside with a cold shoulder and sat down on her own. The hangout then felt his body tense and glanced from the left to the right as he came to understand that he was between the priestesses. Kagome still had every intention of keeping her head high and her gaze went chasing off somewhere else. Kikuyu felt as tense as the hangout next to her, but kept her mind off it by meeting his anxious stare and they reassured each other with a consenting nod.

Sesshomaru then entered the room and took his place at the head of the table, leaning his back against the chair and closing his eyes that were hidden beneath his bangs. Tapping his finger gently at the side of the armrest he heard the doors behind him open and smelled the food that was now being brought out onto the table.

Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed on the cart and looked down when he received his bowl that contained a soup that was so thick it could pass off for stew. He picked up his spoon and began to eat with appropriate table manners instead of just digging into the food as he wanted to do. He had been ravenous for a while now as he hadn't eaten in a long time. Glancing at Kikyo he kept his eyes worriedly on her face as she stared at the food with a slight quizzical expression. He looked around at the others and it seemed that only Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru had noticed her hesitation into taking in the meal. He then smirked inwardly and leaned close to her ear and whispered, "If you were able to eat my fruit, why can't you eat this?" he asked her playfully.

Kikyo lifted her gaze briefly and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Nodding she began to eat and the hanyou noticed that Miroku seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and Sango resumed eating hers. Sesshomaru kept a keen eye on the exchange between his half-brother and the miko, and then closed his eyelids once more.

"Good huh?" Rin asked as she looked out at everyone and they nodded their heads in agreement.

Shippo who sat next to Shina asked why Sesshomaru wasn't eating. Shina and Rin met his eyes and Inuyasha's ears moved at the sudden question.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat," Shina stated simply.

Sango whispered across the room to the hanyou and asked, "Does Sesshomaru **ever** eat?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and glanced over to his brother, who remained quiet but knew that he heard the question.

_That damn youkai never ate as far as I know_ he thought to himself. He had known the arrogant cold man he has as a half-brother for a long time and he never even thought about the possibility that he ate. Even if Sesshomaru was a kid, he doubted that he ate anything at that young age either.

When the first course was finished the second meal was brought out and they slowly began to start that one as well now that their hunger was sated. Rin of a sudden bolted up from her seat now that she was done and briskly walked to Sesshomaru who she sat next to on his right side.

"Lord Sesshomaru how come you didn't eat?" the girl asked innocently.

The taiyoukai met the young child's stare and then leaned down close to her and whispered something in her ear that only she could hear. Everyone watched in curiosity and amazement as the girl and the youkai talked in low tones. Rin then smiled at what he had told her and nodded her head, seating herself back in her chair and she beamed happily as she glanced at him in admiration.

"Lady Kikyo," Rin then turned her attention to the miko. "Do you like your clothes?"

Kikyo opened one eye as she took a sip of her tea and nodded. "Yes, thank you,"

Rin's grin grew wider. "That's makes Rin happy. Rin and Shina were wondering if you would like the outfit we picked for you,"

The slayer listened and spoke to her. "You picked out her clothes?"

The girl closed her big brown eyes and nodded. "Yup. We also chose the kimonos that Sango-chan and Kagome-chan are wearing,"

Shina smiled at the girls and nodded. "We did,"

Kikyo felt a smile grace her lips and she thanked them with appreciation.

Inuyasha smirked inwardly. So they were the ones that he would have to thank for making Kikyo look like an earth bound goddess. He and Miroku weren't really the type to join into conversations during meals so they remained as silent as Sesshomaru.

A maid then came into the room and excusing herself for coming in she said it was time for the children to head for bed. Rin and Shina pouted, as did Shippo but they were silently whisked out of the room. Rin paused at the doorway and walking back to Sesshomaru she stopped next to him and stayed rooted on the spot, her eyes never moving from his face.

They all remained silent as they watched the girl gaze on at him with a plea hidden in her eyes and the taiyoukai removed his eyes from the window and quickly gave his attention to the young girl then turned them back to the window. Whatever had occurred between the two, had Rin smiling and she bolted out of the room and waved back to them.

Sesshomaru waited until the door closed and he spoke for the first time to his guests, his eyes still closed. "Stop staring at me,"

They all blinked at the sudden voice of his and he opened his eyes to them.

"What don't like it when you're the center of attention?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru gave his brother a cool stare. "Be silent. I can easily throw you out if I wish. You're on my territory in case you have forgotten,"

Inuyasha snorted derisively. "I'd like to see that happen,"

Almost everyone in the room sighed at the broken peace and Kikyo placed a hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Must the two of you begin arguing?"

The brothers gave her their attention and looked at her quizzically.

"He started it," Inuyasha said accusingly at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sniffed elegantly. "That's very mature little brother. Why don't we all take my idiotic half-brother for an example and begin to point at each other like rotten children,"

"Shut up, you pompous ass,"

Kikyo inwardly sighed but she couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. He never did change.

The brother continued to retort at each other and apparently this had upset someone so much that she used the command.

"Sit," Kagome said her first word out of the whole meal.

Inuyasha was sent crashing into the floor and he miraculously avoided hitting the table.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

Kagome glared at him. "Don't be fighting so much. It's bad enough that I'm tense, I don't need you're fighting too,"

Sesshomaru eyed the girl coldly. "And who do you think you are meddling into our affairs wench?"

Kagome sent an angry stare towards the taiyoukai. "And why is it that you can't keep quiet when I'm trying to tame your brother here."

"Who exactly gave you the power to control my half-brother? You're not his mate,"

Sango breathed in sharply and Miroku closed his eyes. Knowing that he said the wrong thing, they might have to deal with not only arguing between the brothers, but also with their friend and the taiyoukai.

"And why do you have to come between the fights I have with your brother?" she questioned angrily as she whirled to face him. "The only reason you two won't shut up is because you guys are jealous of each other over some swords,"

The taiyoukai stood from his chair and glared at her. "This coming from a girl who is jealous over a woman who is deceased,"

Everyone stared at him with mouths agape. Kagome felt her ire rise and she glared at him in hostility. "What would you know about it?"

"Your jealousy and resentment are quite obvious. It would be impossible not to notice your hate for the woman,"

"You arrogant demon! Why must you always say things that are hurtful?"

"Do I really have to say an answer to such an obvious question?"

Inuyasha had already stood and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Kagome,"

She pulled her shoulder away and looked up at him. "Why can't you forget her? Tell me why,"

The hanyou was put at a loss for words at her question. He couldn't find a way to explain to her why he couldn't let her go when he had already explained it to her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured softly. "I already told you why,"

Sango and Miroku stood still at his words. When had he told her?

"I don't care if you had already told me! Just tell me the reason why you can't leave her? Does that dead woman actually mean more to you then me?"

Kikyo glared at her reincarnation and stood beside Inuyasha. "And how do think I felt when I asked him the same question?"

Kagome turned to her in unrelenting fury. "Shut the hell up! Why is it that you had to come back? Why couldn't you have remained dead?"

The miko narrowed her eyes. "Did you think I wanted to be brought to life? Do you honestly believe that I wanted to be brought out for searching the fragments of a jewel that ruined my life and now forced to live a false existence?"

Kagome was now seething inwardly. Out of pure anger and rage she pulled back her hand and the next thing they knew a slap was heard.

* * *


	21. Confrontation

Confrontation

* * *

Kikyo felt the hand smart her across the face and she slowly turned her head to stare at her reincarnation with cold, desolate eyes. Her anger began to burn inside her and her freezing, dead body seemed to gain heat from the consuming fire that was now evoked.

Inuyasha stared at the sudden attack and moved between the two and glared down at her. He couldn't believe that she was acting so differently. Where was the gentle, kind Kagome that he knew? He knew that she wouldn't like the fact that Kikyo would be with them, but why the sudden change?

Kagome looked up at the younger brother and felt her sadness grow. Didn't he love her at all? Why was he staring at her like? She hated that he was giving her a cold stern look. She didn't utter a word but turned her gaze from the hanyou she loved and then kept her mahogany eyes locked with the ones that were less than a foot away. She saw that Kikyo wasn't backing out, yet again, and her ire seemed to heighten and she suddenly felt her arm pulling back to leave another slap on the elder miko's face but a hand from behind gripped it in midair and she turned around to meet frozen gold suns.

"Touch her again, and I'll have to throw you out," Sesshomaru's voice cut like a knife through the thick tension but Kagome was too angry to notice the voice that had turned threateningly cold.

She pulled her hand furiously from his iron grip and looked down at her now bruised wrist. "Is this how you treat your guests?" she spat furiously.

"No, this is how we treat humans who have crossed a certain line," he replied dryly.

"Now, what, you're going to side with this dead bitch too? How the mighty have fallen,"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to thin slits and moved closer to the girl, towering over her. "I am on no one's side; I merely do not wish for a fight over something as feeble as my brother to occur on my lands. You're already pushing yourself over the edge that will lead to your death wench. Don't test me,"

Her heartbeat was rapidly increasing under his intense stare and she felt tears brim her eyes. Why was everything turning out wrong? She couldn't get anything she wanted. She could've gotten Inuyasha if not for her; she always ruins everything. Kagome whirled angrily around and headed towards the door, letting her tears stain her cheeks and slide down onto the ground.

Everyone watched in silence as she stalked off and Sango was the first to break the still room by rushing after her friend.

Kikyo let out a sigh and sat back in her chair, her eyes downward as she began to wonder why she brought so much pain to everyone.

Inuyasha kneeled down beside her and placed a clawed hand gently on hers. "Kikyo," he asked her softly.

She lifted her head to stare into his eyes and smiled gently, more for herself than the hanyou. "It's fine,"

"No, it's not and you know that," Inuyasha protested.

Sitting up straighter in her seat, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know that she was feeling horribly these past few days since my arrival. She was bound to say what she felt towards me in a while; it can't be helped."

"But Lady Kikyo," Miroku spoke to her. "That's no excuse for what she did to you,"

Kikyo met the blue eyes that held concern for her and she gave off a light smile. "You know that I don't feel any physical pain. So don't worry so much,"

_Even though your body isn't affected, your soul is. _Inuyasha thought sadly as he slightly gripped her hand tighter. How could he have prevented her from getting hurt? She's suffering again and because of him. He knew that he loved her, but are Kagome's affections holding him back?

The taiyoukai watched the obsidian tresses fall and the mahogany orbs fill with sorrow. She looked too much like her. He saw mahogany orbs fill with the exact same pain and loneliness, the same obsidian hair fall and frame a weary face. With a mental shake of his head, he regained his composure but the thoughts were still there. Turning on his heel, he headed towards the door and left without a word.

Inuyasha smelled something in the air and he glanced towards the direction his brother had taken. He smelled some unknown feeling that radiated off his brother and he lifted a brow at his half-brother's sudden departure and wondered what could have caused him to leave so abruptly? But then again this was Sesshomaru he was talking about.

"I'm going to go check how Sango is doing," Miroku told them and walking briskly out the room, silently closed the door.

The hanyou and miko remained silent and after a few more moments Kikyo stood from her seat and walked over to the open window and stared out at the landscape.

Inuyasha watched her for a time and wondered what could be going on her head. Her voice suddenly rang in the quiet still room.

"Inuyasha," she asked without looking his way. "Aren't you going to see Kagome?"

He blinked at the unexpected question. Something inside him felt it needed to speak so he stood and sauntered over to her stopping directly a foot behind her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Kikyo made a noncommittal shrug. "I thought that you might want to see if she's alright,"

"Why would I do that? She's not the one that got slapped across the face."

"You're telling me that you don't care then?" she questioned him.

"Now you're going to get on my back about the whole thing with Kagome?" he asked with a slight mix of disbelief and frustration.

"I'm not," she answered coolly. "I'm merely wondering why you aren't there comforting her."

Inuyasha only stared at her back for a moment before side stepping to his right and stood beside her. Leaning his back against the wall he glanced at her. "Do you want me to go see her?"

Kikyo kept her eyes forward, not wanting to make eye contact. "I'm asking if you want to,"

"And I told you before, why would I do that?"

"You love her don't you?" Kikyo questioned.

That made him quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly.

"You're not sure…" she repeated more to herself than him.

His ears perked up when he heard her speak. He detected something in her voice, the way she had spoken. Slowly sliding his golden eyes over to her, he found them slowly roaming over her features. Leaning in closer, he found his hand reaching out to touch her face and begin to slowly caress her. It slid on its own accord, moving over her cheek and across her cold soft lips. His other arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her close to him. He was surprised at her reaction when he then felt her body press against his. Cupping her right cheek within his palm, he gingerly began to caress it with his thumb.

Kikyo lifted her hand to touch his as he continued to rub his thumb on her cheek and felt the hand on her waist hold her slightly firmer. Feeling his warm breath on her face she inched her face forward and breathed in his masculine scent.

He pulled her closer to his body as he could and the hand that held her on her small waist slid its way up towards the small of her back. Soft hands gently moved up towards his chest, one stopping directly on his heart as the moved higher and twined itself behind his neck. He brushed his lips against hers, placing a tender kisses on her cheek to her neck but never placing themselves on her lips.

Kikyo sighed in contentment. His warm breath stirred something in her soul and her body seemed to become ignited with an all consuming flame. Something she hadn't felt since she had died and become resurrected. Her body didn't seem as cold and freezing as before and she pushed herself closer to his.

Nuzzling her face against his warm neck, she slid her tongue over the pulse point of his neck. She felt his pulse gain slight speed but she knew he was trying to remain controlled. Smirking to herself, she moved the hand that held him behind his neck move towards his ears. With a quick, graceful movement, she held one between her index finger and thumb, slowly rubbing them and making small circular motions on the top. His ears were so soft. Surprisingly softer than his hair.

A sigh escaped him as he relaxed under delicate caress on his ears. He brushed his lips against hers once more and ran his tongue over her parted lips. She tasted just the same. He had kissed her before when she was alive and her unique taste was etched in his memory so he knew that it was the same. He suddenly felt himself ache with longing. Fire consumed him entirely and as he ran his hands through the soft ebon hair, his ears twitched and he paused.

Kikyo met his gaze and asked what was wrong.

Inuyasha let out an angry growl. "I'm really hating that damn toad," he said aloud as he unwillingly released Kikyo from his embrace.

Lifting an elegant eyebrow at what he meant she heard a loud thump against the door and a toad demon ran in.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sessho—" Jaken fell on his face and muffled his shout.

Inuyasha crossed over to the demon and poked it with his foot. "Sesshomaru's not here,"

Jaken looked up angrily. "Be quiet! Tell me where Lord Sesshomaru is."

The hanyou shrugged casually. "How the hell should I know where he is? You expect me, out of all beings on this earth, to know where he is? Go look for him yourself,"

The toad jumped up and began to head towards the door, mumbling curses about the indignant hanyou. He then felt a kick in his back that sent him flying out the room.  
"Don't think I didn't hear that," he said. Closing the door, he glanced over at Kikyo who was now gazing down at the floor.

"Kikyo…" he asked her.

She raised her head and her mahogany orbs seemed to swirl with an unknown sadness that left the hanyou perplexed. "I think I'm going to go rest now, alright," she began to head towards the door and turned half surprised when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"Kikyo… Are you regretting what we were doing…?"

"No…"

"Then why do you—" he was caught off when he felt a fingertip touch his lips to silence him.

Kikyo gave him a gentle smile. "I'm just tired. Good night," Heading back to the door, she opened it and slowly closed it behind her.

Inuyasha stared at the door with a distant expression. Putting his back against the wall he gazed out at the same landscape that Kikyo had been watching a while ago. Even though she said that she was only tired, he saw the sadness. Was she really regretting what had occurred between them? Or was something else disturbing her again that gave her cause to leave? He had no idea what, but deep inside he felt that her sudden sadness would have something to do with their past.

* * *

A/N: I know I'm leaving you guys there but the next chapter might give you more insight on the others thoughts and feelings. In my last chapter, there were mistakes with the names and that sucked. Oh, well. Anyway, turns out there was a Kagome fan that read like the first 16 chapters and they left a review.

They said that I'm a good writer and stuff but they won't read the rest of my story because well Kikyo's in it and she's not the bitch in this. They said that my Kikyo is very likeable and that pleased me but they said that were waiting for Kikyo's true nature and I overlooked about the times that she tried to kill Inuyasha and that she gave the jewel to Naraku. But the thing that really set me off, was that they said her character was a like Kagome's. ...Yeah... I'm going to sum up Kikyo's character in five words**: I AM_ FOLLOWING THE MANGA. _**

There just to be clear. Too much...? Oh well. Yes, I will be following the anime, but for Kikyo's real character, expect the manga. Okay, now who is Sesshomaru thinking about? Hmm... Think about it and I'll let you know. Eventually...


	22. Jealousy

Jealousy

* * *

The whole corridor was silent and nothing seemed to stir within the empty halls until it was broken by the stomping of a very perturbed miko that strode the halls with her fury and anger radiating off her in giant waves.

Sango mentally heaved a pensive sigh, as she walked behind the girl who was a few paces ahead.

"Kagome, will you please talk to me? I know what Sesshomaru said hurt you but that didn't mean you had to just bolt out of the room like that."

Kagome whirled to face the slayer with gathering tears to fall down her cheeks. "What? You too, Sango? I have every right to leave that place. Seeing him near her is just… It's unbearable!"

Turning crisply on a heel, she continued stalking towards the door, yielding heavy heated glares to nothing in particular. Upon reaching the wooden barrier, she opened it with enough force to cause it to rebound against the raised molding of the adjoining wall. Just as quickly it swung shut on her heels.

Sango let out a heavy troubled sigh. Knowing that Kagome was far more upset than she normally was she decided to wait a while before entering the room to try and console her. Leaning against the wall, she let out another sigh. She knew that Kagome had every reason to be upset, but was the fault really Kikyo's? Before today, she had always hated her because she saw that the miko's past relationship with Inuyasha was hurting her friend. Aside from that, the past guardian of the jewel was nothing more than a body made of earth and bones so she never gave any thought to Kikyo's pain as she did to Kagome's. But what the priestess said caused her to feel an overwhelming guilt wash over her. She was resurrected without her say, and she had no one to go to except Inuyasha. Other than that she was alone.

"Sango?" a deep voice called to her.

Lifting her brown eyes from the carpet, she met the blue concerned eyes of her fiancé.

"She's still upset," Sango told him as she gave him a smile.

Miroku leaned against the wall beside her and crossed her arms beneath the sleeves of his keso. "What do you think about this?"

The slayer lifted her shoulders in an indolent shrug. "I'm not sure really,"

Quirking a brow at her response he questioned, "You aren't sure? The first couple of times you made it sufficiently clear that you hated Kikyo and that you were annoyed with Inuyasha for not making a decision." He turned his head to look at her and gave her a grin. "Don't tell me that you are beginning to like Kikyo?"

"I hardly know her. Our encounters were always brief, you know that."

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "True, but you've come to know a little about her, have you not?"

Dark eyes met blue and Sango pretended to give Miroku a stern glare but her voice was laced with laughter. "That's right but still you can't possibly expect to like someone after just one short conversation,"

"That's where you're wrong. I liked you the first moment I saw you,"

Sango chuckled behind her fist. "Yes, but it was because I was a woman,"

"Maybe." he responded with a mischievous gleam in his blue orbs.

Turning her head to glance at the door to Kagome's room she let out another sigh. "I'm going to go check on her now,"

"I'm coming as well. Only the gods know what goes through a woman's mind when she's furious."

Nodding to her future husband, Sango slowly approached the door and felt apprehensive as to how to confront her. Feeling a sudden calmness and certainty when she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder she quietly opened the door and peered in.

"Kagome?" she called to her friend. Stepping into the spacious room, she found her lying on the bed with her face buried in her pillow.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

The girl remained silent with her shoulders slightly shaking from either tears or anger. Since she couldn't tell she cautiously advanced towards the bed before sitting down on the edge.

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to say…" the miko replied her answer muffled by the pillow.

Sango glanced back at Miroku who gently urged her on with a nod and a gentle smile.

Taking in a deep quiet breath she continued. "Kagome, I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong."

Kagome shook her head and tightened her hold on her pillow.

Losing hope on trying to calm her with words, the taijiya lifted her hand to place it on the younger girl's shoulder. She felt the body beneath her hand jerk suddenly and she pulled her hand back. "Please Kagome-chan, talk to me." she whispered, a plea in her voice.

"No." the word came out very direct and harsh. Taken aback by the girl's stern tone she knew that her friend needed to be comforted.

Miroku stepped beside her and spoke with a gentle voice, almost as if speaking to a child. "We just want to know what exactly is hurting you."

"You want to know what's wrong. I thought that was plainly obvious,"

Sango turned her eyes demurely to the floor and spoke softly, "We know that Kikyo is the reason that you're so upset but…"

She stopped unsure of how to say the words she was about to speak. She didn't talk for a moment until she felt another gentle squeeze on her shoulder. Sensitive to the comforting pressure, she lifted her gaze to look at Kagome. "Is the only reason that you resent her because she was once Inuyasha's love?"

Kagome's head shot up suddenly, startling the two who stared at her with surprised expressions.

"Why are you asking me this?!" she asked with tears sliding tears.

Sango gathered her composure and pressed further. "Because Kagome-chan, I want to know what's wrong. If you don't tell me what's causing you such sadness I can't help you face the situation."

"It's Kikyo, Sango! It's always been her!"

"But 'why' is what I want to know." she said calmly. "Tell me, why you resent her."

"Do I really have to answer that?" she asked with a caustic sneer. "You've known me for almost a year and you ask me if that is the reason why I hate Kikyo?"

Miroku stepped beside Sango and replied with a bland smile, "Even though we've known you for that long, we've only seen sadness in your expression when it came to matters with Kikyo. But that display of bitter hatred back there gave us cause to wonder if there is something more behind that."

The miko straightened her silk garbs with an outraged jerk. "Now you're all going to side with her, is that it? Can't you understand that it hurts me when I see them together?"

"It's perfectly understandable that this hurts you Kagome, but did you really have to slap Kikyo? Do you hate her that much? Or is it just your jealousy?"

Widening her eyes at the monk's remark she felt his words sting at her. "It's everything about her don't you get it?! She always had to ruin things for me and Inuyasha."

"So I'm guessing you want her to die permanently?" a voice stated.

The three turned their heads to glance at the door to see a tall figure standing in the doorway.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough to hurt me?" Kagome asked the taiyoukai.

Sesshomaru took a few steps into the room before shutting it silently behind him. "You're feelings matter not to me human wench. I came here to warn you again that if you act out of line, I'll throw you out without any qualms. And because your consistent whining is keeping me from thinking."

Whirling to face the intruder, she threw him a heated glare. "Get out of my room."

"Have you forgotten who gave you permission to stay here?"

Now sorely vexed, Kagome let out an angry sigh and pointed to the door. "Get out all of you and leave me alone."

"Not until you answer the monk's and exterminator's questions human." he stated with authority.

Kagome gave him a derisive smirk. "Why? You want to know why I hate Kikyo too. I bet you have already fallen in love with that dead bitch too."

Sesshomaru sniffed elegantly at her false accusation. "I have no feelings towards humans, especially you."

Sango glanced back and forth from the miko to the taiyoukai and she nervously stepped forward until she was foot away from Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me," she said barely above a whisper knowing he could hear her. "I think you're just making this worse. Can you please let us try and talk her?"

Staring with his usual impassive look, he gave her a light smirk. "You've been possibly talking with her for a while and she still hasn't told you much. Do you really think that you can accomplish anything with the way she is?"

Sango gave a low sigh, knowing he was right. Sauntering back to her fiancé, she whispered to him and looked back at Kagome. "We'll leave Kagome, but if you want to talk, come look for me, alright?"

The younger girl only sat back down on her bed and glared at them, waiting for them to exit her room.

The three walked out of her room and Miroku slowly shut the door. "We could've gotten inside her head until you showed up." he said in annoyance as he cast the demon a stern glare.

"What did you expect to gain?" Sesshomaru asked with a bored tone. "With the way she was acting, I doubt you would've gotten anything if you spoke with her throughout the night."

Miroku was about to open his mouth to speak when he felt Sango's soft hand touch his.

Giving him a smile at his confused expression, she turned her attention to the other male. "Just to ask Sesshomaru, what exactly were you doing by her door?"

"I was not anywhere near her door. I was merely walking through my halls, and then I heard you two talking with that girl."

"So you were eavesdropping?" she inquired.

"You're not even close exterminator."

Sesshomaru began to take his departure when he heard the slayer speak.

"Sesshomaru, I know this isn't any of my business, but… Were you actually worried about Kikyo?"

The taiyoukai glanced over his broad shoulder and gave them a piercing glare. "I said it before, I have no feelings towards humans." His voice was threateningly low and with a last glare at the two he continued striding down the hall.

Sango and Miroku were quiet for a while before the two started walking in the opposite direction to their own rooms.

"What do we do about Kagome?" Sango asked, breaking the long silence.

Miroku casually shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just have to wait until we can approach the subject again, which will probably be a while."

"I just wanted to comfort her. Why couldn't she see that?" she murmured softly.

Glancing at her from her words he offered her a gentle smile as his eyes delved into the depths of hers, losing himself in those dark pools. "It's not your fault Sango. We'll just wait until she calms down to speak with her again."

Nodding at his comforting words, she shyly slipped a hand in the crook of his elbow and he rested his hand on top of hers.

* * *


	23. Part One: Conversation

Part One: Conversation

* * *

Heading down the corridor, Kikyo let out a troubled sigh. Sliding a cool fingertip across her lips, she could still feel Inuyasha warm breath caress her face and mouth. Sensuous hands sliding over her form and feeling the warmth radiate off his body and seep into her own.

Mentally shaking the thoughts out of her head, she continued along the hallway and kept her eyes downcast fixed on the floor. She then heard voices coming from further down and she began to slow her pace as she approached a corner and heard Sango speak.

"What do we do about Kagome?"

"We'll just have to wait until we can approach the subject again, which will probably be a while."

"I just wanted to comfort her. Why couldn't she see that?"

"It's not your fault Sango. We'll just wait until she calms down to speak with her again."

Kikyo mentally sighed as the two walked by her, unnoticed.

_That Kagome… _she thought with annoyance. _For someone that's been with people so much, you would've thought that she'd see their intentions as good. _

Passing by the door she tentatively laid her head against the wooden panel to hear small sobs from inside. Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head and began to walk away. Sometimes Kagome was impossible. All the times that they've encountered each other, Kagome did seem nice but those meetings were only for a few hours or so. Being around the group for more than a few days must've really been hard on the girl, making her show how much she really hated her. Kikyo didn't mind the fact that she was hated by her reincarnation. She also bore hatred towards her, so in this case, it was practically mutual.

Reaching into the sleeve of her keso, she pulled out her usual white ribbon and tied her hair back up. Another moment flashed in her mind as she remembered his fingers reaching behind her and slowly pulling the ribbon out of her hair. A small frown came onto her lips. She still loved him. That much was certain, and she was delighted that he had the same feelings for her, but, there was still an uncertainty in their relationship. Could she really be with him? Even though she was no longer alive?

She couldn't deny that she longed for him; she always had and always will. But she knew that was impossible. Things could never return to the way they were. As much as she wanted to be with him, it wouldn't happen.

Heaving another sigh, she continued her silent walk and came across a room with decorative flowers on the front of the door and curved handle. The door was slightly ajar and she peeked inside to see young Rin sitting on the edge of the bed, her usual happy grin on her face. She felt a small smile form on her face and as much as she tried to hide it, it remained. Suddenly the girl's smile grew wider and she realized that she had been seen.

"Kikyo-sama!" Rin shouted in glee. She then jumped off the bed and ran towards the door to open it for the beautiful miko. "Did you come to say good night?"

Kikyo patted the young girl on the head. "Yes I did. But from what I saw, you weren't even underneath your covers,"

Rin gave off a happy giggle. "That's cause Rin isn't sleepy."

"Do you usually stay up so late after your curfew?"

Rin shook her head. "Not really,"

The miko smiled gently at the girl. She truly was full of energy. If the girl was like this as a human, she could only imagine the stamina she would possess if she was a youkai.

"Kikyo-sama," the brown eyed girl spoke. "Can Rin ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Rin fiddled with her fingers then looked up at the woman who stared at her with slight curiosity. "How long are you and your friends going to stay?"

"I'm not sure." she replied softly.

The girl nodded and then looked at Kikyo's hair ribbon. "Kikyo-sama, why did you put your hair back up?"

Blinking at the unexpected question she asked, "Did you prefer my hair down?"

Rin smiled. "Kikyo-sama looks pretty with her hair up or down; Rin just wants to know why you put it back up?"

"I've always pulled it back with a ribbon."

"Oh. Does Master Inuyasha like Lady Kikyo with her hair down?"

"What?" she asked in surprise. This certainly was a question she didn't expect, especially from Rin.

Before Rin could say anything, she glanced at the door and a wider smile spread across her features.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Kikyo saw golden eyes stare into the room. The impassive look could only be concluded as Sesshomaru's.

Rin nodded to her lord then looked back to Kikyo. "Sesshomaru-sama says I should go to sleep."

Wondering how Rin was able to understand Sesshomaru by merely looking at him she brushed the question aside as the child climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. "Good night, Lady Kikyo,"

"Good night," Kikyo replied as she stared down at the girl's covered form and headed towards the door.

Just as she stepped outside, the taiyoukai spoke. "What are you doing wandering my halls?"

Kikyo merely shrugged. "I didn't know I needed permission,"

"Obviously you do, or have you forgotten your place?"

Casting the demon a cold glance she copied Sesshomaru's elegant sniff with accurate precision. "Don't you know to respect those above you?"

"I think that question is something you should ask yourself," he replied tersely.

Kikyo gave him another stern look. This taiyoukai certainly was hard to understand. One moment he's defending her in a way and the next he was asking her to respect her superiors. Demons were truly complex. Casting the demon prince another brief glance from the corner of her eye, she continued trudging down the hall.

Sesshomaru eyed her momentarily before following after her, a step behind. A peculiar scent reached his nose and casting a look at the miko's head, he came beside her.

"You have my brother's scent all over you," he said softly with a casual tone.

The priestess craned her head slightly to the left to peer up at the youkai beneath her bangs. She knew that he was capable of catching the faintest scent as he was a taiyoukai, but why would he bring the subject up?

"Does this surprise you?"

He cocked his head to the right. "His scent is all over you, how would that surprise me?"

"Why bring the matter up?"

"Do you enjoy sparring with me priestess?"

Giving him a light chuckle as her response she kept walking on.

The two continued to walk on in silence until they passed the open door that led onto the engawa. Kikyo looked out at the quarter moon. Stepping out onto the engawa, she walked a short distance before settling herself down on the soft grass and kept her mahogany orbs fixed on the glowing silver orb.

Watching the miko's movements with curiosity, he stared as she was now bathed in the moonlight, raven locks lightly lifted into the air by a gentle breeze as mahogany orbs stared out into the endless distance. His eyelids lowered without his noticing and he could see similar orbs of deep brown delve into his.

_Midoriko…_

The name came unexpected in his thoughts and he mentally slapped himself. Ever since the woman came, he practically had the past keeper of the jewel on his mind almost every moment. Glancing down at the floor, he silently approached the miko and stood on her left, his eyes looking up at the countless stars while hers remained constantly focused on the moon.

Silence went on for a period of time before the taiyoukai broke the silence. "Why do you gaze on?"

Kikyo gave of an inaudible sigh. "Thoughts," she said simply.

"Hm,"

"Why do you?"

"The same."

Smiling, she asked, "What does a demon such as you have to think about?"

Sesshomaru broke his gaze from the dark sky and quickly slid his eyes down to look at the priestess. His golden oculars watched her for a moment before turning his attention back to the stars.

"Things." he replied.

Chuckling softly in amusement, she peered up at him to see his distant expression. "You are a very complex individual Sesshomaru."

"Just as you are,"

"Really?"

"Of course. Look at your life."

Blinking at the response she turned a look at him and asked with a slight firmness, "How do you mean?"

"The many betrayals, the feeling of loneliness, not knowing your true purpose. It's slightly amazing that you haven't fully succumbed to the darkness that consumes you un-relentlessly."

Confused and bewildered at his answer, she narrowed her eyes. "How could you possibly know that?"

The demon remained silent under her stare. His eyes slightly softened. "There are some things that are not hard to comprehend priestess."

* * *

A/N: Ha you guys weren't expecting that. Yes, the character that Sesshomaru had a connection with is human but not the one(s) you were thinking ne?

Fluffy: WTH?! YOU MADE ME HAVE A CONNECTION WITH A HUMAN?

Me: Yup.

Fluffy: Why dammit?! I demand that you get rid of what you just wrote. NOW!

Me: Why? There's no amusement in that. 'Sides I already wrote a oneshot with you and Midoriko.

Fluffy: WHAT?!!

Me: Yeah. And you can't do a thing.

Fluffy: The hell I can't! –swipes at laptop containing story-

Me: No. Bad Fluffy.

Fluffy: Erase it!

Me: No. I decided to post it, and it shall remain. Besides, I'm going to do a story with you and Kikyo later. I'm also going to do a full story with you and Midoriko; the oneshot was practice. Actually, I'm already doing working on them.

Fluffy: YOU WHORE!

Me: I'm still a virgin, what the hell have you been smoking?

Fluffy: Don't you dare post those stories you have in your friggin' head! Get rid of them!

Me: Don't make me write a oneshot with you and Izayoi. Oh my gosh, look I have one right here in my laptop.

Fluffy: Don't. You. Dare.

Me: -lifts eyebrow- I don't respond to threats. They just don't intimidate me.

Fluffy: You will do as I say wench and remove those documents. And change my name! It's not FLUFFY!

Me: Sorry, but as long as I have a laptop and a mind to dream and think, I control your every move.

Fluffy: Your death shall be slow…

Me: So will your rape…

Fluffy: -whimpers-

Me: Ain't I a bitch people?


	24. Part Two: Conversation

Part Two: Conversation

* * *

"Am I one of those things that aren't hard to understand?" Kikyo asked in a soft and bitter tone. 

The taiyoukai, only kept his golden oculars focused on the sky, not wanting to stare at the miko.

Kikyo became annoyed that he hadn't answered her right away, but kept a straight and calm composure. She didn't want to reveal her feelings to anyone not even Inuyasha. Why should she do so with this demon especially? But she was amazed by his understanding, so she wanted to know how he could even comprehend the slightest bit of emotion that wasn't hatred or anger. The silence reigned for a moment more before she spoke.

"Sesshomaru, I—"

"Yes you are." he said finally, interrupting her. "You're life and pain is something anyone could comprehend if they are intelligent enough to know the meaning of sorrow,"

"And you do?" she questioned in a low tone.

"This Sesshomaru feels no emotion,"

Kikyo glanced up at him, trying to determine what expression was now on his face. "You have to feel something. You must have felt something besides anger or hate once."

The youkai remained silent under her close perusal. "Why would I even have the need for such trivial things such as emotions?"

Kikyo pondered at this for a moment. Knowing that emotions were something that would lead to the downfall of the mighty, she knew that even the coldest of people were capable of feeling. Remembering her earlier visit to Rin's chamber, she told him, "You aren't that heartless."

This statement caused Sesshomaru's ears to twitch and he glanced down at her. "How am I not?" he asked.

"You are taking care of Rin are you not?"

"That is a different matter."

Kikyo made a small frown. "I don't think so,"

"Are you implying that this Sesshomaru had felt a certain pity towards the young girl?"

"That is what I'm trying to say," she replied with not the slightest hindrance of hesitation.

He was suddenly in front of her, his golden stare piercing into her. She shifted slightly backwards on account that he was too near for her liking. She met his gaze with confidence and didn't waver beneath the unnerving gaze.

"You are either trying to say it, or that's what you have said." he rejoined coolly.

The miko kept her mahogany orbs focused on his and answered, "Than, it is what I have said."

Amused with her response, he leaned back and sat before her, but kept a cool stare on the dead priestess. "You enjoy mocking me?"

"Why would I do such a thing?" she asked. "Certainly you don't feel uncomfortable during our conversations?"

"It is merely a question that shouldn't be avoided by turning it around on me."

"Of course not, Sesshomaru. That would be rude."

"Then why won't you give me a direct answer,"

Kikyo casually shrugged. "Why should I give you answers when you haven't exactly done the same for me?"

Sesshomaru let out a mental sigh. "Are we going to go over a similar discussion like the one we had before your arrival?"

"If it goes that way, it perhaps might. I might even say that you have far too many feminine features."

A glare was sent her way and he felt his eyebrow make a small twitch at the comment. "Are we once again going to bring up that topic?"

Of a sudden Kikyo began to chuckle and it turned into a hearty laugh. This caught the demon prince by surprise but didn't make that clarity evident on his features; though this perplexed him greatly. Why was she suddenly laughing? Was something wrong with her? Then, without his noticing he tilted his head to the left, the way dogs would when something would strike them odd or befuddling.

Kikyo muffled her laugh beneath the sleeve of her keso and a closed fist. Meeting Sesshomaru's gaze, she saw the confusion in his eyes and his head tilted to the left. This caused her to let another small chuckle which made the silver haired demon quirk an eyebrow. After what seemed an eternity, which was only half a minute, she met his cool stare once more and now felt awkward at her sudden change in behavior.

"Were you laughing at me, or did you lose your wit for a brief moment?" he inquired.

"I'm sorry about that," she answered. "I don't know why that happened."

"You don't know why you were suddenly overcome with laughter?" he stated.

"No, actually I don't," she replied honestly. Kikyo had absolutely no idea why she had begun to laugh, which was something she had only previously done with a selected few. Not knowing how to answer him, she gave him another mumbled apology.

"There had to be some sort of reason for your unexpected episode of gaiety."

A smile fell on her lips and she told, "This could be half of why I kept laughing,"

"Which was?" asked Sesshomaru.

"The way you tilted your head,"

Sesshomaru had never more wanted to scream and shout than at that simple little sentence. _The way I tilted my head?! I'm a dog demon! For the love of—This woman is going to drive me insane. Even more so, I defended her. Twice in one night! She's turning me into a—_

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo said bringing him out of his thoughts. She had become confused at his sudden silence when she had been expecting a quick retort. Then it seemed as though he was about to lose it.

"Miko, you know that I'm a dog demon, do you not?" he asked, somehow miraculously regaining his composure.

"Yes,"

"Then why do laugh at something that is so plainly obvious."

"It wasn't that. It was because…" Kikyo now became quiet.

Sesshomaru leaned in closer and spoke to her. "Because… Why?"

"It's something that Inuyasha would do."

The taiyoukai stared her with an incredulous look of bewilderment. _She dared to compare me. To that dim witted, adolescent, immature, bothersome, retarded, ungrateful, son-of-a—_

"I knew that this would anger you." The miko said with a knowing sense of calm.

Sesshomaru stared at her briefly then turned his head to the right, his nose held high in disgust. "Why do you compare me with that half-breed brother of mine?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't call him that."

"He is one isn't he?"

"I know that he is one, but that gives you no reason to insult him,"

Sesshomaru glanced down at her for her defiance and asked, "You have some sort of death wish priestess,"

"I am already dead." she replied simply. "The only way for me to return to the netherworld is for someone to destroy this body,"

He briefly met her mahogany orbs, cold anger burning within those dark depths. Though she was indeed dead, she didn't lack emotion. Perhaps the reason she could was because she was 'half alive' as the monk had put it. Sesshomaru was right in the beginning when he met her. She was indeed **different** from most humans. Aside from the fact she was 'half dead', she still continued to try and live the life that she was so denied; even though it would prove to be impossible.

Kikyo raised an elegant eyebrow at his silence and wondered what he was thinking about now. Was he truly considering killing her? She pondered if this would prove to be true. She did insult him by comparing him to his brother and the hate between the two was so clearly obvious that you could feel it in the air. She was about to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Tell me something then priestess,"

Not sure of what to expect since his moods would swing from one to another in the flicker of a moment, she merely nodded her head.

"When you discover that Naraku has perished from this world, what do you suppose your purpose will be?"

She blinked at his question. Why was he asking her this? Why would he want to know what she plans to do after Naraku dies? Kikyo didn't want anyone to know what she intends to do when there was no longer that half-demon around to ruin everything. Not Inuyasha. And especially not him of all people.

"I can't answer that." the priestess answered aloofly.

Noticing the sudden chill that she had sent him, he gazed on at the open sky and decided to leave the matter. He knew that her life wasn't any of his business so why make the effort to know her intentions? Mentally sighing he rose to his feet and decided to leave the now silent and calm miko to her thoughts. Whatever they were, they most likely something that was too personal for her to share.


	25. Understanding

Understanding

* * *

The hanyou walked through the long corridors with lagging steps that grew heavier with each step.

Deciding that it would be wise, and considerate, to check on Kagome, he left the dining room a while ago. His steps were heavy, but they guided him towards the younger girl's chambers, while his thoughts wandered back to Kikyo. He was delighted that she still felt the same way, yet he couldn't get over the consuming guilt that it seemed to press itself upon him.

He could've saved them so much pain. It was his indecisiveness that was causing the pain and hurt the two were experiencing. Now it led to this. Both of them becoming more confused than before. All the pain they were feeling was enough to cause a pit to form in his stomach. Inuyasha walked through the hall, his eyes focused on the carpet that ran through it. Why didn't he see his mistakes before? He wanted to spare them both the hurt and betrayal they would likely feel. The times he saw the hurt flicker in Kikyo's eyes when he protected Kagome, came to her side, traveled with her, felt an attraction to her. How did she feel? Was she falling deeper into the despair that encased itself around her? He wanted to comfort both. He cherished them both. But one was more of friendship and the other was the endless love that wouldn't, it couldn't, disappear.

Stopping before her door, he knocked on the wooden barrier and not hearing a response, called to her. Silence.

Opening the door, he peered in to see Kagome clutching her pillow.

"Kagome," he whispered.

The girl immediately lifted her head, the surprise that passed through her dark orbs left in an instant, replaced with grieving anger.

"Kagome," he asked as he cautiously approached the foot of the bed. "Will you talk to me?"

"Go away," she whispered. "I hate you."

The words didn't sting him as much as they should've. Crossing over to the edge he sat down. "I know that you hate me. You probably hate me for what happened back there, but didn't I tell you why a year ago."

Sitting up, the young girl spoke, her eyes still not meeting his. "I remember what you told me. It just hurts."

Reaching to place a hand on Kagome's shoulder, he immediately pulled it back when she shifted away from him.

"Kagome, I wanted to spare both of you the pain you have been feeling but… There was something in me that just didn't want to say it."

She glanced at him, her eyes flashing. "What didn't you want to say? That you loved Kikyo and always would?"

His golden eyes seemed to take a serene and calm look as he whispered. "Yes."

Widening her eyes at his proclamation she felt like an idiot again. Why didn't she see it? That he would always love Kikyo, never her. Not the way she wanted him to at the least. "I see." Kagome replied.

Sighing, he turned his head to try and meet her gaze. "I know that what happened back there injured your feelings but, you didn't really expect me to answer when I told you before."

"It's just, why can't you decide Inuyasha?" she asked angrily as she whirled to face him. "You always have to be going back and forth between me and Kikyo, why can't you just pick?!"

He was surprised at himself that he hadn't snapped at her for her accusation. How can he tell her his true thoughts without hurting her feelings anymore than they already were? He had already decided between them. His decision was still the same as before. He wanted Kikyo at his side.

He just never told them because he knew that the others would nag at him relentlessly while Kagome would become more hurt than before. He knew what pain was. He endured it thousands of times so he knew what would happen if he told Kagome. She was so fragile, this girl. Inuyasha didn't want them to suffer any longer. He had to tell her now.

"Kagome. I love Kikyo," he started, gaining confidence with each word. "There was never a time when I was awake or asleep that I hadn't thought of her."

"Then why'd you toy with me?" she asked heatedly.

"I never meant to hurt you." The hanyou replied with complete sincerity. "I didn't toy with you either. I just didn't want… To make you suffer with my decision."

Turning her eyes towards him, she felt her ire rise and she stood, her tears blurring her vision. "You made me suffer anyway Inuyasha! You could've told me before that you had already chosen Kikyo over me; instead you waited until I loved you! You didn't tell me fast enough!"

He had about lost his patience and nearly burst at her outrage but instead spoke in calm but deadly tones. "I didn't plan it like this Kagome. I didn't know that she would come back, I didn't control your feelings either. You can't put everything on me."

The young girl balled her hands into fists. "But why didn't you just tell me that you wanted her? You could have!"

"Because I knew your reaction would be similar to this!" he shouted at her.

"You knew my reaction would be like this?! You could've kept your distance than from me! Instead you let me play the fool!"

"Kagome, that's enough!" he growled at her, causing her to flinch.

Lowering her eyes to the ground, she sat back down on the bed, burying her face in her hands.

Smelling the salt of tears, he nearly sighed but held back and kneeled down beside her. "Kagome, I'm sorry for that but…" he was cut off when she lunged at him and pressed her lips against his. His golden eyes widened a fraction at her sudden movement. He felt her tongue press against his mouth, but he kept it shut. He needed her to know that he had made his decision. There was nothing that would change it.

Kagome pulled away and stared at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry but… I can't keep doing this…" Inuyasha pulled away from her and stood to his full height. "You finally know my decision…" he told her as he left.

* * *

The night was still silent as a cool breeze lifted dark tresses upwards. Maybe she was too hard on him. She didn't know. Kikyo had already decided what she would do when Naraku was dead. But that decision was beginning to dwindle by the moment, now that she was with Inuyasha. She didn't expect to be reunited with him, nor in the least journey with him. But, would she be permitted to actually be with him? He deserved something more. The life that they would live together would be misunderstood and tainted. The dead do not go with the living.

Sighing, she laid down upon the cool grass, closing her eyes then opening them to watch the stars in the sky. Should she release him from the bond that the two had? Allow him to live the life that wasn't bound by the chains of death and hate? She didn't want Inuyasha to suffer, not anymore. She wanted him to feel guiltless, feel happy, and be free.

That was what she wanted for him.

"Kikyo,"

That was his voice. Turning around she stared up into golden pools, that seemed to be softer than before. "Inuyasha?"

He sat down next to her, his hair falling gently around his shoulders. "I talked to her."

"To Kagome?"

"Yes."

She thought about what she would ask but decided to let the questions just come naturally. "What'd you discuss?"

"I told her my feelings."

Kikyo felt as though she was struck hard in the chest. Was he going to go with Kagome? She felt a sense of dread and relief seem to wash over her. "And?" she asked.

"I told her that, she wasn't for me."

"What?" she breathed in disbelief. He chose her…? Over…Kagome?

Inuyasha chuckled lightly. "You sound shocked Kikyo,"

She quickly regained her composure. "I suppose I am."

He lowered his eyelids and stared at her. "Kikyo. Did you not want me to choose you?"

"It's not that Inuyasha. I just thought that…"

"What?"

Kikyo turned her gaze up towards the sky. "I thought that you'd choose someone who'd make you happy."

He gave her a light smile. "Kikyo, you do make me happy. Always have."

She felt a growing joy begin to spread through her that she gave cause to wonder if she was only imagining it. He still cared for her, still loved her… But she felt that overwhelming happiness dissipate when their past resurfaced in her mind.

"Inuyasha… We can't…"

The hanyou raised a brow at her statement. What did she mean by that?

Kikyo faced him. "You'll get hurt again…"

So the past did haunt her as much as it did him. He knew what she was going through. He at first thought after Kikyo's resurrection that she will continue suffering until he was dead and the consequences she'd have to live with if they got rejoined. He also asked himself if he would ever forget the woman of his past and his present. The answer was: no.

"So was that what you were thinking after you left?"

"Yes," the miko answered with readiness.

Inuyasha wrapped an arm gently around her shoulders, pulling her close. "I won't get hurt and neither will you." he promised her.

* * *

A/N: Sappy huh? Anyway, sorry for the late update but I was dragged onto some sort of family vacation thing and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop and now my mother set me a time limit on how much I use it. Thirty minutes isn't enough. -sighs- I know I hate myself too… Did I make Kagome more like her this time? Tell me. Also, this story seems to have more drama than adventure huh? Maybe I should change the categories…? Eh. 


	26. Bliss

Bliss

* * *

A bright light enveloped the land, warm golden rays cascading down upon the still fortress below.

A pair of mahogany orbs fluttered opened as the rays kissed a pale winsome face. The miko nearly smiled as the rising sun's light touched the sakura tree that she rested beneath, the petals flittering delicately as a small gentle breeze passed by. Closing her eyes back for a brief moment she opened them again and turned her head to the left, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she rested her gaze on her hanyou's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful resting there. His expression was like that of a sleeping child, no longer featuring his usual emotions of anger and contempt.

Kikyo watched in complete fascination as the light from above seeped through the branches and pink petals, hitting his long tendrils of silver making it shine brilliantly, his bronze skin glistening from the rays.

It was the perfect time to awaken. The priestess continued to stare up at him, his silver locks taunting her to stroke them as they swayed gently, her hand wanting to reach up and stroke his face, to let them linger on his flawless skin. Even when he was sleeping she wanted to touch him. But decided against it, knowing that she was just as content as to watch him; a gentle smile adorned her face as she rested her head back on his broad shoulder. Feeling a small movement crawl on her caused her to tilt her head downwards; she then watched in surprise and astonishment, as the clawed hand that rested around her waist and across her middle, slid slowly down and rested itself upon her thigh. It did give her cause to shudder and she glanced back up, his face still had the same calm expression. Was he thinking about her in his sleep?

The young woman tossed the question aside. No, that couldn't be it. She was then second guessing herself when she felt his head rest against hers and his free hand grasped hers and brought it up to his face to gently brush each finger with his lips.

He might be.

Lowering her head back down, Kikyo felt another thrill course down her spine. Despite that she didn't have the same touch that live humans had, she was well aware of how she would possibly react if she was alive. This could be how she reacted to all his movements and acts he had on her clay body. She didn't really know how she could feel the way she used to, but that was the way it always was with Inuyasha. And the fact that he cared for her still was something that just increased the desire and feelings she craved to have.

Smiling at the thought, Kikyo leaned in closer against his warm body. His heat seemed to radiate off him and seep into hers again. She let out a deep sigh and twined her fingers in his. Closing her eyes once more, she felt an all too familiar warmth graze against her cheek. Opening her eyes, she craned her neck and met the warm golden pools of her love.

Inuyasha was awake the second he heard her shift in her position. He felt her warm eyes on him and he was almost tempted to just open them but instead decided to just let his hand wander her curvaceous form. The way that it had just sounded, he seemed to be as perverted as that monk. Smirking inwardly, he felt her gentle scent waft into his nostrils as her hand held his tighter. When he felt her relax as she pressed that sweet body into him, the hanyou opened his eyes. His eyelids lowered and he let a smile fall on his face. Tilting his head down, he kissed her cheek and met her eyes. She looked so beautiful.

He let his eyes delve into hers, wanting to get lost in their depths of rich brown. Pressing his forehead against hers, he brushed his mouth against hers in a teasing manner. Smiling at her, he pulled back to stare as the sun made her pale skin glow with radiance.

"Morning," he said.

Kikyo let another smile grace her lips. "Morning."

The hanyou stretched contentedly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "We seem to be waking next to each other a lot."

Letting out a small chuckle, she rested back on him, just letting the calm and warm scenery put her at a peaceful ease.

"So…" the hanyou started.

"So what?" Kikyo asked raising an elegant eyebrow.

Inuyasha smirked and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck. "We have the entire morning to ourselves. What should we do?" The hanyou asked with a smirk plastered on his lips.

The miko blinked. Then realization dawned on her and with a playful gleam in her eyes, she whispered. "What are you thinking Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's smirk grew a bit wider and glanced at her out the corner of his eye. "What do you think?"

Smiling at his sudden boldness when he was shy all through last night, caused her to give him a sly look, her eyes gazing down demurely at the blades of grass. "My little inu, what happened to you while you slept? You were so shy and docile last night."

He gave her a simple shrug before kissing her tenderly on the neck. "Maybe I got over it."

Lifting her head to gaze back up, she noticed the way his golden eyes glinted in the light of the sun, almost as if his orbs were what was giving the sun its beautiful glow. "So I suppose you are in good spirits today then."

"More than you know." he told her as he began to play with a silken black tress that nestled itself against her cheek.

Shifting closer to him, she propped herself up onto his lap and met his gaze with a feeling of earnest. "Inuyasha, can you answer me something?"

Making his head tilt down to give her his full attention he nodded.

"Tell me. Do you… still wish to become demon?"

Blinking at a very unexpected question he asked, "What brought this up?"

"It's something that's been on my mind for a while."

"I want to become a full fledged demon but…"

Craning her head to the right, she continued to stare at him. "But…?"

Letting out a small sigh, he spoke. "There's no way to know how I will end up. In the beginning, I didn't give much thought to how I would act to all of you if and when I transform. When I found out that I turned into a blood lusting monster whenever I lost control of my mind, I did start having second thoughts about it."

"Does anyone else know?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "So far, you're the only one I'm telling about this." Then he looked down. "Why do you ask Kikyo?"

"I merely wished to know."

Raising an eyebrow he leaned down. "Do you still want me to become human?"

The raven haired miko met his inquisitive stare. "No," she whispered. "Now that I'm dead and the jewel is no longer in my possession, it doesn't matter… The only reason I asked you to become human fifty years ago was because that would be the only way to live a normal life with you."

The hanyou was at loss for words. "Kikyo…"

Tucking a black strand behind her ear she let another smile slip out. "It's alright," she assured him as she traced a slim finger from his cheekbone to his jaw line, then slowly back up to give his ears a small gentle tweak. "Besides, it doesn't matter which form you are in. But, just to let you know, I always preferred this form."

"Why?"

"It's your true form and… the cutest one." she said playfully as she gave his ears another rub.

Smirking at her sudden playful nature, which she has done two times with him, he placed a leaned clawed finger underneath her chin, tilting it back to stare into her dark eyes.

Her skin glowed with sheer blossoming radiance and their eyes melded with the other's as they had done earlier, and he felt as if his heart were being drawn out from the cage he had erected around it. The yearning to hold her close sparked anew and seemed far beyond his ken, and suddenly, he found himself crushing her in the captivity of his arms as his mouth plummeted downward to ensnare her lips with a fierce consuming ardor, demanding and ravishing himself as he let his slick muscle dart inside the sweet moistness of her cavern.

Kikyo let out a moan of rapturous delight and pressed herself closer, placing her hands on his well toned chest that was covered by his haori and breathing in the masculine musk that was his scent. His breath was warm and inviting as it came in gentle expulsions of air and she felt his hand entangle itself in her long black tresses.She felt his tongue slide along her teeth and everything in reach. Tentatively, she slid her tongue into his and their muscles began to wrestle with the other.

It was a sweet and lascivious delight, and he longed to let her tug at his heart and let it become hers. He pulled away for a quick gulp of air and settled for nipping softly at her earlobe. An arm snaked itself around her slender waist and pulled her closer while another clawed hand brushed itself teasingly up and down a voluptuous thigh.

The priestess let out a contented sigh escape her and brought her hand upwards to stroke his cheek. Kikyo once again felt an all consuming flame ignite inside her clay body and it seemed to become hotter and stronger with each passing second. How long had she wanted him to declare that he loved her and that he would embrace her in this manner? She didn't really know how long she had actually felt this burning desire but the feel of his roaming hands on her body and his warm breath on her exposed skin caused her to shiver under him and the question disappeared from her thoughts. His mouth covered hers again and she felt as though her head was spinning with excitement.

The hanyou let out a moan into her mouth and he smiled to himself when he felt a no longer cold hand place itself on the back of his neck, bringing his head closer to hers.

"Lady Kikyo!" a voice cried with joy.

Abruptly pulling herself away from Inuyasha, she turned her head and saw two giggling girls bounce up to them.

"Hello Rin and Shina." The miko said with glee as the two children halted in front of her.

Shina grinned at her and her violet orbs gleamed with happiness. "Lady Kikyo, Rin-chan and I were wondering if you would come and play with us."

Kikyo nodded cajolingly and sent the girls to a patch of nearby flowers and told them she'd be there in a little bit. Glancing back behind her, she let out an effervescent laugh. "Don't tell me you're upset Inuyasha."

The young male let out a derisive snort. "Why is it that whenever I'm about to claim you as mine, someone comes and ruins it." he grumbled.

Blinking at the way he ended his sentence, she leaned closer to stare into his golden oculars. "Make me as yours?" she questioned with surprise.

A blush rose to his cheeks and he began to stutter to explain.

"Was that also what you were planning to do before Sesshomaru's vassal interrupted us last night?" the priestess asked jokingly.

"Maybe…" he answered in a low tone.

Widening her eyes a fraction, she wondered if he was actually serious. Was if he was taking that idea into consideration? Kikyo didn't really know as he was sometimes difficult to understand. Letting out a sigh, she peered back at him, his face still slightly tinted and downcast. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she gave him a smile. "Well, whatever you were planning to do, I suggest you choose a more secluded area next time."

Leaving him in a surprised and astonished state, she rose to her feet and began to walk towards the young girls.

Rin waved at her and ran up to her. "Kikyo-sama, you look happy."

"I am." she told the girl.

Smiling at the fact her guardian was happy, she took the older woman's hand and said, "Lady Kikyo, did you know that your hand isn't cold anymore?"

Narrowing her eyes with confusion, she realized her body actually _wasn't_ cold. How did that happen?

* * *

A/N: I finally managed to post it. And yes, I decided to let them have another chance. Oh just for your FYI: prepare for action later after this or next chapter.


	27. Revival

Revival

* * *

Raidon kept his crimson orbs fixed on the dark distance, the moon gleaming above him as he waited for the corpse behind him to complete the task he set it with

Letting out a small sigh of regret, he scolded himself for not taking her soul right then and there. He could've done so, but he knew that he had to kill the hanyou if he was to successfully take away the miko's soul. Damn it… How'd this happen? A hanyou managing to outwit a god? The idea was so ridiculous he had to replay the event in his mind to see what had went wrong; then he'd remember that Inuyasha was two completely different souls at the same time, so he had only managed to take one soul. Damn half-breed!

"Lord Raidon," the figure spoke. "It's almost finished."

Nodding his head without glancing back at the person, he kept watching the sky as it began to lighten and the darkness that had settled began to fade from its dark violet to a lighter shade of purple then blue.

Raidon then glanced over to his left and raised a brow when his staff rattled and he felt as if a dead corpse had now transformed into a body of flesh. Now seething inwardly, he told the hag behind him to cease. He surmised that now he would have to find the elusive woman, instead of just using the spell he had conjured up to summon her soul. But he supposed it somehow got interesting.

* * *

Kikyo watched the children play with warm but distant eyes. Leaning her head against the tree she rested beneath, she once more touched her skin and still could not detect any coldness. She was about to tell herself that it was nothing more than a hallucination when she then placed her palm over the spot where her heart should be. 

There was a beat.

The miko nearly leapt to her feet when she felt the pulse. The blood coursed through her veins, warmth spreading throughout her body. Confusion mixed itself with happiness as she rose to her feet and approached the hanyou whose eyes were closed. When she stopped a foot away from him, he opened up his golden orbs and stared at her with a tinge of worry.

"Kikyo? You alright?" he asked.

The miko gave him a lighthearted smile before kneeling down beside him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha was startled, but pleasantly surprised but her sudden action. "You still smell the same," he murmured.

"You could tell," she stated.

Smirking at her, he gave her a nod. "Yeah, I had already recognized a difference in your scent when you had left."

"Was there a reason as to why you did not inform me of this?"

"Yes, the only reason I didn't tell you was because I had a suspicion that you'd come back and hug me," Inuyasha then sent her a smirk before finshing. "And it worked."

Smiling at her hanyou, she was suddenly quiet and her expression became sullen. "If I have my soul now… Then, what do you think happened with Kagome?"

Golden eyes widened a fraction at what she meant and the two stood to go seek the safety of the younger woman.

* * *

Sango walked the corridor with a sense of anxiety. She was worried about Kagome so she took it upon herself to go and check on her. Reaching the door that led to the young girl's room, she grabbed the handle and entered. She was then greeted with Kagome's form sitting beside a single window, but she could not see her face so she hesitantly approached her friend.

"Kagome-chan?" she asked tentatively.

Turning around, the miko gave her friend a smile. "Hey Sango," she said cheerfully.

Sango continued to walk towards her and then kneeled down in front of Kagome. She seemed happy enough, but she knew Kagome had to be hurting still about last night. Wrapping an arm comfortingly about the younger girl's shoulders, Sango gave Kagome another smile.

"I'm happy for them," the miko said suddenly.

Blinking at the unexpected statement, the slayer glanced down at her friend. "What?"

Kagome let out a dejected sigh before continuing. "He told me… Who he really loves…"

"Oh, Kagome…" Sango whispered consolingly.

"It's alright though," she said with the smile still on her face. "It's good they're together,"

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine,"

Patting Kagome's shoulder, the taijiya still felt a bit concerned. She wondered if Kagome was really as comfortable as she said she was. There was a small bit of doubt clouding her mind, but she paid no mind to it. As long as Kagome wasn't angry and was calm than that was alright.

Sango stood to her full height, her eyes never leaving friend. Letting out a small sigh of relief, she began to walk towards the door, when a bright light emanated from behind her.

Turning around, she watched in alarm and surprise as Kagome began to glow a bright gentle blue. The exterminator walked briskly back towards the younger girl as it looked like she would collapse. A bright light burst from Kagome's chest and flew out the window. Coming to halt a foot from the young miko, Sango then threw out her arms and caught Kagome before she could fall onto the floor.

"Kagome-chan! Are you alright?" she asked as she held up the girl steadily by the shoulders.

Groaning, the miko placed a hand on her forehead and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm alright Sango-chan but… What just happened?"

"I don't know. What do you think happened?"

Sitting up, Kagome frowned slightly. "I'm not all that sure. But it felt like something came out from inside me."

"Like a soul?" asked Sango.

"Yeah…" she said with a bit of surprise in her own voice. "That was definitely it."

Furrowing her own eyebrows together, the taijiya stood slowly, still with a gentle grip on Kagome's shoulders. "Maybe we should go see Houshi-sama. He might know. What's surprising though is that you're still conscious. If your soul was taken, how could you still be awake?"

The young girl widened her eyes a bit in realization. "Unless it was Kikyo's soul…"

"Hers?" Sango asked in disbelief.

Nodding Kagome continued. "Yeah. That explains a lot."

The two were heading towards the exit and opened the door, about to head for Miroku when they heard footsteps and saw a silver haired hanyou and miko walking quickly down the hall.

* * *

A tense silence wrapped around them. 

Miroku listened as Sango explained what had occurred back in Kagome's room, but he had trouble contemplating how exactly Kikyo was able to regain her soul without the use of a spell.

"Well Houshi-sama?" Sango asked her fiancé.

"I can't think of any sort of solution as to how Kikyo-sama has managed to become human." Miroku said after a moment. Turning his head, he directed his attention to the eldest miko. "Lady Kikyo, do you know how this came about?"

"No, I do not," she said with a small shake of her head. "I didn't feel the slightest bit of change at all when it had happened."

The five remained silent for a few moments. Kagome fidgeted with the end of her skirt, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the presence of Kikyo who seemed to be at ease with her relaxed posture. Of course; why shouldn't she be happy? She does have Inuyasha after all…

"Hey Miroku," Inuyasha said finally. "What do you think happens to Kikyo now?"

Placing a thumb beneath his chin, the monk began to stroke his chin thoughtfully to think of an answer. "There is no way to know for sure Inuyasha. Raidon seemed intent to use Lady Kikyo for his own benefit. Why is unclear but it should have something to do with her powers. How a demon needs the powers of a priestess is incomprehensible but—"

"Lord monk," Kikyo started. "Did I not inform you that Raidon is a god?"

The four turned to look at her with surprised expressions. "A god?!" Sango asked.

"Yes, he's the god of death." The woman continued calmly.

Taking in the new information, Sango closed her eyes to look inside her mind for some answer to try and defeat their new enemy.

Miroku turned his gaze from the floor over to the hanyou who looked lost in thought. "Inuyasha, perhaps we will require Sesshomaru's assistance."

"What?! Hell no!" Inuyasha growled. "What do we need him for?"

"Sesshomaru wields the Tenseiga Inuyasha; if we have him on our side, he could use the sword against Raidon." Miroku explained. "We all know that Sesshomaru's sword is known as 'The Tenseiga of Heaven', and he has helped us before when battling against your father's other sword Sounga."

That was indeed one of the very few times when Sesshomaru had helped them out with anything. Inuyasha knew that Miroku had a point, as much as he hated to admit it. Sesshomaru could help them out but he knew it'd be a cold day in hell when that pompous ass agreed to aiding them with anything unless he got something out of it.

The hanyou then smirked inwardly when he recalled that his half-brother would get something.

"Alright," Inuyasha said. "I'll go seek him out."

Surprised by his sudden change of mind, the others looked up at him.

"You really going to ask Sesshomaru for his help?" the slayer asked.

The hanyou let out a snort. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing. It's just you didn't seem so willing to accept his help."

Shrugging his shoulders at her, Inuyasha then turned on his heel and headed towards the door, before casting a quick glance over to Kikyo and walked out to convince his brother into helping them. With a smug looking smirk on his face, the hanyou didn't have a doubt in his mind about that arrogant youkai refusing.

* * *


	28. Alliance

Alliance

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Inuyasha gave off a light smirk. He knew his brother wouldn't be able to resist something like this. To test his Tenseiga on the bastard Raidon was too tempting. He knew that Sesshomaru could not possibly refuse.

"No."

Unless he actually could.

"And why not?" the hanyou asked gruffly.

The taiyoukai let out a small smirk. "You honestly think I will help you?"

"If you aren't so willing to help us, then why did you seem so interested a few nights ago?"

"I went there for my own purposes. There is nothing now that will make me lend you my assistance."

Inuyasha scoffed at his brother. He knew that Sesshomaru wanted to fight Raidon, for what he didn't know, but to fight the god of death must've at least intrigued the pompous jackass in some way.

The taiyoukai kept his golden orbs fixed on the distance from his window. Sesshomaru now knew how that Raidon had known of his Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga so he no longer saw anything to go after. Even though the offer of fighting a god was tempting, he didn't plan in the least to aid his idiot half-brother and his companions.

Letting out a frustrated growl, the younger brother glared at Sesshomaru's back before questioning, "So you're telling me that you wouldn't want to increase your strength by fighting Raidon?"

"Why would I do such a thing when I'm strong enough already," the silver haired male asked.

A smirk came on Inuyasha's lips and he said, "But you do want to get stronger don't you? After all, without the Tetsusaiga, you don't stand a chance against me,"

The demon prince was suddenly a white blur, and he grasped his brother by the neck and lifted him upwards into the air.

"You really should watch what you say," the taiyoukai told him. "If you require my assistance, you may want to rethink what you'll say before you open that mouth."

"Keh! You and I both know that you'll stop at nothing to become stronger. I'm merely trying to offer you something I know you can't pass up, _big brother_."

Narrowing his eyes to nothing but thin slits, he dropped his half-brother unceremoniously onto the floor. "Pathetic hanyou," he said haughtily. "Do you really need me to help you and your entourage on this mission? If you claim to be strong with our father's sword at your side, why do even need me? Unless… You can't protect your woman all by yourself,"

This brought Inuyasha quickly to his feet, and he lunged towards him, his claws ready to slash.

Dodging Inuyasha's attack with ease, he landed at the other side. "Come now brother, if you can't lay a decent attack on me then how do you expect to keep your miko safe?"

Letting out an unsuppressed growl, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. What the hell was this bastard talking about? That arrogant brother of his knew absolutely nothing of protection, so why was he insulting him?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the hanyou regained his composure but kept replaying a scene where he would cut Sesshomaru's head with the Tetsusaiga. It didn't calm him down, or his itching desire for a fight but it kept him from attacking that smug taiyoukai on the other side of the room.

"Fine," he said finally. "It's your loss anyway," Inuyasha headed towards the door and exited the study.

It was right when he was down the middle of the hall, when he came across Kikyo who stood before a portrait.

"Kikyo!" he called out drawing her attention towards him.

Walking over, the miko asked, "He said 'no' didn't he?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he thinks he's strong enough so he said he didn't see the need to go after Raidon,"

Kikyo nodded but kept quiet and walked back towards the tall painting in the hall.

Curious as to what she was paying attention to, the hanyou walked over to her and stared with slightly wide eyes as he took in the regal form of his father that was in the portrait.

"He looks like you Inuyasha," Kikyo said, as she slid her mahogany orbs over to him.

"Nah, I say he looks more like Sesshomaru," he said immediately.

The woman chuckled at his modesty. "But you know that you have similar features,"

"Nope," he said simply with a small shake of his head.

"Deny as much as you want," the miko told him as she began to walk down the hall.

Casting one last long look at the portrait of his father, the hanyou leapt from where he stood and was immediately at Kikyo's side.

They came across the others a few moments that had confused expressions on their faces.

"Ah! Inuyasha there you are!" Sango said, in what seemed a voice of relief, and walked quickly over to the two.

"There you are Lady Kikyo, I thought you were lost," Miroku said as he and Kagome joined them.

Kikyo let out a very small chuckle before saying, "No I was alright,"

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the taijiya's and monk's relieved expressions. "You guys were lost weren't you?"

The women blushed with embarrassment while Miroku only sighed. "Unfortunately," the three said simultaneously.

The hanyou scoffed. "Next time, maybe you guys should call for help or something,"

"And why weren't you lost Inuyasha?" Sango said a bit annoyed.

"I'm not like you humans," he said. "You guys seem to have forgotten that you are in a demon home. Demons get around by smell and not by sight like you guys. Why do think I'm not lost?"

Sango pursed her lips at his question while Miroku let out a sigh and Kagome groaned.

"Heh, nothing to say huh?" Inuyasha asked tersely.

The monk decided to change the subject so he asked, "Did Sesshomaru agree?"

"No, he didn't find it worth his time,"

"Hmm, and you seemed so confident that you could convince him too," Sango said.

Casting her a glare, the hanyou merely scoffed. "Keh, whatever. Like I told him, his loss,"

"And how precisely is this a loss for Sesshomaru?" Miroku questioned the hanyou.

"Well think about it. He's always looking for power in one way or another. It's obvious that I would use that against him to get him on our side,"

"But you know Sesshomaru is not one to really bargain," Sango inquired.

That was true but Inuyasha had to give it a shot. Sesshomaru could really be a tough one to convince, especially when he hated your guts. Walking down the hall with Kikyo a foot behind him and the others behind them, he led them back to the room that they were in earlier since they couldn't do it on their own. Rin could probably navigate through the winding corridors and endless hallways better than these three. Even though she lived here for only a year, he had no doubt that that little girl was more capable of doing things on her own. Damn humans and their lack of smell!

Upon coming up to their door, a young female demon came up to them and bowed respectively before them and continued on her way. Miroku eyed the girl for a moment but froze stiff when Sango tossed him a heated glare. "Don't even get ideas monk," she told him ominously.

Feigning a shocked look, he said, "I'd never have such lecherous thoughts Sango."

"Hm," was all the slayer said as she walked in.

The monk let out a sigh but felt relieved that she hadn't clubbed him or anything at least. That was one good outcome.

"Do you enjoy testing your fiancée's patience Lord Monk," the miko behind him questioned in a joking manner.

"Why must you berate me so Lady Kikyo?" he asked.

"Because it's what I see," she said as she patted his back and walked in the room.

Miroku blinked curiously at the revived woman for a moment, but entered the room and shut the shoji behind him.

* * *

Raidon flew across the sky, his crimson orbs glinting with malice as he searched for the miko. Dark clouds gathered in the sky and formed themselves into dark shields, blocking the sun's rays. A shriek from the right brought him out of his current thoughts and he flicked his wrist, disintegrating the demon that had come up next to him.

Another demon came up next to him, but this time on the left and he killed that with another simple gesture. These demons were such a bore. Even the hanyou was more interesting to fight than these bothersome creatures.

A whole horde of demons suddenly erupted from in front of him, and he met them with a nonchalant expression. Gripping his staff he let the eye open from the middle of the ring and with a crackling sound that resounded in the sky, a shot of red light released itself from the center and blasted through the approaching youkai and oni.

The dark haired male watched in boredom as they disappeared without a trace of their infernal existence and continued on with his search when winged insects came and began to hover above him. Quirking an eyebrow suspiciously at the bugs, he flicked his wrist once more and killed them all, but they came a moment later, coming into twice the amount as before. Reopening his staff, the same crackling sound came and the shot of red energy flew out. After the insects had gone, he then heard a deep sinister chuckle emanate from behind him and he glanced slowly over his shoulder to see a demon with his similar characteristics to his own.

"Very well done my lord," the figure said.

Raidon scoffed at the newcomer than pointed his staff towards the demon that had come up from behind and noticing the insects that buzzed around him he surmised that he was the one who had unleashed the demons on him.

"I do not wish to fight my lord,"

Smirking, the god asked, "If that is not your intention than inform me as to why you have been sending your demons onto me,"

The figure chuckled and said, "No that I would never do. I merely wish to lend my assistance."

"In what?" Raison questioned, his staff still directed towards the demon.

"It has come to my attention that you are seeking out the priestess Kikyo and the half breed Inuyasha,"

Once more raising a brow, he asked with a suspicious tone. "How do you know of them?"

"They are my enemies my lord and I can help you track them down for your own purposes,"

Raidon seemed intrigued a bit so as he lowered his weapon ha asked. "I must know the name of one who I might make a deal with,"

"I am Naraku,"

* * *


	29. Departure

Departure

* * *

"You're leaving Lady Kikyo?" Rin questioned.

The miko looked down at the child. Giving Rin a small smile she said, "Yes, the others and I will likely be leaving on the morrow or this evening,"

"Oh," was all the brown eyed girl could say.

Though Kikyo patted the girl comfortingly on the head, she admitted that she would miss her company as well as Shina's. She wondered when she had gotten so used to living in a place full of demons, but thought nothing more of it. Rin was certainly content living here and that was what mattered. And the way Sesshomaru was with her, she would no doubt be well protected.

"Rin-chan! Kikyo-sama!" Shina shouted as she exuberantly rushed to their side, her reddish gold hair hitting her face as she ran.

Coming to a halt, she asked, "Is it true you are leaving Lady Kikyo?"

With a nod the girl plopped down beside her friend. "Why are you leaving?"

Asking herself how to approach the situation she asked them, "Are you aware of Raidon?"

Rin placed a small finger beneath her chin in a contemplative manner before saying, "Oh, yes! Isn't he the reason Lord Sesshomaru brought you here, Lady Kikyo?"

"Yes,"

"And you're going off to fight him?" Shina asked.

At Kikyo's nod the two girls exchanged glances before turning back to her with smiles on their faces.

"We know you and the others will win Kikyo-sama," Shina told her as Rin gave her a nod.

Giving them a smile, she patted both of them on their heads and ruffled their bangs in a loving manner. Rin and Shina then exchanged glances. Neither wanted to see the miko leave but they knew that she couldn't really live here. Though it was a sad topic to think about, the two children were smiling and dragging Kikyo along where they went.

Inuyasha watched the children drag along Kikyo and snorted. They were pulling her along like she was some sort of rag doll. Thank Kami she was no longer that fragile like before. Speaking of which… How did she become human? In truth, when he smelled the difference in her scent, he wanted to jump towards and wrap her in a fierce embrace but something inside wanted to know how precisely this had occurred.

The hanyou had been plagued by this question all day and even had the temptation to question Sesshomaru about it, since the bastard had the Tenseiga. But he knew the demon would most likely remain quiet if he did anyway.

The monk didn't even have a suitable answer making the hanyou more irritated.

A low husky laugh broke his musings and he glanced down to see Kikyo's radiant smile cast down on the children, he cheeks slightly pink with the running. Smiling down at her, he knew that he could find an answer later. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy the fact that she was alive and by his side.

* * *

Sesshomaru had indeed realized that the miko was revived. How he could not even begin to fathom but the priestess was now very much alive. The Tenseiga had begun to rattle when it felt the miko regain her soul. Contemplating how this happened, he began to question if that hanyou brother of his had something to do in her resurrection. It seemed too impossible but it made some sense. Some…

* * *

Kagome tapped the end of her finger on the edge of the window. How was it possible for Kikyo to be alive? She felt a bit happy that the priestess had once again gotten possession of her soul, but she didn't deny that she felt incomplete. Why was that?

A knock on her door made her turn her head. "Yes?"

"It's us Kagome-chan," Sango said from behind the door.

"Okay,"

The slayer and the monk entered the room at Kagome's approval and walked slowly towards her. They had their eyes warily set upon their young friend and Miroku gave her a small smile before asking, "How do you feel Kagome?"

"I'm fine," she replied casually.

The couple glanced at each other before turning back to her.

"Really?" Sango asked nervously.

The young miko let out a sigh before turning back to them and standing from her spot. "Yup no need to worry,"

"Are you sure?" the taijiya asked once more.

Kagome gave them a smile and said, "Uh-huh, there's nothing to be concerned about. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Slightly frowning at her friend, Sango began to wonder if she was as alright as she had claimed. She knew that Inuyasha being with Kikyo upset Kagome to some degree, but why was she denying that it didn't hurt? The slayer wondered if this was how the younger girl coped; by saying that nothing was wrong when everything clearly wasn't.

Kagome watched the two for a minute, her brown orbs fixed on them and waiting for them to continue speaking. Why did they come here anyway? She thought she made it clear that she would like to be alone for a bit. But they were her friends so of course they'd be concerned. This made her smile inwardly a bit.

"So, you guys just going to stand there?" she asked suddenly startling both.

"No," Miroku said.

The young miko clasped both hands behind her back and told them, "I'm going to go look for Shippo. I haven't seen him in a while,"

"Right," Sango as she thought about the kitsune. "Where has he been anyway? None of us has seen him since last night,"

"Maybe he was eaten by some bigger demons," Miroku stated good naturedly drawing gasps and stern looks in his direction.

"Don't even say such a thing," Sango warned him.

"I was merely trying to lighten the mood,"

Sango glared at him. "You have an interesting sense of humor."

All the monk did was grin.

* * *

Raidon eyed the hanyou with a skeptical glance. Why was this half demon so interested in helping? That demon Naraku had explained to him the details of his hate towards the miko and Inu-tachi but the god was still having second thoughts.

Naraku slid his crimson orbs over to the god of death and smirked inwardly. He had plans on how to use him for is advantage; another excellent pawn.

* * *

The sun was now slowly setting and the hanyou sat next to the miko. Sliding his golden oculars over he asked her, "Ready to leave?"

At her silent nod, Inuyasha kept his eyes fixed on hers for a moment longer before turning them back to the scenery. Was she really that upset about leaving his brother's home?

Kikyo let out a small chuckle grasping his attention. "Why do you seem so worried all of a sudden Inuyasha?"

The hanyou blinked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Worried? Bout what?"

Kikyo turned her head slightly to look at him. "You have been glancing at me for quite some time now,"

Blushing he turned his head away into a different direction. "No I haven't!" he said to defend himself.

The miko let out another husky chuckle before turning her head upwards to look at the setting sun. "There's nothing to be ashamed about. So, why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried. I'm jus' wondering whether or not you'll miss being here,"

Kikyo lowered her head back down. "I suppose I'll miss it. I have grown fond of Rin and Shina but I don't think I'll be missing anything else,"

Inuyasha didn't realize that he was holding his breath in anticipation to her response and let it out slowly. Why he did that he was not quite sure. Maybe it was jealousy or something.

Footsteps from his hard left made his ears twitch, and he turned his head slightly to see who was approaching. Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction when he saw Kagome coming down the hall. Now what? Now hunching his shoulders and tapping his foot silently on the wooden floor, he kept his eyes focused on anything else besides Kagome. Glancing at the older miko, he noticed that she was tensed up a bit but other than that, remained cool in her composure and didn't pay the other girl any attention.

The hanyou regained confidence at that so went back to watching the setting sun that was now half way down the horizon.

Kagome stood directly behind them and felt a bit hurt that they weren't acknowledging her but she knew that she wasn't that big of a part in his life anymore like before. Letting out a small inaudible sigh, the younger of the two continued on walking past them.

Once more, Inuyasha let out a breath that he was holding.

"You seem to be relieved," Kikyo stated as she heard Kagome's steps fade.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I thought she was going to 'sit' me for sure,"

"What makes you say that?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head. "Just thought she would,"

"Sit!"

Inuyasha then met the ground with a hard thud and a muffled curse came from his mouth. Sitting up, he spit up a few clumps of dirt and scowled darkly over his shoulder. Kagome did leave then so all he could glare at was a wall.

Kikyo looked over her shoulder and let out a mental sigh. She knew that it wouldn't be so easy for Kagome to accept this. That just seemed to make the protector of the jewel even guiltier. But to take it out on Inuyasha wasn't really what her reincarnation should be doing.

"Inuyasha, come here,"

The hanyou came over and kneeled down before Kikyo, his eyes focused on hers. "Yeah?"

Reaching out, the miko grabbed the subjugation beads and lifted it over his head, the beads easily sliding over and completely removed without effort.

"You took it off?!" he asked in a bewildered tone.

Kikyo simply nodded. "You don't want them on do you?"

"No, I never liked the thing,"

Letting a small smile out she asked, "Then why did you seem so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I'm far from upset. I just didn't think you would remove them. That's all,"

"Well, now you are no longer bound to Kagome's word,"

The hanyou sat back down and let a grin come out. "Wow, I never thought that having that thing off would feel so great," he exclaimed as he stretched his arms. "Does this mean you trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… Kagome kept them on because she said she didn't want me running off or anything. But deep down, I asked myself if she kept them on because she didn't trust me,"

"You have my trust Inuyasha. You always did. After all, you aren't the one who actually killed me fifty years ago now are you?"

"No," he said in low voice.

The two sat there for a while longer and enjoyed the silence when Kirara came out and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey Kirara," the hanyou said casually patting her head.

Shippo came leaping out of nowhere and slapping the half-demon behind the head.

"Stupid mutt!"

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked angrily.

The kitsune crossed his arms and puffed out his little chest. "You made Kagome upset again!"

"Here we go again. Can't you ever shut up for at least one minute?"

"Not until you apologize!"

"Please stop arguing with Inuyasha, Shippo," Miroku said calmly as he came up behind them.

Shippo turned over to the monk and glared at him. "Don't you care about Kagome at all?!"

"We are not one to decide who Inuyasha chooses to be with Shippo. I thought I explained that to you,"

All the kit did was cross his arms again and stalk off.

"Keh that kid just won't keep his mouth shut." Inuyasha snorted.

The monk let out a small nervous chuckle while the priestess merely sighed.

"So, we are leaving tomorrow correct?" Miroku asked to break the quiet.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Still, don't you think it's odd that Raidon hasn't showed up for Kikyo-sama?"

Shrugging his shoulders indifferently the half-demon replied. "Maybe he decided not to cause I'll be there to kick his ass,"

"There you go getting overconfident again," Miroku replied readily.

"Feh!"

* * *

The next morning they arose early. Inuyasha had his arms crossed as he waited beside Kikyo for the others to wake up.

"They sure take a long time to wake up when we need to leave quickly,"

Kikyo was about to calm his down when two figures rushed up to her and wrapped their arms around her legs and tugged at her hakamas.

"Morning Lady Kikyo!" Rin and Shina said simultaneously.

The miko bent down and embraced them as they jumped into her arms, both of them reminding her of the younger girl Sayo who would greet her the same way.

"Where's everyone else?" Shina asked curiously.

"They're not here yet," replied the hanyou who tapped his foot impatiently.

"Is Master Inuyasha angry?" Rin questioned.

Kikyo smiled at the question. "No he's always been like that,"

Inuyasha glanced at her and gave her a glare but Kikyo paid no mind to it. The three girls began to chat about nothing that would interest the male behind them so he decided to just wait for the others. That were taking their own sweet time getting here…

The others rounded a corner and met the couple outside on the engawa.

"Hi everyone," Rin said cheerfully.

Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder and bounded towards the girls who he had grown to extremely like.

"We hope you liked it here Shippo-kun," Shina told him.

"Y-yeah," Shippo told them blushing.

Kirara transformed into her giant cat form and watched the humans and her mistress begin to tell the children good-bye.

Sango then climbed on top of Kirara with Miroku mounting behind her, Shippo perching himself once more on Kagome's shoulder. Quirking his eyebrow when Kagome had not seated herself on the neko youkai, the little kit then realized why she was staring at Inuyasha so intensely. The subjugation beads had been removed.

Opening his mouth to bark at the couple, he met Kagome's stare. She shook her head then climbed up behind her companions on Kirara. How had Kikyo been able to remove the necklace? She felt like screaming her lungs off but decided that it would be best when she could ask somewhere else that was not in front of Rin and Shina.

Shina watched Kagome's cold blank stare and blinked at the warm girl's demeanor. A powerful aura from behind diverted her attention and she turned around to see her lord walking towards them.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" she said as she bowed low to him.

Rin did the same, a smile on her face. "I guess Lord Sesshomaru wanted to tell Master Inuyasha bye," she told Shina who gave her friend a smile. That could not be it. Though they didn't display it openly, she knew that the brothers couldn't stand each other.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked as his elder half brother came up to them.

Sesshomaru sniffed elegantly at his dimwitted brother. "Why else would I come out? Certainly not to bid you and your entourage farewell,"

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

The taiyoukai did not respond. Instead he merely began to levitate and take to the skies.

Everyone watched his figure fade as it flew higher.

"I suppose he's coming with us," Sango stated.

"Oh great," Inuyasha said derisively.

Kikyo got onto Inuyasha's back and couldn't help but feel that Kagome's eyes were cast on her. The neko youkai jumped into the air with Inuyasha following behind them.

The two girls waved good bye to them, their faces plastered with happy grins.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" a squaking voice came from behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru already left, Master Jaken," Rin stated to him happily.

The kappa demon sighed and plopped down onto the ground. The girls shrugged their shoulders and headed inside.

* * *

A/N: This is probably what I would call 'A Blah Chapter'. Oh well, least I got rid of that stupid necklace ne? This is probably the longest chapter so far… -looks up- It is. 


	30. Encounter

Encounter

* * *

The entourage landed down onto the earth. Twitching his inu ears on top his head, he sniffed and listened for any potential danger but could find none.

"What are we going to do Inuyasha?" the monk questioned the first to speak through the whole trip.

"We're going to go and find that sneaky bastard that's what," he said in what seemed to be a tone of exasperation.

"And how do you suppose we'll find him then?" Sango asked stiffly as she walked towards Miroku.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes slightly. "We'll just have to search him out. I've got his stench memorized but there isn't a trace of it anywhere,"

"Some dog you are," Shippo said a loud. Next thing he knew, he was crying and holding a lump that came up when Inuyasha whacked him.

"He hit me!"

"Shut up ya runt! Just be glad I didn't knock you out," he told the kit.

Kikyo mentally sighed but didn't reprimand him. Gazing upwards toward the slightly darkening sky, the miko made her senses more alert and tried to search for the taiyoukai's aura. Was he actually going to aid them? And if he was, what would he get out of it? She had absolutely no guarantee that fighting the god of death would make him stronger but it was worth a try to convince him.

"We should rest here for the night then," Kagome said suddenly. They all turned to her but she was already unpacking her things.

"Why the hell should we rest?" the hanyou questioned. "We have other things to do then keep resting,"

"Not all of us are demon Inuyasha," the teenager said. She then turned to him, her eyes focused on his. "We're making camp,"

Inuyasha scoffed and cocked his head at an arrogant angle. "Feh! Fine whatever,"

They were silent for a while before Miroku broke it again with his calm voice. "Inuyasha, just how exactly are we going to approach Raidon when we face him?"

"I already told you," he answered readily. "When we find him, we're gonna kick his ass all the way back to hell,"

The monk stares into the burning embers of the light that crackled his face calm as he set his mind to work.

"Do you suppose Lady Kikyo will still be a target?"

Inuyasha twitched his ears then turned to look at him. "Maybe… And if that is the case, I'll keep protecting her,"

"You're so devoted Inuyasha," the monk said good naturedly.

"Whatever," he said gruffly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Of course he would protect her. He could never take her out of his mind, not even those times when he was traveling with only Kagome. She was always in his thoughts. And now that she was finally human again, hopefully he would not fail her like before. He could simply not afford to shatter her like he did a half century ago.

Rising to his feet, he told the monk that he was going out to scout for any danger and began to walk off.

Kikyo lay down unmoving in the nearby field, the wind teasing her bangs and touching her face. It felt so odd to be flesh again. Placing a hand over her chest, she could still feel the faint, but strong beat.

Was this a sign that her life was to begin anew without anymore pain? Or were the gods merely testing her just to watch scornfully as death struck her yet again. After all, she was death's favorite toy.

But the question that kept coming was will she be able to keep Inuyasha safe unlike before? Would their bond once again become broken by fate or by their unknown mistrust?

That was something she did not want to relive.

She felt his presence and so propped herself up until she sat upright.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Inuyasha questioned as he sat down beside her.

The miko glanced at him before turning to face the sky. "Just… thinking…"

"Hmm," he responded almost like his half brother.

"Wonder where that arrogant bastard went off to," Inuyasha stated more to himself then Kikyo.

She continued to gaze upwards. "He does seem like one to enjoy his privacy,"

The hanyou lay back down, placing his hands behind his head. "Oh well. I like it a lot better when he's gone."

Kikyo slid her eyes slowly downwards, her mahogany oculars resting on his tanned face. She kept them fixed on him until he opened his eyes and met hers.

Reaching up, the hanyou gave her a light smirk before grazing his knuckles against her skin. "You look really pretty when the moon hits you face,"

The miko let a smile form on her winsome face before playfully tweaking his ears. "You flatter me too much, my little Inu,"

* * *

Rising the next morning, they packed their necessities and began to search again for Raidon once more.

Inuyasha turned his head to the far left and saw his brother's figure floating aimlessly in the air.

"There ya are you jackass. Wondering when you were gonna show,"

Sesshomaru haughtily raised his head. "You should know better than that pathetic half-breed,"

Ignoring the crude comment, Inuyasha held Kikyo tighter to his back. He looked up when he heard a faint rumble then watched in close scrutiny as the sky darkened in a short amount of time. A drop fell onto his face but it wasn't cold like rain. It was warm.

More drops began to fall from the sky and Kagome gasped when one fell on her hand.

"It's blood!" she cried. Turning their attention towards her, red drops had indeed begun to pour from the clouds.

Demons appeared from cumulus shields and Inuyasha sniffed the air, but could detect no scent except the smell of blood.

"These are Raidon's demons!" he told them.

"Raidon's?" Sango questioned.

Quickly giving them a brief description about Raidon's demons and how they had no scent or aura, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and released the Wind Scar, the youkai disintegrating from the colliding winds and blinding hot light.

"They're gone!" Shippo shouted.

"But that seemed a bit too easy," Miroku calmly stated as he continued to watch the skies swirl with gray dreary clouds.

Lightning crackled as it shot towards them with blinding speed and nearly hit the hanyou and neko youkai.

Sesshomaru watched on with a bored expression before removing the Tenseiga from its sheath. Lifting it high overhead, he slashed downwards, sending balls of energy towards the source of the lightning.

His attack was blocked and was sent back, which he easily dodged without the slightest bit of difficulty.

Inuyasha landed onto a tree branch and gently removed Kikyo from is back.

"Looks like we didn't need to look for him," said Inuyasha and he quickly scanned Kikyo for injuries.

Nodding as a response, the miko scanned the darkening sky. Closing her eyes, she began to search for the evil aura with her own spiritual powers. She found the source of it and reached behind her to pull out her arrow and pulling back the string. It flew across the air, rushing past everything and hitting its target with her usual accuracy.

Raidon felt the arrow pass through his barrier. Ignoring the strange sense that he could no longer feel her dead soul, he flew with rapid speed, his staff sending another burst of energy hurling towards the group.

Quickly pulling Kikyo close, Inuyasha leapt off the tree and landed down onto the ground where they met the others, while Sesshomaru was still airborne.

Facing the Inu-tachi, Raidon let out a smirk as he scanned through them with maliciousness.

"Well, I can see that you have seeked out each other's help," he sneered as he regarded the two half brothers.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes while Inuyasha let out an arrogant snort. "Yeah right," pulling the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard, he raised it and slashed down to release more of his colliding winds.

"Wind Scar!" it hit his mark but they were deflected and thrown back. But not by Raidon's barrier.

"Naraku!" Shippo squealed as he clutched Kagome tighter in fear.

Finding their arch nemesis in the midst of the settling debris and dust, Kikyo withdrew an arrow and pointed it towards his barrier.

"Do you plan to hit me with that?" he questioned.

With newfound determination, she released the arrow and watched impassively as it passed through without difficulty. Pure miko energy burst forth from the arrow head, before lodging itself into Naraku's armor, his body bursting from the crackling impact.

But, he quickly regained his composure, his body reenacting itself while his barrier was slowly reappearing to form itself round him.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked her, vicious orbs flashing with hate.

Kikyo eyed him with her own intensive stare, the cold and impassive façade back on her face. "Don't underestimate me, pathetic scum," her voice was cold, the statement sour and many saw Kikyo's usual demeanor rise back to the surface.

Narrowing his eyes, Naraku thrust out a long tentacle, which Sango immediately slashed with the blade at her hip. Toxic fumes vented out as the poisonous secretion dripped onto the earth, melting as the ooze seeped in.

Raidon let out a smirk, raised his staff as the sky grew blacker, the clouds crying blood and acid rain. The staff let out a pulse, and summoned a few of the dead.

A hand shot from the ground, decaying flesh reaching the sensitive noses of the demons gathered round the area. Raising the Tenseiga, Sesshomaru slashed into the bodies with ease, immediately falling back to where they had risen.

"Hmph, so I'm guessing that these are too simple for you to kill," Raidon inquired more than questioned. His staff glowed a brilliant red, and more bodies than before arose from their sleep.

* * *

A/N: ….. –Sigh- _I THOUGHT MY STORY WOULD NEVER SEE ACTION AGAIN_. I'm sorry if my story is starting to bore you… You guys can kill me if ya want though. –offers knives and guns- .44 Magnum anyone? 


	31. Part One: Fight

Part One: Fight

* * *

Flashes of gold and white coursed through the air, dragging itself into the ground as the Wind Scar was released from the legendary fang. The bodies turned to ash before nothing was left, but it was still not enough.

Fallen and slain humans, along with several youkai, continued to rise from the mounds of earth. Their bodies moving wobbly and swaying as though they couldn't think straight, decaying flesh reaching the sensitive noses of the youkai, heads and faces caked with dirt and dry blood. A round house kick from the slayer made a body fly backwards, only to stand back up, skin peeling off like parchment where she had made the impact with her foot.

A movement from the right caught the miko's attention and quickly pulled an arrow to shoot at the body moving towards the monk from behind. Nodding his thanks, Miroku pulled a sutra from the confinements of his haori, throwing it to the oncoming body from the left. It became immobilized immediately, flames from the paper licking its rotten flesh before falling down on its knees. Gripping his shokuji, Miroku hit another square in the face, sparks flying through the air as electricity crackled from its head.

Running in a dash, Sango threw the Hiraikotsu at the risen dead, then unsheathing the katana that rested against her hip, parried and sliced through them. Grabbing the boomerang that flew back into her hand, she released it with remarkable ease at Naraku, only to have it deflected by the barrier. Sesshomaru came up behind her, his sword giving off youki energy and hitting the barrier that was formed around their opponents. Electric shocks went through his body as he continued to push against the invisible force, his eyes narrowing to thin slits as he watched their expressions become one of scornful amusement.

"Kirara!" she called her neko youkai. Having heard the call, she came forth quickly as a blur of orange and yellow from the flames beneath her strong paws. Jumping onto her companion, Kirara maneuvered swiftly through the air, her mistress telling her where to fly. Leaning to the left, Sango readied her weapon to aid the demon below. Almost close to throwing it, a cry escaped her lips as a jaw with teeth bore itself down upon her upper shoulder. The hidden blade within her sleeve came out and made a deep cut into the snake demon's face. Reeling back from the sudden pain, it failed to dodge the coming attack from the blade that slayer still held in her left hand.

Raidon smirked as he watched the pure youkai slowly, but surely, being pushed back by the defenses of the barrier surrounding them. Looking out into the distance, he watched as the others fought against the dead he had summoned. Deciding to put them into uneven odds, he raised it again.

The hanyou raised his claws, tearing into the body that was about to hit an unknowing Kagome.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "That was close,"

"You have to be more careful," he told her firmly as he slashed his blade into a youkai that was about to crash into them from the sky.

Shippo watched the nonviolent exchange before scanning the area with his eyes, and resting on the figure of the monk who blocked an attack from a sword. "Kagome, Miroku's in trouble,"

Glancing at the kit before looking at the direction he was pointing to, she quickly grabbed an arrow and made its target.

Inuyasha gave off a light smirk, then gripped the hilt of his sword and brought it down to release the Backlash Wave. The lights and swirling vortexes collided against the barrier held up by Raidon and Naraku. Gritting his teeth in aggravation with the two demons that hid like cowards, the hanyou raised his sword again. "Adamant Barrage!"

Shards of adamant were released in the next instant, their pointed tips managing to breach somewhat into the invisible force, though were not much. "Dammit!" he said with anger as he watched the attack begin to decrease in power.

"Kagome!" he said to the younger miko who stood there watching the barrier. "We need to use each other's powers got it?"

Nodding surreptitiously at the hanyou, Kagome pulled out an arrow as Inuyasha readied the Tetsusaiga again. Hot winds clashed with the other as the purification power had begun to spark from the front of the arrow, then giving her the signal; he brought it down in one massive sweep.

"Wind Scar!"

"Go!"

* * *

The taiyoukai heard the conversation and evaded the strike that was made upon the two. Glancing about, he found the taijiya circling overhead on top of her neko.

* * *

The arrow flew straight as the golden light followed behind it and from the sides. Though the two demons inside didn't seem the least bothered with this new attack. The impact came crashing its weight down upon the barrier but it held up, Naraku giving off a smirk as Raidon continued to watch on with narrowed eyes.

Sango threw the Hiraikotsu and scanned the landscape for her fiancé. Miroku was found fending off several of the dead with Shippo shaking on his should. Heading towards him, she saw that he was beginning to unveil the hidden curse that was in his right hand. "Don't open it!" she shouted in a warning tone as Kirara landed gracefully upon the earth.

Sango jumped quickly off her companion, and caught her weapon in midair. Thrusting the boomerang into the oncoming demons and humans, she was immediately by Miroku's side. "If you open that up and suck them in, don't you think you'll draw in poison?" she asked as she cut through another body.

"Well, Raidon seems to be bringing more and more up, what other choice is there?"

The taijiya dodged the attack from the left, the blade barely making contact with her arm. "Last time you almost died; I'm only telling you to be careful Houshi-sama,"

Letting a light smile tug at his lips, he pulled several more sutras and let them swish through the air, watching blue flames come out once more.

* * *

Raidon kept his crimson orbs fixed upon the young hanyou male, and smirked. "Naraku, you said that you wanted to kill Kikyo for yourself correct?"

Slowly turning his head, Naraku eyed the god with caution and curiosity. "Yes, and what of the matter?"

Raidon leered at him; waving off the fact that the hanyou would dare to speak to him like that, he ignored the comment and continued. "As long as I am allowed to kill the half breed below, you can have the Lady Kikyo,"

Naraku smirked though inside he was swirling with rage. If there was anyone he wanted to kill as much as Kikyo, if would have to be Inuyasha. But as long as he was the one who was able to make Kikyo suffer, who killed who didn't matter. "As you please,"

Raidon was gone in an instant and swiped down his staff that had begun to glow a bright red. The hanyou glared upwards before preparing for another attack. As he was about to slash through the winds, Raidon came up in front of him and tore through his abdomen. Wincing from the sharp pain that jabbed into him, Inuyasha stood steadily on his feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome asked worriedly. "You alright?!"

The hanyou ignored the question and faced the god of death with rage. Raidon was about to release the power hidden within his tall staff when the taiyoukai came up and made an easy swipe upwards. Sesshomaru's Tensiega had begun to pulse when it felt the powerful aura escaping Raidon exit from the barrier and so had come after him.

Tenseiga met the staff and sparks flew as electricity traveled upwards and tingled on the skin of the youkai who held strong against him. Raidon repelled the sword by making the staff open its eye and shoot into the sword. Tenseiga continued to hold as Sesshomaru jumped into the air, and brought it down it one swift motion. Raidon blocked the attack with expertly ease, and sent another blow of surging shocks towards the taiyoukai. Watching the recipient of the attack, Raidon watched the demon prince and waited to see whether he would collapse or not.

Widening his eyes a fraction, the god looked on as Sesshomaru stood and moved as a blur of pristine white, claws glowing green as acid secretion dripped from the tips.

"Poison Claw!"

* * *

Kikyo avoided the sword that swiped from the right, her arm reaching back and pulled out another arrow, the tip glowing a bright pink and cut through the air, blinding light hitting her eyes and making her narrow them until the debris cleared to reveal nothing but several weapons on the ground.

Something caught her peripheral vision and glanced in the direction of the movement. Naraku had made a tentacle emerge from within the barrier, and she dodged it as it came crashing down into the rocky terrain. Reaching quickly for another arrow, she shot it and it flew into the open space, where Naraku merely smirked and watched sadistically as the arrow gathered more light, piercing his flesh and making miasma flow out like purple smoke.

Covering her mouth and nose with the sleeve of her keso, the elder miko's mahogany orbs hardened as the hanyou's figure showed like a dark silhouette from the veil of miasma.

"Is this really all you have Kikyo? You have grown to disappoint,"

Coolly disregarding the comment, she began to summon her powers through her palms beneath her sleeves. Bringing her hands up, Kikyo released a beam of purity, the power and intensity scathing the surface of rock and stone as it hurled toward Naraku.

The barrier was once more erected, the beam making contact with the surface, power surging into the air as it crackled from the impact of pure and tainted. Kikyo kept her eyes fixed upon the scene, waiting to see if he had been destroyed.

A tentacle snaked outwards, clouds of toxic smoke parting as it shot forwards and nearly cut the woman on her thigh. Jumping from the deformed appendage, Kikyo spun around on her heel, dodging the next tentacle that flew out. Pulling out an arrow, the miko released it to see it disintegrate a demon that had barely touched the tip. Naraku suddenly leapt upwards, his barrier masking his aura and Kikyo scanned the sky.

Demons were now flying downwards, fangs bared and claws sharpening with each moment to strike into her new flesh. She stood calmly and deciphered the amount of approaching youkai, then pulled an arrow and didn't bother aiming. Tresses of obsidian flew back and hit her face as the light was blasted and filled the sky, screeches echoing till they didn't ring in her ears.

Knitting her eyebrows together, Kikyo raised her palms and felt the searing heat grow in her fingertips to completely fill her hands with a tingling sensation. A cry from behind diverted her attention from the clouded skies and saw Shippo clinging desperately to her reincarnation, a bow and arrow in her hand as she let it fly towards the unsuspecting raidon who continued to battle with Inuyasha. Several drops of blood slid down his tepid skin, and she wondered whether it was his or his opponent's.

About to release the swirling energy within her hand, the priestess quickly turned her body to face the Naraku who was now outside from the shields of gray, and the beam shot out from her hands.

* * *


	32. Part Two: Fight

Part Two: Fight

* * *

The taiyoukai narrowed his eyes as the dead continued to rise, Tenseiga cutting through them to send them back to hell. Metallic clangs resounded sharply in the air as the hanyou swung the Tetsusaiga at the God's staff, the eye blasting jets of red at him, each shot evaded but closer than the next. 

Miroku rammed his shokuji into a nearby corpse, the taijiya behind him releasing Hiraikotsu into the air, the bodies being torn in half only to be sewn back as though nothing happened.

"There's too many," she said as she made another round house kick to the head of one.

Pulling forth another sutra, Miroku threw them and then blocked the intended attack from behind with his staff, the rings on the top jingling like chimes as he swiped it into the side of its head.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted to the neko who came flying to them in a burst of fiery speed. Hopping on, she grabbed Miroku's hand and hoisted him atop of her back. Leaning to the left, Sango scanned for the others who continued fighting down below. Kagome was found surrounded by several bodies as Inuyasha struggled to fight off Raidon and keep his attention on her.

A flash of lightning blinded her a for a minute then turned her head to see Kikyo shooting beams of light from her palms at Naraku. The taiyoukai came suddenly and shot a jet of blue light at the barrier around the infamous demon, only to have it reflected back.

"Kirara!" she told the cat demon who immediately swerved hard to the right, bangs bared as her mistress leapt into the air, the boomerang in hand as she threw it at the barrier, lightning crackling and making black charred burns at the side, before it was deflected.

"Damn," she said through gritted teeth as she managed to dodge her weapon and catch it.

The neko flew back and caught Sango quickly, Miroku keeping his hands by Kirara's neck as Sango sat behind him.

"We need Kikyo to shoot at the barrier, and then maybe we can launch our attacks into it," he suggested as they continued to fly around, searching for any weak spots on both enemies.

Raidon kept his eyes trained on the moving hanyou. If he managed to shoot him with his light, his human soul should be gone and he'll go back to being a full demon. But as long as the miko was there, the damn hanyou would end up regaining his soul with no problem.

Inuyasha lifted the Tetsusaiga over his shoulder, and cut into an approaching demon that was about to bite into Kagome's back.

"You can't do anything can't you?" he shouted angrily.

Kagome fumed first before turning back to them and releasing her arrow at the other corpses. Shippo kept his fists clutched onto her then mustering courage, he let out his Fox Fire.

The trick had managed to keep them somewhat at bay, and gave them burns but they kept coming towards them. Fear came back like a snake in his belly and retreated back to the teenager.

The God made a bolt of lighting come down, aiming straight for the silver haired half breed, but instead crashed down upon the earth, a large crevice now embedded into the ground. Inuyasha swiftly moved out of the way before it could hit him. Surveying around for the safety of Kagome, who had been able to evade the flash, he found Kikyo fighting Naraku alongside his brother. Mentally cursing himself for not keeping an eye on her, he felt a bit grateful that Sesshomaru was at least there. But if harm did come to her, he'd be the one to pay.

He suddenly heard the sound of rushing wind, and spun quickly on his heel, Raidon flying past him with the staff in hand, the eye sliding back and forth stupidly, but mercilessly. The wind had begun to circle around his sword, youki clashing with the other and the Backlash Wave shot out, gray vortexes colliding with Raidon's strong aura and increasing the power of his attack by the double. Engulfing the chi completely, the crushing stream hit Raidon.

Picking up the scent of the current, Sesshomaru had glanced out the corner of his eye just in time to see the Bakuryuha make its mark on the God. But Raidon's aura, though faint, was still there; after all he was a God, and of death no less.

Glancing over to the priestess who continued to battle against Naraku, Sesshomaru leapt in the air and swiped down his sword, the Soul Cutter emerging in flames of blue and white which hit the barrier in full force on the invisible force.

Naraku reflected the waves of power and hurled it towards the miko, her bow aimed and readied still as she stood before it. The arrow flew straight as purified energy collided with that of demon youki; an explosion of light flooded the area.

Sesshomaru surveyed slowly in the midst of the clouds. The priestess might've died. He suddenly picked up the spiritual energy radiating off in giant waves, pink light growing in her palms and swirling around her form.

Jets of pink came out and crashed upon the hanyou, and Sesshomaru raised his sword again for the Soul Cutter to come out and hit the opening.

Sango and Miroku watched in fascination as the two released their powers on Naraku, and then heard a familiar shout as golden light rushed past the ground, mixing and bonding with the already powerful attack.

Steering Kirara over to Kagome and Shippo, she landed down next to them as they dismounted.

"Kagome-chan, you alright?" Sango asked.

The teen nodded as she turned her eyes over to the three figures that stood patiently awaiting to see if their combined attacks had finally rid themselves of Naraku.

A tentacle rushed out, poison dripping from the tip as it barely scraped the miko, who quickly dodged it. How long it would take till he was gone for good?

"Damn that bastard!" Inuyasha growled angrily. "There's got to be some way to kill him and the other one,"

The taiyoukai watched the tentacle suddenly burst, miasma flowing out into a deadly purple mist. Kikyo had too noticed, and immediately left the vicinity of growing vapors.

"You alright Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as she approached them.

"I'm alright," the woman said casually. Turning to face their opponent, she felt her blood boil in anger. He can never die unless his heart is there. Raidon's aura caught her attention and she grabbed an arrow from behind, and sent it flying to him. It glowed as it pierced him, and his face was one of shock as though he had not expected her to hit him. The taiyoukai watched the God impassively, and smirked inwardly at seeing him in such a state. He indeed deserved whatever fate would fall upon him.

The arrow didn't seem to be enough as he was about to pull it out, and Sesshomaru was a blur of white and silver, the blade of heaven striking him across the midsection with actual small drops of blood welting out from the open skin.

"You damn demon," he hissed violently.

Amusement did gleam in the demon prince's eyes, a smile spreading across his face as he made another blow to Raidon on the torso. The staff's eye opened and a stream of red shot out. A barrier from Tenseiga was erected around Sesshomaru.

Kagome watched anxiously at the scene. Shippo clutched her tighter and let a whimper of fright come out.

"Inuyasha, you need to help him out," Kagome told him.

The hanyou glanced at her and frowned. "Why would he need my help for?"

"We have to kill Raidon ya know." The girl said in a huff.

"Ha, he doesn't need my help, but whatever," he said with annoyance but raised his sword. As the Tetsusaiga shimmered as diamonds covered it from the hilt to the tip, he heard a rush of something slithering across the ground, and from the corner of his eye, watched as Naraku flew towards him.

Inuyasha was pushed back by Naraku, and felt a jagged edge stab him in his side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Naraku smirked at her cry to him. "Let's face it; you won't be able to kill me Inuyasha,"

"Ya better not be saying anything you're gonna regret, cause I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile of your face, Naraku," Inuyasha spat angrily as he ducked down and somersaulted in the air. Landing down, he slightly stumbled and pointed the transformed Tetsusaiga at him.

"Adamant Barrage!"

Spears of the crystallized missiles shot downwards, Naraku keeping the barrier up but also dodging them at the risk of one actually breaking the shield. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep it up, he released more of them from his sword, watching intently to see if one had managed to strike him.

Naraku continued to move around, but stopped as arrows were launched at him. Pink first struck through followed by that of blue and the air crackled from static.

"Do you think it worked?" Kagome asked the other miko.

Kikyo remained silent, mahogany orbs fixed on both half-demons, the jewel glowing brilliantly with malice inside Naraku's clothes. The jewel only needed one shard left.

"Kagome, you see it don't you?"

"Uh-huh, it's almost complete,"

The taijiya heard this and a solemn expression took her face, wondering when Naraku would take her brother for his own again.

Miroku patted his fiancée on the shoulder, knowing she was thinking about Kohaku. His dark blue eyes kept furtively glancing back and forth between the fight of both brothers. He then saw that Raidon was bleeding profusely as Sesshomaru maneuvered with admirable ease around him. The staff suddenly pulsed and Raidon's body begun to sew back together, but was then tore open by another swipe from the Tenseiga.

Naraku turned his head slightly, cool orbs of crimson watching him when he suddenly smirked. Rushing over to the God, Naraku gripped the staff, and wrenched it from Raidon's grasp.

The smirk became a leer, and Naraku's body opened up, skin molding in deformed shapes as tentacles wrapped themselves around the God, each stabbing into him with toxic fumes pouring into him. Beams of bold red shined in the sudden dark mist, Raidon attempting to thwart off the hanyou, but without the staff in hand, he was as powerless as a demon in his situation. Secretion oozed onto him, covering him in a thick layer as he was slowly being absorbed. A scream tore as Naraku swallowed him whole, the God of Death now slowly dying inside the hanyou who had managed to deceive him as he had done with everyone else.


	33. Part Three: Fight

Part Three: Fight

* * *

The body shaped itself slowly, appendages dripping with the purple and black secretion. The youkai of the dead that continued to circle aimlessly in the air, were suddenly drawn in to the powerful evil aura emanating in giant portions, and let themselves become a part of this youkai that would soon be the strongest in all of the regions.

They stood back and watched the hanyou turn into something even more powerful, a being that was no longer of this earth nor heaven or hell. He possessed the malice and hate that was Naraku, yet he wasn't really Naraku. Naraku wasn't able to become a demon, even with most of the jewel, he needed all of it to transform into a full fledged demon. And yet, he was here growing with each moment, the wind billowing harshly into their faces as many auras collided into one massive ball of energy.

The kitsune clung desperately to the young girl, as she gripped tightly onto the haori of the Fire Rat. Growling low in his throat, the hanyou covered his nose with the sleeve of his keso, trying to rid his nose of the smell of death and rotting flesh as the corpses became one with Naraku's form. Raidon was no longer visible, and his cries had already been muffled by joining flesh. The houshi stepped closer to his fiancée, a sense of despair lurking in the recesses of his mind as the thought of Sango dying at Naraku's hands, or even worse, at his, if Naraku gained more power over them and made the Wind Tunnel become stronger and more lethal to draw in her and everyone else he knew. At this point, the optimistic monk had begun to doubt more than ever.

The hanyou's long silver hair blew around and his golden orbs narrowed, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword as he looked over his shoulder to see the fear in Kagome's eyes then slid them over to the form of Kikyo's, whom stood still in the heavy miasma. Making a silent vow to protect them both, he kept determined eyes fixed on Naraku who seemed nearing the completion of his metamorphosis. With a final burst of dark light that seemed to pierce their gaze, an enormous figure stood before them, massive claws digging into the soil and creating giant crevices in the ground. A tail whipped violently as a red eye flashed and gazed at them as one would look at prey. A rumbling chuckle resounded in the dark sky, and a foot rose suddenly to squash them.

Kirara immediately took the initiative and grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his clothes while Sango jumped onto her back. The taiyoukai was out of the way before the attack was even above, and Inuyasha gripped Kagome and Kikyo by the waist and leapt out of the danger. Settling them both down, he grasped the hilt even tighter.

"Wind Scar!"

Golden light flew out from the sword and hit the beast square in the belly, but it was deflected easily. He could not sense any barrier and wondered of Naraku had managed to create a shield from merely the scales that covered his large frame.

A smirk appeared on his lips, and flames shot from the ground, charring the ground into a deep charcoal color. One nearly hit the ones on the ground, as the airborne Kirara maneuvered around the geysers of hot fire.

The tail thrashed itself against the ground, giant bits of hard stone being tossed into the air. Inuyasha dodged them as he grabbed the females again and glanced around for his damn half brother. Noticing the swift movement of silver tendrils, he saw a green glow from Sesshomaru's claws, and the attack managed to melt through some centimeters of the shield but still held firm.

As the neko youkai kept evading each stream of hot fire and magma, the taijiya gripped the Hiraikotsu and threw it downwards as hard as she knew how. It was quickly rejected, and thrown back at her which she caught easily but swerved slightly in her seat.

Gripping her waist, the monk made sure she was properly seated before he kept a vigilant eye back on the beast below.

"Houshi-sama, what should we do?" she inquired suddenly.

He was lost in thought as he had begun to contemplate how to defeat their now stronger opponent. But before he could make a suggestion, a howl of pain echoed around them and he noticed that Kirara had been burned while flying. Sparks of red and orange singed her coat, black soot covering a small patch and he hurriedly began to pat quickly to rid of the heat.

The neko swerved to the right of a sudden as a large ball of fire spewed forth from the ground, hitting her directly at the side.

"Kirara!" Sango cried out as the cat let out a hiss, her body beginning to plummet down to the ground.

Hearing a cry, the young girl turned around to see Kirara losing balance.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Flicking his ears at the sound of her voice, the hanyou looked at her then to his comrades in the sky. When he was about to leap upwards to them, talons came crashing down before him and blocked his way.

"Dammit," Inuyasha said as somersaulted in the air.

Smirking a bit at him, Naraku summoned flashes of lightning to him, each making an intended strike at him. One hit him directly, and the hanyou growled low as he felt electricity surge through him, hair fanning out from rage and power like a rabid dog.

Skin tingling and burning, Inuyasha kneeled down on one knee as he rested his arm on the other. Raising his head abruptly when he felt an increase in demonic energy, a giant vortex had begun to spin itself in Naraku's mouth, red flames mixing with white and black as blue sparks crackled around the orb.

"Kagome! Get out of here!" he commanded to the young teen behind him.

Nodding slowly, Kagome turned on her heel to leave as the orb was released.

Lifting the sword, he sent the Backlash Wave out, its own chi blending with the other as both energies collided and seemed to wrestle for dominance. The wave seemed to pierce through, but an explosion resounded in his ears, making bits of rock and a blanket of debris form a cloud around him,

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried in panic. Looking frantically around for his figure, Shippo clung to her shirt.

"Hey there he is!" the kit exclaimed.

Looking to where he pointed, Kagome's eyes widened when she saw that Inuyasha's form was trapped between two black talons, large cracks embedded where the tips were.

"Inuyasha!"

Naraku glanced at her, his red eye watching her closely as he made a claw move closer to the hanyou's head.

"No, don't!" she pleaded.

Kagome then sensed pure energy forming from her left, and she saw Kikyo let an arrow fly, its pointed tip searing the scales but as the light gradually faded till nothing was there except a small burn.

"Did you really believe that would be enough?" he asked her disdainfully, lifting his tail as his intention to crush her beneath its weight came to them.

The hanyou struggled to free himself, but saw that there would really be no need when Kikyo dodged the immense paw. Turning his attention back to Naraku, his nose then picked up the scent of another demon. Realizing it was Sesshomaru, he began to move even more beneath him and managed to squeeze out between the claws before Tenseiga's attack came colliding into Naraku.

Tripping, he fell on his chest and angrily stood up and pointed accusingly to his sibling. "You damn bastard! What were you trying to pull out there?!"

Kikyo placed his hand on his shoulder, then glanced up at the sky, the neko still trying to remain airborne, with the burn still searing into her strong muscles as more jets of fire erupted from the ground.

The wind picked up suddenly, and the miko almost thought that the monk would try his Wind Tunnel, but the wind swirled around them instead of rising up.

The ground was breaking off; bits of different sizes of rock were being hefted into the air as they felt their bodies lose gravity, becoming sucked up into a tornado of poisonous gas, their lungs burning from miasma as pure air was drawn from them.

Kirara howled as she got caught in the strong wind, Sango trying to cling as tightly as she could.

Miroku had almost lost balance, and Sango's hand immediately outstretched, grasping for his own. They spun around and their hands had begun to slip from the others, and Miroku was now flying in the air, his body now in mid air.

"Houshi-sama!"

Her companion had begun to lose control, and the poison had seeped into her wound. "Kirara!" Wrapping her arms around her, the taijiya felt herself rising higher and higher.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, as she held onto the kit whose eyes were tightly shut with fear.

"Kagome!"

Reaching up for her, their hands missed the others by mere inches, due a bright flash that burned his hand, the smell of burning flesh reaching his nose.

Obsidian hair flew around a familiar form, and Inuyasha saw that the woman appeared to be unconscious.

"Kikyo!" he called out to her, hoping she hadn't fainted.

Turning her head to him, the two were too far from the other, and the next thing they both knew, their bodies were soaring in the air, then plummeting down at an increasing speed. The impact came hard, the sound of breaking ribs resounding in his ears along with the crack of a branch. He smelt blood, and for a minute Inuyasha had forgotten from where his injuries were, as his vision blurred and he found himself crushed by the darkness.


	34. Separation

Separation

* * *

Bright light hit a face, making the eyes open wide and shut tightly from the intensity. Rubbing their eyes, they sat up with a jolt, pain quickly spreading through their body.

"Damn it, it hurts," the hanyou said angrily as he laid back down. Knitting his eyebrows together, Inuyasha felt a sting as he turned slightly, his ribs still aching from falling down a long height. Remembering that he almost could've grabbed the hand that was within reach, the hanyou narrowed his eyes in realization as he stood.

Growling with frustration at his body, the hanyou took a step forward and made to go search for the others when he heard a grunt behind him.

"Your woman is over there," a voice informed him.

Glaring at his half brother that suddenly appeared behind him, Inuyasha snorted. "I was hoping you died,"

"I can't be killed so easily little brother," the taiyoukai sniffed indignantly.

"So where's Kikyo?" the younger sibling asked, wanting to get to the point.

Sesshomaru merely pointed to his left, before walking forward and leaving his brother to be with his woman.

Immediately forgetting his wounds, the hanyou rushed over to a set of bushes and pushed past them, his golden orbs falling down to see Kikyo laid against the trunk of a tree, tears in her garments with small scratches on her face. Sniffing the air, he could detect no scent of fresh blood, unless she had already been bandaged up.

Twitching his eyebrow at the very thought, he sat down beside her, gently cupping her face as he waited for her to regain consciousness.

* * *

The early dawn filtered through branches, eyes opening to the bright light as a growl of pain came from their right. The taijiya glanced dazedly to the source, and found Kirara, reverted back into her small form licking at her paw as she continued to hiss on occasion.

"Kirara, you're alright," Sango whispered in relief. In response to her mistress, the small neko flicked her tail and meowed.

Giving her companion a smile, she recalled losing Houshi-sama's grip and she felt a sense of apprehension take hold of her. Looking around, Sango felt a warm tongue lick her hand. Glancing down, Kirara looked up and gave off a small meow, knowing what the slayer was thinking.

"I know that Houshi-sama's alright; but it still was a long way down…"

Wondering what could've happened to her fiancé, the slayer's mind was drought with indecision and worry. Feeling a burn from the side sting upwards, she gently touched the exposed skin on her side, even more so, she jerked quickly when she found that it hurt when she moved her shoulder.

Gripping the dislocated limb, Sango hissed sharply. "Just my luck; it's broken,"

The small cat limped its way over to her owner, nudging her lightly on a thigh that still bled from an open wound. Struggling to stand, the slayer stiffly stood, wincing every moment as she took small baby steps forward which only resulted in her leaning against a tree, the wound slightly opening.

"Well, this may take a while," she said as she went on.

* * *

Hearing her slight groans, the hanyou opened an eye to look at the female who began to wake up.

"You're awake," Inuyasha whispered as he shifted closer to her.

Propping herself up, Kikyo slid mahogany orbs over to meet shades of gold. Narrowing her eyes slightly when she noticed the darker stains, she glanced back up at him.

Inuyasha seemed to notice as to what she meant, and scoffed. "It doesn't hurt; don't worry about it,"

"It's not that," the miko said as she sat up straight. "Why didn't you try to treat to your wounds?"

"I don't need to," said Inuyasha primly.

Kikyo sighed a bit at his reluctance, but that was how he responded to medical treatment. Calmly turning to him, she pressed on him again. "Since you didn't do it, let me,"

Blinking at her, Inuyasha raised a brow. Knowing that she wouldn't really stop until he allowed her to tend to him, he felt that it wasn't necessary and that she should worry more about herself, as she was a human.

"Kikyo, you really don't need to," he tried again.

Lowering her head slightly, the priestess gave him a small smile. "I know, but, who knows how serious they are, and though you are half demon, you can still get an infection,"

Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha began to remove his haori as Kikyo stood up and started to search for herbs to make a potent. Kikyo managed to find several of them and carried the small bundle as she walked back. Kneeling down next to him, she kept her eyes fixed a deep wound that marred his side, and several small burns on his skin.

Inuyasha glanced at her out the corner of his eye, and gave her a light smirk. "It's not as bad as it looks Kikyo,"

Pressing a leaf against the open skin, she slowly rubbed it along the bloody crevices, causing the hanyou to inwardly wince, not wanting to seem weak in front of her.

"Just keep that on the wound," Kikyo told him in a professional tone, beginning to mix up the other herbs to create a remedy. As she worked, Inuyasha kept the leaf on the injury, while he kept himself busy by watching her hands move. She worked delicately and swiftly, frail looking hands diligent in making remedies as she would with a weapon.

Turning to face him, the priestess took the leaf off and began to smear the ointment on, warm blood touching her fingers and blending with the medicine. The half demon wrinkled his nose slightly; the herbs reaching his nostrils and making them it twitch.

"The smell burns,"

Lifting her head up a bit, Kikyo saw the expression on his face, and gave him a small chuckle. "Right; your nose is more sensitive,"

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms. "Yeah and?"

"Nothing," replied Kikyo as she shook her head to wave off the question.

Picking up an aura from nearby, the priestess rose to her feet, the half demon already in battle stance for a brief moment, and then snorted.

"It's just Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, his claws still raised.

The taiyoukai spared them a glance before lifting a thin brow. "If you knew it was me, little brother, why do remain in your attack position,"

More a statement than a question, Inuyasha gave his claws one last flex before putting his arms at his sides. The two looked at each other, neither pair of golden suns losing their focus. The miko raised her head to look at the clouds, still carrying remnants of black smoke.

"Sesshomaru," she spoke out loud, managing to divert the attention of both siblings from the other. "Have you sensed Naraku while you were out?"

Glaring at the woman's tone of authority, the demon prince decided to respond. "I could detect his scent in the air, and the coward seems to be traveling once more,"

"Which direction was he heading?"

"East," the taiyoukai stated simply.

The three were silent for a while, each lost in their own collection of thoughts. The hanyou had begun to wonder what Naraku was up to, and why he didn't kill them before. He could've destroyed them all yet he didn't; was he plotting another scheme?

* * *

Kagome kept soft brown eyes on a wounded monk, treating a wound that had gotten on his arm.

"Shippo, can you go get some water?" the teenager asked, handing the kitsune a bucket.

The young boy nodded and was about to turn when Kagome ruffled his reddish locks. "Thanks for the help today Shippo; Miroku and I would be dead if you hadn't transformed,"

Beaming brightly at her thanks, Shippo took the small bucket and headed towards the direction of a stream.

The school girl heard small groans from behind, and turned fully around to the houshi. "Oh, Miroku, you're alright," she breathed in relief.

Sitting up instantly, Miroku wearily looked about. "Kagome? How'd we survive?"

"Thanks to Shippo and his transformation skills, we were able to get away without much damage,"

Hearing a hiss of pain from the monk, she went toward to check on the bandages. "Well, more or less," she said as she pulled out another clean cloth.

Sighing in a soft tone, Miroku turned to his friend. "Do you think Sango's alright?"

Smiling at him, the girl nodded her head. "I'm positive Sango-chan's alright; after all, she is strong and she has Kirara with her,"

Nodding at her answer, the monk closed his eyes as he thought of Sango and her condition; hopefully, nothing bad has happened to her.

Finishing banding her friend's limb, the young girl turned a worried gaze towards the blue sky, her thoughts on her missing friends. Letting a troubled sigh escape her, she glumly looked down.

"You're wondering if he's alright aren't you?"

Her eyebrows raised an inch at that, and her face had anxiety and surprise on her face. She then lowered her eyelids, and leaned her head against her hand. "No, I'm not; I'm sure he's fine,"

The monk, being an expert on the emotions of women, knew that even though Kagome smiled and said she was over him, he could detect a bit of sadness still. Dark blue eyes full of concern slid over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome, you know that it's alright to miss him and worry don't you?"

Biting her lower lip, the teenager began to tug at the end of her skirt. "I still worry about him Miroku, but… Why should I when he has someone else to look after him?"

"And that's fine," he responded softly. "Just know this Kagome: Inuyasha might've chosen Kikyo, but you know he won't forget you; right?"

"I don't know…" she replied honestly, then gave her friend a smile and blinked away several tears that had begun to form, "But, it's nice of you to say that Miroku,"

Grinning boyishly, Miroku patted her back. "Good that you're feeling better,"

The girl's eyes narrowed and she hit the monk upside the head when she felt fingers scathe her bottom. "And good to know you're feeling better too,"

Chuckling good naturedly, Miroku continued to grin. "I just thought I'd lighten the mood; besides you know the saying: old habits die hard."

"So it would seem," she replied in an annoyed tone, and folded her arms across her chest, though relieved to see the old Miroku resurfaced.

"Miroku, you're awake!" the kit shouted happily as he walked over to them.

The houshi lifted a hand and patted Shippo on the head. "And I heard that you were the one who saved me and Kagome,"

"Yup," Shippo said as he puffed his chest proudly and handed Kagome the water.


	35. A New Reign of Destruction

A New Reign of Destruction

* * *

He flew aimlessly through the night sky, bright lights of white reflecting of those sinister crimson orbs, like ghosts over still water. The dark clouds still floated around him, splitting apart to make way for him as he began his reign of destruction. He enjoyed the power coursing through his body, though he had now reverted back to the form he always had before, the energy remained in him. 

Malice was easily seen in his eyes, his own blood rushing with adrenaline as he heard screams. The lives of the weak meant nothing to him, one created out of jealousy and spite from a rotting heart. He enjoyed causing everyone pain, he relished every moment of death and still continued to seek out more, even as he struck them down one at a time, thick liquid seeping into the red earth as cries echoed out through the velvet cloak which shielded the heavens from the slaughter below.

* * *

Lifting her head, the priestess turned her head in the direction of east, sensing a sort of ominous power as the moon hid partially behind a grey cloud. Glancing over to the hanyou who leaned against a tree, hands placed behind his head as he stared in a different direction, no doubt wondering about the others. 

"I'm sure they're fine Inuyasha," said Kikyo.

Turning his head a bit to get a look at her, he nodded before crossing over to her, nose sniffing the air.

"What are you smelling the air for?" she questioned as he sat down beside her.

Inuyasha glanced at her then smirked. "Just sniffing about for that damn brother of mine; hopefully he got up and left,"

"You two are always fighting," the young miko replied, her voice holding a tinge of amusement as she tried to keep it stern.

"Yeah well, we just can't get along; we're like two dogs fighting over a scrap of bread,"

"And how," she said to him.

Quickly sliding his eyes over to her, Inuyasha crossed his arms and pursed his lips like an annoyed child. Attempting to give her a glare, Kikyo remained unaffected and kept her mahogany orbs fixed on him. Knowing that it was no use, and that she was merely playing, the hanyou relaxed and chuckled as he smirked.

Giving him a half smile, the miko leaned back on the tree, her head now tossing out different questions and answers that were merely theories or possibilities, yet not wholly a complete answer. What would Naraku do now that he had complete power in him? Would he do more than simply try and destroy her? Uncertainty remained in her brown oculars, and it didn't go unnoticed when an arm slipped behind her head and wrapped itself around her shoulders.

"You shouldn't worry that much, Kikyo," the hanyou told her in a low tone.

"It's hard not to think about what he plans to do," she told him, completely unaware of the way his eyes had explicably softened.

"We'll kill him Kikyo," said Inuyasha, lowering his head to rest atop of hers and smelling her hair, the pungent scent of sweet pomegranates, which was her natural scent, wafting into his nostrils. "I promised myself and you that I'd see to his death,"

"Inuyasha…" she began when he placed a clawed finger to silence her.

"I'll end your suffering, just entrust me with your life again, and I won't fail you… Like before…" he whispered in her ear, a hint of plea detected in his usually gruff voice.

"You've always had my trust Inuyasha. Even as I died."

A sad smile formed on his face, and the hanyou skimmed his mouth across hers. He found her amazing. It was hard to believe that no matter how much she suffered, no matter how much fate and death had tormented her in their unbreakable grasp, and no matter how much sorrow lingered and poured into her soul, she always had the power to forgive, something very few were able to do.

A rustling came from the half demon's right, and he glanced over his shoulder to see his elder half brother come out from the bush.

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away from Kikyo, and gave Sesshomaru a heated glare, wondering how the hell the bastard was able to come at every intimate moment. The jerk had to have some sort of power to sense these things as he was making his life miserable.

"No need to stop my little brother," Sesshomaru said as he walked delicately past them, not even the slightest interested in what they were discussing. "I'll keep my distance as you and your wench rut in the bushes,"

The priestess blinked at the taiyoukai's boldness while Inuyasha felt his blood rush to his cheeks and blush boyishly. "Shut up would ya!"

Sitting back down, with Kikyo staring at him as he kept on blushing from both anger and embarrassment, he turned to her.

"This is why I hate him."

* * *

A sigh of contentment escaped her as Sango rested on a straw mat. Though the mat was laid across a hard wooden floor, it was a relief to actually lie down and let her body take a rest. A mewl from her left had her turn her head, and smiled as Kirara crawled over to her. 

The hanging door was lifted up, and an elderly woman entered the small hut, a polite smile forming as she approached the slayer.

"How are you doing dear?" she asked as she kneeled beside the slayer, placing several bandages and herbal remedies in a wooden bowl before her.

"Better…ah…" Sango replied and searched for a name.

"Pardon my manners," she said as she placed a wrinkled hand on her left cheek. "My name is Eiko. And you, young miss?"

"Oh, I'm Sango," she replied almost readily.

"Sango?" the old woman repeated. "That's a lovely name,"

Extremely grateful to the old woman, Sango started to slowly sit up, when Eiko clicked her tongue. "You're wounds are still very much severe, Sango-san. I suggest regaining your strength before you get up to go anywhere,"

A little ashamed, she was still set with determination to find her companions. "I know…" said Sango as she clutched her throbbing shoulder. "But, I have to go look for my friends,"

Eiko looked at her and gently patted the young woman's hand consolingly. "I understand that you have to look for your friends, but in order to do that, do you not think that you have to take care of yourself first?"

Though reluctant to admit that she had a point, the slayer gave Eiko a curt nod and acquiesced to the elder woman's command.

Eiko grabbed several of the bandages, and began to apply the medicine and clean the wounds before wrapping the fresh bindings on her injuries. The two were silent, but it was a comfortable silence and while Eiko continued to treat Sango, the slayer patted her feline subconsciously as she wondered how the others and Houshi-sama were.

Just as she had finished with Sango, a light tap came from outside.

"Eiko-san?" a voice said. "Has the woman woken up?"

"Yes, Heike she awoke,"

Entering, a young man pushed aside the door, and rested his eyes on the wounded taijiya. Heike felt a blush rise to his cheeks, and tried to turn his gaze somewhere else but could find that he was entranced by her appearance. Though wounded, she was pretty and he felt his heart ram in his chest.

Sango surreptitiously quirked an eyebrow and shifted a little in her posture under his scrutiny but relaxed a bit when she didn't detect the slightest hint of dishonesty and that he was blushing like a young boy.

Deciding to break him from his sudden quiet mood, Eiko cleared her throat. "Heike, it's impolite and uncouth to watch a woman for so long, especially when you haven't the faintest idea whom she is."

Blinking a few times, Heike seemed to be broken from his dazed fixation and reverted back to normal as he grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, completely embarrassed as he began to apologize.

"It's alright," Sango said nicely, though she still felt a little shy as she wasn't used to having anyone watching her like that, with the exception of Houshi-sama but he did that every day, every hour and every minute so she was merely used to him and lecherous ways. But, they were also engaged.

Eiko chuckled at Heike's behavior since the young man was usually able to chatter endlessly and hardly ever is at loss for words. But the young woman seemed to have gotten him, and this was quite a turn. Deciding to introduce them a bit more properly, Eiko pointed at him with an open hand, and spoke to Sango.

"This is Heike as you now know and you'll have to pardon him for his…behavior. Although, I'm surprised that he was rendered speechless."

"Eiko-san…" the young man nervously said as he scratched the side of his face.

Sango widened her eyes a fraction at the close resemblance in character between him and Kohaku. The shyness was Kohaku along with the dark hair and innocent eyes when they weren't possessed by Naraku. Kirara inched closer to her mistress when she sensed something close to sadness, her nose nuzzling her wrist.

The sound of running footsteps formed outside, and several voices of panic and apprehension filled the air. Diverting their attention from Sango, the young man jogged out of the small abode, with Eiko following in tow to find what the matter was.

Stopping short in mid step, Heike furrowed his eyebrows together as he moved forward to a crowd that had gathered over something, commands being thrown here and there. As Eiko ran slowly to his side, the group of people had parted to reveal the object of their attention so as to get it some help. Heike swallowed as crimson drops dripped down a woman's face, and he quickly rushed over to aid her, a small bundle wrapped up in a thin blanket as she was moved forward by the people around her.

"Eiko-san, please go back and get some of your medicines!" he shouted over his shoulder to the old woman who immediately heeded his command.

The woman, groaned in pain and she looked anxiously from each person's face to land on Heike, one eye open and roaming his face furtively as she clung to him for support. She struggled to say something, a mere croak at first as she swallowed the lump in her throat, her hands shaking as she fell onto her knees and yelped in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll get you some help," Heike said as he tried to keep her still so her injuries wouldn't open anymore.

"P-please…" she said earnestly, her voice trembling. "T-T-take…"

"Don't overexert yourself," Heike said worriedly, his hands gripping her shoulders as she continued to shake uncontrollably.

"Heike-san!"

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Sango slowly approach behind Eiko, the old woman moving slightly quicker than her as she moved what seemed to be interminably slow. Reaching him and the woman, Eiko kneeled down and paid no attention to her aching joints from having to move that much as she began to take out the bandages.

"I-it's… No u-use…" the woman choked, drops of blood and saliva mixing together as it dripped down her chin, her grip on the bundle pulled closer to her breast.

"What happened?" another villager inquired.

Heike was about to protest her responding when she should resting, the woman spoke anyway.

"A slaughter…" she said slowly. "A… m-massacre that… looked as though… the d-devil h-himself did i-it…"

The slayer's eyebrows rose at that sentence, and the disgusting image of Naraku came to mind as she remembered her own village's demise.

"We'll save you, don't worry," the taijiya said, trying to reassure the woman whose wild hair fell partially over her shoulder, her eyes shut tightly from what seemed to be both from pain and agony. She was in a much worse state than herself, blood flowing down her face and her hair matted with the drying drops along with hardened dirt.

"H-help… M-me a-and… my c-c-child…" she asked them, as they tried to treat to her wounds that were rapidly spilling more blood.

Sango, with her one unbroken arm suddenly turned her attention to the small bundle that was huddled close in the crook of the woman's elbow and pressed against her face. Eiko continued to profusely work on the woman as she wearily lifted her arm, her hand caressing the body within before she pulled back the cover to look at her child's face.

"Help us…" the woman whispered very softly, completely oblivious to the shock stricken faces.

Heike's heart leapt into his throat, as gasps from all around came from the surrounding villagers, Eiko pausing immediately as Sango's eyes twitched nonstop, her brown eyes widening as she stared down at the babe's body, it's mouth agape as an arm hung limp from one small strap of skin that connected the torn appendage to it's broken shoulder. A red ribbon trailed down from its forehead down to its ear and the now trembling taijiya noticed that a gaping hole where the heart should be was easily distinguished, the front of the blanket red from innocent blood.

"Don't…" Heike began, his nose wrinkling from the blood. "Can't you see…? That…"

"J-just… Help… My d-daughter…"

Eiko turned away, tears of horror and pity welling up in her sunken eyes, never before having seen something so horrible and frightening in her entire life.

"She's…" Sango said slowly to the mother, images of Kohaku and her father already resurfacing from the darkest recesses of her mind. "Can't you… See that she's… dead?" the last word that Sango said came out in a low and hushed whisper.

The mother dazedly narrowed her eyes, contemplating what the young woman meant by that before she looked affronted. "She's not dead…"

Heike whirled to face her as though she had just grown two heads. "Your daughter's dead…" he repeated Sango's earlier statement. "She's no longer alive."

"No!" the mother cried out as she tried to pull away. "She's alive, you just can't see that!"

Sango gripped the other woman by the shoulder and gave her a small shake. "She's no longer alive! Why is it that you can not see?"

The woman continued to try and push Heike away, his arms clasping down on her shaking body.

"Stop it! You're just going to—"

The mother suddenly halted her actions, her once trembling form stilled as though she was doused with cold water. A look of forget came onto her pale and weary features, and she furrowed her eyes as it seemed to be that she was trying to recall where she was. Feeling the small cold body in her arms, she looked down, and her dark eyes widened as a scream tore from her dry throat and out of her mouth.

Going into a state of hysteria, the woman began to tug and pull at her hair, the body falling from her arms and plopping onto the ground, laid as still as a doll and limp like a drowned puppy. She continued to cry, her breast heaving heavily from the sobs as the villagers and Sango attempted to calm her down, but to no avail as she had pushed them away, her screams still going as she also realized that the front of her shirt held red drops on them.

Her body abruptly still again, and Sango warily watched her, wondering what was happening when blood sprouted from the agonized parent's mouth, foam seeping out from the wounds as she fell to her knees and flopped onto the ground, her eyes still wide as she left the world of the living.

Eiko managed to find her voice and let out a terrified gasp. "W-what…? How…?"

The slayer slowly walked over to the mother, put her hands into a praying position and said solemnly, "She was possessed."

"Possessed?" Heike questioned.

Sango gave them a slow nod in confirmation. "Yes, she was possessed."

"But… What sort of demon… Could do such a thing?" Eiko breathed.

Knitting her elegant brows together, the slayer kept her brown narrowed eyes on the body, emotions of hate, pity and regret swirling in her eyes as one word escaped her lips and resounded in her ears as much as the screams of the dead mother.

"Naraku…"


	36. Discovery

Discovery

* * *

Kagome pulled at the ends of her skirt as she sat on a nearby stone. Glancing up at the clear blue sky, she let exhaled a deep and long sigh, wondering how Inuyasha and Sango were doing. Turning her head slightly to get a look at the monk, she noticed that his eyes were took on a distant and longing gaze, no doubt worrying about his fiancée; even though he had no uncertainties on her protective abilities, the feeling didn't fully disappear.

The kit looked back and forth between the two and grunted in annoyance. "Let's go already!"

Brought out from their musings, the young girl nodded and picked her yumi as the houshi tightly held onto his shakujo and they continued on down the small hill.

* * *

The taijiya nodded her head as she answered Heike's inquiry.

"Yes, the demon who most likely cause this is the one called Naraku,"

Eiko sat down across the younger woman and removed the kettle from the crackling flames, steam rising and seeping out through the lid. As she poured the hot liquid into three small cups she asked, "How powerful is this Naraku?"

Her brown eyes narrowed a fraction and they seemed to hold an endless rage and depression as she spoke. "He's very strong I'm afraid; he kills the innocent without remorse and enjoys the slaughter of all those weaker than him. And he seems to become stronger and more deadly with each moment. That's why I must regain my strength quickly and regroup with my comrades again; otherwise there will be no way to defeat him,"

The young man handed her the tea, and the taijiya graciously took the proffered cup but took no sip, merely looking down to stare at her reflection just to lose herself in her thoughts.

Eiko eyed the woman carefully, amazed that such a young girl could take on such an arduous and gruesome responsibility, but as she recalled the outfit of a warrior that they had found her in, she was most likely not an ordinary person. A pallid and disquieting silence went on for several moments before Heike broke the quiet.

"Sango-san, is there anything we can do to help you a little more?"

Meeting his gaze, she shook her head. "No, I'm sure that there isn't much to do; I am very grateful that you have taken me into your care and I can't thank you enough but, no more lives will get involved, and my friends and I will be the ones to deal with the monster,"

Deep sadness as she recalled Kohaku came into her mind, and she stopped the sigh from fully coming up by placing the hot container near her lips and indulged herself to take a drink.

* * *

The young half-demon snorted as he craned his neck back, closing the golden orbs as the sun peeked out from behind a pristine cloud. He found it odd that it would be grey and dreary one moment, than bright the next. He didn't bother opening them as he could hear Kikyo's footsteps a pace behind him. That bastard brother of his decided that he had wasted enough time on a half-breed and human, so he had left them and set off earlier. Inuyasha didn't care of course but he did have a small defensive argument which ensued a minute before the taiyoukai departed.

That jackass seemed to live just to humiliate him in every aspect: from his high stature to the ways of women. There was nothing he wouldn't use.

Pausing for a brief, almost as if he never did, he turned his head to casually look at the priestess who had her attention focused elsewhere. Stopping to ask what she was staring at, he felt her come into contact with him, her breast brushing his arm as she stumbled slightly.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Inuyasha said as he gripped her by the waist.

Kikyo let out a smile and turned to him. "That's alright; I need to be more careful,"

"What were you looking at?"

The miko turned back to show him, and her mahogany orbs widened a bit and she stood in place perplexed.

"What is it?" he asked her.

She almost didn't hear him as her mind had begun to wander. "Nothing… It's nothing,"

The two went on along the dirt road, Kikyo looking back to the spot where she could've sworn to see a dark aura; it was only till after they were gone that it reappeared, a scarlet orb eerily watching them.

* * *

He floated onwards on his own cloud that had magically formed beneath his feet, the taiyoukai's skeptical eyes watching everything that scurried along the forest floor. The calm silence soothed him, allowing his nerves to relax but he still managed to remain alert be keying into the different auras with his own.

Using his peripheral vision, Sesshomaru noticed that he had arrived at the village, countless mounds of dirt rose from the upturned earth, withering flowers laid carefully upon each of them; the smell of death still arose from the scene, even after a year. A source of spiritual energy sent his aura flare, and he turned towards his left, gracefully landing onto the ground. He could sense the power pick up due to his own energy that clashed against the wave that seeped out from within the entrance of a cave.

Lifting his head to get a better look at the glowing barrier, Sesshomaru took a step forward, and the shield seemed to diminish when it parted to allow him inside. A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth but he merely entered the mouth of the cave, where the woman inside the stalagmite, had once forced her soul out from her chest to create the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

Passing through the neighborly village, the taijiya gave a short bow to a woman who called her child back from playing with several of his friends.

Carrying a basket full of laundry, Sango set it down and felt delighted that she was able to do something, or maybe it was just because she wanted to get rid of the thoughts of her brother. Silently letting out a pensive sigh, she whirled around when she heard her name being called.

Heike rushed up to her, arms akimbo as his brown eyes fixed themselves on her. "What are you doing?"

Blinking a few times, she responded with a slight tone that stated the obvious. "Doing laundry…"

"With a dislocated shoulder? Really, you like giving yourself pain; you have to be some sort of masochist,"

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "I most certainly am not a masochist; I only wanted to do something that would show that I'd like to repay everyone for taking me in,"

Heike looked both touched and annoyed at this sentence and shook his head disapprovingly. "You should be focusing on getting better Sango-san; not only that, Eiko-san would have my head if she finds out that you have been doing chores when she specifically told you not to,"

Sango felt like a child being reprimanded by him, but she supposed that she couldn't blame him since he was told to look after her by Eiko. Deciding to let him off, and not get into trouble the slayer chuckled to ease the anxious man. "I didn't do much Heike-san, so there's no need to worry,"

Grinning at her, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry,"

Nodding at his reply, Sango felt warm fur brush against her ankle. Scooping up Kirara into her arm, the slayer was oblivious to the way Heike was ogling her with a blush in his cheeks. Looking down to avoid seeing her, he began to absentmindedly turn and nudge the dirt with his foot, wondering what he should say.

Before he opened his mouth, Eiko came up to them, looking a little distraught. "Miss Sango, where have you been?"

Looking at Heike before speaking, the taijiya answered her, "I was just taking a walk,"

The old woman eyed her suspiciously for a minute, and then turned her gaze over to Heike who only stood in place and watched her innocently.

Perhaps something showed in his eyes, for the old woman kept watching him for a while longer and noticeably gave up as she heaved a pensive sigh and clicked her tongue. Sliding her eyes back over to the slayer she asked. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, better Eiko-san," Sango replied, though her thoughts were on something else.

Being old meant that Eiko could see things since she was ripe in her old age, and could easily decipher that distant gaze when someone spoke to you but didn't pay much attention to the topic of conversation.

"Sango-san," Eiko said suddenly, "Is there anything else about this Naraku that we should know?"

Gasping softly, the taijiya met the sunken and black eyes of the old woman and the concerned brown ones of the young man next to her. She couldn't let them become involved in any way, even if it was just for information. Houshi-sama was always much more conversational when it came to people; she knew that she wasn't much a socialite.

Kirara mewed, drawing her mistress's attention from withdrawing into her mind. Coming back to the real world, Eiko gave her a comforting smile. "That's alright dear, you don't need to talk, but if there's something you need, just ask,"

As the elder of the woman turned on her heel to leave, Heike patted the slayer's back, before following in tow after Eiko. She remained inconspicuous, but as they began to leave it was then that Sango called to them, Kirara perched loyally on her shoulder, as the other two stopped in their tracks and watched the taijiya come at them with determination and wariness on her face.

"Do you know if there are any scrolls around involving the God of Death?"

* * *

The taiyoukai stopped a foot away from the tall figure before him, a woman caught in the maw of the ferocious beast who was one of the few unlucky demons to be trapped within the Jewel of Four Souls. Keeping watchful golden eyes on the frozen priestess, Sesshomaru kept his other senses on alert for anything other than him inside the cave, but could detect nothing.

Approaching the hand that she used to wield her sword, he followed a crack which led from her hand to her weapon that was wedged deeply into an open crevice in the earth. He nonchalantly examined the sword, energy still swirling around it, even as it lay dormant without a master.

Sesshomaru sniffed indignantly as he spun around in a blur of white, light sprouting from his fingertips and he twirled it around his head, the whip cutting through several weakling youkai that had come out from behind. They cried in agony as they were sliced, disintegrating to the touch.

A roar vibrated and shook the cave, more youkai and some ogres transfigured in front of him, and he only watched as they charged toward him, fangs dripping saliva and thumps coming from the ground as they ran. A bored expression came onto his face, Sesshomaru standing directly in place till they were no more than a few paces from him.

It was then that he struck movements swift and precise, and as deadly as lightning; his face remained impassive, wondering why he even bothered with these demons that stood no possible chance against him, and yet they foolishly continued to fight, and engage in a battle that they would never win. The whip of light cut into them, their deaths quick compared to the ones who suffered under his glowing green hand that dripped the acidic secretion. A shadow of what seemed to be pleasure flickered in his golden suns, and a feeling of ire circled around them as the light flashed.

Though the fight seemed to take a long time, the youkai who had come had actually died within a few minutes, and the ones who had begun to retreat, Sesshomaru tortured explicably, allowing his poison to seep into their flesh, and circulate in their blood till they died from the pain, or the venom that stung their hearts.

Nothing remained there, except for a few pieces of discarded limbs. The taiyoukai stood in his spot, his hair flowing down his back and was not in the least unkempt, his clothes pristine and white while his hand had taken on crimson color, the stench of blood dripping down his lean fingers. Turning to face the imprisoned woman in the stone, he briefly slid his orbs down to the hole in her chest, taking in her condition until he decided to turn away, the sword still in contact with the earth as he said aloud, "Ridiculous,"

* * *

Kikyo sat beneath the shade of a tall oak and still felt unnerved by the dark aura she had sensed earlier. Inuyasha was now sitting beside her, tossing her a fruit which she caught readily in mid-air.

"What's this for?"

The hanyou smirked. "You're alive ya know; you're gonna have to eat,"

Right; she was so absorbed in her thoughts she had failed to remember the fact that she was no longer one of the dead.

"Inuyasha, about earlier today," the miko began. "Didn't you feel anything unusual?"

Leaning back on the trunk of the large tree, Inuyasha glanced at her. "I did actually, but I didn't think too much of it really,"

"Well, I thought I sensed Naraku's evil energy radiate from somewhere," Kikyo explained to him.

"You felt that too?" he asked her, not even the least bit of surprise evident on his face.

Nodding, she continued. "Where do you suppose he could be?"

He heavily shrugged his shoulders, having no sure no answer to her question. "Unfortunately, all we know is that he's heading east, but now that we've both felt him around the area, we can be sure though that's around here…somewhere."

The woman bended a knee, placed her arm on it as the other held her up at the side while the other leg was tucked under the raised one. She often got into this position when thinking about something that was indefinite and implausible. This sitting arrangement was known only to those who knew the indifferent woman well, and so the hanyou shifted closer to her.

"There's something else on your mind Kikyo,"

"I'm wondering, how we are to defeat him. Naraku's had become more feasible and deceptive," the miko went on. "So, do you now think we are going to have to gain the battle expertise of someone who has engaged in numerous wars?"

Lifting his head Inuyasha gave her his full attention. "Do you have someone in mind that can help?"

Kikyo gave him a nod. "I do have someone in mind, and I'm positive that she's also the reason your brother had set off alone, but it might be hard to speak with her,"

The hanyou's ears twitched on his head and he waited for her to continue.

"You've heard of the priestess Midoriko have you not?"

* * *

A small little temple stood in a green meadow, Sango holding onto Kirara as the neko youkai landed in front of the building. Patting her companion, the slayer approached the small stairs that creaked beneath her feet as she walked up and opened one of the doors. Silently entering, Sango recalled what Eiko had informed her, that this was the only temple their village had known for the past couple years, and it held a vast knowledge of the gods that were known to those who came here before to worship them, and the God of Death was among them.

Something about this placed induced a cold sliver into her gut, and she walked towards a small shrine that held unmatched candles at the sides, the handles of the drawers looking unpolished and dusty from the dank atmosphere. Opening one up, she picked up a scroll that held an ominous illustration of Raidon, and though the parchment was worn out from disuse, she could still make out the fires and people who were dying in the paper.

Surveying a few more, she began to wish that her fiancé was here; he would be able to understand these scrolls in no time at all as he was raised to be a scholar. Finding an interesting piece, the taijiya read the following, and it contained some interesting things about the Raidon and his powers. That gods could be killed if they were on earth and since Naraku now held Raidon within his body both would die; then there was the fact that the self-proclaimed half-demon was able to lose them without a trace.

Taking this and some other scrolls with her under the crook of her arm, she returned to Kirara that had started pawing at a butterfly that gently flitted onto a blade of grass in front of her nose.

"Kirara, I think I have what we need," the slayer told her cat, as she mounted her back. "Now we just have to find the others, and we might have to do it tomorrow,"

The neko youkai grunted in response, flew back to the village.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was up to your expectations.


	37. Part One: Osorezan Mountain of Fear

Part One: Osorezan-Mountain of Fear

* * *

Looking blankly over a small body, Miroku kneeled and put his hands in a praying position. 

"The poor things…" Kagome whispered softly while Shippo sat squeamishly on her shoulder to the sight of blood.

"No doubt by Naraku," Miroku stated as he went to a shed and grabbed a shovel. "Let's give them a proper burial."

Nodding the girl walked forward and took the utensil from him while Shippo plopped down onto the ground and turned his head hurriedly away to stop the tears, when he landed to close to the body of a man covering his son's decapitated corpse.

The three worked efficiently through the whole ceremony, none of them saying a word till Shippo gave a shrill cry, running on his hands and feet to hop into Kagome's surprised embrace.

"What's wrong Shippo?" the monk asked as he scanned the foliage from where Shippo had come bounding forth.

"There's something over there!" he whimpered as he clung to Kagome's shirt tighter.

Squinting a bit to try and make out a shape, Miroku was about to assure him that there was nothing in the woods, when a shadow slid ghostly along the floor, whisking itself away deeper into the brush.

Taking action, the monk ran after the silhouette that glanced over their shoulder and picked up the pace. Cursing them for their speed, Miroku picked up his own and was about to reach for a sutra but abruptly halted as the figure stopped after one last step and turned around to face him.

Miroku readied himself for an attack, gripping his shakujo tighter as he and the figure merely held each other's gaze. "You work for Naraku do you not?"

Standing still, the figure made no move, and simply stood rooted to the spot.

Raising his hand to touch the prayer beads on his hand, the monk tugged lightly them, feeling a mere whisper of the wind in his palm circulate underneath the glove. He was then surprised when the cloaked figure deviously smirked, a fang gleaming beneath the hood, and at the same time Shippo's anxious cries and Kagome's footsteps reached his ears, so he whirled to face them and give them a warning.

"Kagome, Shippo! Don't get clos—"

It never reached them, for a screech that sounded bird-like rang in his ears, the cloak being ripped to shreds as the body beneath the clothing grew larger in its size. White eyes gleamed as a head appeared, its long limbs ending in deadly talons as it stood wobbly on two large feet, a tail twirling behind it.

Though it seemed to not be very agile, it proved otherwise when it made a lightning strike towards Kagome who had stood in fear. Miroku sprinted over to her, dodging the open hand and picked her up to take her out of harm's way. Placing her gently down, he glared upwards and watched uneasily as it opened its mouth, and had began to talk which he couldn't tell since there were no lips to show sign of movement.

"Naraku wishes you all a pleasant death," it said slowly, its deep voice vibrating around the silent brush. "He hopes that this will end your suffering."

Taking his protection stance in front of the others, the monk swept his eyes around furtively for an escape route that his companions could take, but no such thing could be discerned and started formulating questions to stall their death; even for only a moment.

"Tell us then, since you're going to kill us: What's Naraku planning?"

The gargantuan simply let out a roar of laughter. "Surely you do not believe that I am such a fool as to tell you his plans."

Kagome slid her eyes over to meet Miroku's gaze, and figured that he was trying to stall the inevitable. Nodding, she too inquired.

"We're going to die anyway, so why not just tell us?"

It looked down at the young girl, his pale eyes shining with spite. "Why would I do that? It's because of Naraku that the others and I are free,"

"You mean there are more of you?!" Shippo cried out hysterically as he turned his head in all directions to find the other demons it had spoken of.

"Foolish kitsune," it continued, narrowing their eyes its mouth twisted upwards into a crooked smirk, where its lips should show the devilish grin. "There are thousands of us, and it's all because Naraku took it upon himself to bring my comrades and me back from the land of the dead."

Kagome let a small gasp, while Miroku kept his blue eyes focused solely on the tall youkai. Speaking in a calm and deadly tone, the monk asked. "So he brought you back to allow you to wreak havoc back on earth?"

Its grin expanded even wider. "Yes; we are indebted to him and his help for now… After all, once he has the Sacred Jewel as a whole, we'll kill him and use it for ourselves. A perfect idea if I say so myself."

"You won't be able to kill him," the monk informed the beast.

Skeptically narrowing their gaze, it bended downwards till its face was a high over his. "Why can't we?"

Letting out a smirk himself, the monk seemed casually spoke, each word carefully thought out. "If he brought you back, do you not think that he can easily kill you again? After, all he does have most of the jewel in his possession and has the power to control life and death,"

"You have a point monk," said the youkai thoughtfully. "But… there are ways to kill a God."

This brought Miroku's head upwards, and all three craned their necks to hear what it had to say.

"There's a way to kill a God?" Shippo asked in a quivering voice.

Giving them half a nod, it slid its gaze downwards to meet them and once again, allowed the upturned smile plaster itself on its face. "Of course… But I'm not going to say anything."

Lifting a hand, the monk took a step backward and wrapped his arm around the girl's and lifted her up as to avoid the open palm. Running as fast as Miroku could, he put Kagome onto the floor, only to push her away when the hand raised itself again and tried to grip the houshi in its clutches.

"Miroku!" Kagome shouted.

Taking out a sutra, he threw it at the giant demon whose flesh burned at the touch of the sacred paper but was still not enough. It chuckled mercilessly, and swiped downwards but the hand ceased in the air, and as Miroku tilted his head, blood spurted from an open wound in the neck, and dropped heavily onto the earth.

Another form dressed in black was seen in the far off distance, red liquid dripping from the end of his chain sickle as his blank dark eyes swept them in a frozen manner.

"Kohaku?" said Miroku as he took in his fiancée's little brother, wondering how the boy had gotten there. Kohaku spun on his heel and began to run in another direction, and the houshi sprinted immediately after him.

"Wait, stop Kohaku!"

The monk's eyes lightened up when the boy turned his head to incline that he had heard the pleading command, but kept running to show he had no intention of stopping. Noticing that a cliff had showed out of nowhere, Miroku slid to a halt, jogging over to the edge and peered down to try and catch a glimpse of the boy if he had fallen but his body was not there. Circling around, he kept furtively glancing back and forth for Kohaku, and as a slight breeze blew his bangs, Miroku realized with a sad defeat that he had managed to leave them.

* * *

Landing down beside the mouth of the cave, Inuyasha slid Kikyo off his back. Sizing up the entrance, he and the miko stepped forth, and both glowed a translucent blue as the barrier dissipated from the remorse and sympathy they felt for all who suffered the same as they had. 

Walking alongside her, Inuyasha scrunched up his nose when he caught a slight whiff of his half-brother's stench. He already had to smell him everyday when Sesshomaru was with them, now even in his absence his scent lingers. But the question he asked himself was: how did _he_ out of all people, get in _here_?

Kikyo wound up a small little path and stopped in front of the stalagmite, eyeing the mark upon her forehead that presented the caliber of a high priestess and she wondered for a brief, and yet interminable second if the woman in the stone had ever fallen so low as to feel love. Dismissing the thought away, the young miko knew that could not be possible, for the symbol proved she would never stoop from her position.

Noticing a gleam of light, Kikyo found a sword embedded deep into the jagged areas. Tracing a slim finger along the hilt, she grasped the weapon and pulled it up. The hanyou watched her proudly as she wielded the sword that had killed as many demons as Tetsusaiga and crossed over to her.

"What do you plan on using it for?"

Kikyo quirked her head and said, "I'm going to use it against Naraku. It's should be of some use as it did belong to Midoriko."

Responding to her with a curt nod, the hanyou craned his neck to stare at the hole in the woman's chest before he and Kikyo bowed their respects and exited from the cave and leapt into the air.

* * *

The taijiya read the scrolls again, bewildered at what she found as she spoke to Eiko. 

"But is this truly how you can kill a God?"

The elderly woman raised her head from the flames that crackled in the hearth, and stirred the dinner she had prepared for them.

"Yes, in order to kill a God, you can kill them on earth on the top of the mountain called 'Osorezan'."

"Osorezan ka?" questioned the slayer and gained a simple nod.

Eiko watched the food simmer and stirred in long neat strokes as she continued her information. "Yes, Osorezan is also known as the 'mountain of fear' for many believe that it's the place where lost souls go to before being hurled into the pits of hell. A shaman lives up there in the mountain and though no one as seen their face, many of the village folk have sensed some sort of demonic aura coming from the top of the mountain."

The young woman began to pull at the end of her sleeve, her eyebrows furrowing together as she concentrated hard on what this mountain could possibly have to do with Naraku; though the answer remained was clear, how he intended to use the mountain to his advantage was uncertain for he could do numerous schemes and plots involving the mountain.

"Eiko-san," Sango asked quietly, her voice filled with doubt. "You don't suppose you can tell me the direction I can head in order to find Mt. Osorezan's location?"

Kirara mewed and cocked her head to the side as she peered surreptitiously at the slayer.

Heaving a very heavy sigh, Eiko turned her head and stared hard at Sango, both pairs of dark eyes clashing with strong-willed determination.

"I know you wish to help your friends young Sango, but in order for you to go to that place, would be as much as committing 'hara-kiri'."

Her eyes never wavered from the older woman's, knowing that the journey would be a dangerous mission but her stubbornness was as great as her courage so she softly reassured Eiko.

"I understand what you are telling me Eiko-san, but in order for me and friends to kill Naraku, one will have to make the sacrifices in order to achieve the goal."

Another sigh escaped her lips, and the woman seemed to have aged incredibly as she heard the words but she was not one to stop Sango from making her choices. Though she could try, there was no doubt that the taijiya will recklessly disobey and so left the matter alone.

"Very well, Sango-san. I will not stop you from going off and most of your wounds have healed as well, except for your arm."

"It will most likely heal in a few days, and then I shall leave," Sango replied hastily.

Nodding her head in acknowledgment, Eiko considered the options again before grabbing a bowl and pouring the stew into the container.

* * *

A/N: Osorenzan is an actual mountain and I think it's located in the northen provinces so, Sango is gonna have to head in a different direction ne? And 'Hara-kiri' is the way that the japanese (the common folk) would commit suicide while those who were damiyos and soldiers under the court would perform a 'Seppuku'. Look at that, you guys learned something, you must hate me for that. - 


	38. Part Two: Osorezan Mountain of Fear

Part Two: Osorezan-Mountain of Fear

* * *

A clang rang sharply in the air, causing several heads from the small birds in the trees to take flight, alarmed by the sound.

Kikyo thrusted the sword against the Tetsusaiga, causing small sparks to fly in the air from the contact of their weapons. It made a tremor run through the sword, making her arms shake from the force but she kept it firmly in her hand and made a swift uppercut to counter the downward motion Inuyasha made with his.

Another parry from the right made the hanyou dodge, inwardly smirking at how she handled the dead priestess's sword, even though she had no experience it wielding a weapon of this type, the motions were quick and fluid, and simply watching her was like seeing a geisha dance about a stage. Inuyasha raised his sword to block her next attack, pushing her back with his own weight to make her submit.

The miko defiantly eyed him, a cool determination showing in her brown orbs. Of a sudden, she managed to counter attack it by sliding the blade downwards towards his hilt and used as much of her strength to lift it away from his hand, separating him from his weapon. The hanyou quickly caught the hilt before it could return to its normal appearance, and turned to face her, a blur of silver and red then he was right in front of her, the Tetsusaiga knocking the weapon from her grip which had slightly loosened after witnessing that she had been able to make him release his sword.

Cutting deep into the earth, Midoriko's sword plunged inside and Kikyo let out a soft sigh before walking over to retrieve it. Sheathing his own, Inuyasha grunted a little in admiration for her eagerness to master the legendary weapon, but she needed to rest.

"Kikyo, we've been working at this since dawn." The hanyou stated matter-of-factly as he crossed over to where she stood.

Turning to face him, the miko nodded but stood firmly in the spot, gripping the hilt tightly. "I know, but in order to destroy Naraku, we need all the help we can gather; after all, when have you ever seen me take my job lightly Inuyasha?"

Chuckling softly, the half-demon stealthily came up behind her and wrapped his arms her slim waist, and on impulse, she placed a hand on top of his, drawing invisible lazy circles with her finger on his arm. Reaching over, he pulled away the sword from her hand, at first she seemed albeit reluctant but let him do as he wished. Pulling away, Inuyasha placed the sword against the tree, and sat down, Kikyo being dragged down along with him.

Crossing his arms behind his head, the hanyou stretched out one leg and propped the other one up to rest his left arm and so the miko could lean back against some sort of leverage.

"I still sense something," said Kikyo after a moment of comfortable silence.

He had detected a change in her posture just now when she spoke. Putting his senses on alert, Inuyasha did feel an invisible presence, close and far at the same time with a condescending feeling making it all the more dreadful. Suddenly the feeling disappeared, taking its corrosive evil with it and he let out a breath which he had not known he'd been holding from anticipation or anxiety.

Kikyo relaxed visibly in his arms, exhaling and inhaling deep breaths one would take while meditating. That aura had been appearing constantly and seemed to be following their every move; the miko had no doubt that it was Naraku but the reason she pretended to be impervious to an extent was because she was questioning his tactics: why not just kill them where they stand instead of simply observing them?

Devious and cunning; he lives up to his infamous reputation.

Inuyasha grunted then cocked his head. "That fucker sure likes to play hide and seek doesn't he?"

"Yes, but he continues to play even when he's already found the ones he's been searching for."

The hanyou let his thoughts run wildly and savagely, thinking about when the day would come for him to sink his claws into Naraku's neck and watch him writhe in sheer agony while he loomed over him, relishing the smell of his dirty blood the way Naraku had no doubt enjoyed when he cut into his beloved's shoulder.

Noticing the sudden stiffness in her hanyou's back when he had seemed relaxed a moment before, she tilted her head, caressing his face before landing on the golden hued orbs that stared out into the far distance, and she detected the hate, the bloodlust that entered and made Kikyo inwardly cringe.

"I want him dead damn it…" Inuyasha whispered harshly, tightening his already clenched fist till crimson drops welted from the punctured marks.

The priestess calmly took control of the situation, taking his hand and kissing away the red liquid that steeped out. Inuyasha stared as she licked away his blood, skimming over his injured palm and stroking it gingerly with her finger.

"And you said I worried too much," she told him tonelessly, though her eyes did show hints of mirth, tracing the tip of her forefinger along the tip of his claws.

Smiling at the revived priestess whilst she edged a bit lower till her head rested right over his heart, Inuyasha scanned the forest with his ears, searching for a particular sound when he found it coming from his hard left. A mischievous smirk made way to his face, and the hanyou bent his head down to meet her dark gaze.

"I hear water." Inuyasha stated simply. Kikyo's face showed her confusion, recalling that they had been sparring earlier so of course a bath was in order, but he had that little gleam in his eye. Widening her eyes, and the remembering the conversation she had with him a while back at the fortress, the miko gave him a whimsical smile.

"A bath does sound refreshing, my beloved inu," she said as she placed a finger beneath her chin, "I'm guessing you wish to join me,"

"How'd you guess?" Inuyasha questioned her happily.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kikyo rose steadily to her feet and gripped the sword that rested beside the silver haired male.

Glad to see that she was showing a lot more emotion, and that she was less reserved than usual had his heart skipping in delight. It was always his desire to see her with a resplendent smile, and even though the sorrowful ones were lovely, the ones with mirth were much more appealing. And the fact that she only shared it with him made it all the more special.

"Well, let's go," Kikyo coaxed him and walked past him, but in one leap he was at her side.

* * *

The taijiya watched the green valleys of the countryside slowly become more barren, cracks forming in the earth and trees began to grow in numerous quantities, mounds of earth rising immaculately from below till high peaks rose in the sky, with a long flowing river reflecting off pale shimmering specks.

She had said her 'thank yous' and 'good-byes' to Eiko and Heike, both them and the village giving her luck on her journey since her arm healed but not completely and still wore a bandage with several herbs wrapped inside to keep the ache down to a minimum.

Kirara growled of a sudden, and Sango's head shot up as a whoosh from behind caught her by surprise. A swarm of demons came out; each one trying to bite either the slayer or cat and their aura combined grew bountifully.

"Kirara, land!" Sango shouted to her companion, diving head first towards the forest floor, and Sango leapt immediately from her back, grabbing the Hiraikotsu and tossing in the air, slicing the heads off several demons that didn't maneuver out from the line of fire fast enough.

She expertly caught the boomerang in one hand, the other hand swiftly drawing out her blade to chop of the mouth of a demon that snaked its way out from behind the cover of branches. Adept to kill and survive, she had no problem fighting them off, but the odds went against her when another horde showed up.

Kirara bit down and ripped the flesh off an oncoming oni, howling from pain and lashed out to deliver a blow to the neko's side.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted in panic, cutting into another ogre which had jumped into the air to attack her. Throwing the Hiraikotsu, she reached Kirara side, taking up a stance as she watched the boomerang fly in the air, killing every target that came too close.

Her injured arm was starting to tire out, but she held on and ignored the tingling sensations and the jolts of pain; still, there were various numbers, and the slayer made a fluid motion with her katana to counter slash the gut of a demon that was about to sneak on Kirara. A blur of white suddenly came in front of her; yellow flashes blinding her vision like the light being reflected off a sword, bright eyes glinting but were lifeless and immortal as they held her own exotic brown eyes with a stoic mask in place.

"Sesshomaru!" she cried from surprise and disbelief, not from him being there, but as to why he was helping.

The taiyoukai dismissed her, paying his sole attention on the youkai till there was nothing left. Flicking his finger, the blood splashed off and onto a nearby trunk.

"Pathetic," he murmured absently.

The cat bared her fangs, her fur bristling as she watched him carefully. Sauntering over to pet Kirara behind the ears, Sango eyed him for a moment, an uncomfortable lengthy silence hovering over them.

"Arigato," the slayer said suddenly trying to break the tension. "I suppose Kirara and I are in your debt for saving us."

Sesshomaru sniffed haughtily. "You do not owe me any sort of gratitude demon slayer," he told her with bitterness. "Those microscopic insects were merely in my way."

Crossing her arms, the taijiya could not help but glare at him with disdain; of course he wasn't going to say 'you're welcome' or anything, what with him being a taiyoukai and everything considered. She wouldn't usually say anything but he annoyed her to no extent.

"So, if you were only passing through, why didn't you kill me and Kirara?"

The demon slid his usually narrow eyes over to her, and he noticed her stiffen under his scrutiny, her breathing gain a slight change in speed as her heart accelerated. A smile came onto his face, and Sango couldn't help but find that flashing smile more frightening and evil than his scowl and impassive features combined.

"Would you prefer it if I did kill you?" the taiyoukai asked softly, his long strides taking him over to her till he was an arm's length away from her. "For if I did, then you'll never be able to revert your brother to himself."

Widening her eyes at him, her face showed her surprise and seemed to pale from its healthy glow, then becoming quickly replaced with anger.

"Don't bring my brother into this demon!" she spat heatedly, uncertainty taking over her and asking herself how it was that he knew about her brother.

Sesshomaru indifferently raised an eyebrow, then reached out and placed his palm right on the side of her throat, causing the silent cat demon to rumble a growl in her chest and hiss. Sango stood rooted to the spot, her brown eyes never wavering from his, even as he stroked her bare flesh, whispering deadly near her face.

"Remember this human: I do not like my half-blooded sibling, so do not think, even for the slightest moment, that I would not hesitate to end your worthless life merely because you're acquainted with him. After all, I'm not in the least bit fond of humans or half-breeds."

Spinning around on his heel, Sesshomaru began to walk along the forest floor, and it took Sango a minute to realize that he was striding from her now. She wanted to shout at him about the young girl, Rin, but wisely kept that to herself. By the way he had murmured his threatening promise into her ear, and the deadly tone used with it for effect; she knew that he had meant every word.

Turning around to stroke Kirara's long smooth fur, she gestured her to chided her to follow in tow, and the neko leapt onto her mistress's shoulder, both warily watching the regal demon saunter on ahead.

The three then came to a mountain, its tall rocky exterior reaching up from the ground till it touched the blue sky. Moving forward, the young woman studied the surroundings, a few trees still growing around the landscape and the base of the stony cliff. Walking along its side, Sango ran a hand on its rough surface, scanning around for danger at the same time. Finding a long pathway that headed up towards the peak, the slayer spoke to Kirara.

"Let's go," And not even a few seconds went by when the cat demon transformed into her bigger, stronger self. Mounting onto Kirara's back, they took to the air, and glanced behind her shoulder to see Sesshomaru coming with them as well.

"Why are you following?" asked Sango. She couldn't help but question him. They could not possibly be heading in the same direction so she found it most peculiar that he had traveled with them this far.

"None of your business exterminator."

With that said, Sango focused her trained eyes back to the front, both parties elevating higher and higher till they found an entrance in the side, a large scale of rock made out for a landing perch. Landing gracefully, Sesshomaru waited for the woman to dismount and she stood outside the cave, simply looking on.

"Enter."

Sango whirled to face him, his face nonchalant as he slid his skeptical golden hues to observe what she would now do.

Fuming quietly under his frozen stare, she stepped forth and entered the cave, followed silently by both demons; one who was deemed her friend while the other was her enemy.


	39. Eternal Bond

**Warning: Lemon if you no like**

Eternal Bond

* * *

The cerulean liquid rippled gently around her form, her dark hair fanning out behind her like an aquatic halo, the obsidian tresses no longer bound that tenuous ribbon. Her skin returned to its usual healthy glow, the porcelain flesh glistening from the water and dim light. Inuyasha had his eyes fixed on her, observing her silently as she continued to frolic quietly in the depths.

The cave they were in was truly a sight to behold; a waterfall cascaded down right in the heart of the cave, blades of green lazily dancing with red flowers taking root in them, their stems thin and fragile enough that the miko only needed to place her two fingers on them to make them bend against their will.

The hanyou admitted to himself though; the place was serene and tranquil, and all the anxiousness he must've felt faded to nothing, the only object of his thoughts the woman who was staring down into the clear blue liquid. She pulled away her ribbon, allowing her hair to fall freely. Standing up, she began to untie the knot of her hakamas, Inuyasha's eyes widening a fraction as he watched the red material pool at her feet.

Daintily entering the cool water, Kikyo stopped when it came just to her knees, and began to remove her haori, the collar slipping from her shoulders then placed it on the shore's edge. Going on further, the woman began to massage the sore spots of her body, sighing from relief. Remaining quiet, he kept his golden eyes on her figure, trying to calm the tumultuous waves that had suddenly begun to thrash inside him.

* * *

Sango kept on walking, her thoughts taking over her mind as she wondered what was going to happen in here. 

Kirara glanced upwards at her mistress, sensing the anxious curiosity, than turned her head back to the taiyoukai, his golden eyes staring straight ahead. Even though the neko believed they were safe from him for now, she couldn't take the risk of him threatening her owner so she slowed her pace somewhat until she was directly between them.

Sesshomaru kept on trudging through the cave, then his strides ended suddenly, while Kirara's fur stood on end, bristling violently causing the taijiya to glance back at her.

Sango faced the vast blackness, readying her weapon for any sort of attack. She kept her stance for what seemed forever, when a tentacle darted forth, nearly scraping her thigh. The neko youkai transformed immediately, baring her fangs angrily at the attacker; she flew swiftly ahead, biting down hard into the flesh, not letting go even as a sharp jolt of pain stabbed her paw.

The slayer unsheathed her sword, cutting down into the tentacle, allowing her companion time to escape. Raising her dark orbs, she saw a familiar mask with a white pelt covering his form, and the same sinister chuckle vibrating in the air.

"Naraku!"

* * *

Inuyasha didn't mind that her hair obscured most of her body from view; he was just as delightful by simply watching her. The hanyou than felt his eyelids lower a fraction, hypnotized by the gentle sway of her hips, her slim fingers massaging the sore spots as pristine little droplets trickled down her skin, taunting him to come and lick them off her body. 

A rapid heartbeat started to resound in his chest, the half-demon's blood racing through his body as he continued to gaze on at her naked splendor, not even realizing that he already to his feet till he was near the water's edge. The priestess turned her head to glance over his shoulder, directing her mahogany orbs to the golden suns staring down at her. Inuyasha first took out his Tetsusaiga, and then removed his haori, placing the red top onto the ground before entering the water, not caring in the least if the rest of his clothes were becoming soaked.

Stopping a foot from her, Inuyasha kept his eyes on her, his golden orbs widening a bit at their nearness, the way his body felt hot even with the cool water surrounding him. Inuyasha then bent his head, Kikyo tilting her head back to stare up into his eyes.

* * *

Another tentacle shot out from the white fur, stretching out towards her as it aimed its pointed tip for her abdomen. The cat jumped up and bit down, scratching the sides as it retreated, only to strike again; Naraku wasn't able to make his target, for a whip of light shot out from behind the woman, chopping of the tentacle cleanly out of place. 

Sesshomaru was a blur as he took out is Tokijin, bringing it down and slashing it across his chest, fur flying in tiny strands as the mask fell to the ground, revealing no body.

"Just another puppet," said Sango as she looked down at the ground with an empty gaze.

Her brown eyes took on a surprised gaze as the fur and mask began to disintegrate, becoming mere dust in the air.

"An illusion," the taiyoukai sniffed coolly.

The slayer turned to face him, wondering what he meant. "Illusion? But it cut Kirara and the pain must've been real—"

"Look at your cat taijiya," Sesshomaru interrupted, fixing his eyes down at the neko's paw. "The injury is no longer there; is it?"

Sango approached her friend, examining the place where a puncture should be located, but there was no sign of it. He was right; there was no wound and Kirara appeared to be in a well condition. Standing up, she placed a hand gingerly on the fur covered head, petting his absentmindedly as she looked around the cave. How was an illusion possible?

The three stood still for a few moments, and then Sesshomaru broke the quiet by walking again. The taijiya was still contemplating the thought of illusions. The cave reigned in silence; no one speaking a single word, not even the sound of their breathing could be heard. Sango was now on full alert, but in a daze. Kirara perched herself on her mistress's shoulder, mewing comfortingly into her ear.

It wasn't until they came to a fork in the cave that she spoke. "Why would there be two roads?"

The taiyoukai remained quiet, ignoring her completely as he observed both entryways. Sliding his narrow eyes over to the right side, he felt drawn somehow to the vast darkness. Sesshomaru didn't understand why he wanted to go off and discover what was at the end, but he did so.

"We're splitting up then," Sango said nonchalantly as she faced the left path. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of his silver hair before he was completely engulfed in the perpetual black. The tension in her muscles relaxed a bit, a feel of relief washing over her now that he was gone. The young woman decided to go on ahead, taking a cautious step first, as she slowly began her trek, unaware of the brilliant orb that watched her movements.

* * *

He didn't really feel at all concerned at what he would find. The taiyoukai only felt a tinge of curiosity, but that was enough to get him to explore something with no consequence to the circumstances. He disliked the fact that his unduly inquisitiveness for knowledge could somehow be his downfall, would it ever get the best of him. But what was there to fear? If one ventured forth to pursue whatever they wanted to learn about, than fear is an unnecessary emotion; he simply did not feel that childish feeling whenever he went about to grasp what he wanted. That was undeniable. 

A shimmer of light radiated inside, his step slowing down till he was halfway near the suspicious ray. His eyes swept his surroundings, trying to find out what was happening. He then heard a small whimper, and as the light expanded, he saw crimson eyes face his, a devilish smirk on the person's face. Sesshomaru was surprised to see that half-demon there, though he kept emotionless mask plastered on. It wasn't till he caught sight of the dark hair that was hard and crusted with crimson drops that his golden oculars widened in realization.

Rin lay dead on the ground with his brother looming dangerously over her.

* * *

Sango stopped dead in her tracks, her heart thumping steadily against her torso than gained speed when the sound of metal scraping metal reached her ears. She suddenly noticed that her sword was drawn, a chain tightly wound around its tip, preventing her from fully using it. 

Kirara's hiss alerted her of where her opponent was hiding, a figure clad in black as their form mingled with shadows. Sango ran forward, dragging the figure out for a moment, but it was enough to get a good view of his face.

"Kohaku?!" she asked in disbelief. The sight of her brother delighted her, and saddened her at the same time. She then remembered Sesshomaru's words; this had to be another illusion by Naraku if he truly was in here. But she didn't get time to think much more on the subject as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, then in her arm, muscles becoming torn and cut by the sharp edge of her brother's weapon.

Covering the open wound on her stomach, she pleaded with her brother. "Kohaku, stop!"

This couldn't be just a trick; the warm liquid running through her fingers was just too real to be a meager deception. But seeing his boyish face, a tear trailing down his cheek as a familiar smile spread across his features, she wondered if she would die by her own fear.

The slayer kept her eyes open, refusing to close them for if she did, she wouldn't be able to see her brother's face as she joined her father and comrades. By doing this act of remorseful compassion, she witnessed a change in her sibling's demeanor, his face now looking fatigued and haggard as he dropped to his knees.

Things only became worse as he slowly raised his scythe, and stabbed his back.

"What are you doing?" Sango cried.

"I'm going to end my life." The young taijiya whispered softly, his voice dead pan but his eyes showed his emotions, many swimming past his dark eyes and touching hers.

"You know I'm supposed to be dead sister. I have to die if I want the pain to leave."

"No," Sango shouted as she furtively shook her head. "I promised myself that I would save you."

At this, Kohaku let a weary smile come out, an amused chuckle rumbling in his throat. "If you truly wanted to save me from this nightmare dear sister, you would have killed me the very day you saw me come back. And since you don't have the heart to kill me, I'll end my own life right in front of you."

The slayer knew that deep down her brother wouldn't say such horrible things, play with her mind the same way Naraku has repeatedly done over the year; but what if this wasn't an illusion? Perhaps, it was a mirror of Kohaku's mind, all the pain he carried on his shoulders and the wishes of release from his dead heart. She thought of this in growing morbidity, and didn't even bother to move as he stealthily approached her, softly speaking his farewell and hello. "This is a brief goodbye sister; we'll see each other in the darkness."

* * *

Sesshomaru was speechless as he looked on at his ward's limp body. Lifting his eyes to meet his half-brother, the demon lord knew immediately that his brother would only lose his control if he lost the Tetsusaiga, and it hung still in its normal place. 

Walking nearer to her body, the taiyoukai coldly eyed the similar form of his sibling. Removing his sword from his sheath, Tokijin emitted a red glow, and with a simple thrust, energy radiated from the tip and crackled the image from view, a cry echoing out as the mirages disappeared. With an indignant toss of his silver mane, Sesshomaru slipped his sword back into his belt.

Somehow he was expecting more than this; as he said before, fear is not needed. Glancing over his shoulder, he couldn't help but wonder if the demon slayer got caught in her own fear. Humans were indeed pathetic, he thought as he spun on his heel and headed back to where the woman should be. Dead or alive didn't matter.

* * *

Flashes of happy expressions flitted through Sango's mind; deep down she knew this was not real. Maybe she finally got hold of her senses, because Kohaku's body stopped and watched her carefully, than shined a white glow before disappearing from sight. 

"So you finally realized it eh?"

The voice startled her for a moment but she managed to remain composed. "Are you the one that was toying with me?"

A chuckle echoed around her. "Yes; so sorry but when one comes to Osorezan, they must pass the test of their fear. You seemed to have gotten out very well though; that demon comrade of yours though didn't seem to be the least bit phased by my visual images."

Sango sighed pensively; that demon held no fear.

"So now that you passed my test; what is it that you have come for?"

Lifting her head, the taijiya responded. "I'm looking for a way to destroy the demon Naraku."

"Naraku?"

Nodding, she explained. "He absorbed the god of death's power, and now has more power than before. I need answers so my comrades and I can destroy him."

The hovering white orb was silent for a while, thinking of how to help the young woman. "Hm… Then you'll need the help of the swords that can kill the dead. You're comrade's sword can do that; can he not?"

Before she could answer, Sesshomaru came into view, the same cold hard mask in place as he slid his gold eyes from her to the orb that hung suspended in the air.

"Ah yes," the voice said in high regard. "His sword will provide you with much service in the battle against this Naraku. But you also need another sword to aid in your quest."

"Another sword?" the slayer asked.

"Yes, the sword which once belonged to the priestess Midoriko."

A silence came over them, Sango's expression neutral before she felt a warm nose on her hand. Looking down, she smiled at Kirara as she scratched her ears. Raising her head, Sango was about to ask why it was necessary to have people fight against their fears but the orb of light was gone, and she had to immediately rise when she saw that Sesshomaru's back was retreating back to whence they came.

* * *

The miko felt his unwavering gaze; felt them skim along her skin and tug at her hair. A pit formed in the center of her stomach, nervousness creeping up into her but her neutral façade stayed the same. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, she suddenly found herself a few inches away from his body, fully clothed but he didn't seem bothered by it. 

Tilting her head back, she noticed that the intensity in his eyes made their normal golden color become burnished amber, lust evident in their beautiful depths while the heat from his chest radiated off him and onto her as he closed the space between them.

Inuyasha's eyes devoured her naked splendor, slowly pulling her into his arms, trailing a clawed hand along her arm as the other swept her wet black hair from her back, kissing her neck while his hands began to kneed the sore spots and massage her muscles.

Kikyo smiled and leaned against him, relaxing under his administrations. The woman closed her eyes as he continued to work on her body, still surprised that those rough hands could be so gentle, those dangerous claws that could softly tickle her flesh and yet not prick them.

He kept kneading her back, pressing closer to her as the fire built up within. Turning her in his arms, Inuyasha slid his eyes down to the ample breasts and smooth stomach. Lowering his head, the tip of his nose touched hers, desire filling him up to the point that he felt he might burst. The hanyou noticed that the priestess leaned in closer, her lips parting in silent invitation while her mahogany eyes softened as her warm breath touched his skin. His mouth plummeted downwards onto hers, the kiss demanding and passionate but the hands remained gentle as they wrapped around her slender waist.

Kikyo's eyes slowly closed, encircling his neck with both arms, as she felt his hands greedily explore; her body shivered as she felt them move, Inuyasha's mouth leaving hers to leave heated little kisses down her neck and collarbone. The flames from before came back, trying to wholly engulf her in their scorching heat and they were winning. As his mouth went back to capture hers again, she felt her legs being picked up, both arms tightening as he carried her back to the shore and placing her on the red haori.

Reluctantly, he withdrew, their gasps short and choppy from lack of breath so he busied himself by gingerly brushing her skin, tracing the rapid pulse point near her throat and up to the shell of her ear, whispering sweet endearments into them that no one else would ever hear.

Raising her hands, Kikyo languidly started sliding away his white shirt, her slim fingers slipping the fabric down his muscular arms and slid them back up to his well defined chest and flat stomach. Inuyasha's claws trailed down her sides, drawing invisible patterns on her curvaceous form as he sought to not lose all of his self-control in the plush softness of Kikyo's body. With every passing moment, he was becoming drunk on her scent, taking deep breaths to relish it, but short enough as to breathe in her fragrance again.

The miko raked her fingers through his hair, a gasp escaping her lips before becoming a lascivious moan as she felt his hot mouth suckle a taut mammilla that mapped her left breast, lazily circling it with his tongue, while the right mound of flesh was molded within his palm. Agonizingly slow, he kissed his way back up to her mouth, pressing his lips against hers as she graciously parted them apart for him, their slick muscles wrestling with the other in moist caverns. Kikyo gradually became bolder in her exploration, sensuously raking her hands around his muscular physique, then once more, fisting them tenderly into his hair, fascinated by her hanyou lover's hair that shined in the moon's light.

Lifting his head to meet her gaze, he met the soft dark orbs, the silky strands of black fanned out in disarray on either side, his silver locks tangling with her own. Inuyasha smiled down at her, lowering back down to kiss her full on the lips with consuming ardor, his silver hair creating a curtain while he withdrew, lovingly caressing her cheek with his nose before murmuring softly, "Do you want this?"

Her mahogany orbs held surprise at that question or maybe the tone; soft, and hoarse, something like earnestness detected in his voice, as though he was anxious for a response. She let a smile curl her mouth upwards, answering his inquiry with a question.

"What makes you think I don't?"

Looking at her out the corner of her eye, he took in the answer, trailing a hand downwards the side of a voluptuous thigh, and elicited a gasp from her throat when his hand went over her womanhood, preparing her for when he took her; he didn't want her to feel too much pain.

Kikyo arched her back a bit, her soft groans pleasing him as he stared down at her, happy to have made her reach such a state of euphoria. Inuyasha than pulled back his hand, melted pools of gold and mahogany swirling together as he whispered to tell him if it hurt. With a small nod, he made her shiver when he entered her, her hips rising up from the ground on instinct to meet his, the brink of sanity lost to them both as they soared in ecstasy.

oOo

A resonant cry and the taste of blood brought him back to his senses.

The hanyou knew that he lost himself for a moment, reeling back with a jolt when he heard her soft cry, but the grimaced expression meant nothing, for if she were in pain, she wouldn't be clutching him nearer to her, nor gingerly scratching his back but leaving no marks on his tepid skin. Inuyasha bowed his head until it rested on top of her slender shoulder, the scent of her hair vibrant and rich in his nostrils. Closing his eyes, he tasted her, savored her skin, warm and salty, real and alive. Her breathing grew ragged as he moved inside her, and he decreased the pace out of concern, but she encouraged him, caressing his ears as she propped her head up and pulled him down for a kiss.

A soft growl emanated from the back of his throat, one thrust in and she pushed back against him, her knees locked tightly against his hips, then she bit her lip in pain when he bit down into her flesh, but sighed as she visibly slacked but remained aware of her surroundings. Inuyasha licked the puncture wound, lapping away her sweet blood and realized with a tinge of regret that he marked her.

She was finally his, but she was also the mate of a worthless half-breed, one with nothing to offer but blind devotion and love; and yet, he was alright with that idea. For the time being, there was no Sacred Jewel, no fifty years of death, lies and imprisonment, no Naraku. It was just him and her; and as he etched these moments into his memory, he cradled her head against his bronze chest, limbs wrapping around the other as sweat made flesh stick to flesh in the lithium rays, his eyes closed, listening to her intakes of breath till they returned to its normal pace, and finally let sleep succumb him in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Sooo..? This would've been up on Halloween but, my laptop got taken away; least I managed to make it longer ne? And the mixture of fear and... sweetness in this chapter was because of Halloween (and cuz y'all been so patient). Happy late Halloween. 


	40. Final Battle

Final Battle

* * *

Kagome looked up at the sky, clouds blocking the moon from view while few stars managed to shed some light on the earth, but not much; though she tried not to let herself worry, she was becoming anxious to hear word of the others. Inuyasha and Sango could take care of themselves, and won't easily die, but the nervousness was still there. 

The monk had already placed the young kitsune to sleep, his gentle snores and the crackles of fire the only living sounds in the darkness. He had been silently observing the young miko, she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings for the hanyou and felt pity for her, but Kikyo deserved as much happiness as anyone else; especially since she was robbed of it so prematurely.

Miroku knew that neither girl was too blame, for it wasn't Kagome's fault either that she fell in love with Inuyasha, but some things just wouldn't work.

That's also what he thought when he had first Sango. He tried to keep himself at a distance but there was something about her that peaked his interest. Over the time, he had developed feelings for the lovely slayer; he knew this immediately which was why he would play the part of a lecherous monk; to keep her away from him. He hated seeing her hurt because of him, but if that was what it took to protect her from him and the curse, so be it.

And yet, she loved him enough to fight for him, risk her life for his and even agreed to marry him once the fight was over. This both encouraged him to kill Naraku, but inside, he felt doubt. They were going to have to kill him now, if they wanted this living nightmare to end.

Miroku leaned back against the tree and glanced at his female companion. "Kagome, try to rest."

"I'm not tired," came her response.

Sighing mentally, the monk stood up and walked over to her, looking down at her with those dark blue eyes.

"I'm sure they're alright, there's no need to worry about them."

She didn't look like she was about to give up anytime soon so Miroku decided to sit next to her. "Do you wish to talk to me about it?"

A moment of silence went between them, Kagome not wanting to tell her friend what was on her mind, but Miroku had extreme patience so he didn't care how long it took.

"It's not fair," she said finally.

Miroku turned his attention towards the sky. "What isn't?"

Kagome pulled her knees closer to her chest. "Why would he just leave me standing there like an idiot? I know he has feelings for Kikyo, but… shouldn't he have told me?"

"He was only thinking of your feelings, Kagome,"

She scoffed bitterly. "That didn't help much,"

"No," he agreed. "Perhaps it didn't; but don't you think that he if he didn't care at all for you, he never would've tried to spare your feelings?"

The teenager turned her head slightly, blinking at what Miroku just told her. Somehow, Kagome knew that he was right. But, that didn't erase the pain, or the feelings away from her. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she'd never be able to fill the void inside the hanyou's heart. She made attempts, almost succeeded, but no one could help him, unless it was her.

Focusing her attention back to the monk, she whispered, "No, I guess not."

Miroku wondered if he should press the matter further, but left it at that; at least she knew that Inuyasha had never meant to hurt her. Standing, he retreated back to his earlier spot, and Kagome took one last look at the sky before going over to the fire and falling asleep.

* * *

Eyes slowly opened, rich dark eyes landing on the peaceful face in front of her. Kikyo smiled to herself as she idly combed away his bangs from his eyes. Feeling a small sting on her shoulder, the miko placed a fingertip on the small puncture. Inuyasha had marked her, like they had always intended; but what happens now? 

Sitting up slowly, so as not to wake him, Kikyo began to slide her fingers through her hair, the tangles immediately disappearing as she brushed them effortlessly. Casting Inuyasha a quick glance, she pondered about their relationship. She always wanted to be with him, the man who saw her for a woman, but fate intervened and she wondered, with a sense of dread; will it finally leave them alone?

Kikyo had always hated feeling lost and unsure. Raised to be a confidant woman for her priestly abilities, to know the lore of herbs and become a practitioner in that study, and always needing to have a set mind to be the best she could be to defend those she knew.

That was how she had always lived till meeting Inuyasha, and when Naraku came along and she fell into death's arms, she became a shattered soul that was a mere shadow of her former self, lost in hate and love. Yet through it all, he managed to help her find herself again, even if she was just a construct of bone and soil.

Kikyo let out a smile, touched the mark again, and decided to stop thinking. If Naraku's vanquished, this would be a new chapter for her, to restart what could've been, fifty years before. The reborn priestess was about to lie back down, when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Turning her head slightly, she saw the object of her thoughts gazing dreamily down at her.

Inuyasha had felt her stir, her breathing pattern change and felt those slim fingers brush away his hair. Slowly opening one eye, he watched her move her delicate hands through those silky black strands. He noticed how her face slowly became lost and distant, her eyes transforming back to their usual listlessness. At first, the hanyou thought if she was actually regretting their coupling and asked himself anxiously, if he should've waited.

But one look at that winsome, but beautiful smile, and the way she tenderly touched the mark, his earlier thoughts vanished completely. Before he knew it, Inuyasha was sitting up beside her, lovingly embracing her with an urge to kiss her senseless but managed to restrain himself. For the moment.

The miko was a bit surprised by this, for she thought he was still asleep, even more so that she hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo closed her eyes and turned her head. "Nothing,"

The hanyou smirked and began to play around with a coil of ebon; wrapping it around his finger and unwinding it to see it magically turn back straight and uncurled. Inuyasha looked down at her sudden aloofness, but didn't mind for she was always like that. It was her behavior and who she was.

Kikyo didn't look at him though because she felt a bit embarrassed, especially since he snuck on her. She then felt a lean finger cup her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. Kikyo was suddenly lost, and she didn't hate that feeling of drowning in those glittering depths.

Inuyasha pulled her closer, murmuring into her hair, "Were you planning on getting dressed?"

A simple nod from the priestess had him chuckle, which made her crane her neck to see a mischievous but warm glint in his eyes. "As if I'd let you get away that easily," he whispered huskily into her ear, breathing in her alluring scent.

Kikyo felt herself go limp in his arms, complying without struggle as he laid her down. "You're mine till dawn, meito."

That one word made the woman smile, rubbing his ears as he bent down and captured her mouth, which she happily obliged to.

* * *

The taijiya petted Kirara's bigger set of ears as they soared easily through the dark blue skies, painted with shimmering ghostly dots. Sango glanced to her hard right to see the taiyoukai gracefully flying in the wind, the small evening breeze teasing his silver locks. The demon slayer still wasn't convinced that she could trust him; after all he had tried to kill them at one point or another. 

It wasn't as though she couldn't leave, she'd be glad to, but without this demon's sword, there would be not much of a way to defeat the new Naraku. So, much to her dismay, Sango was only making sure he wouldn't try and sneak his way out of helping them. The young woman knew that either way Sesshomaru would return, but as she said before; she still didn't trust him.

A fair weather cloud passed by the giant cat's paws, rolling away like a gentle gray mist to reveal a village in ruins, huts still torn and destroyed with many mounds of dirt rising from the earth, the same way Sango had left it last she came.

Sango heard her feline companion let out a growl of sadness and instinctively stroked her side, trying to soothe away her pain, as well as ease hers. With a gentleness, that few wouldn't guess she possessed, Kirara landed on the ground, her mistress dismounting as she looked around with growing remorse.

Sesshomaru slid his golden oculars over to the taijiya, and observed her for a moment, then turned his head and started walking towards Midoriko's cave. The neko mewed to get Sango's attention, and reluctantly, she started after him. Walking down the aisle of the dead, the slayer reminded herself to go and pick fresh flowers, for the ones on the graves were already wilting.

After walking for several silent moments, they reached the entrance; suddenly the taijiya wondered if the arrogant, proud and contemptuous youkai would be able to pass through the barrier. To her surprise, he stepped inside with no hesitation and no problem. Confused Sango followed suit, still startled by the fact he was able to enter. In order to go in, you had to feel some sort of empathy for those who had perished. Was it possible for _him_ to feel such an emotion?

The woman trapped in stalagmite came to view for the demon prince again, and he simply locked his steady gaze on it, his eyes never faltering.

Sango noticed this, not sure why he was doing this, but chose to ignore this and looked around for the weapon which was once wielded by said miko. Regrettably, it was no where to be seen and Kirara saw this as well, which made her cock her head in confusion.

"Where is the sword?" the female taijiya asked, more to herself than anyone else.

Slowly looking to his left, Sesshomaru saw that the woman was correct; the weapon was indeed gone from its normal position. Someone must've taken it but as to whom was unclear. He couldn't detect any earlier scents other than…Inuyasha's.

Scoffing mentally, he deduced that he and that woman of his had probably taken it.

Kirara jumped onto her mistress's shoulder, nudging her gently to try and say at least they tried. Nodding at her friend, she looked behind to see that the taiyoukai was staring at the hardened form of the priestess.

Approaching Sesshomaru cautiously, Sango too tilted her head to examine the statue. "If she was alive," she said of a sudden. "I'm sure Naraku wouldn't be a problem for her."

Sniffing indignantly, the taiyoukai turned around and started heading for the exit, completely dismissing the woman who made a bow to the stalagmite before coming after him.

Remembering her reminder to herself, Sango headed in a different direction, towards the field of lilies where she and Kohaku used to play when they were younger, and the days before his death.

Sango could feel tears forming and quickly wiped them away. Walking forward, she let the gentle scent of the flowers enter her nose, calming her senses as she brushed the soft petals even more delicately, finally breaking the stems and after a few moments, a bundle of the wonderful flowers were gently cradled in the crook of her arm.

Slowly making her way back to her home, Sango stopped in her tracks when she saw Sesshomaru leaning against a wall. Apparently, he must've either heard her, or didn't like the fact that she was looking at him, because his eyes cracked open an inch, revealing those suns that were always as cold as ice.

Narrowing her dark eyes in response, the slayer continued forth, making a silent prayer in her mind as she placed a single white lily on each mound. Sango took her time; diligently working on every one of the graves. She didn't care if Sesshomaru was growing impatient, if he wanted to leave, he was welcome to, but for now, she was attending to the new homes of her deceased loved ones.

Upon reaching the grave of her father and brother, she let out a heavy sigh, tracing the dirt with one finger, a spiral shaping out in the ground as the moon allowed her enough light to see. Her father once told her about spirals; they could either mean chaos out of order, or order out of chaos, depending on how your mind worked.

To her, it was order into chaos. It used to be a gratifying and content life style, even if they all had to worry about death in their constant battle fields. She was surrounded by loved ones, and that was all that mattered but nothing seemed right anymore. A frown turned her lips downward, and slightly turning her head, she petted Kirara who had not once left her side.

A small wind played with her hair, now a charcoal black from the lack of light. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Sango then immediately went back to placing down the flowers. Standing from the spot, she walked over to a hut where they used a place for storage. Furtively looking about, she managed to detect a few sticks of incense. There wasn't enough for everyone, unfortunately, so she hung her head as she walked back outside, a bit surprised to see that the taiyoukai was out of his spot and now towering over the tombstones.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked meekly.

"Nothing; it's not as if I mean much to dead folk now does it," he stated more than inquired.

"No," she whispered. "I supposed it doesn't,"

Kneeling down, Sango lit one of the sticks and placed it in individual small containers, one for her father and brother, and comrades she saw die a year ago. Blowing them out with a simple puff of breath, the smell of the incense filled the air as she bent her head, clasped her slim fingers together and prayed again.

Standing to her full height, Sango looked down at her work for a while, Kirara already transformed beside her. Turning on her heel to mount her companion, she craned her neck to catch the silhouette of Sesshomaru already in the air. With a soft whisper, Kirara took to the skies once more, Sango's dark orbs scanning the disheveled town, which was slowly casting longer shadows by the second as the sun rose from a night of hiding behind the mountains.

* * *

Crimson eyes shined in sadistic glee, taking in the sight of red that painted the green blades on the ground. Naraku had easily annihilated another innocent town, but he was merely satiating his desire for fresh blood, until his battle against the entourage who have seeked him throughout the year. If he went after them now, there'd be no fun in it. He wants them to enjoy a little bit of their last moments, just so he can crush their hopes and dreams in front of them as they die by his hands. 

A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, whirling around swiftly to block the sickle that flew through the air. Kohaku's hand expertly caught the weapon, his eyes that so resembled his sister's now thin slits, as his boyish face contorted to show the emotion of maliciousness in it.

"Hello Kohaku," Naraku said in greeting. "What do I owe this visit?"

The young boy only attacked in reverie, twirling his chain in one hand as he leapt in the air, a kick crashing down into the barrier to send him flying backwards. He was not discouraged though and kept up the heavy set of attacks, Naraku always managing to deflect them which made the young taijiya clamp his jaw in tightening frustration, though he would not show it.

Running forward in a jolt of speed, Kohaku jumped to the right, sending his chain sickle flying outwards towards Naraku, who blocked it with his barrier, electricity crackling in insignificant sparks. Once the flashes were gone, Naraku kept his gaze forward, wanting to see what expression now took hold of his former puppet's face.

The sickle didn't recede though, and instead he felt a sword run through his flesh, purple secretion oozing out in small drops down the blade. Glancing behind his shoulder, he saw the slayer watching him closely, eyes dull and black with a smile of satisfaction on his features.

"My, Kohaku," the new god said in amusement. "I had no idea that my influence would have so much of an effect on that broken mind of yours; you even smile at the sight of killing now."

"Fuck you," the boy whispered harshly, uttering the word his sister had always forbid him from using than anything else. The timid Kohaku was hidden in the shadows of his subconscious, now the angry, and revengeful side of his was out. Even if he died here right now, he at least had the delight of stabbing the bastard once.

The former hanyou smiled darkly. "Cussing now as well; you're sister will be proud of you to know you've become me."

The boy pushed the sword in deeper, more of the sticky substance seeping out, then slashing upwards in one fluid motion, Naraku sidestepping out of the way, as the resurrected taijiya came up from the side he went to and cut downwards, more of the purple liquid coming out.

Sneering out to the young lad, the former hanyou told him, "It's useless to fight me alone. Perhaps you should wait till you have the help of your elder sister. But she too, will soon fall under my command like you once were."

"I know I should wait," said Kohaku coldly. "But I wanted to have a piece of you before you fight the others. That's all."

Naraku smiled. "If you insist; I won't die anyway."

Without a response or retort, the only other taijiya dashed onward, grabbing the abandoned sickle from the ground as he cut through the air with his gleaming blade.

* * *

Once the golden rays had spilled their brilliance in contrast to the lightening of the sky, Kikyo watched the sun once more gain its luminance from her lover's eyes, shimmering in indication of the tenderness he wouldn't let other people see. 

Now holding the sword of Midoriko in her grip, the priestess walked alongside Inuyasha, who couldn't seem to remove his eyes from her for more than a few seconds. Sliding those rich mahogany orbs over to meet his steady gaze, Kikyo smiled at him. She couldn't help it but she seemed to be smiling a lot more as of late, even before her death.

Inuyasha returned it with one of his own rare genuine smiles, unlike the smirks he'd give to everyone when he was satisfied with something. Brushing a strand of hair that seemed want to settle against her cheek, he let his fingers linger for a moment before withdrawing them.

The priestess kept carrying the sword heftily near her side, allowing her spiritual energy to swirl around it and enter it, emitting soft glows of pink and white as it fought with the youki that enshrouded the sword over the centuries. It was draining most of her power, but she held up against it.

Inuyasha noticed the little strain evident in her features, and put a hand in concern on her shoulder. The miko shook her head and patted his hand. Halting mid-step, Kikyo made her aura seek out the one she's been feeling in the brush. The hanyou noticed a strange scent in the air and twitched his ears on top his head.

"Move, Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted as he picked her up by the waist and leapt out of the way of a slate grey colored tentacle, shading to a fleshy pink underneath, revealing rows of thousands of suckers. A giant blood-shot eye suddenly opened in the travesty of trees, sliding back and forth between the priestess and half-demon, as if debating.

Another tentacle, slightly smaller than the first, shot out as well and managed to grab Inuyasha by the calf, writhing in delight of having caught a victim.

"Get off!" the hanyou shouted angrily as he clawed down through the skin, blood covering his fingers as he jumped away from it. Kikyo already had an arrow in place, purifying energy escaping from the tip as it was shot in the air, making a direct hit in the center of its eye. It shrieked in pain, its long appendages squirming madly along the floor as it reached out blindly, before it finally disintegrated to nothing.

"Keh, was that it?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air for any other trace of demon smell.

The young woman turned her focus to the direction of the clouds, knowing full well that Naraku must be watching them again by now.

"Meito, let's go," the hanyou told her as he kneeled down and waited for her to climb onto his back.

She blinked once at the blue sky, then turned around and daintily positioned herself onto Inuyasha's back, gripping his sleeves as he held her up by her thighs and leapt into the air.

* * *

Kohaku angrily tightened his hold on his shoulder, feeling the trails of his blood streak down his palm and plop on the earth. Removing his palm from the wound, the taijiya slid his brown oculars to the skies, noticing the darkening areas in sloppy blotches but they were coming. 

Continuing his trek, Kohaku broke out into a jog as he heard the familiar sound of buzzing. Saimyosho came into view and he quickly shot out his chain, killing them instantly as he picked up the pace, dark shadows suddenly looming overhead as the demonic power of youkai and oni filled the air.

* * *

The teenager sensed a sudden power coming from the north, and whirled around to face the direction. "Miroku, you feel that right?" 

The houshi too had stopped, a bit perplexed by the sudden amount of corrosive evil when it was plain and calm a second ago. So, the new god of death finally decided to make his move.

"We should follow Kagome." The monk bent down and told her quickly. "You should get on; we need to catch up to them."

Deciding he was right, the miko went on with it, Shippo clinging to her shoulder as Miroku broke into a run towards the aura.

* * *

Youkai gathered around the centre of the demon energy, each engrossed with the strong magnetic power it had over them, hissing and snarling as they waited for the true form of the carrier to appear in the black smoke. 

Sango watched them form hundreds of groups in the air, nearly choking from the awesome power emanating toward her. Kirara stood, pacing back and forth on the tall hill as she growled warningly. The slayer glanced at the taiyoukai whom stood several feet away from her right.

Sesshomaru almost snorted in disgust at the vitality of the lesser youkai, always easily impressed with any aura stronger than theirs. But he couldn't stop the adrenaline he felt coursing through his veins, the excitement of a battle close at hand. A smile graced the thin line of his lips, delight shown in the midst of his golden orbs as he flexed his fingers to hear them crack as his claws began to already ache for something to slash into.

He heard the slight pick of speed from the slayer when she watched him perform those movements. Looking at her from the corner of his eye, he ignored her and went back to watching more demons swirl around in the air.

The reason many oni and youkai had gathered was of course to watch Naraku, the hanyou now god, do an all out fight against those who decided to challenge him. Known around as a menace among the ningen, and a pest meant to be destroyed in the realm of demons, many had tried to kill him only to go back empty handed.

So this was basically a way of watching his demise or his victory and many hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

Mounting Kirara, Sango told her to go into the skies, tightening her grip on the boomerang as she scanned the area, searching for any sign of the others. She noticed the robes of a monk and school girl, immediately maneuvering the giant cat over to them, happiness swelling inside at catching the sight of her fiancé and best friend.

"Houshi-sama! Kagome-chan!" she shouted in greeting as she waved at them, Kirara growling in turn at them as she landed beside them.

Kagome whirled to face the voice of the slayer, a grin spreading over her face as she ran over to her and embraced her friend.

"Sango, you're okay!"

Nodding, Sango gave them one of her rare smiles, "Yes I'm alright. I'm just relieved you two managed to survive the fall."

"Sango!" the kitsune cried as he hopped onto her chest and started sniffling. "We're so glad you're alive!"

Miroku couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the reunion. He instantly realized just how much he missed her over the few days they were separated, and he cantered over to her, embracing her warmly as he brushed his mouth against the lobe of her ear and cheek.

"I missed you," he whispered.

A blush crept to her cheeks at his words and actually innocent embrace. "H-houshi-sama… What're you-"

She then felt that hand, that roaming hand that caressed the firm yet sinuous flesh hidden beneath her clothes. In the next instant, a slap was heard.

Rubbing his cheek affectionately, Miroku sighed. "How I missed touching you, and even you're slaps were missed my dear Sango."

The slayer's face was now beet red. Though she still didn't like those hands, she still missed him terribly over the time. And admitted, to herself mind you, that she was glad he embraced her so she could breathe in his scent, and feel those arms hold her lovingly. But, now, she was back to being the same embarrassed woman she always was around him.

Kagome looked around furtively through the area, trying to catch some sight of Inuyasha but to no avail. Heaving a pensive sigh, she suddenly felt the earth quake beneath her, trying to remain on her feet as cracks appeared in the ground, spewing out small flares as a roar vibrated through the air, hurting her ears.

Silence reigned for a moment, before another shake made the ground crack; small pieces of rock falling into the dark pitches as an insubstantial silhouette slowly became outlined through the overlaying dark mist.

Giant fangs gleamed ferociously in the dimness of the thin amount of light. Scales covered a body that stretched out, muscles rippling underneath the hide as a roar echoed once again. Large talons of black scratched the rocky surface in heavy anticipation, a tail thrashing as an orb of light crackled giant portions of energy from its mouth.

"Don't just stand there idiots!" a voice shouted at them.

The silver haired male landed in front of them as he released the Wind Scar, both powers colliding for dominance as the other mounted onto Kirara and retreated to the safe distance of the sky.

Kikyo hopped off from Inuyasha's back, and released an arrow, following the yellow path that streaked through to the orb which now headed downwards. Inuyasha was quick to grab the miko by the waist and jump to a tall cliff. The debris and smoke settled down, his eyes widening as he saw the new form of their enemy, the large red eyes focused solely on his mate as the dark cat like pupils dilated in rage, a new force of fire and lightening swirling in his mouth to shoot it at them.

The hanyou sheathed his Tetsusaiga, picked up Kikyo bridal style and dashed quickly away from the new attacks. An explosion resounding from behind as the cliff was blown away to bits.

"Inuyasha, where's your brother?" Kikyo asked him.

The hanyou glanced back and forth to his right and left. "Feh, I'm not sure Kikyo. Maybe the bastard decided this wasn't worth his time anymore."

* * *

Sango watched the magnificent yet terrifying form of the dragon come to alignment, the smoke dissipating while she twirled the Hiraikotsu and threw it at him, not even making a simple dent on his hard skin. 

Kagome pulled out an arrow from her quiver and pulled back the string, making a direct hit on the scales but a small scorch only covered the intended area. Grabbing the receding boomerang, Sango maneuvered Kirara a bit closer, and a jet of fire erupted from the ground.

"Damn it," she muttered angrily, releasing her weapon on him, only so it could be repelled as usual.

The taiyoukai kept watching the battle take place out before him, and decided he waited long enough. He was but a blur of white as his claws contracted and flexed, his Dakkosu spilling from his long fingers as it managed to melt away some inches of the skin.

A cry of anger rose from Naraku; another vortex of blue and yellow crackled the air, static enshrouding the snout as it was sent flying towards Sesshomaru, who easily evaded the oncoming shot. Now airborne, the demon used his golden whip to slash through the neck, small scratches being left as he floated down onto the ground.

Geysers of hot steam and fire kept shooting forth from the large crevices in the soil, the neko dodging each flame barely as the attacks were becoming more accurate. Taking the initiative, the slayer made Kirara fly close enough to the ground so she could jump off, taking her Hiraikotsu in one hand, she took out her katana and threw her weapon again, not even pausing as she took out a small package hidden in her shoulder plates. Sliding some of the gel onto the blade, she caught the projectile weapon and simultaneously cut down fiercely into the belly of the beast, the substance making the skin tingle and burn from its touch.

An immense paw suddenly lifted itself from the ground, aiming directly for the taijiya, the red eyes narrowing dangerously in malice and distaste as it felt the burn. Sango knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge it.

A chain suddenly cut the bottom of the paw, stabbing deeply to drip out some blood.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out in shock.

The boy didn't answer and merely pulled out the scythe, grabbing his sibling by the wrist to evade the gigantic talons that bore down into the earth's solid surface.

Jumping into the air, Kohaku left his sister as he began to run along the large frame of the dragon, the sound of the wind being cut as his chain flew and pierced the soft skin of the neck under the mouth, pulling out a small chunk of flesh. Dashing down the spine, he tilted his body slightly so his arm could reach the scales, the tip of his chain sickle scathing the skin and leaving an undeniable mark along the skin.

Shaking his head, the beast made its giant form swerve to remove the bothersome child from his back. Miroku had already made the feline fly down, and offered his hand for the boy, who took it and hoisted himself up onto Kirara's back.

* * *

Inuyasha quickly rushed over to the female taijiya, and ran swiftly back to Kikyo, avoiding the hot rises of the magma and fire from the crevices in the ground. 

"Sango, are you alright?" he asked her.

Nodding, the slayer glanced up at the priestess, noticing the sword that was held behind her back.

"You have Midoriko's sword?" she inquired, perplexed at first before remembering that it wasn't there when she and the taiyoukai had went.

"Yes," Kikyo responded. "We thought it might help a bit in this battle."

"It will," Sango said determinedly. "We just need—"

The slayer was cut off when she heard a roar of pain, and turned her head to the heavens, Kirara was hit by the violently whipping tail, knocking everybody off her back.

"Houshi-sama, Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted.

Kohaku was calm and composed as they began to fall, and he gripped his chain harder. "Monk Miroku, Kagome-san, grab onto me now,"

Unsure of what else to do, Kagome grasped her hand with Miroku's as Kohaku grabbed onto his back. Twirling the sickle above his head, when he was near enough, he chucked it full force to link itself to a scale. Swinging in the air, Kohaku shifted his grip to move lower till it was safe for them to fall without injury.

"Get ready to jump," he told them.

"Jump?" Kagome questioned. At this instant, he tugged at the top and he landed with admirable ease onto the ground.

Miroku managed to land with Kagome safely in his arms. Settling the young miko to her feet, the monk looked around for his fiancée, his blue eyes landing on the three people who stood on the edge of a cliff.

Sango sighed in relief, and placed a hand over her chest to calm the rapid beats. Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she turned her head to look at the god, Inuyasha casting his head in the same direction. With a burst of speed, the hanyou unsheathed his sword with ease, wielding it with both hands as he jumped into the air, the Tetsusaiga's brittle appearance becoming that of the fang, shining from the diamonds that now covered its larger scale.

With one downward motion, crystallized missiles projected from the tip and side, raining down heavily onto the dragon's body, managing to cut into the scales, but having not much effect on Naraku. A rumbling chuckle came from his throat; more lightening crashing down onto the group, liquid fire spouting out like water from a fountain into the air, sending hot sparks to singe their hair or clothes to mark their skin.

Miroku shielded the young miko and kitsune from the heat, Kohaku already back to his first priority of fighting Naraku. Noticing the long scar inflicted earlier by his sister on the soft belly, the boy swung his chain over to the wound, cutting deep into the stomach as blood trickled down softly onto the ground.

Inuyasha landed down beside the younger of the taijiyas, picking the boy by the scruff of the clothes before the blue and black orb crashed down onto the spot he once stood. Dropping him off next to Sango, the hanyou turned his attention to Kikyo.

"When should we get him?"

The priestess slid her mahogany eyes over to him, locking their gaze for a while longer before turning them to the giant beast in front of them.

"We can use the sword now, it should be enough to rid of him for good, but it all returns to the fact if he will die."

Sango turned her head up to them. "You'll need Sesshomaru too."

Inuyasha snorted in disdain. "Why do we need him for?"

"I learned that in order to defeat a god like Naraku, we need your sword and Sesshomaru's to beat him. Along with Kagome's spiritual power and Kikyo wielding Midoriko's sword, it should kill him."

The half-demon hefted his sword up onto his shoulder, tapping it lightly up and down as he contemplated his predicament of fighting alongside his elder sibling. No doubt the condescending son of a bitch won't be too thrilled about it either but their hate for Naraku was far superior to their hate for the other.

Kohaku listened attentively, and then slightly looked back as the monk and the younger priestess joined them.

"Inuyasha, Sango, you're alright," Shippo said delightedly.

The hanyou narrowed his eyes dangerously at the child, already wanting to rub his knuckles so hard into his skull that he'd never recover from the damage. He sensed Kikyo's eyes staring at him; apparently she had already guessed his motives so he sighed lowly.

Kagome glanced back and forth between the two of them, not even realizing that she was saddened at the sight of them communicating silently, no need to exchange words to understand what the other was saying. She quickly looked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood prominently atop the hill, Tenseiga shaking pretentiously in the sheathe, demanding to be released to fight the god of death, for it didn't like the dark youki emanating forth from Naraku. Placing his hand on the hilt, he waited for his brother and his group to come to a decision, already knowing what he would do for there was not much of an option, and with that he pulled out his own fang.

* * *

The priestess raised the sword, watching Naraku from the bottom of the cliffs, standing still under his scrutiny. Naraku tilted his massive head down, a smirk seeming to come out onto his snout. 

"Well, Kikyo, about time you face me," he told her.

She only positioned herself as she made the energy from the sword emit itself out, swirling in small rings around the tip down to the hilt. It glowed a pink and whitish light, and then became a bright crimson from the youki that crashed into it, but Kikyo held firm.

The god gathered the energy and power which resided deep inside, electricity surging around his mouth as it mixed with the fire and blue sparks, growing bigger with each passing second.

"Kagome, you're ready aren't you?" Inuyasha asked her.

Nodding in response, the teenager pulled back on the string and concentrated on pouring out all of her spiritual power into this one arrow, which also happened to be her last, or rather Kikyo's last. They decided to have her use one of Kikyo arrows for they were more effective than hers, and combined with her energy it should prove more lethal.

Inuyasha hoisted his sword into the air, a mini vortex already forming near its side as he waited for Kikyo to swing or the orb to reach its maximum potential. Sliding his golden eyes away for a brief moment, he noticed his half-brother standing on the cliff, Tenseiga already out. The ass was as conspicuous as ever, but he ignored it for the time being. Turning back to Kikyo, he thought to himself if he shouldn't have let her go out so close, but he had faith in her ability.

The orb was now larger than Naraku's head, and it shot out with deadly aim down at the miko, whom brought down her sword, both energies colliding and repelling against the other as it tried to domineer the opposite, crackles of dark blue and bright red filling up the space in between. Inuyasha gave out his war cry and brought out the Wind Scar, then made the sword shoot out the Backlash Wave, the grey tornadoes spiking out at the tips and joining with the power from Kikyo's sword.

Sesshomaru had already made Tensiega send out a streak of blue, enlarging itself as it got within closer range with its target. Kagome launched her arrow, cutting through the sky, as a wide path of blue light purple went inside the giant orb.

The four mystical energies combined, joining together against the orb and going right through it to slash into Naraku's armor, cutting deep wounds into the hide of their nemesis. Naraku's cry resounded in the wind as it shredded him to nothing. Everyone who was there covered their eyes from the sheer brilliance of the combination of lights.

Sesshomaru caught a shimmering glint in the air, and with ease leapt up and landed back down, his hand holding the almost complete Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha held tightly to his miko, blocking the rays with the sleeve of his keso as he watched through squinted eyes that Naraku's body was disintegrating. Once the explosion and dust had slowly fallen back down, the hanyou glanced up as the clouds began to depart, the demons that had joined with Naraku's demonic aura dead along with him.

The sun no longer hid behind the clouds, and everything seemed to dazzle in radiance. Kagome and the others jogged over to where Kikyo and Inuyasha stood, Shippo grinning from ear to ear as he jumped up and down for joy.

"He's gone right?" he exuberantly questioned.

Miroku smiled gently. "I'm pretty sure he's gone."

Sango quickly hugged her younger brother, who became a bright red as he started to struggle vainly against her hold. "Sister, you're suffocating me,"

The female taijiya laughed happily, ruffling her brother's hair as she let the tears flow. Kagome smiled at her friend when she suddenly recalled what she had seen. "Hey, Inuyasha, go get Sesshomaru. He took the jewel!"

This abruptly ended the cheers and Inuyasha's frown returned. "What? That bastard!"

Kikyo glanced at the half-demon than felt the presence of the jewel nearby, and glanced up at the sky. A glimmering ball casted rays of light pink and purple, shining in the golden rays as it fell down into her outstretched palm.

"Huh, I saw him take it," Kagome inquired innocently, a bit perplexed as to why he would return it.

"Feh," Inuyasha scoffed. "He doesn't need it anyway; he said so himself."

The older of the priestesses held it close to her, purifying it at an instant before directing her whole attention on the boy called Kohaku and his sister Sango. Approaching them with her hand held out, she told them, "Unfortunately, to use it, we need the last shard which is embedded in your brother's back,"

The slayer gripped her brother by the shoulder and held him close, the look of distrust back in her eyes. Kikyo smiled at the sister's protectiveness over her young brother and continued on gently. "It doesn't need to be a whole to be purified, and we'll leave it like this so you're brother can live."

Sango's eyes widened a fraction, wondering what Kikyo meant. He could live? "But…"

"It might be in everyone's best interest if we keep the jewel like this. After all, with Naraku gone it won't prove to be that much of a problem anymore. Kagome," she said as she turned to her reincarnation. Taking Kagome's hand, she placed the jewel into the younger girl's palm. "I'm handing the jewel over to you now. You'll make an excellent protector and you won't have to worry about fighting to guard it like I once did."

Kagome nodded and gave the other woman a small smile. Putting the small object into one of her pockets, she turned over to the others who chatted calmly and excitedly, as if a weight had suddenly been lifted off everyone's shoulders. Sighing, she mounted with the others onto Kirara's back, and they took to the skies.

"Let's go after them then. Otherwise, they'll get paranoid." Inuyasha prodded softly to his mate, and stepped up beside her. Noticing a smudge of dirt on her cheek, he wiped it away with his sleeve, taking delicate care so his haori wouldn't be too hard on her smooth skin.

The miko smiled at him as he bent down and she climbed onto his back, taking one long look at the place where Naraku was defeated before putting her chin on her lover's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I decided to combine 3 chapters. And who ever's reading, or likes this story, please review so I can know what you think before the final chapter's up. This is the only time I'll ask; please and thank you. - 


	41. Epilogue

Me: This is the only time I'll do this disclaimer thing.

Some random reader: But, it's the last chapter.

Me: Than I'll remain true to my oath then won't I?

SRR: But… It's the last chapter.

Me: I'm aware of that… -glares-

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway have the rights to Inuyasha nor will I ever. If I did, would I be writing stories? No, I would not; I would've finished the series loooooong ago, and do the following pairings: Inu/Kik, Sess/San, Kag/Hojo, Koga/Kagura, Mir/Ayame. Oooh, y'all never saw that did ya? –chuckles evilly-

* * *

**

Epilogue

* * *

The day seemed to pass on very slowly, but it was a peaceful kind of tranquility; there was nothing that seemed to make them discouraged, for their enemy was gone, and a weight was lifted from their shoulders, no more pain to be felt. 

Kaede watched the couple, noticing that he no longer paid attention to the other women, and his attention was focused solely on the young woman, from playing with strands of her dark hair to kissing the top of her hand that would leave her blushing furiously, but a smile adorned her face.

The monk's and slayer's ceremony was a quiet, but festive one. The day after Naraku's defeat, Miroku had once again proposed to her, for he felt rejuvenated and anew, the curse he bore for so long no longer held him back from seeking the woman he so desired.

And Sango had eagerly accepted, like before.

"Good morning ye two," the elderly woman greeted.

"Morning Kaede-sama," the newlyweds replied simultaneously.

The older woman turned to them and asked, "How have ye been?"

"Very well," Miroku spoke as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, sensuously massaging the small of her back with delicate care.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kaede replied. Looking up into the blue sky, she suddenly asked, "Do ye know where Inuyasha is?"

The couple blinked and turned to each other; to tell the truth they haven't seen Inuyasha or Kikyo since the day of Naraku's defeat, for they left Kaede's village immediately when they had announced that the hanyou had decided to be with Kikyo.

Kagome was quiet through out the exchange, and spoke no words as she stood and walked out the hut's door. Shippo of course went into one of his rages and started calling the priestess names, who protected him from her mate's pummeling. Miroku and Sango sat for a while, just watching the fight, before the monk spoke up.

_"I congratulate you on your decision Inuyasha."_

_All things instantly died, and a brief silence hung over them. _

_Clearing his throat, Miroku continued. "I always thought it was about time you made your choice between Kikyo and Kagome," pausing, he quirked a brow and almost, in a skeptical tone inquired, "I trust this is what you want correct?"_

_The hanyou responded slowly, but his words were strong as his tone. "Yes. This is my final choice, and I regret none of it."_

_Inuyasha was looking him dead in the eye, never faltering in his voice before glancing over to Kikyo, then smiled and touched her hand. _

_The taijiya looked back and forth between them. She was happy, but upset at the same time. Kagome wasn't going to be with Inuyasha anymore that he had made his choice, and because of this, she might not come and visit them like she always does. But now that Naraku was defeated, there really was no reason for her to stay either way. _

_Miroku looked over to his fiancée. She didn't look to approve the match, for her loyalty to Kagome was unbreakable; but the slow smile on her face said otherwise. _

_"I'm glad Inuyasha," Sango told him softly. _

_The hanyou's ears perked up and twitched at the sound of her voice. Nodding, Inuyasha eyed the female slayer with watchful eyes as she turned to his mate. Sango seemed to lightly giggle at his defensive nature then addressed Kikyo with a courtesy of welcoming a new friend. _

_"I wish you happiness as well Kikyo."_

Sango glanced up at the blue skies, wondering where the two were. To tell the truth, after getting to know the miko, she had grown to like her presence. Though she was still as loyal and true to Kagome like before, she didn't deny that Kikyo could become a friend of hers as well.

"Sango! Miroku!" a young voice shouted in glee.

"Hello Shippo," the houshi greeted. Sango smiled at the kit as he jumped onto her husband's shoulder, than glanced over behind her as two familiar voices reached her simultaneously.

"Kagome! Kohaku!" said Sango as she jogged over to them and wrapped them in a hug.

xXx

"You ready to go sis?" Souta asked his older sister.

Kagome nodded. "Yup,"

The boy looked over at the yellow bag that resided next to the well. "Why're you taking so much stuff? I thought you said you defeated this Naraku guy."

"We did," Kagome said blankly as she stuffed a bag of candy into one of the large pockets. "But they still like the food in this era."

"Well tell them, meaning this Shippo, to stop eating all the pocky," Souta scolded her as he made his arms akimbo.

Smiling, the teenager slipped on her backpack, told him, "Alright." Then hopped into the well, immediately recalling a conversation with her friends a few days ago.

_Kagome sighed heavily as she entered the room, sitting down in her seat before laying her head down on her arms. _

_"Hey, Kagome," Ayumi asked gently in her soft voice. "What's wrong? Something the matter?"_

_"No—" before she could complete her response, Eri and Yuka popped up right in front of her. _

_"Is something going on with you and that violent boyfriend of yours again?" Eri inquired heatedly, staring straight at her friend with earnest eyes. _

_Kagome glanced over to the hard left, at nothing in particular. "No. He just dropped me like a rock."_

_The three other girls gazed at her for some time, only turning their heads to look at each other to exchange glances. Grabbing several seats nearby, Yuka was the first to break the silence. _

_"How long ago was it?"_

_"Not that long really, like a day and a half," she replied casually, continuing to stare out the window. _

_"Poor thing, she still likes the guy," Ayumi whispered to the other two. _

_Eri frowned while she crossed her arms and huffed. "That guy doesn't deserve Kagome anyways; after all, she was the one who always put up with the crap he kept throwing at her, from the jealous tantrums to the flirting with the ex." _

_Yuka listened intently then scowled at the last few words. Turning over to Kagome, she asked in her firmest tone, "Did he leave you for that ex of his?"_

_Kagome remained quiet, and only gave them a brief glance before putting her attention back to the window. She was sad, angry, and happy. The resentment towards Inuyasha was because of her jealousy of Kikyo; she knew that she could never replace her, for Kikyo was special and always would be in his heart. Their desire to see each other all the time was proof of it. _

_The sadness was because of her broken heart, that she loved someone who would never return her feelings. Happiness? At first, this confused her; what did she have to be happy about? True, that Naraku was now defeated, and she could be with her family and friends on this side as well, but she felt a sense of joy at the thought of Inuyasha being happy with his choice._

_Yes; Kagome was delighted at the fact that he was happy. She knew that his childhood must've been a rough one, being half of one being and of another could make one feel alone in the world. She helped him in the beginning; she noticed that he was slowly trying to live, trying to forget the bitter hatred in his heart towards all people. But, Kikyo did more than her. She was the first to help, and was his first love as well. _

_Maybe that was the reason for jealousy. The simple truth that she was his first could have been enough to start the twinge of envy in her heart. Mentally, she smirked hatefully. Here she was, feeling sorry for herself and feeling jealous over someone who had her love long before she ever did. Kagome wasn't raised to be a selfish person, her mother taught her that, and she did feel ashamed of herself for having that thought cross her mind. _

_"Kagome?" Eri asked. "Do you want us to set this guy straight?"_

_Smiling, Kagome replied, "No, it's alright."_

_Her friends showed their confusion by raising their brows. "Really?" Yuka questioned._

_Nodding, she continued to reassure them, "Yeah, I'm sure. As long as he's happy, that's pretty much all that matters."_

_Both of them deserved the happiness that was taken from them for so long, Kagome thought as she let her smile grow and took out her textbook just as the bell rang. _

Pulling herself up from the well, Kagome propped herself up and jumped over the edge. Hefting the giant bag over her shoulder, the teenager began to walk towards Kaede's village, already wondering how Shippo would react when she showed him the candy.

"Kagome-san!" Kohaku greeted as he jumped down from the tree.

The young girl turned around, and waved him over. "Hey, Kohaku," she hadn't seen him in a while now. "How have you been? Did you get taller?" she asked excitedly as she measured him with her hand.

Scratching the back of his head, which was his typical habit when he was embarrassed, he responded cordially, "I think I did. Well, ane-ue thinks so."

"Oh, yeah, how are Sango and the others?"

Starting to walk backwards, the boy grinned. "They should be back, I suppose,"

A few minutes later, they heard a gentle, warm voice call out to them.

"Ane-ue!" "Sango-chan!"

Kagome received welcomes and greetings from all of them, while Shippo chattered exuberantly as he hopped up and down, waiting for his candy.

"Here you go Shippo," Kagome said sweetly as she handed him the treat. "Oh, but my brother Souta wants you to stop taking all the food; he says he hardly gets anything now."

The kitsune pursed his lips as he licked the lollipop. "He can go and get more can't he? We got nothing over here, you know."

Chuckling, Kagome nodded. "I'll be sure to give him the message."

* * *

"Isn't this pretty Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin asked her lord happily. 

The taiyoukai glanced over his shoulder, eyeing the red and purple flower his ward was holding up for him to see. Giving her a curt nod for a response, which was enough to make the little girl grin; he turned his attention back to the blue skies, letting his thoughts run around in his mind. A few days ago, the Lord of the West went out over to the priestess Midoriko's cavern, scanning around for the sword. It had not yet been put back, and he was beginning to wonder, if the woman and his idiot half-brother decided to keep it.

_Let's hope that the two don't do anything foolish with the sword,_ Sesshomaru thought nonchalantly. After all, it was _his _sibling he was referring to.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the bubbly child asked as she walked over to him. "Are you happy that your impla… impla-"

"Implacable," the taiyoukai corrected.

Rin smiled brightly as she turned to him, "Yes; implacable enemy is defeated?"

Slightly tipping his head to look down at her, Sesshomaru only focused on those large dark eyes that were directed only on him. "Hm," was his only answer, but was enough for the girl to giggle.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started heading back towards the distant fortress, Rin gaily sprinting all over the large grassy plain, stopping every few seconds if she saw another flower that caught her interest. Running back over to her lord, once she collected a whole bouquet of flowers, the girl began to walk alongside him, even daring to take hold of his hand. When he didn't pull away from the physical contact, the little girl grinned her brightest and inquired, "Do you think Lady Kikyo is happy?"

A moment after the question was asked, the taiyoukai replied, "Yes, Rin. The priestess is happy."

* * *

Inuyasha watched as his mate let her powers surround the sword, creating an impetus shield around it to guard and conceal it from wandering demons. Once she set her arms down, indicating she was finished, the hanyou crossed over to her. 

"Is it done?"

Kikyo turned to him and nodded. "Yes, it is completed. The youki that surrounded the sword after the battle is now blocked from the spiritual pressure I released into it."

"That's good," Inuyasha replied, subconsciously wrapping an arm around her slender waist.

The miko leaned inwards and rested her head against his shoulder. The two were now living in a village in a small region owned by a considerate lord. The people who lived there welcomed the two, and though Inuyasha was a half-demon, none were bothered by the fact and allowed the couple to live there as well.

Inuyasha, being his usual self, suspected that they had some sort of plan to kill them both. Kikyo of course laughed at the absurdity of the idea, but despite her attempts to calm his nerves, he still was edgy about allowing them to get close.

_"What gives you that idea?" Kikyo asked. "If they really wanted us to leave, would they not have done it by now Inuyasha?" _

_The hanyou leaned up against the side of their hut, arms crossed with one foot propped up so it was bent at the knee. _

_"Keh, I just feel like they might try to do something if we're not careful,"_

_Kikyo glanced at him and looked back to the flickering fire in the middle of the room. She couldn't blame Inuyasha for being so defensive, he has had a troubled childhood, and it even took her a while to get him to open up to her. But the villagers didn't hate him; they welcomed him, and even allowed their children to get near to him. He knows he's not feared here, but old habits die hard. _

_Standing up, the miko leaned up against the side of their home, tilting her head to look up at the distant skies, insignificant dots sparkling in the black paint. "Do you honestly believe they might try something, Inuyasha?"_

_The half-demon was silent for a moment. No, he didn't believe that this humble village would reject them, and he couldn't see anything evil about any of them. Though he tried to find some excuse to be brusque and cold to them, there really was nothing for him to take the initiative. _

_Looking at the quiet priestess from the corner of his eyes, he shifted in position to get nearer to her form, lightly brushing his hand against her face. Kikyo responded by slightly turning her head up to gaze up at him. _

_"No, I don't think they will," Inuyasha murmured._

_The woman rested her head against his shoulder, breathing in his scent as she felt his eyes devour her. Now wrapped carefully in his embrace, Kikyo raised her hand to caress his ears before slowly tracing it down to his left shoulder, where her mark on him remained hidden under the red haori. _

_"I'm glad to hear that…" whispered the priestess as she inched closer to her hanyou lover._

xXx

For the first time, the hanyou, born to be hated for his dirty blood was at peace, and had a home. The miko was able to live her life alongside the man she always loved, for fate somehow stopped intervening, and she seemed to flourish out from the darkness that shrouded her.

The village remained their home, and the two became the protectors if anything dared to threaten it. But nothing did, and the couple even visited Kaede and the others a few times before. At first, it seemed slightly awkward, but things gradually took the normality of the past.

**Six years later…**

Brilliant rays of gold cascaded down to the earth, catching the silver wisps of hair to make them glisten. Fangs protruded from a mouth, the smile showing the delight as it slowly approached a figure that stood solemnly on the hill, their attention solely directed on the blue skies.

The silver haired figure leapt out from the brush, claws ready to strike but the one in front moved with swift speed and agility, landing behind their opponent and grabbing them by the scruff of the haori.

"Hmph! Why is it that you can always tell when I'm coming chichi-ue?" the child asked.

Inuyasha smirked playfully at his son, delighted by the fact that the usual solemn look the boy had, was gone. He took after his mother too much.

"You're doing great, Hiroshi. I almost didn't hear you that time."

Hiroshi eyed his father skeptically, and then grinned as he jumped onto his parent's shoulder. "That's good that I'm getting better. Father, when are your companions coming over to visit?"

Inuyasha glanced at Hiroshi. "Hm, I'm not sure. Why?"

Hiroshi shrugged nonchalantly, his bronze oculars gazing out into the distance. "No particular reason; just thought I'd ask."

The hanyou smirked then turned to his son. "You sure it's not because you have a crush on Miroku and Sango's daughter?"

The boy blushed furiously before grinding his little fist into his father's head. "No, I don't!"

"Aw, you know you do. After all, Akina is only a year younger than you."

The half-demon teased his child mercilessly until his ears on top of his head twitched. A beautiful fragrance wafted into his nose, light footfalls echoing in his ears as he caught the steady thump of his mate's heart approaching them from the further distance. Inuyasha could recognize Kikyo anywhere.

"Mother!" Hiroshi cried jubilantly as he hopped off his father and sprinted over to his parent. "Chichi-ue was teasing me again,"

The woman smiled down at her son as she kneeled down to his level. "Really? What about?"

"About me liking Akina."

Kikyo cocked her head to the right, feigning confusion. "You don't like Akina then," she stated more than questioned.

"I do, just not in the way father is making it seem." Hiroshi replied in a clipped tone, his emotionless façade coming back.

"Of course," the priestess said gently as she wrapped her arms around her child, embracing him tenderly as he mate came up beside her.

The hanyou never thought he'd end up having a child, but looking down at the two people he loved in the world, he was glad that he was able to experience fatherhood, and he was sure that Kikyo was happy as well.

Kikyo stood to her full height, watching her son play friskily in the field, smiling softly as Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist.

"He's something else isn't he?" he asked.

The miko nodded before sighing contently. "Yes, he is." Her head turned to meet her husband's gaze, their lips gingerly touching the other as they embraced one another, glad to finally be ogether.

* * *

Translations—Raidon: thunder god Hiroshi: generous Akina: Spring flower 

A/N: Hm... I'm thinking of making a profile to do stories that aren't Inuyasha... What do you guys think? I just think it's weird when I have more IY fics than anything else on one profile to mingle with other stories. But still... Finally, this piece of crap I've been calling a story is over… Since I started combining chapters, it got shorter, but oh well, 41 chapters is enough right? CELEBRATION TIME. –takes out ramen-

Inu: RAMEN!

Me: No, bad doggy.

Mir: What about us? Where's our credit?

Me: What do you mean credit? –slurps up the noodles-

Inu: Noodles…

San: We are the ones who had to deal with all the crap you gave us in this story.

Me: What crap? I killed Naraku for you ungrateful bastards.

Nar: I know! How could you?! I thought you liked me!

Me: I'm sorry Naraku-kun. Here, have some ramen.

Fluffy: Oh, sure, the **enemy** gets ramen while the heroes get nothing. This is bull crap! And for the last time, I'm not FLUFFY!!

Me: To me you are.

Kik: Well, what now?

Me: What do you mean, what now?

Kag: Well, the story's over; what now?

Me: Oh, I have plenty of stories in mind.

Inu: -hides the ramen he stole- Like what?

Me: Just a bunch of other crap. I only hope that I improved after doing this story. For Fluffy fans…

Fluffy: Stop calling me that!

Me: Here are these stories:

**Lachrymose – Sesshomaru and Midoriko Rated M: Romance/Angst**

**Oracles of the Forsaken – Sesshomaru and Sango Rated M: Romance/Drama**

**Tempting Sin – Sesshomaru and Kikyo Rated M: Romance/Adventure**

Fluffy: Okay, why are you pairing me with humans?

Me: Cuz I can. Besides, Tempting Sin is already posted, but I reeeeeaaally need to update.

San: So why don't you?

Me: No, see, see, I had Ch. 2 all set and ready, but the fucking laptop shut down on me, and I didn't get a chance to save it, so now I have to restart it. And I have no damn clue on exactly what I wrote.

Kik: That's sucks.

Me: I know. Now for those who like Inuyasha with other people besides our beloved bellflower. Here are these:

**To Want and Need – Inuyasha and Sango Rated M: Romance/Drama**

**Resplendent – Inuyasha and Ayame Rated M: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

Mir: I knew it! I'm not loved…!

Me: Yes, you are. Here's a story for you:

**The Reluctant Suitor – Miroku and Sango Rated M: Romance/Adventure**

Me: See, I had one for you.

Mir: But it's only one…

Me: Because I only like you with Sango. And here are just a bunch of other stories:

**The Life of the Slayer – Sango Rated T: Adventure/Drama**

**Pure, Destruction, Tainted Rebirth – Kikyo and Naraku Rated M: Romance/Angst**

**Angels and Demons IY and ASanctuary Xover Rated M: Romance/Spiritual**

**Blinded by a Bandit – Tsubaki and Onigumo Rated M: Angst/Drama**

**Rewind – No pairings at the moment Rated T? Adventure/General**

Inu: That's eleven stories…

Me: I know, hopefully I can do them all.

Kag: Good luck with that.

Me: I know, I know, but writing's fun anyway; besides, I need to develop better writing skills.

Nar: So, you don't think you improved?

Me: No, but hopefully, I did. Anyways, me and the IY cast thank you all, you beautiful people you. Even if you reviewed once, or even if you flamed, I'm thankful because your opinions DO matter and even flames count as a review. Hopefully, I remembered everybody who read, reviewed, or just added their story to their favorites.

All: Thank you for reading!

1smartblonde

an evil fox

AngelLust12387

AuthorOfthedark

Arashi Uzumaki

Areukkusu Nakamura

AppleBlossom69

Avis Artemis

Awakeningstorm3453

Aysiahime

Bajo la lluvia y estrellas

BakaKenshin

bellflower58479

BloodDiamond07

BleedingRose13579

bluesoul63

che lee (even though you flamed)

Cake Cookies

Cold Kikyo

crescentbellflower

Da Bao

damselofdarkness99

DarkAssassin15

DarkDesh

Dark omega z

Darkshadow

DarkSpiritDemon

Darth Roger

DarkVampireAngel

DevilsGift

Epic Llama

False Forgiveness

Forsaken Melody

frozenbellflower

Gammer

Halfbreed-gurl

Haven14

Inukikbaby

xInuKik4evahx

Kanamelover

KawaiiGir

Kikyogirl15

kikyoslostfriend

Kraken77

liteonit

LobeWolf227

Minato Uzumaki

mintomintaizawa

Mr.Blah

Nefatiri

Nesha1

Nikkinova91

Oh Please (even though you're a Kagome fan, you reviewed )

Razgriz Hero

RI100014 (thanks for the criticism on Kagome's persona)

RollingStar –Miss Kuchiki-

rollingstarrukia

Sailor-uranis

Scandal and Disease

Secret.Night

Seijoru

SoulFighter

Sparda Vergil

Stella Asuka

Stupidisstupiddoes

The Sweetest Things (thanks for the criticism on characters)

thisiswhatever

WineIXI

yariee


End file.
